


New Adventures

by SugerCat



Category: Ice Age (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Ice, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 123,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugerCat/pseuds/SugerCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So i call the other male mammoth from the brat pack Budy (i really couldn't find his name)</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey Wiener, what are you doing?" Eddie jumped right in front of Louis nose and looked at him curiosly.

"N-nothing." Answered the molehog scared and hid his work fast behind his back. His misfortune was that he doesn't think at the moment that the possum brothers always appeared in pairs. So he not notice how Crash is creeping up behind him. He stole the hidden cleverly from the paws and climbed up to the nearest tree. He quickly looked for a stable branch, hanging upside down he presented the stealing proud to his brother.

"What's that?" The below possum saw in the light when he looked at the flowers braided detail.

"Is that for Peaches? Of course it is." Crash looked at his oppenent examining the contents.

"I no.." But Louis wasn't to submit their comments on.

"Of course it is for her! The wiener has a crush on her!" Came it loudly from above. The molehog felt caught and looked quickly around. Just to make sure that no one else had heard it.

"It's not like...ehm. Just give me the necklace back, ok?" But the brothers didn't even think of it. They threw it for fun back and forth just to annoy Louis.

"Oh, what if we tell that Peaches? What do you mean? What will she say?" The question was more to Crash, now that he had the nacklace again. Eddie swung now also up and joined his brother.

"I'm serious. Give it back to me! To collect the flowers have lasted almost half a day!" Explained the molehog a little angry. He had to climb high for these plants because the colorful flowers only grew on the rocks.

Peaches and he had discovered this beautiful place a few days ago where this plant overgrown. But the colored flowers were unfortunately seen only at the tips of the stone wall. He knew that the mammoth girl liked these plants. That's why he came over here and took a few of the flowers down. To this end, he collected a few smaller vines to braid a wreath. Now he was although very tired because of the efforts, but what did it matter if he got a smile from his friend tomorrow.

Now that the possums played Frisbee all the trouble was probably for nothing. Only worse was that they mocked him even in their actions. The little boy was lucky that they were only three. But as loud as the other two laughed it wouldn't long remain so.

Suddenly a roar drowned out the laughter of the possums. The two rodents were immediately shocked. They fall from the tree and played dead. Something like that wouldn't really help when it matters, thought Louis with a roll of his eyes and looked in the direction where the sound came from. It was the silver-haired saber tigress who just came up to them.

"Really guys, I thought you getting used to my voice by now." Said Shira a little cheerful and pushed the wreath to Louis that landed with the possums on the ground. He lifted his present really fast and was about to go but then he turned again to his rescuer.

"Eh, thank you." It came a little hesitant out of him because he had respect and it was mixed with a little fear of the female saber tiger.

"It never happened." She replied with a wink before she turned her back on him. Then she grabbed the possums by the tail and pulled them up so they hung right in front of her face.

"Ellie is already looking for you." Said the tigress a little irritated.

"Is not our fault!" Eddie was the first, who wants to talk them out of this misery.

"Wiener has held us here!" Followed Crash with the next statement, pointing to an empty hole on the bottom.

"You probably wanted to say, that you have stopped him." Shira shook his head in disbelief and dropped the two brothers.

"Come on! I've got better things to do than collect runaway possums." So she went away forward.

"Yes, for example, she would cuddle with Diego." Whispered Crash to Eddie. In seconds, the sabertooth turned around, pinning the rodent to the ground and held her sharp claws in their faces.

"Possum in strip is supposed to taste very good." For the brothers it was hard to swallow now. They have clearly no answer for that. Annoyed let Shira them go. As if she has planned to eat the two. Who knows where they have been, she thought a little disgusted.

"Now let's go!" So she went back on the road. The brothers trudged just bored behind her.

"Why are they all so grumpy today?" Inquired Crash of his companion.

"I don't know. Must be the weather or something else." Brought Eddie only with a shrug out. The tigress just rolled her eyes and thought they were probably lost.

"There are you guys!" Ellie cried joyfully as she saw the possums.

"Didn't I say that you shouldn't go out at night so long." While the mammoth scolded her brothers was Shira going back on her plans for the night. Then she was also slowly tired of the day.

"Thank you, that you brought them back." Shira only nodded towards Ellie and then completely disappeared in the bushes.

* * *

Meanwhile was Louis looking for something to eat. He was very exhausted but also hungry. So he decided to grab a snack before he was going to sleep. A few fresh berries were there the best. As opposed to insects they couldn't run away. A bush with fruits was then quickly found. He carefully placed his gift by his side. To his luck the possums haven't damaged it too badly. While digging through the ground, it took longer with the flowers because he had to be careful that they got not dirty or broken. With anticipation for tomorrow so he had picked himself some juicy berries.

But suddenly he heard muffled sounds behind him. These got then rapidly clearer and louder. The next moment, he also knew that it could only be a mammoth. Unfortunately, he already knew at the pace which approached him there. Sighing, he tried to pretend he hasn't noticed.

"Hey Louis." Ethan greeted him a little disinterested. The smaller one liked this guy not really. The reason wasn't only because he was Peaches not so secret crush. He found him conceited, plus unreasonable and lazy. As the whole mammoth gang. They did the whole day just what they wanted. Helping others wasn't their thing. All of them were indeed nice to him after his rescue attempt just because they are impressed.

On mammoth that stood now behind him it doesn't last long. Because Ethan has apparently become to like Peaches and found that Louis stood in their way. That's why he did everything to them so they constantly away from each other. But the molehog woudn't just let his friend go. He has set a destination. Even if something like jealousy spoke out of him. If he should ever lose Peaches on a mammoth then at least to this.

"Hey." Louis answered then but weak as he continued to pluck berries. Because he doesn't really feel like talking.

"Where did you get that?" Ethan asked curiously as he saw the colored flowers. The smaller one would have liked to slapp himself because totally forgotten the plants at the moment of hunger. Now they were reviewed by the too large mammoth.

"For Peaches hm?" Got Louis again in such a ridiculous sound. The possum brothers had been dear to him than this.

"Give it back to me!" He jumped up to grab the ring. But he has no chance. Ethan held his work with the trunk only higher. But he has quickly an idea. He poked the mammoth careless with his quills simply into one of his front legs. This caused the chain to fall in shock. The molehog uses his opportunity and quickly disappeared with it in the ground.

"I'll give you some good advice. Find somebody in your size!" Roared the mammoth upset in the hole in that Louis has just disappeared. Then he stomped offended thereof.

The buried waited a moment before he went back to the surface. A little sad he looked at the pretty flowers. Why can't I be bigger, he thought while his eyes nearly fell shut. So he hurriedly walked back to his berries to get finally something to eat.

* * *

Another mammal that wasn't far from him and now pushed the leaves back. The conversation that it got wasn't pleasant.

"The poor little thing. I should cheer him up. He is after all a friend of Peaches and thus.."

"Hey Sid." The sloth was interrupted in his soliloquy as a saber-toothed tiger appeared next to him.

"Diego what are you doing here? I thought you were with Shira on a romantic stroll. You two tigers. Alone. Time to make the hearts free." Here Sid winked to his interlocutor so that he even got the hint.

The tiger held the blabbermouth mouth.

"Howler even louder. I think they haven't heard you across the country." To make sure he looked around again.

"Iff…anhd..thss.." As Diego doesn't understand anything he looked back at his buddy. Only then he noticed that he still held him with the paw from speaking clearly. So he changed it fast.

"Where have you been? Your paw doesn't smell freshly." Then Sid took nose full of pure air to himself.

"Anyway, I just wanted to say that Shira cann't hear us. Because I've seen her just go into your cave." Moreover he even quotes in the air and grinned mischievously. The tiger rolled only the eyes to that.

"It isn't our ... Oh forget it. What are you doing here?" Only then the sloth remembered his plan. He hastily tore the leaves to the side again. But to his bad luck, the molehog had long disappeared.

"What are you looking for?" Inquired the saber tooth out irritated.

"Oh not so important. But tell me what are you doing here? Did you miss me?" Sid wanted to know in joy.

"Yes very much." Replied Diego sarcastically.

"Actually I wanted to ask you something. But now that I'm here, I don't know how I came out with something to turn me right to you." Following this sentence he was shaking his head and turned in the direction where he came from.

"Hey! What do you mean?" In a huff, Sid trotted along behind the tiger. At the same time he wondered how could bring his front man to move out his request.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Caught Manny was startled and slowly turned to his mate.

"Eh .. Sid's grandmother is gone again." He wanted to talk himself out. But he knew that this didn't work for Ellie, but it was worth a try.

"Manny I know you just want to be a good father. Nevertheless, you should also let her make her own experiences. Have you learned nothing in our last adventure?"

"Of course I know she can take care of herself. But the weather toad has announced storms for the night."

"Manny there is no cloud in the sky." Explained the female mammoth and pointed his trunk up.

"Nevertheless, Peaches has promised to be here at sunset. What will become of her if she doesn't keep her promises?" He stomped away. Ellie could only sigh behind her husband.

"Thus, a stubborn!" Said Crash, where was climbing up straight to his sister.

"He will probably never change." Added Eddie when he appeared on the mammoth next to his brother.

"He need not do so." Declared Ellie then and reached with her trunk after the two rodents.

"One is about to change, however. You take a bath more often. It is best to start right away with it. Where have you two been?"

"You can't do that to us." Wailed crash immediately.

"The warthog on the other side of the river has thrown mud at us for no reason." Began the other possum to explain sanctimoniously.

"Of course. And why you have to wallow in it?"

"We had to disguise before we could sneak us to the enemy. We had to smell like him."

"Now you take a shower that you at least halfway smells like possum again." The rodents were not very pleased about it but what could they do so. Ellie put her brothers so at the edge of the nearby around the water and drawn in some of it with her olfactory organ. Then she rinsed the dirt and the stench slowly from Eddie and Crash. Suddenly all three heard a thunder that came from heaven.

"This is the storm that Manny mentioned." Said Ellie and grabbed her brothers again.

"Oh great Ellie. We could have saved ourselves from the wash." Complained Crash.

"Right. If we are now wet again, what was the shower for?"

"Guys you never would have volunteered in the rain." Said the female mammoth while she was getting a little faster. Then she didn't like the dark clouds with the emerge of light at several times.

* * *

Manny was still on the search for the teenager. He also got the loud rumble from the sky.

"…that's what we want to know. What happened between you two?" The three mammoth girls were just about to question his daughter. They stood not far from him. Only a few shrubs separated them. He wondered if he should go between them now or not. The last time went not so well. That's why he decided to wait here and listen. Not that he wanted it. It happened by accident. Furthermore the conversation made him a little curious.

"Calm down girls. We're just friends." Peaches replied honestly. But the dark-haired mammoth girl seems to be inaccurate.

"Are you sure?" Wanted Steffie exactly to know. After all, no one is allowed to have more interest for Ethan than them. At this moment it thundered loud about them and they all have a little shock.

"We should end that for today. See you tomorrow." Stated Peaches as she looked up at the almost blackened sky. The other three female mammoth agreed and said goodbye. When only one mammoth was left, this turned to Manfred's hideout.

"You can come out now, Dad." A little surprised did he do so.

"So ehm .. your mother is getting worried and there .. "

"It's ok. We'd better hurry home." Said the teen as she head ran swiftly. Manny was just a little irritated by the reaction of his daughter, but followed her soon as he noticed that it started to rain.

"Quickly into the cave!" Shouted the mammoth mother when she saw Manny and Peaches. While the family slept very rarely in a cave. The male mammoth, however, insisted there set up a home where one was if there should be strong storms. Although they are all quite a while here in this new country and each had set up his home, but Manny wanted always to be on the safe side.

Sid built himself a sort of tree house near the beach. Without Manny's help that would never actually become somewhat more but that's beside the point. The older sloth has chosen tree because there was already a cozy hole for her inside. For the rest she didn't care.

The mammoth family had a place in the countryside where the rock ended up where Manfred found the perfect cave for the family. Before that, of course, was a big tree. Without it Ellie would not have agreed to that. Where else could the mammals sleep they are hanging upside down at night?

The saber-toothed tigers had slightly found a higher refuge in the mountain. Basically Diego thought that the female saber-toothed wanted to seek his own cave or asked him to look for something else. When they arrived here in their new home Shira was simply too exhausted to continue to look for a place to sleep. So Diego suggested just for now to sleep in this cave. But to date, none of the two has endeavored to another place to sleep. They came in the evening again and again both here but they did not talk about.

The silver-haired tigress had not planned it from the beginning. Because she found this cave very cozy. Of course, she doesn't want to throw the other saber out because she still liked him very much. Nevertheless, they were both far from the beliefs of all others around them though. Although Shira wanted to talk to Diego about the subject, but he always tried to run away for some reason. Or it started always wrong.

Today, in this weather, no one would go out there and worry about other things. Ellie glanced outside and hoped that the rain was quickly over. It was the first time that there was such a storm in this country. At least it was the first thing they saw since they were here.

Peaches stared a little depressed out. She hoped that today her grave-meaning friend is not waiting in a hole until the rain stopped. When she met Louis it was raining very heavily and his underground tunnel was destroyed by water. At that time they were still living elsewhere and the molehog was also not so good at digging.

Now they both were much older and were able to take good care of themselves. She thought again back about as Captain Gutt threatened and her friend turned towards him unsolicited.

"What are you thinking?" Inquired the mammoth mother when she got lost gaze on her daughter.

"Since we arrived here, it has never rained this strong." Said Peaches only, but she don't turned her eyes from outside.

"The water will not come in here. Even if I wish it almost on the odor of the two here." The largest mammoth squinting only to the two possum brothers, they are lying in a recess in the rock wall.

"As if you would always smell of flowers." Said crash annoyed.

"Yes exactly. I remember that one time when…" Eddie wanted still continue his story but his sister interrupted the whole thing fast before it escalated.

"Guys, can you find no other topic? It looks like we have to spend the whole night here. So we should not quarrel all the time. We could play something?"

"Oh yes. Great idea." Explained Manny then sarcastically.

"For example, How about I see something you do not see and that's gray and stony…"

"You got a better idea?" Ellie pinches her husband with her trunk a little angry in the side.

"We can all go just to sleep the faster has warped the weather again. Then he turned to his daughter, who still was sitting a little off of them and watched the rain. Again and again they heard it thunder and lightning made the night sky for a few seconds as bright as day.

"Peaches come here. You should also get some sleep."

"Let her be. She is worried about her little friend. I hope he also has found a cave or something." Whispered the mammoth mother because she understood how Peaches must feel.

"Hm, you're right Dad. When I sleep, time passes quickly." Said the youngest mammoth monotonous and then lay down beside her parents. Although Manny surprised the behavior a bit but he noticed it then no further and closed his eyes like all the others in the cave.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning the weather had really warped and it was to see not a cloud in the sky.

Because it was not enough for Sid to awake when the sun light hit right in the face, somewhat the elderly sloth helped. She poured him cold water in the face that had accumulated overnight in some places in the tree.

".. . I'm.. drowning!" Brought the Awakened bubbly out and then stood straight to the ground. Only when he looked around he noticed that he did not swim in the water. Pouting slightly, he looked at his grandmother.

"Grandma I just dreamed so beautiful."

"At such beautiful weather you should not sleep all day." Now that he was awake, Sid would approve something to eat and then he might go after his aborted project of yesterday. He did not know exactly what was going on between teenagers but still it deserved nobody to be excluded.

So he climbed down yawning from the tree and looked around. It is sad that his food came not from alone to him. He blinked a few times and then shut his eyes tightly together. In the distance he saw something running to him. But he did not believe that it was his breakfast. It was too big as it got closer.

"..uncle..Sid.." Peaches were getting out of breath from all the running around. Even if Sid was not particularly bright, he knew that something was wrong.

"Take a deep breath and then you tell what happened." The mammoth girl did what was said and then also came back to her steady breathing.

"Have you seen Louis? We meet almost always in the morning. But today he turned not up for the second time already."

"Was he not with you yesterday?"

"No. Uncle Sid if you know something you have to tell me!" She looked at him with her big pleading eyes. But the sloth did not know whether it was the right decision to tell her that he saw her friend really yesterday. But when the teenager already looked at him almost sadly, how could he say no.

"Yes I saw him yesterday. Just before the storm he had picked a few berries."

"You have to show me absolutely where it was."

"Now .." The sloth could not even finish his sentence, because he has already been carried away by the mammoth.

"Peaches, can you not wait until I ate something?" But she was not listening. Only now Sid noticed that this storm from last night left a big mess behind. He was actually able to sleep quiet about all the time. At least no loud noises invaded his ears.

"So where it was exactly?" Inquired Peaches as they stood on the border where forest and beach met.

"I think it was in that direction." Explained the sloth inaccurate because it no longer really knew where it was.

"Sid, do not tell me you've forgotten where it was?!" He slightly bowed his head because he was ashamed of his forgetfulness. But then again he remembered the he was not alone yesterday.

"I know what. We can ask Diego. He stood with me that is at the same place."

"Well then go!" And again Sid was just dragged along. That would probably have to wait a while longer. And again, Sid was just dragged along. The food would probably have to wait a while longer, he thought a little depressed.

"Uncle Diego?" Exclaimed mammoth girl from afar to lure the saber-tooth out from his cave. To their displeasure it came no answer out.

"Diego, could you please come out. It's important." Explained Sid loud when they were both exactly at the entrance. But again came neither a reply nor could they see the tiger.

"We should go in and look." Suggested Peaches. She was about to put a step forward, but then Sid her from going further.

"You wait here. Your father crushes me if I let you see things that you should not look for your age." She just rolled her eyes, but did as she was told anyway and waited while the sloth uncertain went inside. So large and roomy did not look this cave from the outside. Therefore, he wondered as he looked up and could not see the stone ceiling. He shook his head quickly because that was not important right now. Suddenly he heard a loud sniffle and he held fast his eyes shut.

"Diego? No matter what you just .." But as he peeked through his paws he saw absolutely no male saber tooth. The only animal here was Shira and she was a bit strange squirming on the ground.

"Shira?" Now he was almost beside her but she had not seen him yet. He wanted tap her already on the shoulder but the moment she jumped hastily up and pinned him to the ground. When she got to see who was there under her paws she quickly let go again.

"There... I'm sorry, Sid. I feel uncomfortable ... and ... as it's ..." Shira did not occur at the end of her sentence because she stumbled again. The sloth just kept her before she could simply fall to the stone floor with her head. Startled, he noticed that the tigress exuded a raised temperature.

"What is the with her?" Inquired Peaches concerned. When the sloth looked around, he realized that she had not come alone in the cave. Diego stood beside her and brought a little water to the female saber.

"I do not know what she has. Yesterday she was still good and this morning the fever has suddenly occurred." Explained the male saber tooth with a little despair in his voice. The other two could see that he was very worried, even if he wanted to hide it.

"Okay. Sid, you are running to my parents and tell them about it. I will look if I can rustle up ice anywhere. We should first try to lower her temperature."

"And what can I do?" Diego didn't want just to stand idly around while his roommate was miserable.

"You should stay with her. When she wakes up she should not be alone." With this sentence the mammoth left as quickly as possible the cave. The sloth saw only pleased only behind her.

"They grow up so fast."

"Shouldn't you also start running?"

"Oh yes." Sid wanted also to burst out when he remembered something.

"Stop! Diego, do you still remember what you wanted me to ask yesterday?" Panicked pushed the saber-toothed his friend hurry outside.

"Shhh. Not so loud!" The behavior was now for Sid a bit strangely. After all they talked all the time in a normal voice. Maybe Diego's issue had anything to do with Shira. But the sloth then shrugged his shoulders than to continue racking his brain about it.

"You know even where that was?" The tiger was now a bit irritated but answered anyway.

"Of course I know that. From here you can look closely. Otherwise I would have not visited you yesterday." He shows with his paw exactly behind the bushes where Sid was yesterday.

"So I am looking for Manny and Ellie then." So also the sloth hurriedly left the entrance of the cave. The saber could do nothing but be confused and also a little relieved to see his friend go. But suddenly he heard a whimper from the sick.

"Hey, all right. I brought you some water." Trembling, she tried to drink something before she looked at Diego correct.

"We need..to find them.." Apparently she was even warmer, because she did not speak very loud. But the male tiger understood it anyway, because his ears did not let him down. Suddenly she wanted to get up.

"Stay down. You have be healthy before you go somewhere again." Even though he might not have to show intention, but Shira noticed how worried the other was. At other times she would probably have been happy about it, but now was not the time for something like that.

"Diego listen! You have to run fast to Ellie…" After this sentence, she took another deep breath to continue to talk.

"Her brothers have probably the same…"

"What?"

"And not just them ... Peaches little friend could also.." A fit of coughing stopped her sentence abruptly. Although Diego was not quite sure but he stroked her back soothingly. Her answer was a weak smile before she spoke again.

The plant that is growing on the rocks near the waterfall..they are toxic...it's all my fault ..." She turned away from him that he have not to look in her face.

"I still do not quite understand. What is your fault?" Diego said a little surprised.

"The molehog had picked them. Much later i invaded what flowers are he had there. How could I be so stupid?" She scolded herself in a weak voice.

"Shira, I'm sure everything will be all right. Until now you're alive too." Although the saber-toothed tried to cheer her up, but nothing helped.

"I am also a much larger mammal. The plant is surrounded by a sticky substance. If we pass them you will notice it not immediately because it takes a while to ... Do you not see, if body is smaller the worse is the effect of the poison.." Because she became louder she stopped again coughing.

"I'll be fine again in a few days ... But perhaps the rodents are not going to survive ... please we need to find them and.." But she broke down again exhausted.

"It's ok kitty. You're not to blame." He said as he tried to support her.

"You should not call me that." She said, but he could see that it was not meant to be mean.

"Ok. Promise me that you stay quiet here and all you do is resting. I'll take care of everything else." Shira thought for a second but saw she could not help but agree to this. So she nodded, smiling slightly and lay back completely while Diego ran out of the cave.

Fast as he could the saber-toothed took on the track of the possums. Even if they were pains in the neck, he did not wish the premature end to them.

"Crash! Eddie!" He shouts as loud as he could when he came nearer to them. Now he could also perceive Ellie, she probably took already care of her terminally ill brothers. As to a forest clearing he could see the mammoth already. She looked sadly down. He looked panicked at the spot where she was staring. He wondered anxiously whether he was too late.

"Ellie where are your brothers?" That was the only thing he could think of. She pointed with her trunk upwards.

"They are not about that ..." The mammoth just nodded and he could only swallow. Shira had told that it could be dangerous for rodents, but he would not have thought that it would go so fast.

"Diego what do you such a face for? Is there something wrong? Is Shira not with you? Did you have a fight?" Now the saber tooth was a little irritated. Or she just went so with the pain. He did not know.

"She has ... Ouch." Suddenly something fell on his head. He reached immediately to the place and felt something small and furry.

"Nice catch Diego." Said Crash delighted and then just dropped the other possum down on the saber.

"Hey you're really good as a landing strip." Diego watched at the brothers in disbelief.

"Diego?" Ellie was a little worried as the tiger suddenly became so quiet.

"YOUR ARE ALIVE!" He threw the rodents joyful into the air. Eddie threw a questioning look at his brother. He only shrugged his shoulders knowing nothing while both approached the ground again. Diego catches the two in laughing. Only then he remembered something.

"Wait a minute! You are alive?! But Shira .. poisonous plant .. for small .."

"Slow down. Explain everything to us from the beginning." Said Ellie and was briefly holding the muzzle of saber-toothed. He took a deep breath and told then the whole story.

When the mammoth mother had heard all the details, she thought for a moment what could be there that her brothers were still alive and well. Of course she was glad. Still both had something done that the poison could not harm them.

"Well, we just survive everything and everyone." Eddie proudly trumpeted out while his brother agreed, nodding.

"No guys, it's not that. I would rather say it was because of the bath yesterday. With the shower, the secretion of the plant was rinsed from your fur."

"Does that mean that we are still alive because we have washed us?" Now you could see the sheer disappointment on the possum faces.

"Yes, it looks like it." Diego could not resist doing a maliciously grinning. But he turned quickly back to Ellie with a serious expression on.

"Should Shira go swimming now?"

"If she still has a fever would be a cool bath the best. I should go to her immediately. In the cave, she will probably not soon recover." Her brothers wanted to jump up on her, but she hastily pushed them back down.

"No guys. You have a different task. You go with Diego and help him to find Louis. You are finally growing up. You should also have to know that the plant was poisonous." She looked even at the two with a reproachful glance before she was about to leave. Only now the saber-toothed thought again of the sloth.

"Say Ellie? Have you seen Sid today?"

"No. Why do you ask? Has he come also in touch with the plant?"

"No, nothing like that." He had just a simple job, thought Diego a little annoyed as he jumped with the rodents on the back on his way and let the mammoth alone. Ellie looked confused while behind them, but thought the more important things stood now on the plan.

Peaches, however, proved successful in their search for ice. In order not to melt the same with her warm trunk she plucked a stable large leaf from a bush and wrapped it around the cold chunks. Just as she had tied it, she heard someone sneaking up behind her. Well at least as much as mammoths are possible. Actually, she was a bit disappointed that Louis did not visited her today. The day was almost back to an end.

Maybe he wants to be alone sometimes. After all we are almost all the time together. I can understand that he sometimes wants to meet new people.

Even if it's sounding very plausible in her head, it made her sad that she had to make to do more without her best friend in the future. Unfortunately, it turned out that the mammothgang was not an effective substitute for him. Even if they found Louis great now because of his heroic act. Where she again thought of that she had neither correct thanked nor had she apologized to the molhog.

Since they arrived here her little friend showed no evidence that he was mad with her. Maybe he just did as if it never happened.

But it was hurtful what she had said. She saw Louis indeed as a friend. He was her best friend and she had also decided to tell him that.

"Hey? Earth to Peaches?" Ethan waved his trunk before the mammoth girl around to test if she was still with him.

"Oh, hi Ethan." She smiled slightly embarrassed as he stood so close to her. Of course, she still found him handsome. Nevertheless, she did not want to end up with him. Because her mother was, as always, absolutely right. If you had to change for someone so the one might like you, then it was surely clear that this person can't be good for someone. She just wanted to be friends with him because she knew Ethan and the other mammoths would never really change their attitude. Peaches so removed a strand of hair from her face and then she tried to take care of their task.

"Where are you going?" Inquired the male mammoth while he stood in the way.

"I have quickly bring ice to someone before the ice melts." As if it was not obvious that she had to hurry. She was about to just push him over, but he stopped her with his trunk.

"If it's for your little friend, then he surely can wait."

"No it's not for Louis and now let me pass." In her second attempt to push herself past she had more success.

"See you later." She called half-heartedly while she went in the direction of the cave. Actually she was not very interested to meet Ethan again today. Was she imaging it or just swung a hostile undertone in his voice when he talked about Louis.

She tried expel these thoughts from the head. Now she had only to bring Shira the ice. She hoped that her mother already about this. Since she always know what to do if someone was sick or injured. Fortunately for her, she really was already at the tigress and tried to get her to stand up. But the fever made the body weak, so Shira could just raise her head.

"Here, Mum. I have brought some ice." With pride she put her pack down in front of Shira.

""Well done. Shira put your head on it then you feel muchbetter." Ellie wrapped the vines so that the tigress lay only on the soft cool sheets.

"That's a lot better .." Whispered the lying. Because she believed that she was slowly losing her mind by the heat. Now she could at least get some rest.

"Mum? Can you tell me what put her in this state?" Peaches inquired, glancing anxiously at the now dormant body before her. Ellie looked shortly thoughtfully at her daughter, because she just noticed that she probably not even knew of this story with the plant.

"We should give her some sleep and talk in front of the cave." She explained and both ran back to the entrance. The mammoth mothers don't want her girl actually offset in premature panic because she doesn't even know whether Louis was poisoned or not. But she also thought that Peaches had the right to know. After all she proved on many occasions how grown up she is already. She should also know that not everything could always run smoothly in life.

"Mum?" When they both remained in silence for a while, it made Peaches a little nervous. To be honest she already made her thoughts when she saw the face of her mother. So something is really wrong, she thought, looking depressed on her feet.

"Shira was poisoned." Began the mother then slowly with the truth.

"What? But how? I don't think she has eaten something wrong."

"She didn't. She was poisoned by a plant."

"Mum don't let you pull everything out of your nose. Shira is always reasonable. How could it happen?"

"How it could exactly happen that we need to ask her later. Your uncle had also touched the plant and .."

"What? Crash and Eddie have the same?" Now Peaches felt a little uneasy, because she could not even take care of the all at the same time. Then came question up in her who else could be affected. Maybe Sid's grandmother? No she had seen her this morning still gleefully walk on the beach. But what if the poison takes his effect only after a while.

"Hey kid! Take it easy. The two are in ok. I still bathed them yesterday before the storm so the poison could not harm them."

"I'm so going to wind them up with that in the future." This younger mammoth had to smile briefly.

""But what are this plants now? Can't we destroy them that something like that does not happen again in the future?"

"The flowers of this plant have a red-purple bright color and they have grown to high stones which are usually cold and a little damp..."

""They grow up at the waterfall!" Interrupted Peaches her mother suddenly and looked out into the distance. She was reassured she and her friend looked at these things only from afar a few days ago. She didn't want to think about what would have happened if they had picked the plants.

"Peaches I have to tell you something."

"Hm?" The younger mammoth knew that there was something, because her mother sounded alarming.

"Louis has probably touched the plants."


	3. Chapter 3

Manny, however, had different thoughts in his head. As he looked at his daughter yesterday he noticed that she is grown still a quite a bit.

Nevertheless, came at him again and again the question when it will be that Peaches was an adult and her parents were no longer the only important mammoths in her live. Even worse would it be if she would leave her herd for that other mammoth. He could not even dissuaded from it if would choose so. After all, it was her right to live as she wanted. But as a father, it horrified him.

What if she came to the wrong person? What if it was someone who twisted her head so that she no longer wanted to be one of them? Although Ellie told him that Peaches had learned her lesson, for that matter but you could never know what is still coming.

Now he was standing here and overheard the rowdies who have nothing better to do than to talk about silly stuff. Mann did not really know what his daughter and the other girls found so great at her age in this Ethan. He had to admit he had a bit more savvy than the other mammoths from his group, but...

"Uh .. Manny what are you doing?" The sudden voice beside him coming out of nowhere almost gave him a heart attack.

"Sid, how many times have I told you that you that you should not sneak up behind me?!"

Huffed the mammoth and ran a little away from the place, so that the other mammoths did not get them. The last thing he needed was that Peaches undergoes that he stalked her friends.

"I have not really counted, but..."

"It doesn't matter. Did you want something in important?"

"Yes. Shira is became very ill trough something and now we do not know how we can help her. Although I have searched for Ellie, but when she falls asleep in any tree again I could look for hours around.

"Ok we should then get up to couples cave soon." Sid grinned roguish at this, because he knew how Diego would react if he were to hear that.

"I still don't understand. These are two adults. They are sleeping in the same cave, and they want us to know that there is still nothing between them." Said the mammoth while he threw Sid on his back.

"This reminds me of Ellie and you. You've been also very grown up at the beginning."

"Ok. The point is to you. But I also thought we were the last of our kind."

"Do you want the two now to make believe that they are the only saber-toothed tiger in the area? How do you imagine that in front of their good noses?" Manny just rolled his eyes to that, while he was already almost at the foot of the mountain, which housed the driven cavity.

"Sid think about it. Diego would never move far away from us. But Shira is free to go where she wants, but she remained at his side."

"So what?" Said Sid a little confused.

"I do not know how that works with big cats, but maybe she is just waiting for him to take the first step."

"Who's going to make the first step?" Inquired Ellie curiously now. The other two were so deepened their conversation that they did not notice as they approached the entrance of the cave.

"Ellie you're already here." Joyful Sid jumped from the mammoth down in the believe that everything would be better now.

"Now what is with Shira?" Asked the male mammoth.

"She was poisoned by a plant. But she will feel better in a few days." Ellie's face was sad at once. Worried Manny immediately stepped closer to his wife. But he knew beforehand what she would say.

"There was still someone poisoned." He took the sentence before she could say anything. She nodded slowly before accreting to speak again.

"Louis could possibly have it too."

"Wiener? But I thought he only eats berries and other insects?"

"I do not know the connections exactly yet. Peaches said she had not seen him for two days. She, Diego and the boys are already looking for him. Oh Manny, I hope they find him soon. A little desperate the mammoth mother lowered her head then.

"Hey, nothing is lost yet. The little one has already shown us how strong he is." Manfred patted her soothing her head with his trunk.

"Sid and I also go to look for him and then we find him in no time." She nodded and he threw the sloth again on his back.

"Manny, I know where we should look first. I saw him yesterday before the storm."

"Did he somehow looked ill?"

"I could not see that in the distance." Irritated, the mammoth suddenly stopped.

"Have you observed him Sid?"

"No. I just overheard as he chatted with a mammoth from this group."

"Coincidentally, yes?" Asked the larger mammal.

"So, like you did overhear accidentally Peaches friends earlier."

"Ok, ok. I've understood. Now kindly tell me where you've seen him! We have not much time." Sid was about to explain the way as a saber rushed past them.

"That's the direction. We have just to fallow Diego."

"You sure?"

"Even if not. Diego was in the same place yesterday. Either way we are moving forward."

Manny rolled his eyes again as he followed the saber-toothed quickly. When he then arrived at the place where Louis was picking berries yesterday, he remembered that he is available to get to air.

"What? Are you already tired?" Asked Crash with disappointed in his voice.

"He is just getting old." Added his brother and was shaking his head. Diego however, shook the rodents simple from his back and was beginning to look around.

"The track is lost here. That's why I stopped." The possum brothers accused each other a meaningful look.

"Of course. They never see it." Eddie whispered to Crash.

"Guys, my ears are still the best. You should better help me looking than rather worry about my age." At the moment the mammoth with the sloth on the back came to the place.

"Have you found him?" Asked Sid asked as he climbed down from his buddy.

"Unfortunately, no. I'm running after his track so far. He must be near." So all five investigated carefully after molehog. Of course, the storm had not left out the place here. So some trees were in the way. Light branches and shrubs were distributed like confetti everywhere.

"We'll never find him!" The saber tooth glanced at the sloth and the possums before he urged the mammoth a little away from the others.

"Manny there's something you should know." This gave him a little irritated look, because they no time to chat.

"Eddie and Crash have shown me where they met Louis yesterday. After that, I've begun tracking after his smell."

""Diego come to the point!"

"What I want to say is that the little one is accompanied by a sweet flowery smell all the time."

"You mean he still has the plants with him?!" The big cat gave as response only a nod to that. The mammoth shook it briefly and then simply was searching again. They were simply not allowed to be late.

Even though he always teased the little one, so he was a decent guy and above all a good friend for his daughter. All the time he had not thought of that. She was also looking for the molehog. Perhaps she had already found him.

"Manny! Diego! We found him!" Roared the sloth at once. The two called party lost no time and ran back immediately. But when they arrived at the point Manny's terrible fears were going to be true.

Peaches had really found the little one first. Slowly he approached to her to see what was going on. Because she did not move or listened to the two opossums they hopped around to bring her to any response. He grabbed both rodents and gave them a meaningful glace while he set them down on the floor. Then he finally saw where his daughter was staring so shocked. A small dug hole that just lay on her eye level. Mental he prepared himself for anything while he still went step forward to see it better. The sun gave not so much light that he could see everything clearly. Unfortunately, he saw enough that left his heart shortly shocked. There was laying a motionless little body with an almost dried-flower wreath in the paws.

The mammoth closed his eyes briefly took a deep breath and lifted the small out of there. When his trunk touched the molehog he felt a little heat, he also felt arise hope.

"He is still alive!" He explained with relief. Only now he noticed that Peaches followed his every move of him. She looked like she stands just before the tears, but wanted to act simultaneously brave at same time.

"Diego you go back and say that we've found him." He just nodded in agreement and disappeared.

"You should go back too." But the other three were already whining.

"Hey! Now you pulling yourself together. I said he's still alive! "Only then they were looking.

"Sid, you should go home and look after your granny." The sloth sniffed again and used one of the possum brothers as a handkerchief.

"What the.." Defendant Eddie with disgust in his voice and wanted to complain more, but when he turned around Sid was disappeared. When he looked in the other direction, he noticed that his brother and the two mammoths were already going on. He shook himself quick before he rapidly ran after them.

Peaches, however, could not keep her eyes from her friend all the time. Although her father said that he was still alive, but it made her so afraid that she could not see any sign of life. Also, she wondered where her father wanted quickly to go with Louis. Of course, she trusted him, yet she would like to know if she could do something to help. But she didn't want to ask. She was afraid that her voice would fail. So she just stayed silent and waited for a statement.

* * *

 

In the cave of the saber-toothed tiger Ellie told Shira stories about they had already been through so as herd. After the ice had melted the tigress said it was best to go immediately to the bathe the mammoth agreed of course. Now they were back, and both did not really know what they should talk about since it was rare times that they both were among themselves.

So it came the female saber-toothed lay almost curious and listened to the stories. Whenever she learned something new about their cave roommate she had to smile. While Ellie was speaking to herself she got the facial expressions her counterpart. Actually, she was curious what the saber-toothed tiger affected, but she also did not know if she could ask. So she let it be quiet for a moment before she spoke again.

"You know Diego is a really nice guy."

"Ellie?" The Tigress sat up slowly and looked a little lost on the stone floor.

"Yes?" The mammoth mother attempted yet whether this conversation was a bad time because her conversation partner still did not feel quite well. But now she had started it, and she would listen attentively and try to assist her. After all she was one of their herd and therefore family.

"I really like him very much." Began Shira to whisper.

"It's just that I only defending and fighting for my life all the time…" Again came a coughing in between before she started the attempt to talk further.

"I have done so many bad things and I usually only thought of me... I just forgot how it is to be friends with someone…to worry about someone.." She was ashamed of her words and turned away from the mammoth. But Ellie knew only too well how she must feel. She did not want to know more about Shira's past. So she brushed her hopefully soon new friend shortly calm down her spine.

"Listen, I'm not saying that you can just forget about everything, but you belong to us now. No matter how obliquely our troop is sometimes. One thing I can promise you for sure, you'll never be alone."

"Even after I had allowed.."

"Such things happen. Nobody accused you of anything."

"Thank you." Said the tigress then only because she could not think of more. Inwardly, she wanted to remember when somebody was so understanding with her.

"So you should get some sleep now. It is almost dark. Shall I bring you something more?"

"No it's all right. For today, you've done enough for me." Then she showed the mammoth mother a grateful little smile.

"I look over again in the morning." The saber-toothed tiger nodded to her and Ellie emerged from the cave. Outside, she met a waiting male saber.

"Have you found Louis?"

"Yes and he is still alive. Unfortunately I do not know more, but I think the little one will be

healthy again. Otherwise Manny would not have sent me here." The mammoth nodded and was already to talk further. But Diego cut her off.

"She still blamed herself."

"Diego! Eavesdropping really is not good." Began Ellie playing an annoyed look.

"I did not at all. I swear it! I just didn't want simply barge in at any woman talking."

"How nice of you. I have just told her a few stories about you." Then he looked at her in horror.

"Ellie, please tell me you haven't done that?" Almost in despair the sentence came out of him. The mammoth grinned briefly happy before ruffling the big cat on the head with her the trunk.

"Honestly Diego, how long have we known each other? That is something I would never do." On one hand, the saber-toothed knew that. On the other hand he was a bit shocked.

"When you're in love makes you look more much thought huh?" Although she whispered while she said that he looked almost in panic to the cave.

"Pssst! Manny told you that?! When I got him between my.."

"Calm down! He did not have to." Ellie said with a smile.

"Is it that obvious?" He inquired a little ropy.

"It is ok Diego. I'm coming over again tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night." Said the saber tooth while he saw behind the mammoth. He wondered if the whole country knew about it and made fun of him. He lay just to the side of the entrance and quickly closed his eyes. Although it was a little windy but it was long night. So it could not be that hard with the sleep. He just could not go into the cave, because he suddenly was too embarrassed.

* * *

 

"And you think that helped?" Inquired Crash from Manny.

"At least we are sure now that the poisonous stuff doesn't stick in his fur anymore."

"I wish we had known that yesterday already." Guilt loading saw Eddie on the floor.

"Yesterday?" Asked the male mammoth skeptical.

"Well. We caught him with this plant yesterday and ... and had we known that it was toxic ... we would have thrown the things immediately away." Manny could only sigh. He saw that the possums really felt sorry for that and also scolding them now would bring nothing more.

"Forget it for now. If you want to help the little one then you should look along for his favorite food. When he wakes up he surely will be hungry later." He tried to think positively here. Even if the poison was no longer on the body, they didn't know how much is already come into it.

"At your command!" Roared the rodents and they ran fast into the darkness. Now he finally had the chance to talk to his daughter. It made him a little afraid that she was so silent the whole time.

"Are you okay?" Peaches dried Louis fur after the wash and carried him up to their usual sleeping place all the time. She carefully put the little one on the floor before she searched moss and other soft materials together. The younger mammoth distributed all the things on an old tree stump that was standing here by accident. Now she was done with the bed and put the molehog gently on it. With a larger sheet she covered him up to his neck before she then turned to her father. Now she looked also guilty on the floor.

"Dad, this is all my fault."

"Speak not such nonsense, Peaches. You didn't know that he wanted to pick the flowers" Manny wanted to calm her down, but that didn't work really well.

"But I'm responsible for his condition. I have raved about how I would look with these flowers. I would be prettier than the other girls so.."

"These things grow only at the tips of the rocks near the waterfall." His daughter nodded wordlessly to it.

"Then how could Wiener actually get them? It needs some help to climb that high."

"When we saw him yesterday, he said that he has used for picking almost half a day." Explained Eddie where pulled out a small uprooted berry bush behind him. Peaches took the heavy thing off from him immediately and put it on the roots of the tree stump.

"Hey where did you left Crash?" Ellie wanted to know, now she finally arrived on the forest glade.

"Mum!" Peaches ran now almost close to the tears to her. The mammoth mother glanced searchingly to her husband to ask with looks how things were. As Manny nodded to her, she gave a sigh of relief.

"Crash is still searching a few nuts together." Said Eddie. While Ellie stroked her daughter soothingly over the head.

"You should now go all to sleep. I'm going to.." But the mammoth father never came to the end of his sentence.

"No. I'll take care of him." Only Manny wanted to vote against it, but he had nothing more to say when he saw his wife's frantic gesturing behind Peaches. So one possum still decided to wait for the missing and the two adult mammoths retreated for the night. Peaches, however, could now hold her tears barely back, because off her he felt so bad now.

"You have to be healthy again. Do you hear?!" She whispered barely audible.

"Without you I would only make unreasonable stuff."

Ellie, who had a close eye on her daughter from her sleeping place, looked anxiously to her husband now. She snuggled up to him by the way. Today she did not feel like hanging on a tree simple.

"What do you mean? Will Louis make it?" He said nothing but only looked lost away. Nevertheless, that was already an answer for the mammoth mother.

"That's not fair." She defendant softly. Manny remained silent and closed his eyes. Inwardly, he prayed for the little guy, because he knew it would break Peaches heart if he no longer would get up tomorrow.

Eddie had now that he saw the lifeless-looking molehog, insane guilt. So he walked from his place where he wanted to wait for his brother over to the waking mammoth.

"Is Crash not back yet?" She inquired softly as she heard the opossum creep up.

"No. He is still looking for nuts. Listen, Peaches, if there is anything we can do then.."

"It's all right. You are certainly tired. The best is you're going to sleep now. I can do that here alone." She explained, smiling slightly. Although Eddie wanted to stay awake, but he thought that perhaps that his niece only wanted to have her rest." He nodded almost imperceptibly but the mammoth girl didn't got it because her eyes rested again on Louis.

Peaches wished that her little friend would at least wake up and then he could say what he needed. The saber-toothed tigress had a high fever there was ice a solution. Louis on the other hand felt cold. Almost too cold for a living but she didn't know what she should do, but she also couldn't simply wake him up.

Nevertheless, the little guy breathed and that was the most important to her. When it was her job here for waiting for a better sign from her friend all night, then she would do that.

* * *

 

"How do you look like? Has something happened?" The older sloth lady looked questioningly at her grandson now he was at the roots of the tree where the tree house was built on.

"Oh grandma. The day was anything but funny. Shira and Peaches friend Louis have been poisoned by a plant and now they both feel accordingly poor. Manny just sent me away because I'm no help anyway."

"Sidney that's not true. He has determined sent you away because it is night, also bedtime. So go to bed and sleep. You'll see everything differently tomorrow."

"But.."

"But nothing." She already gave him a beating with her cane.

"I am an adult sloth." After this sentence, he yawned once heartily and then went still high in the tree to his hammock. It was more than ok that he stuffed some fruit into his mouth as he was on mammoth search. Otherwise, he had also to take care of it now.

"That you still have to say everything to the boy." Scolded the older sloth at the foot of the tree. She turned then to the moon to admire him in this cloudless night.


	4. Chapter 4

"Um hello? Is there anyone?" For some time now he wandered through the dense fog. Again and again here and there are known shadows, but he could not really see clearly. He could also hear voices from time to time. Unfortunately these were too far away to be able to say exactly who was speaking there. Louis understood slowly nothing anymore. The last thing he remembered was that he wanted to hide from the storm. After that, everything was black in his memory and to his misery he had also lost the floral wreath. It would be quite a chore to start the whole thing again. Maybe he should move it to a few days later when the weather had changed, or at least until he was feeling a bit better. Because since he woke up in this dense fog he felt powerless somehow. He not even realized as he stepped on the floor with his feet. Then there were these temperature fluctuations. First he froze for a while and all of a sudden it was warmer. But that did not last long because it was cool again. He even had the feeling that the air seemed moist. Curiously, but it isn't raining. After that, everything around him felt warm again. If he had not been traveling, he would have laid himself on the floor and slept immediately. But now he could not sleep, because he wanted to meet Peaches again. He has, after all, not seen her for two days. It usually never went a day by easily without each other. He wondered if it makes any difference for her if she doesn't see him anymore. Abruptly, he saw his reflection on the floor in front of him.

"Water? Where it suddenly come from?" The haze twisted about the cool water. His image changed at once, and he looked down at Ethan. But it seemed that he hasn't noticed him. He found it quite strange that he saw the mammoth in the water. His brain must play a prank on him. Suddenly Ethan was no longer alone on the other side. Peaches appeared at his side as from nowhere. Pleased she smiled at the other mammoth. Louis knew that his friend was still behind this guy. Why she had not simply admitted it? Not that he had ever asked, but he would have liked to hear it from her. He just hoped Ethan would not disappoint her again.

Nevertheless, he had the need to go to them, even if he would only ask if she had time later or tomorrow for him. But running into the water was illogical for him because he could not really swim well. So he wanted to first carefully put in one of his feet. Unfortunately, that did not work because the water was frozen and therefore as smooth as glass. It seems strange that the sun was still shining on the other side.

All of a sudden everything went dark and cold again. When he pounded on the ice, he frightened noticed that not the mammoths were under water. But it seemed nobody realized him here. He suspected because the ice was just too thick. Why didn't want his paws function properly? He had already dug through thicker ice after all. The water ran down too fast in his throat as he tried to scream, but that was his fault here. Now he would drown without anyone to know. Maybe it was better, he thought for a moment. In the same time, it became warm again. It was not an unpleasant heat, rather it was a good comfortable feeling that you never wanted to let go.

"Louis?" Yes, that must be heaven, thought the molehog happy. But a second later he wondered what his friend was doing here already. Because it was clearly her voice he heard now. Hastily he wanted to open his eyes to see what is going on.

"Louis you're ok? Attempt to breathe calmly." Told him Peaches, she stroked reassuring the little with her trunk on the back. That was not easy by his spines. The awakened One looked confused around. Only then he noticed relieved that he was not the drowning. He would be much more choking on a coughing fit if he had not woken up. His throat hurts a lot. So he touched his fur there if somewhere was a little swollen. Besides, he slowly looked up at the mammoth girls. Something glittered in the dawn on her face, he looked up quickly if it had rained again. He could unfortunately make no cloud out.

"Are you feeling better?" Then it occurred to him that his friend spoke with a slightly unsteady voice and also he noticed that he was half covered in a tree stump.

"Where ... am I?" He could not ask the question very loud, but his opponent had to have understood it anyway.

"You're in my home." He also saw now what the sun reflected before. There are tears running down Peaches face.

"What has happened ...? ... I'm sure ... it is everything.." He wanted to calm her down, but then he suddenly started coughing heavily. He wondered where he had just been infected. Actually he rarely get sick. The mammoth quickly wiped the tears away and hugged the molehog carefully.

"I'm so glad you're still alive." The knowledge that his friend was sad because of him has raised mixed emotions in him. On one hand, he was glad that she cared about him. On the other hand, it did also hurt that she had trouble because of him. He also felt very uncomfortable now. Not because Peaches held him close, but because he was a little afraid that someone from her family could see them.

"Hey ... Peaches! I ... am ok." So she put him back onto the tree stump. That had the advantage that Louis could lie down again when he wanted to. For the mammoth the boy looked pretty shaky on his legs.

"I'm sorry." So she still wiped the last tears of joy away before she spoke again.

"But last night you were anything but not ok. You have picked the flowers at the waterfall alone, right?" Caught saw the molehog away. It was clear that the possums could not hold anything back. Now he stood there and had the ring not more.

"Yes. But unfortunately ... I..."

"Louis the flowers are poisonous." She interrupted him before he could say anything else it.

"What?" Now he looked really shocked.

"I'm so sorry that I have raved about those things. I'm sure you wanted me to give me a gift and you have therefore taken them from the rocks. If I had known that they are toxic and make you sick, then I would have certainly discouraged you." Explained the mammoth guiltily.

"You could have died from it and because I was only thinking of me ..

"Peaches ... I still living... it's not your fault." He coughed before accreting to speak again. Nevertheless, he had to think about what almost could have happened. He could poison his friend, but then another thought had struck him.

"What's with Crash...Eddie.." Again he broke off coughing.

"Attempt to breathe calmly. They are ok. My mother forced them yesterday to take a bath and she did not even know it. Since it was practically they have wallowed times in the mud." That made the small mammal not really happier.

"And Shira ... and ... Ethan ...?"

"Shira had it also caught, but she will certainly feel but a little better tomorrow. Wait a minute! Did you just say that Ethan has it too?" The respondent nodded affected.

"But how he came into contact with the planty?"

"It's the best to go to him….and ask him yourself." Actually, Louis didn't want to sound angry, but for some reason he did it. Then Peaches facial features changed accordingly. He pushed it to its current weak body. He just had his feelings not so well under control.

"Louis, I will of course stay here. Unlike you, Ethan is fine."

"Are you sure?"

"He still looked very healthy yesterday afternoon." Again Louis nodded to that. He was relieved. Nevertheless, even if he didn't like this braggart, he wished him nothing so bad.

"But let's change the subject. Now you're finally awake and you can tell me what you need. Eddie and Crash were looking for a few berries and nuts last night. She held both to him immediately. Then she briefly turned around and grabbed something.

"Here! First take this, you certainly thirsty. A leaf with dew-fresh water." Of course Louis burned the neck so he took the cool water first in and drank it all. It was not much but the thirst deleted it for now. Peaches, however, already waiting held out the next sheet. Smiling, he placed it next to him without to spill down the water.

"Peaches ... tell me?"

"Yes?" Said the mammoth girl, because her little friend stopped abruptly to speak.

"Wiener you're still alive!" But they were interrupted by two screeching possums.

"We have already assumed the worst." Announced crash dramatically.

"Yes. How could you frighten us so much?" Added Eddie in the same voice. Then the two wanted to rush forward to the molehog, but Peaches held them fast from it. She held the brothers at the tail so high that she had both exactly at eye level.

"Don't you see that he is not fit enough to run around yet?!"

"She's right." In that order Ellie came in between and took over the striped rodents.

"It's nice to see that you're doing better Louis. Do I have to bring something to eat?" Silently he pointed to the berries and nuts.

"Wow. Guys you really worked hard last night." With pride nodded the two possums.

"And Peaches? Should I bring you something?" The mammoth mother did not want to seem worried, but she could see that her daughter was really taken by the night. She would later ask Peaches if she needed a break. Ellie also hoped that Manny would not exaggerate when he is awake. She knew that he could also not sleep and so he fell asleep sometime in the morning.

"I go and get me something later." Replied the younger mammoth. Because hunger she really felt not hungry. It was probably because she still felt pure relief at the improvement of her friend.

Ellie nodded to her daughter in agree and made her way off with their impatient brothers.

* * *

 

The sun's rays painted the walls in the tigers cave slowly a little brighter every morning. Shira blinked a few times around to get the sleep from her eyes. Then she carefully stood up. Today she was clearly a little better. The scratching in the throat was still there, but it was not quite so bad. So she stretched to test the rest of her body. Everything ached a little, but if she would be slowly it could work with the running around. Only now she noticed that she was alone here. Diego had probably already gotten hungry, she thought as she ran outside.

"Or not." At the entrance she discovered the missing saber tooth. Two untwisted possums were running around him.

"Diego, Diego." Eddie stood there and shook played disappointed his head.

"There you have absolutely no idea about women." The addressed just rolled his eyes and hoped that the female saber-toothed finally woke up. He was waiting for her with the search for food.

"Real bad. Since you not that long together and she throw you out of the cave already." Now Crash gave also his opinion to this.

"If you had asked us, then that certainly would not have happened."

"Hey! She hasn't kicked me out!" But Diego's words were simply ignored.

"Your ruffled fur says something else. Yet you look tired. That is to say yes, you've slept out here."

"Doesn't he always look tired?" Inquired Crash from his brother.

"Now that you mention it ..." They both ended climbing to the saber-toothed up to look at him more closely.

"Maybe she kicked him out because of that. He is getting too old."

As Shira heard that she had to step in after all. She knew that the rodents just would annoy Diego for fun, but they went a little too far. Quietly, she crept a little closer and waited for Crash and Eddie to sit a little calm on the other saber. Then she gave simply a dangerous roar from herself while she tore the two from Diego down. The brothers stood in shock, of course and played dead again.

"Good morning." She explained a little quieter after a clear her throat while she put the smaller mammals on the ground. But they were not the only ones she had shocked. Diego didn't notice her too. This was probably because he had possum squeaking in the ears all the time.

"That's really not cool." Explained Eddie offended.

"Exactly, we could have died of a heart attack." Added Crash just as disgruntled.

"Oh guys that was just fun." Said Shira with a smile.

"You have strange humor." Both possums shook their heads and ran toward her sister, who they saw at the foot of the mountain now.

"Just ignore them. They're only fooling around. Much more important is how you are today." Said Diego so cool and calm as possible. She turned completely around to face him now.

"Today it is a little better. Did you want to walk around with me a little? I'm not very fast but.."

"Of course." Only then the male saber-toothed realized that his answer was a little premature. He had not even let her finish her sentence.

"I mean..sure why not. I have nothing else to do." She shook her head a little but smiled to that.

"I'm just tell quickly Ellie my decision okay?" Diego nodded and soon Shira turned her back to him and he cursed himself silently.

"What was that for a response? 'I've got nothing else to do?' If I go on so she really throws me out here." He really wanted to pull himself together, but it's so long ago that he wanted to ensnare a female. Shira was a really great friend. They went hunting together and talked every now about things that only saber-toothed tigers could discuss with each other. Somehow he had been missing this. Nevertheless, it was fared better in the years with his friends than in the period with his old pack before.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" The silver-haired saber brought him back to reality again.

"Oh, nothing. Let's go." Shira found the behavior a little strange but perhaps she was imagining things. So she just ran after Diego. Then she thought about it again what should become of her. After Ellie's stories Diego was the complete opposite of the normal saber-toothed tiger. Of course, he was good at hunting, but lacked almost any brutality with him. Whether he saw her as a good friend or more, that was not the point now.

Other tigers she had met previously saw only a prey in her. A female being that you could suppress. Diego, however, was the first who treated her as equal. The other from this different herd, had become important to her and vice versa.

And here was her problem. Shira liked Diego really very much. But she did not know whether that was just built on a friendly basis. First she wanted to not think about it, because she could not bear it to disappoint or hurt him. Maybe she should give him the cave. She wondered if Diego would also have his own family. In addition, she also occupied the matter of the other saber-toothed tigers they are nearby since a short time.

"Shira?" Her male companion watched her again and again out of the corner of his eyes. He did not know whether she still felt bad or if it was something else bothering her.

"Hm?"

"Are you really okay? Shall we run slower?" Thereupon, the tigress was really slow and glanced at him examining.

"Diego, can I ask you something?" It sounded so serious that he would have denied it at best, but it had nothing necessarily have anything to do with them.

"Of course. Fire away." He said, although in a good mood but inwardly he was anything but that.

"Am I holding you from something?"

"What? No. I told you we go together.." But she interrupted him to explain better what she meant.

"No. I'm talking about our lives. Some time ago, this pack of saber-toothed tiger came in this.."

"I see. You've talked to them. Shira they are still nearby. If you want to ask me if you can go with them, then you don't need my permission to do so. You can go wherever..." She interrupted him again and came up a bit.

"That's not it. I really like it here." And Shira meant that really how she said it and her counterpart pleased that a lot, even if he had not showed that on the outside.

"What I meant to say is if I'm too in the cave…"

"What makes you think that? It is large and spacious."

"That's just it. Want you for not looking for someone to start a family with?" Diego would have really expected anything but that.

"What are you talking about? But I have a family. Shira what's going on? Where that suddenly come from?"

"I know that the others make their thoughts if we are couple now or not." The male saber short rolled his eyes and wondered who he had to thank for that conversation. Manny? Sid? Or Crash and Eddie were too loud in front of their cave entrance earlier? But what did he care about that now how she had experienced it. Of course he had always thought about here and there to have his own family, but by the time he had given up because how could he explain his living conditions to another saber, even if he felt more than just like for Shira, he wouldn't force her to anything.

"Listen Shira! Who cares what others say or think? We are friends who sleep in the same cave. So what?"

"You are really a softi." Said Shira smilingly and leaned on him without a warning.

"Hey, not so loud. I don't want everybody to know." Explained Diego with played angry voice. He could not help but grin anyway. But it was fine as long as no one gets it.

"Oh, how sweet!" They both turned around, startled by the voice from they were being disturbed.

"Just pretend I'm not there."

"I try mostly Sid. Unfortunately It just never works." Well Diego was really disgruntled and went away from Shira. She however had to smile, because she found it kind of cute when the other saber-tooth was embarrassed because of the situation. She confessed indeed that it was not the best time to cuddle with the other tiger. Actually, she just wanted to thank him for all times, but a different feeling interfered with that and it had nothing to do with gratitude. She never thought that her cave roommate would be so warm and soft. Previously she had never paid attention to something like that.

"Someone is in a bad mood here. If you lovebirds do not want to be disturbed then you should.."

"Sid! Did you want something in particular?" Quickly interrupted the male saber the other before other stuff flowed out of this blabbermouth.

"I saw you sneak past and.." A look from Diego said the sloth that he should be as brief as possible.

"I just wanted to know whether is Shira better?"

"Thanks for asking. Yes, today I feel really better. I've also got a great male nurse." She looked back at the male saber tooth.

"One does what one can." Explained he only cool. Sid, however, shrugged his eyebrows as he nudged Diego with his elbows in the side.

"Aha, you playing the nurse hm?" He added then quietly. Of course, Shira had noticed it anyway. She only shook her head with a smile.

""Anyway Shira and I must move on." The saber-toothed wanted his conspecific to move already but the sloth was not finished yet.

"Actually, I'm on the way to Louis. You didn't know if he is already doing better?"

"Ellie told me that her daughter was watching over the little one the whole night. She even said if he approaches it slowly then he will be alright again." Shira hoped it at least.

"That is good to know. I'm still looking over again. Maybe I can do something for him." Tigress nodded and Sid left the place.

"I also should see after him later. If he want to see me at all."

"Shira stop to blame yourself for it now. This can happen and I'm sure that Louis doesn't blame you." Actually she wanted to contradict him, but she also doesn't to argue with Diego now. So she simply nodded and they both continued their stroll.


	5. Chapter 5

Finally Manny also found the time to get up. Rather, he noticed that Ellie was no longer beside him and it was more than bright for the day. The most of the night, rhe had made thoughts about how he should probably deal with the situation. Now he would probably have to see the facts in the face. No matter how bad they may be. So he went to the place where he still suspected Peaches. Of course, she still was there. So he quietly crept to her, as far as it was possible for a mammoth.

"Is it really okay if I shortly disappear?"

"Peaches, you already had…taken care of me…the whole morning." Then Louis drank something once again to make it better with the talking. His throat went also really dry quickly. Maybe it was because the air was so warm today.

"Now just go ... I can manage myself here.." He put on a convincing face. Although, he liked to be cared for by his friend. But he didn't want her to waste her time with him all day.

"It will not take long." So the mammoth girl ran through the bushes and out of sight of the molehog. He couldn't let it to look dreamy behind her. Shortly after that, Louis was exhausted and fell on his back and closed his eyes. He was so tired all the time. Nevertheless, he didn't want to fall asleep before Peaches. Maybe he should still eat a few berries. He saw that he needed power now.

But when he opened his eyes again, he got a shock at first then another mammoth stand with a strict searching glance above him.

Then you are really better." Said Manny clear and Louis could't do anything else quickly stand up again and nod silently. Although he had long got used to the size of the mammoths, he also had respect for them. Well actually he was also a little afraid of Peaches father. He knew that the mammoth before him just wanted to protect his only daughter. However, he found that this was sometimes a bit exaggerated. After all Peaches was almost a grown up.

The molehog swallowed hard as he thought again of the poisonous flower. What if he now gets crushed for this action? Had his opponent just waited for an opportunity like this?

"I hope you know how to appreciate it what Peaches has done for you." Manny explained in a stern tone. Again he got just a silent nod from the little one. When his daughter was there the whole thing was easier. It is just too rare that he was alone with Wiener." Ellie was in such matters much better than him. Manny asked himself slowly where she was so long. Probably she was looking for other things while she let him sleep.

"Listen! You've frightened us all very much!"

"Sir ... that was really ... not my intention." Louis explained with a small voice. He wondered why the mammoth sounded nervous Finally he was the little one here. With Peaches mother he was on better terms. This was probably because she grew up like a possum. She understood what it meant to be a smaller creature. Although she never even was one.

"I'm sorry if I'm sometimes a little rude to you." The molehog saw to his opponent now in surprise. You've shown that you can help when Peaches is in need. Yet I can't not help but worry about her."

That's…ok." Said Louis understanding.

"Really?"

"I can...understand that. Peaches is .." A coughing fit interrupted him again. The mammoth offered him something to drink quickly. The smaller one took it immediately and thanked him.

"Sometimes Peaches is a little...rashly. However, I must say... she is very smart and so she always is looking for a way out if we ... are in bad situations.." When he saw Manny's face Louis added one more sentence quickly.

"Not that we ... go into those..on purpose."

"I know that. Nevertheless think.."

"You are worried...because she is soon old ...enough to start her own family." As the boy looked up, he knew he had hit the nail completely on the head. Yes it made him sad too because if Peaches would meet a nice mammoth then they could no longer spend so much time together. It shuddered him already if it should arrive earlier rather than later. Sadly, he simply looked to the floor again. Maybe he should look for someone then.

"Hey little one, you should.." But the mammoth was abruptly interrupted by another.

"Dad!" Hastily Peaches shoved her father from the stump away.

"I hope, you don't annoy him again?"

"No. What do you think of me? " Manny inquired a little offended. He saw the tiredness in the eyes of his daughter too.

"No Peaches. Your father...and I have only talked." Said Louis to describe the situation.

"Then it's all right. Here Louis. I brought you some ice." Then as the young mammoth turned and Louis did not catch that Manny was still looking when he was slightly dreamily gazing at Peaches.

"Tell me.." The older mammoth looked between the two searchingly back and forth. What he had just seen that he had never noticed before.

"Yes, Dad?"

"Can it be that..."

"Manny? Ellie? Peaches? Where you?" One of the called party rolled his eyes when he heard the sloth.

"We are here Uncle Sid." Replied the younger mammoth because she knew that her father would not do this.

"Hey friends. I see that our second patient is also a little better."

"Yes, thanks to the help of Peaches." Said Louis and smiling slightly. Sid exchanged a short meaningful look with Manny. Apparently no one had explained the little one how serious his situation was or still is. But then the sloth came to another thought. Finally, he wanted to inquire the molehog what was the conversation about, that he had overheard. Of course he had previously thought plenty about it before he started a discussion. His problem was now how he got the mammoth girl away from little one. It wouldn't be that simple. She was stubborn as her father when it mattered and at the moment it looked like she would not leave from the side of her sick friend. But then a treacherous yawn escaped her moth.

"Peaches?..If you're tired…you can really...rest a little." Louis looked so pleadingly at her that she almost couldn't say no.

"But…" The molehog wanted to hear no further explanation; because of course he had noticed the tiredness in her face.

"That's okay...I'll be here... if you're fit again."

"Don't worry. We take care of him." Both Sid and Manny confirmed the whole thing with a nod now. The young mammoth saw that she probably had no chance and hurried to her place to sleep and so no time was to waste. It wouldn't last long. By the other three lasted silence first. The sloth thought that is still how it could get rid of the other mammoth without that it appeared suspicious.

"So what I just now wanted to know before was what were you thinking about when you pick that stuff?" Louis knew it that Manny only waited for the right moment to wear him down. But he remembered that Sid was still there. At least one witness was present, he thought a little hopeful.

"You should not pick on someone in this state." Threw the sloth out.

"I don't do that. I just teach him what else could have happened." Then Manny turned back to the patient.

"Not only the plants were toxic, but in the amount in which they grow, it is also not completely safe. The next time I want you exactly thinking about something before…"

"Manny?" Interrupted him a female voice a little unnerved.

"I think he has learned his lesson." Ellie walked right into the clearing.

"But…"

"But nothing. Don't you see that he still needs to rest. Move your scolding to later and come with me!" Since the male mammoth could not do anything simply against his wife because somehow she was right. So he just sighed and followed her.

"Had I known...that I only trouble every one...then.." The molehog cooled his head with the remaining ice to ease the a little.

"It's all right, kid." Told Sid and he was glad that he was finally alone with Louis.

"You wanted only bring her joy because you like Peaches or is it not true?" The smaller mammal shrank back a little.

"Well...well...we are..and as friends..." This time he made no breaks because he needed air or a coughing fit was interrupting. He just stuttered because it was really uncomfortable for him to talk to someone about it. After all he wanted to keep the secret to himself that he was really a little in love with the mammoth girl.

"Oh come on .." Sid wanted to say more but unexpectedly something jumped on top of his face.

"Ahhh ... make it go away!" He ran frantically with a spider on the face around the place. Now also two laughing possums came down from the trees.

"We thought that you need a little entertainment." Eddie explained with laughing while he was on the edge of the tree stump and made himself comfortable. Crash handed Louis a few fresh berries before he did the same as his brother.

"What a show." He adds amused. Even the patient thought that it was a little amusing, but he was also glad that the possums rescued him from an unpleasant situation.

* * *

 

The two saber-toothed tiger had eaten something and were now at a river to drink some fresh water. Diego left his companion alone for a few moments to pluck some juicy berries. Usually, he could not enthusiastic about fruits, but Manny recommended him some if he should ever have a vitamin deficiency. He just stood before such a sort of bush he and Shira should get every energy supplier she could find. He looked at the things again just to be sure that it were really the right berries. The last thing he needed now was that it made her worse than before.

"I said NO!" That roar let the saber forgot the plant and he ran quickly back to his sick friend. As soon as he had her back in the limelight, he had sadly to realize that she was not alone. Two foreign saber-toothed tiger had pushed her to a rock wall.

"What is going on here?" He inquired in a cold tone as he stood protectively in front of Shira.

"Do not interfere! We have seen her first!" Declared one of this two annoyed. Diego could smell that they were members of the pack that currently stays nearby.

"Right. Someone at your age doesn't know what to do with such a female." Also the other began to provoke him. The two tigers in front of him were quite vain, at least it gave away their position. Maybe he was lucky and the two were not here for a fight. When they want the woman behind him, it was only over his dead body.

"I think I have heard that the Lady has rejected your offer." He tried it politely again.

"I think, she don't know what she wants." Said one of the strangers and he first wanted to push past Diego. He of course, didn't let him and was pointing out a last time that he can do it seriously.

"You shouldn't tease us!" So they both wanted to go simultaneously on Diego, but of course Shira wouldn't simply stand by. Even if her body didn't wanted quite obey in the combat as she liked it. Her companion was brave. It was long between the four, only an eternal back and forth. At least until an attack of weakness came over the silver-haired tigress.

"You fought bravely, but ." From then Diego only saw red. His friend was unconscious and the guy wanted to take advantage of that. Of course, he couldn't let that happen under any circumstances. So he pushed the guy with his paws violently to the side. In that moment he had forgotten the other and was caught at the shoulder. None of it he let saw the strangers and got ready to continue to struggle. The others were also already out of breath and not less scratched. So after they exchange a quick look they were running away. Diego waited a while before he hissed air through his teeth. His shoulder burned hellish. However he ignored it further and looked at the unconscious.

"Hey Shira, this is not really the best place to sleep." He shook her a little because they were in a hurry. If the foreign saber tooth tigers come back with reinforcements, he really looked old. She opened her eyes and moved up quickly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. The little back-and-forth was probably a bit much to start with." She said with a small smile.

"We should go. You should get a little rest in the cave." The male saber turned around so that she couldn't realize his full potential. So he proceeded bravely and without a limp.

"You're probably right." Added Shira relieved. After this incident, she would not move far from their den. Finally, she was her cave roommate not a great help. In addition, she also wanted to walk around alone again. Diego should not always have to play her babysitter.

At the foot of the mountain in which there was also their cave, the female saber noticed something. Rather, she noticed it already at the half way back, but now it has become increasingly clear. Diego could not walk properly for some reason. Then there was that he didn't even looked back to her since they left the arena. Not that it was necessary, but he also talked the whole time not a word with her. She wondered if he was upset maybe because they were in such a risky situation.

"Wait!" She admonished him loud as it was possible and jumped with her again gathered strength just before him. Of course, her opponent tried to hide his injury. But it was useless, she had seen it already. The two deep looking scratches on his left side were difficult to overlook from the front.

"It heals again." Diego broke hastily the silence when he saw her dismayed glance.

"How long have you wanted to hide this from me?" She stepped closer to him to have a better view of wound.

"It's not as bad as it looks." Shira just rolled her eyes and cleaned the wound with her tongue. The other saber became shiver down his spine. On the one hand it was because it burned and on partly because it was a very intimate gesture. Again he racked his brain what to think of that.

"I'm sorry that you were inveigled there." She began to apologize and walked on the way again.

"You can't help it. But why didn't you tell me that these guys were after you?" Diego followed her after that sentence.

"When I talked with them the first time they seemed silly. That's why I didn't take their talk seriously, that they would look after me I shouldn't come back."

"However, they wouldn't dare to come here." Shira could hear the other not only said that to soothe her. So until they were in the safe cave they both spoke not another word to each other. The male saber lay simply in his usual corner.

"Is it ok if I rest a little?" Actually, he didn't want to show weakness in front of her, but the struggle tugged at him. He just needed a break and he thought it was better so than just to faint in front of her.

"If I can lay with you?" Shira didn't wait for an answer and just did it. As she snuggled up to Diego, he felt very differently. He hadn't actually imagined like that, for now he wouldn't really come to rest. His companion was warm and smelled pleasant to him. Inwardly, he asked himself how she could remain so calm. His heart hammered so hard against his chest that he was afraid she might hear it.

"Is something wrong? You seem so tense."

"It's just ... oh, nothing." Then she nudged him lightly on the head.

"Come on, you can say it to me." Shira whispered as she looked at him a little curiously.

"It was a while since...well that someone was with me...like that." With much effort, he squeezed out the last words and he was also regrettably thinking of how often Sid was beside him after long walks with cold nights. But that he didn't want to mention that.

"Maybe you should really get some advice from Crash and Eddie." She said it jokingly, but she got an annoyed sigh from Diego for it.

"Well, of course and from Sid I get advice because of my nutrition." Shira had to giggle a little. Then they all wondered how the sloth could survive so long with the not known tings what it always stuffed purely in itself.

"You're already ok as you are." She explained in serious tone and then laid her head on the floor and closed her eyes. Diego sighed contentedly on these words and did the same. For him it was a start.

* * *

 

"Ellie, where are you going?" Manny stomped since an eternity behind her and slowly he would like to have an answer. The mammoth lady was a little angry. Didn't her husband notice that they both of them had hardly any time for each other? When she was still pregnant with Peaches he was obsessed and left barely her side. Now her daughter was grown up she thought that she sometimes would like to be alone with him. Of course, she would break off the walk when Louis was still bad, but it looked like the other could take care of him, so she found the timing perfect. Until now Manny always had excuses not to be alone with her. At least she saw it like that. So on a nice sunny place, she stopped and turned back to face him.

"Lately, we have hardly time for us. Don't you mind that?" She asks him reproachfully now. The other mammoth felt trapped in this situation. He knew it wasn't a good idea to follow her. But he couldn't say no to her so easily.

"Ellie, it's so.."

"Do you think I'm not attractive anymore?" Even if she asked it a little half-hearted, Manfred was still panicked.

"What? No. Of course, you're still as sexy as the day when we first met." Even if he really meant it, she still had to chuckle. Nevertheless, she quickly became serious again.

"What is it then?" Ellie could see that he searched nervous in the environment for an excuse. So she went one step toward him, so she could look him straight in the eyes.

"It's ... if you really want to know.." He stuttered the first words together in hope it would occur something to him. But as their eyes met Manny sighed and saw that he was beaten and should tell the truth.

"Now that Peaches is almost grown, we have little in common."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm getting old and am not as adventurous.."

"Manny do you think when it's just the two of us that I'm getting bored?" He said nothing to that and glanced affected to the ground. He suddenly realized how her trunk brought him back to look at her again.

"What are you thinking? Of course you're anything but boring. Even if we just go for a walk together then that's enough to me."

"Really?" He inquired hopefully.

"Of course. Unfortunately I will not getting any younger and so a little rest will do us both good." Ellie snuggled up to him and gave a satisfied sigh.

"I love you." She whispered with her closed eyes. He leaned a little towards her and embraced her with his trunk.

"I love you too." For a moment they just stood there to enjoy the time without the others. The two mammoths liked their friends very much, but unlike the sabers, Sid and possums didn't know when they were too intrusive. So it was sometimes nice just to have each other. The moment was ruined as a growl came to Ellie's ears.

"Why don't you say that you're hungry?" She asks with a smile and walked off to a tree to shake some fruit down.

"I haven't thought of it earlier when I spoke with wiener."

"Manny, finally you should call the little one call by its name." Told the female mammoth while she gave a fruit to her husband.

"You're right." He ate plentiful before he continued the conversation.

"Say Ellie? Have you noticed that Wien... Louis looks a bit strange at our daughter?"

"He adores her, but this is quite normal." Besides, she allowed herself a few fruits, because she just barely came to dinner with her brothers before.

"But she is a mammoth and..." And there goes the peace because Manfred was no longer on. He scored so many things on why that confused him with the small prickly one.

"Ellie did not understand his sight and so she grabbed a fruit and stuffed that in her partner's mouth so that he had to take a break.

"Why do you always worry so much about everything? Peaches is still young. Who knows what the time brings. To me it is still better if she spends her time with Louis than with people who want to change her. If you wouldn't intimidate him just for once then you had already noticed that he is a real nice and smart guy. Who was there for your daughter when we were captured by the pirates?"

"It's all right. I'm forgetful over the years." Ellie sat back on an understanding face and saw directly at him again.

"I know that our daughter will slowly be an adult and could soon start her own family. Nevertheless, that is not going to be tomorrow. Ok?"

"Got it. But tell me, can you read this so well from my face? "

"No. Since you can only see that you can't eat properly." She replied grinning and plucks a piece of a fruit peel out of his fur.

"Seriously, how do you figure?" She asked then as she threw the peel aside.

"Because you're not the only one who has said this to me today."


	6. Chapter 6

"Ethan? Ethan?" The leader of the mammoth girl gang was a little desperate. She did really everything that her swarm only liked her. However, he only had eyes for another mammoth. Slowly Steffie had the feeling that he sometimes was hiding from her. What's when Peaches lied about being just friends with Ethan because she had annoyed the girl for so long. Perhaps the two met behind her back. Unfortunately Katie was not much a help here. She was nice and said that all I would be good because she looked so much better than the other mammoth girl.

But Steffie had still hope. Because she indeed had noticed that Ethan could no longer so easily end up with Peaches. For that possum girl was it natural to be surrounded by other animals. Steffie and the other young mammoths never learned something like that. They ran away from large mammoth herd because they don't wanted to be further suppressed by the adults. Peaches father was also the same, he is always saying to his daughter what she should do and what not.

Besides, she thought after a long time of her own parents again. She wondered just a little, what they did and whether they have ever noticed that she is gone. Melancholic she looked down at her feet and said to herself in the head over and over again that she was better off without them.

"Why do you hang your head like that?" Inquired suddenly a voice and she looked back up. She shouldn't have to search for Ethan in the future, she just had to wait until he came to her.

"It's nothing."

"You look from not so depressed from 'nothing', so out with it!"

"Do you think sometimes that it was wrong to run away from home?"

"Now it's a bit late for a retreat." He said cool. Finally, he couldn't let dawn his cool image and admit that he missed his parents too. That was also a reason why he wanted to be on good terms with Peaches. Despite her crazy family she was an attractive mammoth. So he thought that they both just had to come together. There wasn't a better mammoth bull as he nearby and it was rare the other herds passed here. Even if, Peaches was usually busy with other things to notice it. Unfortunately, she was sometimes too distracted and it irritated even him a little. He could do what he wanted, she was not as fond of him as before.

This could have something to do with the little pest, which was always hangs around her. Actually, he had nothing against the molehog. But how could he ensnare a girl if there is always a third party present. Louis should be really looking for someone in his size. He didn't mean it bad if he says something like that. It just may sound so because he was a little jealous of the guy.

"Where's Katie?" Only now he noticed that this bright-haired mammoth is not present. It was really rare that the two girls parted.

"Did you have a fight? Is that why you so down? "

"Not exactly." Steffie couldn't really tell him that they had quarreled because of him and that her friend was now on the way to look for Peaches, to tell her opinion. That would bring only minus points for her.

"No, we didn't argue. She only wanted to pick something for a snack. You know she gets such craving after a long sleep."

"I see." She was lucky that Ethan couldn't so easily see through her lie or he just doesn't wanted really to know.

"Where were you anyway?" She still asked, even if she didn't need an answer because she knew exactly where he was. It could be that he slowly had enough to get a rejection again and again. Actually Ethan had never asked Peaches directly for Date or other things yet she still rejected him constantly. Steffie didn't care whether if it intentionally or unintentionally. She was glad of such circumstances, because at some point the male mammoth also understood that it was useless to look for another girl.

Finally, there would be a place for her in his head, if that were to occur only sooner than later. She would like to ask Ethan to spend time with her before, but that was useless if he had still the other girl in the head. She couldn't tolerate a rejection. She knew only that group. It would be strange for her to hang around with him after a refusal.

"Nowhere."

* * *

 

"Oh great. The trees and bushes are totally reliable here." Sid noticed after all the running around he had totally lost his way. For the spider was it already on the half way too stupid and she jumped off somewhere. Now the sloth somehow felt dejected. Actually, he wanted only to help Louis with his problem. Since he was an experienced adult.

"All just laugh at me lately." He whispered a little left alone to himself. It was not fair. They were beforehand only three. Manny, Diego and he. And what about now? Of course they met from time to time, but it will never be the same again. No one should misunderstand. He had nothing against Ellie and Shira. At the possums could be slightly improved. But apart from that he felt somehow left behind. Each had its counterpart and what was he had?

Earlier when Peaches was still young, there was a other wind here. She came running up constantly to ask if they could play. Now that time is over and the girl has grown up. Although, Manny greatly struggles against it. Since you can be stubborn as you want, you can't stop the time.

But this had the mammoth to see for himself. Dreamy he thought back of fun times when everything still funny. As Diego was alone he could at least hang around with him. Now that the tiger was no longer a single, he could not harass him when he wanted. But his big friend was right. He also didn't understand what was going on with the saber-toothed tiger. His love lady is right before his eyes, yet he failed to conquer her. Could it be that Diego might shy in such matters?

"Oh, no." Sid waved off laughing. Something like that could be impossible. Diego always insisted that he feared nothing. He agreed to that when it comes to dangerous situations or enemies. But in such matters as love there probably even a strong Tiger needed some tuition.

"Well it is good that he can't hear my thoughts." That sloth was sure if Diego would hear something like that, then his good days were counted.

Nevertheless, he would like to be lucky and meet someone one day who made him completely. Someone who might always listen to him and didn't mind that he was so clumsy. Or was the fate simply mean to him and begrudged him not such a thing? Maybe he had himself to blame. Did he shooed with his strange behavior all the others away? Was he really forever doomed to be alone?

Suddenly he saw two similar-looking trees stand in front of him. He rolled only with his eyes and went in a different direction. Then two birds flew chirping merrily past him. He ignored it skillfully and looked at the floor as he walked on. Of course then he had run two weasels in love past him. His mood is not particularly improved as a result. Again he tried not to notice it and ran stubborn to just keep going. He pestle for a while through the undergrowth without that other happy animals were annoying him. That made him breathe a little, finally not the whole world can be against him. At least he thought so for a short time. Unfortunately, stomped at this very moment two large hippos stomped past him.

"Here you have a few more daisies." Said the one to the other hilarious. That was just too much for the sloth.

"Must they all let their spring fever out before me?!" He Began to roar with, then he turned back to the two hippos.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves! You make love things in front of a solitary single. Take something considerate of others!" So Sid ran away defiantly. The two hippos looked just irritated at each other.

"This is unpleasant for me now." Explained the embarrassed an animal with the daisies. Finally, the annoyed sloth verbally attacked two male specimens.

"You don't have to be embarrassed. It's ok." Then he smiled to the other, and both ran on as before.

* * *

 

"Hey, isn't that a girl from that gang?" Exclaimed Crash, when he saw a mammoth with blond hair running to them.

"You're right. What was her name? Sadie? Or something like that." Said Eddie and climbs on his brother to be able to see better. Louis was lying down all the time after the frightened sloth was gone. Now he was looking up again. He was not comfortable at all and this time it was not just his neck that hurts.

"Her name is... Katie .."

"Louis, what are you doing hm? Say where is Peaches?" The mammoth girl inquired squeak happily when she discovered the little one.

"I'm sorry, but Peaches isn't here ... Shall I tell her something?"

"You sound not very good. Have you caught a cold in the storm?"

"Something like that...yeah" He scratched nervous at his head then he hoped she would actually go back before Peaches noticed that she is here. Even if they were all friends, but he rather was alone with Peaches. In addition, he could already imagine why Katie was here. She separated namely extremely rare from Steffie.

"Well you can't do anything if she is not here. Just tell her that she should meet us tomorrow. OK?"

"Hm... okay."

"You're a sweetheart, Louis." But that only made him really nervous. He was so not used to such compliments.

"So get well soon." She waved goodbye and disappeared into the bushes. The possum brothers looked instructive at him now.

"You've lied so cold." Threw Eddie at him.

"Yes, Peaches is still around. We only had.."

"No. Let her sleep...If she really...was awake all night..because of me...then ..." But more didn't come out of the molehog.

"Oh, No! Wiener is that a relapse?" Crash shook the patient again and again to get him awake.

"Eddie what should we do? Hitting in the face doesn't help anymore. He isn't responding."

"We have no water or snow what we can throw at him."

"Where exactly remain the adult mammoths all the time? Is it necessarily to make romantic stuff when it doesn't fit?"

"And then they let us here alone with such a case." Brothers were going to panic and didn't notice that they had awaked her niece.

"Why are you so loud? I told you before he is too.." But when she saw Louis she stopped abruptly and quickly went closer to her little friend.

"What happened? Oh no, he feels to hot." There was no time for getting ice. She grabbed the molhog gently and ran off with him. She ignored the possums completely. The only one important was Louis health now. When she spotted a pile of snow, she breathed for the time being relieved. She quickly put the little one into it.

"Ah .. that's .. better .." He whispered this fact with half-open eyes.

"Peaches ... who woke you up ...?"

"That's okay. The rest was for the time being long enough. What is more important, how do you feel? Do you have a headache? Or any else pain somewhere?"

"The snow cools my body for the first enough. I am also not so dizzy now and my neck also feels better."

"That's good. Tell me, did I have just heard Katie or did I dream that?" Inquired to the mammoth in order to change the subject because somehow she had the feeling that it the molehog didn't like that she cared for him all the time.

"No you haven't dreamed it. She wanted to talk to you about something but she didn't told me anything. The best is you're going to..."

"Louis even if you don't like it. I will not leave your side until you're back to full health. Well except the little rest between."

"Ok, ok understood." Gave the little one up with lightly smiling.

"I want yo to know this. I have the same staying power as my Dad and you can win against it." She preached amused, but then she catches something with her eyes.

"Back there is a huge apple tree. You wait here and I'll get us a few juicy specimens." Before her friend could reply she was running to the tree already. Sighing, he saw her just behind her. She was such a sweet lovely girl. He didn't understand Ethan and how he could act so idiotic. Although Louis didn't really know all the details that expired recently between the two, but if he were a mammoth then he would act differently. If he were a mammoth? What kind of nonsense he rhymed in his head together. He was none and would never be one.

"Louis, get up!" The alarming voice of Peaches let him do immediately what was required. In the next second he was also packed and carried away. The mammoth set him on her back.

"Hold on!" This he did and then glanced back. Finally, there had to be a reason why so she ran so hectic. Two foreign saber-toothed tiger sprinted after them. One of the two she had almost caught up.

"Peaches, quickly to the left!" The saber-toothed jumped missed them, unfortunately he recovered from it too quickly. The Second now also launched an attack.

"Because you can't say no to that. A juicy meat with meat side dish." That you can forget thought Louis and hit the tiger with one of his quills. Although the first fell back wailing, but Peaches was a mammoth and she wouldn't withstand the long endurance run. So far, they only ran through the bushes. Finally came a little free vision and the molehog saw something that could maybe help them.

"Peaches run on the frozen lake!"

"I can't. Remember me I'm heavier than you. What if the ice can't stand me?"

"Please do it. They have caught the same up with us and I know you can no longer run this fast. Trust me, ok?" Of course she trusted him. How could he even ask? Only the ice didn't look trustworthy. But because she had no idea and really ran out of her breath she just did it. Once her legs touched the ice she tried not to be hesitant and just continue to run even if it was difficult because it slipped. The saber-toothed tigers were not very impressed.

"You think you can escape us like that? I was running a thousand times over smooth ice before." Roared one of the tigers. If he couldn't get a female support for his pack, he at least wanted a great meal for them.

Peaches, however once saw not closely on the way and stumbled over a frozen tree root from the ice. Since they were already more than about the middle of the lake used the molehog the opportunity and jumped on the ice and started with digging immediately. While the mammoth slides a little through previous speed, everything was cracking behind her.

"Ouch, my butt!" Complained the mammoth girl and looked around. She was amazed when she saw a large hole in middle of the lake. From the edge she could hear faint crackling, probably the ice is still breaking somewhere. Although the water didn't looked like it was very deep from afar.

"Wow. Hey Louis, how did you know that would happen?" When there was no answer she turned her head back.

"Louis?" Then she fumbled with her trunk on her back and didn't notice what had really happened until now. Of course, the ice could hold her and then break when the tigers were running over it and that just because her friend has helped along. How could she have been so stupid? She quickly went back to the frozen and groped her way forward to the collapsed hole. Alarmingly, she saw that it wasn't a lake were they just run over, it was an underground cave which is eventually frozen in time.

"Louis?" She exclaimed desperately into it. But no one answered her except her own echo. She knew that she could not rise alone down there. In addition, the way looked very steep. So if she was down there, how could they then come out again? She would not help her friend when she would bring her in useless danger. Finally, she did not know whether the saber all survived and were still just waiting for her now.

"Louis, keep out! I'll get help!" So she went back to the edge and then took back quickly in motion even if all of her is hurting from previous sprint, she couldn't lose time now.


	7. Chapter 7

"What was that?" Shira heard it softly at first, but now the noise was getting louder. Now the male saber-toothed listened more closely when he noticed that something was moving beside him.

"Someone calls for help!" Told Shira alarmed and stood up as she looked outside.

"It is Peaches!" Recognized Diego a few seconds later and before the female saber-toothed tiger could say anything her roommate ran out of the cave already.

"You stay here! I'll see what's going on." Actually, she would never take an order like that from him, but she was still feeling a little dazed from sleep and it was probably the best if she waited for his return. So she went back to the still slightly warm place from before and thought it not so bad to sleep next to someone. Even though she wouldn't say it so, but she was glad that she had not be alone in the cave here. Since they arrived here, she first had to get used to it again that not any noise was hostile overnight. Nevertheless, she should not get too used to it that someone watched over her when she slept.

In the meantime, Diego hurried to reach the young mammoth. He knew it was very rare for Peaches that she called for help in such situations. So it had to be something serious here. The burn his wound, he had to ignore for the time being.

"Hey Diego. Why are you in such a hurry?" When he saw Manny and Ellie, he remained only once and looked searchingly at both.

"Have you not heard? Where is Peaches?"

"Heard what?" Inquired Manfred himself and looking confused at his friend. He knew that something was wrong.

"Peaches should still rest. Why?" Said Ellie now and stepped closer to the tiger to approach the scratches when she saw them. Since then was it clear for the big cat that the call have stopped.

"Until now she was calling for help. Something must have happened." Then the two mammoth parents were frantic.

"Quick! The Last cry came from that direction." Explained Diego then and he ran again. It did not take long that they all heard the voice of the young mammoth again.

"Peaches we are on the way. Keep out!" Shouted Manni and tried to be a bit faster because even he knew that his daughter rarely needed help. Then, as he could see her already, he was overjoyed that she was still in one piece.

"I've finally found you." Relieved remained Peaches once and took some air.

"Honey, are you okay?" Concerned Ellie pushed her way past the others.

"I am well. It's just..." But of course, the over-protective father wouldn't let her speak and you just fell into her the words.

"What happened? Is someone after you? Did you hurt yourself? Did someone something to you? Was.." He would still continue talking if his wife hadn't pressed his trunk shut.

"Manny can't you see that she is ok? Let her finish!" Then she let him go again.

"Thank you, Mum. To make it short. Saber-toothed tigers were after Louis and me.."

"Saber-toothed tigers! Is still every piece on you? Did they hurt you?" In that case, the oldest mammoth looked very meticulous at his daughter.

"Dad, let go yet! I'm really ok. Thanks to Louis, I was able to escape unharmed. He is the one who needs help now. We have led the strange saber-toothed tiger that is onto a frozen lake and Louis has ensured that they break in to it. But now he's gone too. Please Dad, we have to find him. He still not quite all right." Manny could never say no to her.

"Of course, we are searching for him." Told Ellie before he could answer.

"Come on then!"

"Diego you can go back to your wedded wife and ." But then he got a head knock from his wife.

"Ouch..What was that for ?" She looked at him with a teaching look.

"Thank you, Ellie. Of course I'll come with you. Just to be safe this saber-toothed tigers should appear again." Told Diego serious. So all four ran quickly to the scene. Peaches and Ellie were front. Manny and Diego were afterwards. The male mammoth was not so enthusiastic for this hike.

"How could the two put themselves in danger again? The Wiener was not even completely cured." He whispered so that only the saber could hear it.

"First, your daughter is not a little kid anymore and secondly I hardly think the two are run far enough out with the intent to land in the paws of strangers. I would rather say that this saber-toothed tigers sniffed them out." As Diego saw a little snow on the side he took a bit with his paw and put it on his shoulder.

"Since Shira and I were already introduced close with these guys." He explained then as he was back on the way, besides Manny.

"And you get this injury from that?"

"What is with that tone? Of course I got the injury from a fight. What were you thinking?"

The saber-toothed saw doubtfully at his companion.

"Well, I don't know what happens when mating's between saber.." Tried the mammoth to explain what he means, even though it was not exactly easy for him.

"No. No and no again. I would never ... I always thought Sid should let examined his head."

"He tries at least to find a partner, even if it ends hideous again and again."

"Yes for the women. However, there is nothing interesting what we doing.. What I do in my private life." Said Diego little bit grim.

"Aha! You've said 'we'. I knew that you two are going to be better." Manny did not really want to sound amused here, but the view of his friend was too funny. He just did not understand why it was unpleasant for the saber-toothed tiger. Finally, he could not help him so. When he heard a sigh from the bottom, he looked back at the tiger.

"I don't believe that I'm talking to you about it, but at some point the issue would come up anyway. I just do not know exactly what should I do. Every time I do something entrepreneurial with her, the whole time I conduct myself like an idiot. What if she just thinks of me something as good friend or a big brother?" That also would explain him the cuddle. Only his heart was racing with excitement initially while it happened. Maybe that was because she was in a position in which he couldn't hear her heart beating very good.

"As I said, I don't know exactly how it goes with saber-toothed tigers, but maybe you should show her with something that she means a lot to you."

"It's funny that something like that came from you." But then he saw that Ellie was staring at them and he knew why Manny said that.

"If you will dally all the time, we don't come to anything today." Then she turned to the tiger.

"You're doing it all right in your way. But if you want an answer, you should go to her." Said the mammoth mother and then looked forward again.

"First we should take care of Louis." Replied Diego and it also ran on.

For a while then they all ran in silence, everyone was busy with their own thoughts.

"It is over there!" Called Peaches and stood for the time being at the edge of the frozen ceiling.

"Hey guys!" Roared a well-known sloth from the other side at once.

"Uncle Sid, be careful!" Warned him the youngest mammoth. He seemed not to hear it because he was too far away. Still to this, it has become very windy at this place, which made it even more difficult to understand each other.

"She said you should watch out!" Shouted now Manny, but even that didn't help.

"Diet? I should watch for that? You also have eaten pretty well lately. Think of your health." No one on the other side looked at the male mammoth then.

"I've understood. But in my defense, it was very cold lately."

"Oh, no. He tries to come from here." Explained Diego and was glad that he could change the subject.

"Damn Sid, stay there!" Tried it Manny again but it was all in vain.

"How so? The Ice could keep me if it holds you up there as well." Then they saw that the sloth is sliding around.

"You see, this is quite eaaaaasssssyyy…" And so Sid was gone.

"Who has that also seen coming?" Noticing Diego. As all are finally arrived without it sliding on the hole, they looked checking in to it.

"SID? Buddy you're ok?" Manfred roared so loud he could in the inside, because they could not see the sloth.

"I'm good good good.." But then it rang out again.

"OK. Diego and I go doing this. You both go back home." Explained the mammoth father to the females and considered already how they should step in the hole.

"Dad, you can forget that. I have asked you for help and not for your permission."

"And what if this saber-toothed tigers show up again?"

"Then it is better if I'm going with you to ward them with off." Searching for help Manny stared to the other two.

"She's not entirely wrong." Told Diego and then turned to Ellie.

"Um, it's ok to ask you that you stay here at least."

"You want me to go to Shira, so she isn't alone all the time. Am I right? "

"But only if.."

"It's all right. I was so not very keen to jump down there."

"Thank you." Said the tiger honest.

"Hello.. lo...lo. Can you get me today..ay..ay?" Came a impatient voice out of the hole.

"First you just jump in and then get impatient. I like that." Complained Manny sarcastic and turned to his wife and asks her with a look to persuade her daughter yet. But the mammoth mother then showed a smile.

"You can make that and that you are all come healthy back home."

"Well, we of course. In how many parts Sid is we don't know yet." Joked Diego and then looked around as he noticed that Peaches was gone. She wouldn't want to waste time any more and looked for a strong strand which she tied to a deep-rooted strain at the edge.

"I'll do that first." The mammoth girl was pushed to the side by her father. Oddly enough, the liana really held Manny out. Only the ice was a little bit slippery. Halfway the male mammoth he slides off and out of sight.

"Manny are you ok?" Cried Ellie worried because it didn't look so painless. All three looked waiting down into the black.

"I'm fine..ine..ine" Ellie was relieved and then turned to her daughter.

"Take care of your father and I hope that you get Louis healthy back."

"Of course, Mum." The two even embraced each other before Peaches climbed down. She had a bit more success there. That was probably because she possessed a better balance by constantly swinging through the trees.

"Well then. We'll see us later." Added Diego and he was particularly careful. Because he was on the thick liana not so good, without cutting down the thing. So he tried to cut his claws to into the ice so he would better go down.

"Good luck." Cried Ellie after them into the hole, before she started to go to her hopefully new friend. She would find nice if she would have a female to talk to next to Peaches. After all, she did not want to burden her problems always on her daughter. Even if she was a good listener and insisted that it mattered nothing. Her husband was right when he said that her girl were growing up too fast, but everything is still okay so far. Sooner or later they have to face reality that Peaches would like to go her own way. But no one needs to worry now.

When she reached the place where she suspected her brothers, she glanced searchingly around.

"Crash? Eddie? Where are you?" But no one answered. Somehow it felt just weird for her now. Otherwise there was always someone nearby. She knew Manny, Peaches and the others were searching for Louis but still it was the first moment since a very long time ago that she was all alone.

* * *

 

"Hey, I think he wakes up." When the molehog blinked slowly he came to his senses, he groaned only once at pain. His head hurts like hell and he was not the only one. Only now he noticed that someone looked curiously at him.

"Well give him a little space." Related someone else and looked down at him friendly now. There were two skunks, they are closely inspected him.

"You're making crazy stuff boy. Are you happy to be pursued by saber-toothed tiger?"

"No, not really. I ... Where am I anyway?" He could neither see the sun or the blue sky. Was it night already?

"First, introduces yourself and secondly, it was a pleasure to save you."

"Oh, of course. I'm sorry. I'm Louis." He apologized friendly even if the larger skunk sounded a little snappy. The smaller one only examined him curiously with big blue eyes.

"This is my daughter Ruby and my name is Lorene." Answered the older one then a little nicer.

"We've been living down here for a few years."

"Down here? How and where did you find me?" Now he was a little scared he had forgotten Peaches for a moment.

"Take it easy, kid."

"It's just that I was not alone at the saber attack and I want to know ..."

"Whether if your girlfriend is fine." Interrupted him now the younger skunk in his speaking.

"Yes I..How did you know that?" He wanted to know but then felt a bit caught.

"Well, you were talking from her in your sleep." That's why he didn't want to fall asleep when Peaches is nearby.

"Oh, eh yes that does happen." He tried to shake it slightly off and scratched his head sheepishly.

"Now come on you two!" Commanded the other skunk again and Louis was glad to escape the conversation.

"Mummy, you shouldn't push him so! He's injured." Since the molehog noticed that he had a slight scratch on the arm, but in contrast to his head it ached not too much.

"It's all right, Ruby."

"You're so brave." She stated enthusiastic and he had to smile a little to that. The little one was really sweet. But all children are indeed like that. He wondered if he will have offspring in later times. Then he shook his head violently to get out such thoughts. Now other things were more important right now. So the three walked along in a corridor that was only lit by stones. Something like that had Louis never seen in his life before and he was really much under the surface.

"How come the stones on the wall shine?"

"We don't know, but it does not matter. The main thing is that we see something."

"Lorene, have you ever..."

"Did anyone allow you to call me on first name terms?!" She turned her sharp claws to him. The molehog was happy that he was saved, but he didn't understand why this woman was so hostile to him.

"I'm sorry. I... Have you ever wondered why the stones shine?" He tried it again and she took the distance. He doesn't even know until now that skunks possessed so sharp claws. That was probably because he didn't even know any until now.

"They just do it. I don't give a damn why. So here it is." Lorene stopped in front of filled a stone wall and Louis could only stare in shock at that. Here was no earth where he could dig again. All this in front of him was only pure rock stone. What should he do if the mammoth was buried underneath? No, such thoughts he couldn't permit.

"Is there a way out?" He inquired a bit panicked. Maybe he could help Peaches still from the other side.

"There are many ways here. Whether one leads out we don't know. If your girlfriend is under it then she is probably lost." Explained the older skunk cool and then was about to go again. How could she say something so simple? The molehog didn't understand how one can be so ice cold.

"Mummy, please show him the way." Ruby was apparently the total opposite of her mother.

"Oh well, ok." Sighed the elder and turned in a different direction. So she was just so rude to others. Maybe she just didn't like strangers and Louis was one now. I should also try to be a little more patient, Louis thought and followed the two skunks. Funny, until now he assumed that they were called so because they stink, but they don't do it. At least the two smell not nearly as bad as the possum brothers or Sid on some days.

"Say, you live merely alone down here?" He asked after a while to break the ice a little and to be distracted by his own worries.

"Well. Actually, we are three." He could think that where a mother is had to be a father, but actually he had expected more people around here. Finally, it must be quite lonely under here.

"Yes Yolanda is still missing." Reported Ruby now just to speak again.

"She also lives a long time down here. She can't bear the sun not very long."

"Who knows where she is hanging around again? You have to check every day on her if she's still alive." Added Lorene annoyed.

"And she's also a skunk?" They both looked at him a little hit. But on the mother didn't lasted that long until she attacked him verbal.

"Hey! Just to make this one clear! We don't stink! We belong to the family of polecats. Ok?!" Protective lifted the molehog his paws high.

"OK. I get it. Until now I never met a skunk or polecat, so I didn't know that there are other designations. I'm so sorry."

"Boy, you apologize too many times."

"It .. What do you do otherwise if you are sorry?" Slowly Louis nerves were going tight.

"You shouldn't be sorry for everything, than not everything can be your fault. So now we move on." First he wanted to talk to her again but somehow it sounded right to him what she spoke.

"No. Yolanda is not one of us." Assured Ruby to have an excuse to say something again.

"She's a sloth, even if she looks a little strange."

"How can a sloth look strange?" He only knew Sid and that sloth and only had a strange character.

"You see that in time. This means if you should stay here long enough to meet her." Interrupted Lorene in the conversation.

"Louis, can't you stay here forever?" Pleaded the little girl now and he didn't know what to say. Although he was happy in the underground, his home was still far away.

"You're like your girlfriend that much?" The question was already too uncomfortable for him and so he tried to chance the topic.

"It's not like that. We're just friends."

"Is it because she didn't know you like her?" How could a toddler ask such questions? The molehog was slowly visibly nervous.

"You know, it is not that easy. I really.."

"Here's a passage that goes to the top. But you can dig or not? So, have fun." On this Lorene turned around and was about to disappear into the distance, but Ruby only stood there stubbornly.

"Come on. Ruby, he doesn't belong down here. Let him go."

"Yes, but he can dig. He would be our chance to get out of here."

"Why do you want out of here? We do have everything we need. Food and water is always enough here."

"I also want someone to play with. Here I'm alone every time."

"But something could happen to you up there." Louis just listened silently and somehow he recognized Peaches father in Lorene. He just wanted protect his daughter from everything, even if she already was almost an adults herself. He was praying inwardly that she was fine. If he was lucky she isn't broken into the ice. But he couldn't just assume. He had to see her to make sure she is fine.


	8. Chapter 8

"Now we have been running around for hours in the dark. I know that caves are dark, but this dark…"

"Stop whining Sid! You were the first who had to slide in here after all." Spoke Manny, who was also annoyed.

"Thanks for coming with us uncle Diego. Without you we would be lost here." Thanked Peaches the saber tooth.

He ran in front to lead them all in the darkness and then the younger mammoth and her father came after. The sloth was just sitting on Manny's back and complained all the time.

"It's ok. So I have also a bit of action once again." Admitted the tiger and Sid chuckled to that.

"Have you not enough 'action' in your life?" Of course he meant Shira and her cave life. Manfred missed him with his trunk a headknock. The mammoth didn't like it when such jokes to be done before his daughter.

"Ouch. What was that for?"

"You know what, but to change the subjekt. Diego, what do you mean how far it is? The darkness goes slowly on my nerves." Wailed also the oldest mammoth now.

"I have good news. We come closer to our goal. "

"I'm going to assume there are also bad news." Said Manny slightly annoyed.

"Unfortunately, yes. We come closer to the other sabers."

"Great. Peaches when we get back to the surface, remember me to have a word with Wien.."

"Louis, Dad! His name is Louis." Interrupted Peaches her father a little angry. After all, he had saved her. Could her father not simple be happy about it? She wondered when he would finally see the molehog as one of them. Both of them were friends for so long now, yet her father always seemed to have something against him. Thereupon spread silence between the four animals. Diego focused very much on the way, and Sid made a cross-legged nap, at least until he banged against something and fell down from the mammoths back. Manny was so self-absorbed that he didn't noticed it. All of a sudden heard the sloth that someone sneezes.

"Bless you." He said politely. "Thank you." He even got a fast answer.

"Uncle Sid, with whom are you speaking?" Inquired the younger mammoth now, when she heard the voice.

"Well one of you has just sneezed or not?"

"No one of us three had given a sound out." Attached Manny while turning to Sid's voice around.

"Are you sure?"

"I have sneezed. It is really windy at this part of the tunnel." Sid turned to the sound and could see something bright in spite of the darkness.

"AHHH! A ghost!" And he freaked out and just ran away.

"Sid, wait!" Cried Diego yet, but it was in vain.

"How is it that he sees nothing but still not bangs against the wall?"

"Diego this is probably one of the many hidden talents of him." Manny explained with a sigh. For now they had also to collect a sloth collect again.

"I'm sorry." But now also the others heard the strange voice.

"What are you doing here in the darkness?" Peaches wanted curious to know because she also saw something white in the darkness.

"I've never seen such an animal." Marveled the saber as he stepped closer.

"Um, I live here." Explained the female stranger shy and then began to continue to go on.

"In the darkness?" The younger mammoth wanted to know more and followed her steps.

"Well, I got used to it over the years. I can't tolerate the sun very good."

"We have also animals who live nearby who prefer to walk around at night. But constantly live in a cave... You're hopefully not alone here?"

"No. Two Skunks live alos down here. Unfortunately, the way to them were filled by a landslide or something similar. So I had to look for another. "

"Say you did not happen to see a molehog?" The young mammoth then inquired hopefully.

"Unfortunately, no. I honestly don't know what that it is." Replied the stranger sincerely and then remained standing in shock because at the end of the hall she could see light.

"Finally." The two men ran in front relieved. Peaches wanted to run after, but was surprised that the stranger went away again.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I have to find another way." She was very careful. If she had been alone, she would not mind to go into the light. But so the others could see her. She would not cope with being ridiculed by the strangers. She knew that she was not pretty, but she also didn't want to hear that yet.

"Hey buddies. What are you waiting for?" Yelled Sid now and waved like a savage to the others.

Manfred was the first at the bawler and put his trunk around his muzzle.

"What haven't you understand by the sentence. 'We could meet other saber-toothed tigers?'" Then the mammoth let go again.

"It's all right. I was just delighted about them opening up there in the ceiling. At least we have now a little bit daylight here." The sloth found it desolate, that he couldn't have a little fun here at least.

"Peaches? Why are you staying there? Is something wrong?" After Sid's yelling the largest mammoth thought it was not important anymore to be quiet.

"I'll be right there, Dad." Gave his daughter immediately back.

"Oh, and you van scream around now?" Inquired Sid ab bit offended. After your theater, that doesn't matter anymore. Either they have heard us and they are on the way. Or we are lucky and they have decided by hearing your voice to go away."

"Thank you." After a few seconds he realized that it wasn't a compliment.

"Hey! As if you would win at a singing competitioooooooooo..something.."

"Did you just unlearned how to speak?" Wanted Diego also to know. But Sid gave his friends no more attention and stared absently at what happened behind the two. The mammoth and the saber turned in the other direction to see what had influenced their buddy. The young mammoth had finally managed to go on, now it was trying to pull something with the trunk forward.

"Don't worry. No one will laugh at you." Peaches wanted to soothe the stranger with her words and held her paw. When she has moved into the light with the young mammoth all animals were speechless for the moment. A really bright sloth with red eyes, looked a little anxious in their direction.

"Please, do not stare at me like that." Said the stranger and was a little ashamed that she was persuaded to step in the daylight.

"We are really sorry. We've just never seen a snow-white sloth before." Explained the saber, who was the first to find his voice again.

"I can imagine. Until now I have also never seen another." She clarified with trembling because before in the darkness, she did not know that she had met two mammoths and saber-toothed tiger. In the light they all looked very frightening.

"As I said before, no one will do something to you here. The saber-toothed tiger over there is called Diego and he is tame."

"Peaches, can I ask you not to use that word in the future to describe me." Then he looked to the stranger.

"But she is right. I certainly will do nothing to you."

"The large mammoth is my Dad." The mammoth girl talked on.

"I'm Manfred, but all say only Manny. Agreeable." He added still a little surprised. He had seen a lot, but something like that also not happened to him yet.

"And this is Sid. He is also a sloth." Peaches turned to the last member of her people.

"Ahgzhghzkjjjo.." That was all that came from him.

"I try to translate that. He certainly wanted to say hello." The young mammoth was a little irritated by Sid's behavior. But somehow she found it also funny. Because uncle Diego was exactly acting like that when Shira was and she was no longer a toddler. Then she very well knew about love, even if she had been wrong about Ethan. So she was still full of confidence to make the right decision in the future.

"And my name is Peaches." She told then and waited for an answer. The stranger looked between all them to check if is still ok to stay here and then she took a deep breath before she started to speak.

"OK. I am Yolanda. I am indeed very pleased to meet new people again."

* * *

 

On the surface, Ellie had found her brothers in time. But before she them what happened, she dragged the two to Shira. So she had not to explain everything twice. She also didn't want to leave the saber alone for so long. After all, she was still not quite all right. When she reached the saber-toothed cave, Shira already sat at the entrance and looked into the distance. She was probably expecting Diego instead of a mammoth.

"Hey Ellie, is something going on?" The asked one was then describing everything exactly. When the tigress had heard all this, she hung her head a little down.

"That must have been the same that attacked Diego and me. When I first talked to them I should have taken them more seriously." Although the two possums saw the seriousness of the situation, but they could not resist to make jokes.

"Have you really had enough of Diego that you look around after others?" Crash asked with a grin on his face.

"Well, Diego just don't know how to deal with women. So it is her right to search elsewhere." Attached Eddie with a nod. Ellie could just roll her eyes to that.

"Guys, don't you have anything better to do?"

"Do you want to get rid of us, sis?" Then the possum brothers were acting the best to make big sad eyes, but the mammoth ignored that and only sighed.

"You can go and check on Sid's grandma."

"Oh well. But if we are to get eaten on the way, it's clearly not your fault." Explained Eddie to make Ellie guilty of her words.

"This doesn't work on me anymore since I was a teenager and now just go you two. I think you will find anything better than to listen at some woman talks." The brothers made a disgusted face and then they shook as if they had some horrible thoughts.

"We don't want to annoy the ladies the whole day. So, see you later." With that sentence, the rodents were immediately gone.

"Is that your secret weapon? Woman talks?" Shira inquired amused now.

"I don't know what it is, but if I mention something like that the men disappear all at once."

"Practically. But to come back to the other saber-toothed tigers. What should we do when they sniff on around here once again?" The tigress changed the topic.

"You're right. If they can't be here in peace then they should disappear. We should discuss this with all as soon as they are here again." The woman nodded in response. She then had to think back on Diego `s wound. It wasn't just a superficial scratch and might take a while to heal.

"Don't worry. Diego is carved of a strong wood." Ellie explained to calm her friend down. It made her glad that between the two big cats bloomed something.

"Um, do you can see that so clearly on my face?" I made Shira a little embarrassed, but she was not ashamed that she was worried about someone.

"You are right. Actually, I should be more worried about the little molehog." A little lost also saw the mammoth in the distance now. Still, the little one was not properly cured from the poisoning and he already had to make sure that they could dodge an attack. Whether he was brave, that was not the matter here. No one should go through so much in such a short time.

"But Peaches is very lucky to have such a good friend." Shira said to Ellie to get her back on better thoughts. The bigger animal had to smile to that.

"You're right with that. I am very happy that she had met Louis. For Peaches wasn't it easy as a child with an overprotective father and four different." She didn't come around to remember at that times when her girl was still small. Time is slipping too fast.

"What do you think? You guys know each other for some time and so I though.." The silver haired tigress had to stop because she felt a bit uneasy to ask this.

"This is the first time I hear you talk like that. If you want to know something, then you can really say anything." Shira smiled to it, because she was still not used to the nice way even if she was here for a while now.

"Do you think Diego would like to have offspring one day?"

"Hm? With the question you are making it a little difficult for me. You know Diego likes to play the lone wolf sometimes and that's why he almost never talks about such things. I once have incited Manny to begin a conversation with his buddy, but that I only got one answer. Men do not talk to each other about their feelings. Clearly because they think it's unmanly or something like that." The female saber-toothed chuckled then she could totally imagine that scene.

"Did you have asked that to him at once?"

"Yes I have said it to him and he replied that he has a family already." The mammoth mother felt very much moved by this. She knew that Diego was a good guy, but to hear something like that was very nice.

"He's just a big cat with a soft core." Talked Shira with a smile on.

"But we must keep it to ourselves." Joked Ellie.

"Of course, I don't even want to imagine what a damage could incur if that comes out." Both had to laugh a little on that.

"Ok, enough about that. But how do you feel now? Do you need anything?" The mammoth replaced the topic after a while. The tigress was still seemed not quite healthy and the attack that Diego spoke about can't have contributed to the recovery.

"Thanks, but no. I'm ok. In fact I'm starting to feel to be my old self again. That's why I actually want you to ask for something completely different." Shira had to smile a little mischievous. She thought of earlier when she had made herself comfortable next to the male saber. Of course she liked it and she indeed knew she felt something for Diego, but what she found even better was to embarrass her cave roommate. So she had a little idea for the return of the other tiger. Sure, she could just say she never would look around for other sabers, but the male partner had also to do something here.

"I'll listen carefully." Replied Ellie with the same facial expression on her face. Because she knew what just was going around in the tigress head. Once again she thought of the time when Manny and she were still at the beginning of their relationship.

"Yes, men can be really stubborn and difficult at times. Nevertheless, the world would be rather boring without."

"I have to agree with you on that."

* * *

 

"Hey, maybe you should take a break." Suggested Ruby, because she couldn't longer just watch, that the molehog wanted to dig his way out of here like a madman.

"She's right, even if you find your girlfriend so quickly. At this rate, you'll only fall down before her and then you're death. If she is something like you, then she is determined to dig herself free." Added her mother in a friendlier tone as before.

"I agree. I'm sure that only earth has fallen on her. She can surely dig her way out as you." The little one agreed on her mother's words. Louis tried to ignore the two all the time. Then the whole thing was not their problem after all, but he really needed a break. His paws were aching already from all the work.

He even felt dizzy again. So he sat down at once to the place where he had just stopped the digging. When he looked back, he could not even see where the tunnel had begun.

"First, I am a molehog." He started to explain the thing.

"And secondly, she isn't one." If Peaches would be a molehog then perhaps everything were much easier, but he wondered if he then would still feel that way for her as now. After all he liked her as what she is presently. Even if he rather wandered through the underground, he also thought it was pretty cool to be friends with a mammoth that was swinging through the trees. If he thought about it dropped to him how deep he already stuck in the whole feeling matter. At first he just thought it was because they were so often together and that would vanish again. Now he was almost grown up and he was still in love with her.

"She's not like you? What is she then?"

"Do we have to talk about it? Don't you should be worried where your friend is?" He inquired a little confused.

"I thought I look first how far you get. Honestly, I thought you would give it up."

"If she would be in danger, would you not also do anything to save her?" He pointed to Ruby.

"This isn't the same." It was clear to him that she would say something like that. Even if he didn't know their past, she still didn't have the right to utter such a sentence. So he got up again, took another deep breath and began to dig further.

"Do you want to continue already?" The little skunk asked concerned.

"I'm OK." He explained in the best sound, even if it was a lie. But he just couldn't start to be lazy now. He just had to dig further. So the mole hedgehog worked like a savage. The skunks just ran always after him. Although Ruby tugged from time to time on the fur of her mother to make her aware that their new friend was at his limit. But Lorene just shrugged with her shoulders. On one hand, she knew: that she couldn't wrest the little guy from his goal until he is unconscious. On the other hand, she knew very well how it is to lose someone.

"So she hoped at least a little bit for the molehog that he would make it. He tried again to shake off the dizziness. Perhaps he had even fever. Why had everything come together to him? First he poisoned himself and then he was almost eaten by a saber-toothed tiger.

"The trace is lost here?" He heard it dull at once, but it was still a familiar voice.

"Diego what do you mean the trace is lost here? We are facing a filled-wall." So that was clearly Peaches father. Joyfully he still put up a gear despite his almost deaf paws.


	9. Chapter 9

"Peaches what are you doing?" Wanted the bright sloth to know.

"You shouldn't just stand around. Help me!" Begged the young mammoth, began to clear the way from the stones. All other exchanged a quick glance and then began to help her nevertheless.

Manfred, who was the strongest in this round pushed the biggest chunks aside. The second stone was constantly slipping back again, but Peaches helped her father as she saw that. When they rolled the heavy thing aside, the earth sank a little together and a prickly-looking head peered out of it.

"Louis!" Cried the young mammoth relieved when she realized her little friend. He went completely out of the hole to be sure that it really was the Peaches who called after him. He blinked and strode slowly out of the pit towards her. When he realized that she really was ok, only a satisfied sigh came out of him.

Then he could no longer escape from the dizziness and he just fell over. The young mammoth saw that already come and caught him with her trunk. Carefully, she wanted to put him on her back, but someone else did not seem to want that.

"Let go of him immediately!" Yelled a small skunk, that also crawled out of the hole. Quickly the mother got also out of it, to face protectively the danger in front of her daughter.

"Ruby, I said be careful!"

"But Mom, what if they eat him?" Wailed the little girl and tried to get Louis by hopping.

"This is then probably his fault because he was so careless." Declared Lorene only disinterested and wanted to move her daughter back to the tunnel.

"Don't worry. I did intend to eat him. He is my friend and we were looking for him already." Peaches wanted to enlighten the whole situation but the older skunk wasn't simple to be swayed.

"You can talk a lot. Who believes a mammoth?!"

"Hey, my daughter doesn't lie. Mammoths are vegetarian." Now Manny stepped between them.

"And then why do you are together with a saber tooth? Is he perhaps also a vegetarian?" The bright sloth didn't want to escalate the whole thing, so she shoved herself in the front.

"Lorene, don't always be like that when strangers are around."

"Yolanda, there you are!" Cried Ruby delighted and immediately ran towards her to jump in her arms.

"We haven't seen you for three days. I thought you don't come back."

"I'm sorry, I don't wanted to make you worry about me. But I had lost my way and when I finally found the way back, he was halfway gone. Yes and then I met this people here." She confessed a little ashamed, because her sense of direction was not the best.

"Nice, then we can go back now." Said Lorene a bit mean. Unfortunately her way back just collapsed in itself and they are still slipping big stones into it.

"And I just had gathered enough roots to eat." Noticed the skunk mother annoyed. Then she turned back to the others.

"Mom, we should introduce ourselves for now." Ruby explained and she stood in the middle. Although all the other animals are larger than her, she was not a bit afraid. Then she doesn't know what real danger is because she previously lived only in the underground.

"Do not get too close! The saber licks his snout already!" Manfred looked skeptically down at his friend.

"What? The air is really dry here and I'm thirsty." Defended Diego himself.

"Whatever. Let's make it short." So Manni introduced them all quickly,

because he slowly was displeased to be under the earth. The air was in fact actually slowly suffocating. He also would welcome it if they are at home before nightfall.

"I'm Ruby. You know Yolanda already and that's my mom." Replied the little skunk cheerfully.

"Lorene." Added her mother a bit listless.

"OK. Let's go back." Announced the larger mammoth and wanted to start to move on, but the older skunk didn't want to join there.

"And who told you that you can decide? Just because you are taking the most space out of here."

"Does that mean I'm fat?! We are just thick dressed so we don't freeze." Countered the mammoth and he wanted really try to act something along nice. But it wasn't easy with that skunks attitude.

"Hey, we don't have time for that now! You can deal with it on the surface." Interfered Diego then now where they had found the little guy he wanted to get out of here again.

"He's right. Either you come with us or you stay here. I don't care." Then the mammoth turned away and finally moved on. Peaches, however, didn't care about the others. They are adults after all.

She and Ruby just ran back already without words. She felt her way easily with her trunk in the darkness to go forward. Louis certainly needed fresh water when he wakes up. The little skunk simply followed her.

She wanted to make sure that really nothing happened to the molehog. He lay calmly on the back of the young mammoth.

"I will really don't do anything to him, but how did you actually find him?" She wanted to start a conversation to distract the little skunk from Louis. Finally, it was enough already that she is worried all the time.

"We found him unconscious near a filled-in passage. Of course, he must be exhausted now. He didn't want to stop digging until he found his girlfriend again. He said that she is probably buried somewhere." Explained the little one in a sad tone. Because she couldn't know that Louis had spoken from Peaches. As the bigger animal heard that it really got to her heart, the molehog was always worried about her even if he should take care actually of himself.

"I was traveling with Louis as the saber-toothed tigers have attacked us."

"Oh." Then Ruby swallowed as she connected the dots in her head.

"Then you're his girlfriend? But you're a mammoth."

"But you can still be friends with other animals. You're also friends with a sloth." The little girl nodded then.

"Yes, that's probably true. So there are good and bad saber-toothed tigers?"

"Yeah, you could put it like that. Why do you ask?" Replied Peaches a little confused. But suddenly she saw that thy couldn't go further. The adults decided after a short skirmish to just keep silent. Now they came slowly to the same place.

"What now?" Peaches asked her father. He didn't really know a way out.

"One of the saber-toothed tigers certainly doesn't ether know how he should get out of here." Noticed Diego when he recognized the smell of the filled way.

"Oh great. The hole in the ceiling was still on the other side. I don't want to be buried alive." Wailed Sid now after long without speaking. The whole time he was busy so to admire the other sloth silently. Sometimes he even said something, but because no one understood it they simply ignored him.

"Are you master the normal language again? Then it would be nice if you wouldn't be so loud." Said Manny to his buddy in a sharp tone. Finally, they couldn't use that everything here comes down just because one isn't under control.

"All right. We have to try to dig through. Not all the way could have collapsed." He then suggested that because they had to try something to get out of here. Anyway, he was again reminded that he would have a serious word with Wiener. For the kid was it good that he wasn't awake yet. On the other hand, he could not really be mad at him. He was the reason his daughter was able to escape from the saber-toothed tigers. Ellie was right. Of course she always was. The little boy was very brave and wise and he knows what to do in distress. Maybe he shouldn't tease him to often in the future.

The older skunk doesn't want the whole thing so she tried to dig the way back free again. As Yolanda noticed that she spoke to Lorene.

"Hey. Why do you insist on staying here? I knew that I don't know you that long, but you two were the ones that have me nursed back to health after I was half buried. I have you never asked that. But will you still stay the rest of your life down there? It's also not easy for a child. You can't imprison her all your life just because you're afraid that something happens to her on the surface." Lorene stopped short in her movement.

"What do you know?" So she just kept going. On the other side Manny heard it of course, even though it wasn't his intention. But it made him think again about Peaches and himself. Maybe it was time to let her choose her own path.

"Ruby, you could just take care of him for a minute?" Because Peaches couldn't work right when she had Louis on her back all the time.

"Of course." Confirmed the little skunk, even if she really wanted to help. But unfortunately by her size she got no rocks to the side. She still found the other animals fascinating somehow. Although she knew what mammoths and saber-toothed tigers are, but only from the stories of her mother and she twisted a bit the truth. Because they all aren't as creepy like she always imagined. She also wasn't eaten until now. So there's no reason to be afraid and to go back. She had always dreamed that one day someone comes into her life to safe her from the dreary existence. Now that someone has appeared and she liked him. Louis was brave and very nice. As she looked at the sleeping animal she made it her destination to be his girlfriend one day. In meantime Diego had no more breath.

"Guys, is it just me or are you feeling weaker too?"

"I'm at my limit and somehow the air is running out here."

"Sid you don't count. You've hardly done anything." Noticed Manny as too many stones slipped away from the wall.

"Quick in the other direction!" Called the mammoth and but ran first to his daughter in order to protect her from falling rocks. However, she also wasted no time and gathered Louis and the little skunk girl with her trunk. Meanwhile, something completely different went through Diego's head. If he would be buried here now he could never tell Shira what he really thought about her. It was only worse that he left her behind alone.

"This is the end!" Cried Sid desperately and were clinging to the other sloth. That was glad in the moment to be able to hold on to someone, even if the other seemed to be a little crazy.

"Ruby?" Cried Lorene after her daughter. But that was also the last thing that someone could hear before more fell from the ceiling.

Of course, the whole thing did not go unnoticed by the molehog. But when he was fully awake a lot of earth was already on him. However he succeeded to dig quickly himself to the surface. First he wondered where he was but then he remembered everything again, and he looked back into the pit. In fact, he realized something furry what looked like a piece of Peaches trunk. He immediately set to work to dig her free.

"Thank you Louis." Then she coughed once. Besides, she stepped out of the cavity and had Ruby in tow.

"You are awake." Said the girl happily and wanted to embrace him already but then she noticed that her mom was not present. Peaches, however, was at it to grab after the others. It was not long before she finally found a piece of tusk from her father. The molehog set out even more of the big mammoth free so Peaches could pull him out of hole.

""It was really close. Thank Wien.. Louis for digging us free. Peaches we don't tell your mother nothing about that." Then Manny reached again into the hole and pulled out a saber tooth. At the foot of him were Sid and the other two.

"Mummy!" Cried to the little skunk joyful, when she saw her mother and jumped into her arms.

"I'm sorry if I hold you too tight." Yolanda Apologies to Sid as she brushed the dirt from her coat. The other sloth pulled in his belly. Just because he wanted to look more manly.

"It's all right, lady. That's the reason strong men are there." Manny and Diego threw meaningful look at each other. When all were done to knock the dust and dirt out of their fur they looked around. The large mammoth was glad that they all made it in one piece to the surface and that it was before the nightfall came.

"Hey, we're not so far away from home." Declared Peaches now. Then she wanted almost automatically put back her little friend on her back. But now they were back on the surface. It was one thing to do it when they were in danger and before her friend was unconscious. What if he felt uncomfortable in front of all now doing that, even when she saw that he was still very tired and weak.

"Then let's go." Announced Manny and started going to run. The other three were just standing there.

"What's up? Don't you come with us?" Sid inquired as Yolanda and the skunks didn't follow them.

"Well. This is your home or not." The bright sloth just shrugged.

"I can't let a woman alone all by herself out here." Said Sid like gentleman and handed Yolanda a paw. She giggled a little shy, but she doesn't said no to him. The male sloth however, lost again his mind a little. He just found it strange that a lady didn't refuse him once. So the two sloths strolled past Peaches. She was just going over to two skunks. The mother had to her daughter still on the arm to protect her from anything.

"Of course you also come with us. I'm right, Dad?" Manny was a little further forward on the way, but still answered his daughter.

"Ok, if you like."

"See it's ok." Said Peaches and stood behind them in order to move them forward with her trunk.

"All right, but we can go alone." Lorene was a bit annoyed and put her daughter back on the ground. Nevertheless, she held firmly Ruby paw just to be safe.

"And thank you that you have protected her." She added softly. S that only the young mammoth could understand it. She just nodded with a smile and turned back to Louis. Since they were the last in the round now it wasn't embarrassing when she would carry him.

"Are you okay?" She inquired, looking at him for the first time here in the light. Then she saw the scratches on his arm, and she realized what he really has done for her.

"I feel still a bit slain, but otherwise I'm okay." After this statement, he also began slowly to run beside the mammoth. This saw that he staggered slightly. So she decided to just grab him and put him on her back.

"Peaches, I can go alone. What if someone sees us?" He wanted it to be more opposed to the idea, but he was really exhausted.

"You are my hero of the day. You've more than earned it. I don't even know how to repay you for that." She thought it was good not to have to look at him, but on the way the lay before her. The little one was also happy about this situation. As Peaches expressed the words 'My Hero', he practically melted onto her back. He knew how she meant it, but he thought it was nice that she said something like that.

"We are friends and it's clear that I'll help you if you are in need." He answers and she could only nod with a 'Hm'. When they were almost at the beach, where also Sid's tree house was the the young mammoth finally said a word again.

"Do you actually still have fever or a sore throat? Or does your arm hurts?"

"You mean the scratches on my side. Yes, it hurts a little. But it heals in a few days." He climbs slowly down again from Peaches.

"I should go home. Even if I am considered as an adult molehog, I still should still look every now and after my family." He explained relaxed and looked up. It was only then that he realized that his friend made no happy face.

"That you can simply say it like that with a fake smile." So she sat down on the floor and pulled Louis with her trunk a little closer.

"The idea that really something could happen to you made me so scared." She whispered softly, looking more on the ground than in Louis face. He doesn't really know what to say to that in that moment. It was clear that she cared about him, but something he hadn't expected something like that. Slowly, he wanted to touch her with his paws, but then she broke away from him.

"I'm sorry. I just don't know what's wrong with me." Then she entirely let go of him.

"If were embarrassing if someone had seen that." She tried to hide her mood with smiling.

"Well, rest out properly. I'll see you when you're well again, ok?" Without letting the molehog come to a word she ran in the thicket to her home. She left slightly perplexed Louis back who didn't really know what to do. He was still thinking on whether he should run after her, but maybe Peaches didn't want that.

She was probably a little messed up from the adventure.

That's why he also dug his way to his home. When he had first slept properly then he could think more clearly again and then he knew what to do.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey guys!" Katie came excited finally back in to her pack. After she met Louis she doesn't wanted to go straight to them again. She just wanted to enjoy some delicious fruits and then take a relaxing bath. Even if she was friends with Steffie, so she needed from time a moment for herself. This moment lasted today the whole day. When she wanted to wander back again, she ran into two possums on the way. Again, she asked after Peaches. But instead of simple response she got a fantastic story. She described this just to the other mammoths now.

"Really?!" Ethan couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. The molehog went against saber-toothed tigers. He had already noticed these strangers. Despite his impressive size, he always found it better to avoid them. Of course, he wasn't afraid, but he wasn't also keen on a fight with them.

"If I'm telling you this you can believe it!" Affirmed Katie. She found the whole thing very interesting. Once Louis and Peaches are back, she will squeeze every detail out of them. Somehow not really much happened without the two in their group. She was getting too old to just admire only Ethan every day. In addition, the light-haired mammoth also knew he wanted only to do something either with Steffie or with Peaches. It was fine for her, with the time she found out that Ethan wasn't really her type. Sometimes he was too immature and too much of a poser for his age. She couldn't really blame Peaches that she prefers to hang around with Louis than with him. Besides her little friend was really a nice and smart guy. Apart from the fact that he wasn't a mammoth she found him ok. But she also knew that Ethan doesn't like him. He perhaps didn't mind the little ones per se. It was just so that he was jealous of him. But instead of saying what he wants, he prefers to play the cool one. But that couldn't work forever. Eventually her friend Steffie will see that she either do the first step herself or she must forget the guy.

The other mammoths would be lying if they said they weren't impressed. Ethan was a bit disgruntled over this. It wasn't that he doesn't found the action cool somehow. It was just that he looked ridiculous to all that. Even if he knew that Peaches never do compare her friends to each other, he still felt neglected. She might not see it, or maybe it was because the molehog didn't want to be seen, but he had noticed the amorous glances which he secretly threw at her. It is bad enough that the little boy had a crush on a mammoth, but why it had to be one on which he had already in his sight. That his chosen one also tried to win distance from him wasn't something that improved his mood. He wasn't used to fighting for attention of a girl. Usually they always came of their own accord to him. He had urgently to think of something. Losing wasn't an option for him.

"The little one is so brave. Perhaps you could learn one thing or two from him." So the blonde mammoth pulled him back to reality. Ethan rolled his eyes and turned away from her.

"Everyone had done something like that in such situation." He grumbled a little out of tune. How could he have time to impress the mammoth girl when she barely was nearby? So he made up his mind firmly to do something with Peaches tomorrow.

Oh no, thought Steffie annoyed. She knew namely that look on Ethan. This presumably means that he was up to something. Well, today, he would surely not want to sneak to Peaches, unless he is keen on a conversation with her father. Somehow it seemed to her benefit that this old mammoth was so small minded. So at least he couldn't slink to Peaches at night. Otherwise he would have already done it if he could. Maybe the two would then already be a couple. She couldn't allow that under any circumstances. Again and again she wondered what was so interesting about the possum girl. Well yes she is a lot more flexible because she swung through trees like a monkey. But that wasn't exactly a good trait for a mammoth. According to their knowledge, they should move always graceful and proud. Finally, they were the largest animals on land. Everyone should respect them.

* * *

 

"There you are. I was beginning to worry." Ellie said joyfully as she encountered her husband and the others near to their sleeping place. But as she was just looking around she noticed the one they had really wanted was still missing.

"Don't tell me you couldn't find Louis..." But before she could end her sentence Manfred already came in between.

"Calm down. Of course we found him. Peaches said he would go home and recuperate right."

"Oh well. None of us thinks badly of him if he needs time for himself. I mean what he did in two days happened to nobody of us." Diego added and could understand the motive.

"You should also go. It's getting late." The mammoth mother turned with a sly smile to the tiger. This looked a little skeptical at her. Since he had absolutely no idea what that means.

"OK. You're probably right. I should lie down alike in order to go a little easy on my shoulder."

"Yes you should." Ellie replied back with a smirk. Diego found it slowly quite strange. So he turned and ran off.

"Until morning." That was the last thing he said before he was completely gone.

"Say it Ellie, you did something with Shira while we were looking for a retiree sloth on the beach." Wanted Crash bring his sister to talk it out. She only smiled silently as she turned back to Manny. Her brothers didn't have to know everything after all.

"Is Peaches already gone to bed?"

"Yes. It was a long day for all of us. By the way we have picked up some people on the road which now sleep in our cave, but only for today. As I see it tomorrow will be a long day too. If you did not mind then I'll go to sleep now too."

"Great. I thought we get an adventure story told before we go to bed, but no everyone is too slothful for that." Eddie began to complain.

"Apparently everyone has done something adventurous today. Only we were bored all day." The other possum took a part to the wailing.

"But now is it enough guys. We now just go to sleep. We can even come up with something great tomorrow that we could do, ok?" Crash was already beginning to yawn.

"Alright. but just because everyone here infects us with sleep. Even Peaches is already in bed and it isn't properly dark yet."

"Yes that must mean something." Eddie said and stretched his body. Ellie really had to agree with her brothers there. Her daughter goes rarely so early to sleep. So the trip must have been exhausting. Maybe she is not asleep yet, thought the female mammoth and wanted to come closer to the tree where Peaches hung on. But the possums wanted to do something else. They wanted in fact just sneak away, but she had known this tricks since she was little.

"Where are you going?"

"Um, we didn't slink over to the cave, if you were thinking that." Stated Crash and found that there was no better excuse in the moment. His brother only slapped his paw in his face to that response. Although nothing better would have been on his mind he wouldn't have said that. The mammoth mother kept the two right in front of her face.

"You can sleep over there if you want." The possum brothers were very excited at the announcement, because they knew that there's a 'but' coming.

"If get on Manny's or our guests nerves in the night then there's trouble. Got it?"

"Got it" It came synchronously from the rodents and both disappeared satisfied in the direction of the cave.

"They will also never grow up." Ellie sighed and turned again in the direction of their sleeping place.

"Hey sweetheart, went the rescue operation well?" Asks the mother of her daughter when she realized that she was still awake and looked head over in the sky.

"Hey Mum. Yes everything has been great." The younger mammoth explained it with a small smile but a little absent.

"But?" Ellie hooked by because otherwise her girl wouldn't act so depressed if all went well.

"I don't know. Maybe tomorrow everything looks different."

"If you say so. Good night."

"Although for the mother that sounded not so good, but she didn't want to question Peaches more.

"Good night Mum."

* * *

 

A little exhausted strolled Diego now to the cave, hoping that at least his roommate felt a little better than him. Because he didn't have enough power to stay awake tonight and take care of her. But that doesn't mean he wouldn't do that if he had to. Then he saw her already sitting at the cave entrance, she probable had been waiting for him. He quickly tried to tighten his exhausted body to not look tired.

Of course the female saber-toothed didn't miss it because she watched him since he had arrived at the foot of the mountain.

"And? Was the trip successful? " She inquires curious.

"Yes, all are safe and sound back at home." He just walked into the cave and was amazed when he found something to eat. She of course followed him.

"I thought that you were hungry when you get back."

"Fish?" Irritated, he looked at the scaly something.

"Well I couldn't ask Ellie to help me catch a gazelle." She explained a little offended because she actually thought that he would be glad about it.

"Shira it's okay. I just thought you didn't have to do it in your condition."

"In my condition?" Yes she admitted she still felt bad this morning and also after the attack she wasn't in form. But now she felt better and she wanted to do something good for him. It made her a bit angry that he only thought of how she was. Then her expression changed as she perceived how he smelled.

"Say, where have you been? You smell as if you were buried alive."

"Thank you." Said the male tiger with a sarcastic tune and simply began to eat, since he really was a little hungry.

"It wasn't meant like that. I'm glad you're back safe." While she said that she snuggled closer to him. It corresponded to the pure truth of what she uttered.

"Ehm, Shira I just wanted to say..." Diego began to talk. The thoughts he had while he was briefly under the earth, he had to reveal now. Ultimately, he never knew what was coming tomorrow. He short breathed deeply in and out.

"Yes?" She whispered and was very close now. But that let him abruptly fall silent again. In Diego's head was chaos. 'Beware very beautiful but mesmerizing eyes! Quick cancel this! Abort mission!'

"Diego? Are you okay?" She was worried when she saw a bit of panic on his face.

"We ... I should go to sleep. It was a strenuous tour." He distanced himself from her and went in his usual corner. Unintentionally he left his flat mate with a feeling that told her that she had done something wrong. He just didn't want to face her so weak but yet he had forgotten what it meant when a female brought a male saber fodder.

But Shira shook everything away that just went through her mind. Maybe it really was a tough day for her companion and so she ran to her corner where she fell asleep before she started to cuddle to the other. She understood that he probably still needed more time. A little thoughtful she observed the sleeping tiger from her side. Yes Diego was something special and her friend. Until now she never had met a male saber tooth in her life who just let her do what she wants. Of course she would never be suppressed by anyone. Especially not with someone she had to endure with for the rest of her life. She couldn't have stand long with something like that, let alone bring children into such a world. Now that she looked back to the years with Captain Gutt it wasn't exactly an equal existence. In her life she had always searched for some recognition. Just someone who appreciates what she did and who she was.

"Can't you sleep?" Inquired the male tiger and pulled her out of her thoughts. This couldn't rest because he felt Shira's glance in the back all the time. When she doesn't answer he turned to her despite his comfortable position. Of course, his shoulder doesn't like it very much. It probably wasn't the best that some of the stones fell hard on him. Surprised, he realized that she was not far away from him. He hadn't even heard that she came closer. Probably because he was half in dreamland already. Now he looked at her and waited because she obviously wanted something. Only then it had clicked in his head. She probably wasn't feeling good. He immediately made preparations to get up, but she held him back.

"Stay where you are." She whispered and then took a little distance from him because she wasn't so sure about her plans. Now Diego also saw slight embarrassment on her face. This confirmed to him that he really was half asleep. Shira wasn't the type who could be so easily embarrassed after all.

"Don't you feel well?" This was his next question.

"That's not it." With the sentence she mad another step further to him.

"But?" He watched her as she came closer to him. Now he could see a slight smile in the dark.

"You want to sleep with me again." He noticed and was very pleased about that fact. Almost at the same moment he realized what he had just said.

"Ehm, I didn't mean..." He swallowed and was getting a little nervous.

"Of course you can sleep by my side if you want, then it could be very cold at night. I can understand that you.." But his chatter ended as she cleaned his wound again and he lay down his head so that she didn't see that he was unsure about this situation. Even though Diego was not the ideal saber-toothed tiger but he had his pride and it would crumble if he would show weakness in front of Shira. It was embarrassing enough for him that he had just stuttered.

"Calm down Diego. You don't need to be nervous because of me." She says it so simple, but explain that to my old heart. Even if we were in this position already, it is difficult for me to get used to the feeling.

But these thoughts did not last long because the fatigue overcame him suddenly and the female tiger still snuggled a little to him. Shira knew that earlier he faked to be asleep and incidentally he threw an eye on her. Still, it was very nice to be able to sleep next to him because he smelled good and was pleasantly warm. Although today hung a slightly musty smell in his fur, she didn't care about it. As she also slowly walked to the land of dreams she hoped that it was something nice and that her friends are also happen to be there.

* * *

 

At the beach there was a completely different atmosphere because Sid was too exhilarated to sleep. Finally his dream had become true. All the years of waiting had been worth it. They had mocked him and told him that it would never happen but finally it did. She had stolen his heart. A bird of prey also wanted to do the same with him but he didn't believe that they both spoke about the same thing. But now it's different. An adorable woman had come into his life. He found her beautiful and bright like an angel.

"Ouch..granny? What was that for?" The older sloth had just hit hard against the foot.

"You were dancing in my way. What's going on anyway? Where have you been all day? Were you not looking for a couple of kiwis for me?"

"Yes, but.."

"No but! Do you want that an old lady is going to starve to dead here? You also should look around here tomorrow. I think we have striped rats in the house. I tried to chase them but the beasts are pretty tough."

"But Grandma, I've met someone."

"Is it a fruit?"

"No."

"Then a replica of you made from sand."

"Also not. She is real this time."

"I am sorry to have to tell you that Sidney but relationships between sloths and fleas don't work."

"She isn't a flea!" Declares Sid and was getting a bit annoyed.

"Don't be so loud in here and bring me at last something to eat!" The younger sloth would reply again but what he saw that it made no sense if his grandmother was hungry. He would just bring Yolanda to the beach tomorrow or he does something ridiculous and she didn't want to spent time with him anymore.

Or he cancels the meeting and brings it up later, because he couldn't introduce her to his family when they had absolutely no date. Maybe he should ask the sabers for a double date to make it easier for him. It could break the ice a bit or ruining everything. Yes it is a great plan. If it doesn't work for them, he could still chat with Shira. Or should he ask Ellie and Manny for something like that? No with Diego he is better off. If he does something embarrassing the tiger could eat him at least so that he no longer has to live with the shame.

* * *

 

"What's going on?" Yolanda was indeed tired but she was concerned why her skunk friend wasn't going to sleep.

"We shouldn't have done that." Said the skunk mother a bit angry. It was all too much for her. Thoughtfully she looked down at her daughter. She was falling asleep on the way here because so much excitement was tiring for the little one. Lorene knew already that tomorrow wouldn't be an easy day.

"What do you mean?"

"Well going with these strangers. Now they are nice to us but tomorrow we are their breakfast."

"Now you're exaggerating."

"The .." The mother noticed that she was getting loud and so she lowered her voice again because she didn't want to wake up the sleeping one.

"For this that you're actually very shy, you throw yourself quite nicely to the idiotic sloth."

The sloth found it neither nice nor fair what the other uttered.

"Don't be so mean. He may seem a little clumsy, but otherwise he is quite nice."

"If you say so but tomorrow I'm looking for something else to sleep."

"Let us sleep now. Maybe everything looks better in the daylight for you." With this the larger animal wanted to bring her friend to better thoughts, even if it didn't work at the end. Nevertheless, no one should be go so negatively throughout the life. The skunk just shrugged before she closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep. She would never admit it but she was a little tired of the whole thing.


	11. Chapter 11

Birds warbled their songs for the new rising day and which in turn also had woken someone up who hadn't heard that for a while. As Lorene after a long time smelled the scent of flowers, she had to admit a bit that it wasn't a bad idea to come here. Yawning, she stretched and then realized that something was missing. Frantically she looked around for her daughter. How could it be that she didn't notice that the little girl was up already? But thinking about that wasn't important now.

"Ruby?" She cried, but no one answered her. This also awakened the bright animal beside her.

"What's going on?" Yolanda inquired sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"That is your fault too. Now she's gone." The sloth immediately knew about what it was.

"Calm down! Maybe she is only in front of the cave because she was bored here." So the two women ran out quickly. In fact, the little girl stood not far from the cave and stared into a tree.

"Ruby, why don't you answer when I call you?"

"I replied. You just haven't heard it." Declared the little skunk and held her paw up to show the others her funny discovery.

"Mummy there hanging rats in the tree." At least she had seen one at times and what was up there looked similar. Lorene and Yolanda followed her gaze and really found animals hanging in on a branch up there.

"Those aren't rats. These are... Ruby! Come immediately down from the tree again!" The mother wasn't so fast behind her daughter. The girl had an idea and nothing can bring her easily up from it. Because it looked funny to her how the two hung upside down in the tree. So she thought she had to try it. Cleverly and nimble, she ran up to the point where she wanted to go. First she clung with his fore paws on the branch and settled down slowly. Unintentionally she tickled it one of the sleepers on the nose. Lorene was almost there when she suddenly heard a sneeze and her child lost his grip in fright. Without that she could do something the girl fell in depth.

"Ruby!" The old skunk roared desperate. This woke the two possums on the tree.

"Got you." Ellie didn't miss the calls from before. So it was a good decision to follow the voice. As the skunk mother saw that her daughter was rescued, a sigh of relief came from her.

"Who are you and why do you have to yell around so early?" Asked Eddie still tired and sneaked up to Lorene from behind. She got the next shock and pushed him automatically away from her. Then she went quickly back on the way down.

"Apparently not a morning person." Crash said who only could hear the stranger because he was still half asleep. Now that his brother slammed against him by Lorene's attack, he was a bit more awake.

"Are you not a bit young to hang in the trees?" The mammoth mother asked now as she sat the skunk girl back on the ground.

"But it looked so funny how the two were hanging up there." Ruby tried to apologize.

"You know these are possums. They can do something like this from a young age."

"You shouldn't do something like that!" Lorene scolded now with her little one.

"You could have got hurt if the mammoth hadn't caught you." Only now she looked at the larger animal more closely.

"Oh well. Nothing happened. Incidentally, I'm Ellie."

"Say are you Peaches Mummy?" Ruby asked curious because that mammoth looked a little similar like the younger one from yesterday. The bright sloth found it was time for her to say something again. Since they mostly stood in the shadow of trees here, she found it safe to move.

"Ruby you can't ask something like that so easy."

"Why not? She's right." Ellie replied to the question and admired a little the bright animal.

"I am Yolanda and that are Lorene and her daughter Ruby. Thank you for saving her."

"Oh that was nothing. The little one is light as a feather. I remember when my daughter fell from a tree for the first time and.." At this moment mingled the younger mammoth in this conversation.

"Mum! Do you have to tell embarrassing stories from my childhood?"

"Good morning Peaches. You do not have to be ashamed of yourself. All beginnings are difficult."

"Wait! You want tell me seriously that a mammoth climbed up the tree?"

In disbelief wanted Lorene to know more, because the people here tried apparently to make fun of them.

"Show her some moves sweetheart." Ellie said to her daughter with a smile. Peaches stretched again and then started a few little tricks to show.

"OK. This is also something you don't see every day now." Yolanda was a little perplexed by that. The skunks could only agree with her speechless. There wasn't long time to marvel at because the possum brothers couldn't let it just go by that they were awakened so rudely. Manni had indeed done this many times to them for senseless reasons but what should two lightweights do against several tons.

Their pranks against the mammoth weren't of course not included. These were purely a matter of honor. But now the whole situation was completely different.

"She has roared so loud!" Eddie showed his brother who was the culprit so they can attack this together.

"Morning. I hope there is no stress at this time?" Manfred wanted to know because he just couldn't ignore the fuss.

"Good Morning. No there is no trouble." Ellie quieted her husband quickly because he could be more upset in the morning than usual on the day.

"Dad, if you are already awake. We can go all to breakfast together now." Peaches suggested because she didn't only wanted to stand around and slowly was getting hungry.

"Good idea, Peaches." Said her mother and wanted to question the others if they wanted to come along but Lorene spoke first.

"Ouch..Hey! Who throws snowballs at me here?" Displeased, the older skunk turned to the direction where the thrown came from to see the attacker.

"Hey you, I just had a great dream and you have.." But Crash was interrupted as Lorene turned entirely to him and tried the annoying hairs that have fallen through the snowball in her face to throw back again.

"Dude what's going on? You wanted to tell her some things." Here Eddie shook his brother's shoulder still but he seemed to be frozen suddenly. The skunk mother combed the remaining tousled hair with her paws backwards again while her daughter slowly peeked out from behind her to look at the now conscious rats. But she didn't dare to go closer because they looked angrily, at least one had a sour look on it.

"Hello? Crash! Is anybody home?" Eddie yelled the other desperately in the ear who still looked like a statue.

"So you little chipmunks, if you throw snow after me again I will ensure that you never can touch snow again!" Lorene stated clearly and held out her sharp claws to them.

"I'm beginning to like her." Manny got an evil look from the two female mammoths for that. But before anyone could say anything began finally to speak the silence one.

"Tu eres mi sueno en la noche y mis pensamientos en el día!"

_You are my dream in the night and you are my thoughts on the day._

Everyone around Crash could only look at him confused.

"Hey say? Does he just insulted me?" The older skunk wanted to know from the others now.

"It's best to ignore him. At least I always do that when the two have such seizures." Declared the oldest mammoth and turned away from the strange scene. Then his stomach demanded food. The skunk was about to follow the advice but her paw was suddenly taken.

"Tu es mon soleil sur des terres."

_You are my sun on earth._

"Great. You had broken him!" Eddie blamed the larger skunk now and tore his brother away from her. At least he tried it but a brief moment later the other had Lorene's paw in his again and then he did something incredible. He began to dance with the skunk and also sang to it.

"Oh well, I love you pretty baby

You're the only love I've ever known

Just as long as you stay with me

The whole world is my throne."

Despite the rodent size, he managed it to drop Lorene backwards. Of course he held her so tightly that she did not land on the floor. It was finally too much for Manfred and so he disappeared without the others to grab something to eat.

"Hey don't pull at my mummy!" Ruby mingled in now because she just couldn't stand idly here.

"Enough Crash. Whatever this was we let the nice lady go now." Now came Ellie in between and pulled the opossum from the skunk away.

"He likes her." Peaches clarified with a grin. She found the notion in fact funny and thought it was a pity that Louis hadn't seen it.

"How did you get that crazy idea?" Eddie wanted perplex to know then something like that was out of question. He would surely know it when something so terrible happened to his own brother.

"Uncle Diego is also strange sometimes when Shira is close and uncle Sid was so funny when we met Yolanda yesterday." She said it so that bright animal didn't catch it.

"Mommy, are you okay?" The little skunk looked worried at her mother.

"What? Yes, I am ok. Don't worry the uncle is just a little mad." So she took her child by the paw and finally made the way to search something to eat. What remained was a possum that for the first time doesn't like it to be insulted like that. The bright sloth just shrugged with her shoulders and followed her friend.

"Cheer up uncle Crash. The first start wasn't perhaps so successful but how about if you ask her for her name first the next time." Proposed the youngest mammoth now and followed the path of her father.

"She is right. Now come on. We have breakfast together and then we'll see what we do, ok?" But there was no response from Crash and therefore Ellie just picked him up with her trunk. Eddie, who already sat on her head found the whole thing not funny at all. But his sister was right. Everything is better after breakfast, and perhaps Crash had forgotten all about that moment until then.

* * *

 

Diego also opened his eyes slowly. Only he wasn't in the environment in which he has fallen asleep. Of course, he still lingered in the same cave, but he was no longer alone with his roommate.

This he couldn't really see from his spot by the way. Other saber-toothed tigers were dangerously close around him. Also present were the two guys who attacked Shira and him. He wondered how this could be then he smelt that at least one of the tigers is under the stones back in the underground.

"What are you doing here?" He asked annoyed because he actually thought that no one would dare to come in in their home. Worse was that he only just had woken up. His senses can't have failed.

"What we want here, our revenge that should be clear. Do you mean that you can attack people of us and get away with it?" Declared a voice to him but he couldn't make out which of sabers said it.

"We only defend ourselves."

"That's a lie. You shouldn't have interfered as our people wanted to escort the female saber."

"Oh that's how you called it. I don't let it happen that you force her to go with!" Diego was getting really angry and was also ready to attack them, even if there were too many. For his friends he would do everything, in particular for Shira. This occurred just at that moment, from the shadow into the light.

Apparently she doesn't seem concerned about the situation and looked down at him.

"Force? I wanted to go voluntarily with them."

"What?" Diego couldn't believe what he just heard. Of course she is free and can go wherever she wants. But why wasn't she gone already if she wanted it? She had more than one chance. He wondered what all the extra fuss was about.

"You've heard quite right. Do you really though I will like to stay with such a wimpy old saber tooth like you? What a joke." He had to swallow hard to that. He doesn't show it bit it hurt him what she just said. How could he have been so wrong about her?

"Then what do you still want here? I already told you that you can go whenever you want." He yelled full of anger but no one was impressed.

"You know that your smell is on me. The rules say that I must get rid of you." She said it as if was it normal to kill someone who was close to her. Or were his feelings at the end rally nothing but one-sided? Again he wondered why she was then moving in with him.

"That's absurd." Therefore Diego was glad that he doesn't belong to a pack anymore. Many laws were simply ridiculous. Just because she could freely enter into a new pack they wanted to kill him. He searched her eyes to find clues perhaps that she was lying to him, or that she was only helping him in one way. But her eyes were cold like he had never seen before. No matter what happened when he had slept, expect the look this silver-gray tigress had nothing in common with his Shira.

"Enough with the little chatting!" Declared a strange voice suddenly and he knew what that meant for him.

"Shira no matter what drives you to do that you know don't have to." But everything he said was useless as the saber-toothed tigers pushed him to a rock wall.

"Look how he tries to beg for his life." Said the voice amused and someone pushed him mercilessly to the ground. He quickly tried to get up again but some kind of force pressed him down. Then someone scratched his already hurt shoulder. The wound was deep and the blood doesn't need much time. It colored his fur more and more red. Sadly, he thought of his friends and that he even doesn't get the time to say goodbye to them. Again and again he tried at least to dodge the attacks, but he simply had no longer the strength and the will to stay alive. So he gave himself up to all the pain. This was already so strong in his body that he felt nothing at all. The Last thing he saw before he closed his eyes was a silver-haired tigress with a bloodied coat. Perhaps it was better that way he thought and hoped he would find peace. He had never been thinking about death. On the other hand, he never thought that his life would end like this. He knew that he wouldn't just die of old age. Although, he himself was a ruthless and feared hunter once but this wasn't fair even for him. Was that really everything that life could give him?

When he looked back at the years with his friends he had a happy time. But was it too much to ask for more? He wanted to know if Peaches also does mastering the adulthood. Though he would never say it out loud anyone, but she has grown to his heart. What would he do without his buddy Manny? From this he know that the most good advice came from Ellie. He would also miss Sid and his clumsiness.

The possums and their pranks, although less and also the punches of the old lady sloth, but they belong here too. To his family.

But then someone shook him again and he suddenly felt energy returning in his body. He will not simply give up like that. He still has goals and desires.

"Diego ?!" That was his name and he would teach his enemies this.

"Wake up!" Now that was odd for him. Then he was already awake and tried to push others sabers away from him. Finally he had thrown one of them to the ground. It was so dark that he couldn't even see his opponent exactly. He narrowed his eyes and then blinked a little. Only then it was suddenly much brighter at this place. Surprised, he looked around. Diego was close to the entrance of the cave and it appeared the sun was already up outside. Again he looked around, but he realized that he was alone now. Where did his attackers go? It's impossible they all fled. They were in the majority after all. Unfortunately, Shira was also gone and he made a monotonous sigh. He also let his head hang. Now he was alone again and it didn't feel good what the tigress left behind in his heart.

As he looked in front of him he doesn't saw a stone floor. No, it was more soft-looking fur. It had the familiar colors of silver gray and white. Shockingly, he knows now why he couldn't find his roommate. She was under him all the time. He pressed her face to face down. As their eyes met, he knew that she was just as surprised as he was. In addition there was no sign of the cold she had in her eyes before.

He immediately made a move to get away from her.

"You..I'm sorry." He doesn't even know what he should say to her. Then now he realized that the bad scenarios where all just an invention in his head. He had let himself so overwhelm from a dream and in the process he also attacked Shira.

"There happened nothing you need to apologize for. You had just an nightmare.."

"I need some fresh air." He interrupted the tigress and ran out as fast as possible. Diego felt so bad because of the attack. He wanted to protect and not hurt her. Nevertheless, he was glad that it was all a dream.

With a sighing, Shira had let her roommate go. She could understand that he had to organize his thoughts for now. Although she doesn't heard much but Diego probably had a terrible dream. First he started to shake and mumbled something she couldn't understand. But it hadn't stopped by that.

He also began to beat wildly around soon. She wanted to help him and calm him down but she couldn't reach him. So it happened that he threw her to the ground. She noticed then that Diego indeed was really strong and that he could overwhelm her if he wanted.

Maybe a walk would bring her other thoughts. Even if she doesn't see him all day, she could talk to her roommate in the evening. Before the cave she tested which way Diego was gone just because she doesn't want to run into him now. Then she stretched her body. Yes today Shira felt like herself again. Actually she still wanted to rest a little but she felt that she was really in top form as she sprinted down the mountain. But unexpectedly a squirrel jumped in her road. Of course her reflexes were just as fit and she jumped over it skillfully. The saber-toothed squirrel didn't notice the tigress. It was only disappointed that something kicked his nut off from his paws. He angrily shouted something unintelligible and then ran annoyed further.

Shira noticed nothing of that. She would do something for her stomach now. When she looked in the sky he told her that the nice weather isn't lasting long today. So she hurried with the search for food. But when that was done there was still felt no water drop from above. Maybe she got lucky and the dark clouds are just passing over. Hopefully Diego finds a dry place when it begins to rain, she though as she looked up again. Then she shook her head about such silly thoughts. Her roommate was an adult saber toothed tiger after all and so he was able to take care of himself. Nevertheless, the tiger was in her mind all the time.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So i call the other male mammoth from the brat pack Budy (i really couldn't find his name)

"Good luck then." Katie had caught the male mammoth as it was about to sneak out of here. Of course she knew exactly where he wanted to go.

"Someone like me doesn't need luck." Ethan explained only cool and checked his appearance in a puddle. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. The blonde mammoth knows that he would bring trouble with his attitude. Because unlike her friend, she really thought that Peaches is just friendly with Ethan. But Steffie could still be right with her theory that the two could become a couple. Ethan could in fact be stubborn when he wanted something. In her opinion it wasn't good what he did. Suddenly she heard someone sneeze behind her.

"Hey Meghan. Do you feel at last better today?" The dark brown mammoth had a cold and didn't want to infect the others. So she was gone for a while until she felt better.

"Finally. It's kind of boring so alone but tell me where are all the others?"

"Steffie is still asleep because she probably watched Ethan all night that he doesn't just disappeared. Budy is searching for food because it's his turn and our leader is going for a walk alone again."

"Do you think he is a cheating on her?"

"Just because Steffie says Ethan is just hers, doesn't mean they are automatically together." Katie had so often declared that to her friend but Meghan was very gullible.

"If you say so, but what do we do now? We can't wake Steffie yet. She is always unbearable if she doesn't get enough sleep." The blonde mammoth agreed with a nod and considered what they probably can do now.

"Say, have you heard the story of the molehog and the saber tooth tigers?"

"No. Tell me all the details." Meghan had missed the gossiping with her friends. So the other mammoth girl told her everything she knows.

"He simply stood against them?"

"Yes. I can't even fully understand how it should have happened exactly but I must say that the little one is pretty cool."

"I suppose Ethan wasn't very happy about that story."

"Of course not. Nevertheless, he should be glad that the nothing serious happened. That's the most important thing here."

"I still think that Peaches is getting too old to romping around with the molehog."

"We can't all be like you Meghan and only have flirting in our mind." Katie said a little amused but she found the statement she just heard anything but nice. Then Peaches was still suffering that she had denied her little friend. She hadn't indeed said that to her but she once overheard a conversation from Peaches parents. Sometimes it wasn't even hard to hear Peaches father. She wanted once to talk to him why he had eaves dropped on them twice already. The first time she thought she was wrong but the second time she was quite sure that he was it. Then she heard also the sloth that was most of the time with the old mammoth. If she caught him again she would like to have an answer to this. Father worries or not, she doesn't like it when someone spied on her. Besides if that old mammoth misunderstands something Peaches would have trouble again.

"You're just jealous because no one is interested in you." That wasn't quite true but Katie hadn't blab everything out if she found it better to keep it a secret for now.

"So what we are doing because of that?" Meghan changed after a short silence the topic because she simply had to talk after such a long time with scratchy throat. It was only three days but it seemed like an eternity to her.

"What do you mean?" Then Katie didn't really know what the other was talking about.

"Well because Steffie, Ethan and Peaches." Whispered the dark brown mammoth now. She just doesn't want to risk that Steffie perhaps hear their plans.

"Why should we interfere there?" The blonde knew that they also could make everything worse with their help.

"Because Steffie is our friend." Of course Katie would like it if Steffie finds happiness in the end but what Ethan doesn't want it. Finally, she couldn't force a relationship on that guy.

"Yes, but what about Peaches and Ethan?" She gave the waiting mammoth an answer in a quieter tone now.

"We know only that Steffie wants our womanizer. But what if he never feels the same for her? That would only make her also unhappy."

"Are you saying that Ethan should be better together with Peaches?" The whole thing confused Meghan a little. Wanted her friend not the best for Steffie? Ethan will sooner or later see how wonderful she is, but only if they help along. Men don't understand something like that so fast as the female gender.

"If the two feel more for each other, then yes. As I said, I would really like to see Steffie's dream to become true but when Ethan only likes her because she adores him then she should give him up. Finally, she wants to be liked for her whole being right?" The listening mammoth found it first absurd what she was hearing but the more she let it go through her head, after a while it then sounded very plausible.

"All right, but how do you plan to go on? We can't exactly run to Peaches and question her again. I do not want to imagine how it would run with Ethan." Katie saw that her friend had a point there. It wouldn't be easy for them. But then a plan developed in her head and she had to grin slightly.

"Check it out! We do this."

* * *

 

"You are early awake." Amazed about that fact saw the older sloth to her grandson. This does a thing as morning exercise.

"You have to get up early to stay in form. Not everyone can sleep till noon." And this from an animal that otherwise sleeps until midday sun every day, thought Sid's grandma and was slightly shaking her head.

"Before you complain again, I've already brought fruit for the whole day and ensure that the area is rat-free. Well wish me luck. I have big plans today." He stalked off with a full sense of honor. Unfortunately, he doesn't make it so far because he stumbled after a few steps in a sand hole he had overseen.

"Ey, whaz are you doing? I've juzt dug that! That iz zoo outrageozzzz!" Complained a giant turtle that was standing next to it.

"That is life threatening that you are digging holes here, but I will let you go away with it this time because today is such a wonderful beautiful glorious day." So he gets out of the sand and danced gleefully thereof because he his great plan and his beloved one was in his head again.

"So an zilly idiot! Now I can ztart the whole thing all over again!" The tortoise continued to grumble himself but Sid doesn't care. Then he was in a really good mood, despite that he still stumbled three times until he reached his friends. In addition, he had picked a few flowers for his chosen one.

"Sid? You are really early here today." Said Ellie surprised when she saw him.

"That's nothing for someone like me."

"Great. Here we go again." Manny rolled annoyed his eyes. His wife doesn't exactly understand what is going on and looked questioningly between them back and forth.

"You know it right away. Hey Casanova, your beloved is back there and if it is possible to stay there too."

"Thanks mister."

"Whatever." So Manfred doesn't let it deterred him further but Ellie though it was sweet how the sloth was endeavored.

"You could also bring me flowers occasionally."

"You just say that because he was doing it." Tried the male mammoth to make excuses.

"Nevertheless, you could be a bit more spontaneous sometimes." With this sentence she turned away offended but then grinned because he couldn't see it. However, he was a little uneasy about this.

"Hm? Ellie I thought we…" She interrupted him again when she realized how nervous he was. But in turn he gave a melon towards her that was carved and looked like a rose now.

"This is beautiful. Since when you can you do something like that?" Impressed she took the fruit and found it almost too good to eat it.

"Secret. Spontaneous enough?" Asked Manny and was pleased with his work.

"I just wanted to tease you a little. For all I care you can stay the way you are." Revealed the mammoth mother and showed him her best smile.

Peaches walked away from the whole thing. Because she wasn't keen to watch her parents when they behave like lovebirds. When she saw Sid she thought they could do something funny together but he only had eyes for Yolanda. This was sitting all the time in the shadow. Crash hadn't abandoned his discovery yet and Eddie was pretty annoyed about that. He could do what he wants even throwing snow or food at his brother wasn't helping.

"Maybe you should for a while do something without uncle Crash." Said the young mammoth to the bad-tempered possum.

"How should I do that Peaches? We have always done everything together since birth."

"Maybe I can do something."

"Really?" The rodent looked at her as she just had said she would save the world.

"It's worth a try." So Peaches strolled over to the skunks and plucked at first Crash from a branch who was hiding between the leaves. She was like her mother and knew all the tricks of the possums.

"Peaches, Peaches! Can I go for a walk with you? Mommy says it's ok if you say yes. Please say yes!" Ruby made big and cut eyes.

"Stop it. You have to accept it if she doesn't want to." Added Lorene and cleaned her fur from eating on a small stream.

"I wouldn't mind if.." As if the young mammoth could refuse something so cute. In addition, she had nothing better in her mind what she could do. Normally she would have already done something with the molehog but she doesn't believe that he would show up today.

"If what?" The skunk mother is a bit displeased how that could turn out.

"I do it if he can stay here." The mammoth grabbed Crash who was hiding on her back the whole time. When she deposed the opossum on the floor, it waved to the larger skunk with a nervous grin. Lorene sighed looked briefly to her friend who chatted with Sid in the shade.

"Like I had a choice? Okay but only if he doesn't throws snow at me again."

"I'm sure he doesn't dare to do it again." Insured Peaches and looked down to her uncle. This shook his head affirmatively.

"Super!" Roared Ruby and ran off.

"But don't go too far, understood?" Asked Lorene and the mammoth girl nodded in agreement. The Skunk mother then looked over to the striped rodents which they had left here. This twisted a little creepy his mouth. Maybe he wants to smile, she thought a little confused and sighed as she stroked annoyed her hair back again. Yes Yolanda was right. When she told her yesterday on the way home she should sometimes trust others. But let others watch over her only daughter was probably too much. She also couldn't run behind them and take her back. It would only spoil Ruby's mood and it takes a long time to calm her down if she once began to cry. She just hoped Peaches knew what she had to do as a babysitter. Once more she glanced at the small one beside her before her eyes went to her bright friend again. Now that she is up here for the first time after years and she doesn't even have to look after her child. So she could even try to have something like fun. When she saw her little girl finally disappear from her sight she found it wasn't the worst idea to spend time with the possum.

"Tell me, when Louis comes back?" The skunk girl inquired from her companion after a while with only silence between them. Ruby was just too busy to admire everything. She also wanted to ask so many questions. But she doesn't even know what she should say first until the molehog was in her head again.

"I don't know but today he certainly doesn't come over. He will definitely rest a day or two without us annoying him." Explained the mammoth and regretted it a little bit but molehog had more than deserved the rest.

"We annoy him?"

"No. I didn't mean it like that. He just needs time for himself. When he is feeling better we could do something fun together ok."

"How about we do something until then?" A little scared Peaches took the little girl on her back but when she realized that it was only Ethan who was sneaking up to them she was breathing easier again. Since the saber-toothed attack she was probably a little jumpy. She had fast to unlearn that again or else she jumps soon at each unknown noise on the tree. She felt safe with her parents but now she was traveling alone with Ruby.

"Don't creep around like that!" She said a little angry and put the skunk back to the ground.

"I'm sorry. That was not my intention. But tell me where you picked up the chipmunk?" Wanted the male mammoth to know and looked at the girl rather uninterested. Peaches sighed at first at that question and then began to speak.

"This is Ruby and she is a skunk. Ruby that's Ethan. He is a friend of mine." The little girl looked at him a little suspiciously.

"So do we something together now?" But it doesn't matter to him. He doesn't saw a molehog and that was important to him now.

"All right. If she can come with us?" He knew that he couldn't say wrong things otherwise she would let him alone again.

"Of course." He answered even if he doesn't like the company of the little one so much.

* * *

 

A little restless ran Diego at the cave entrance back and forth. Maybe it was stupid of him to simply run away like that. Now he lurked here for a while now with no sign of the silver-gray tigress. He was well aware of the fact that Shira is a strong woman and that she can take care of herself but nevertheless he was worried. What if she has a relapse? Or the strangers from that pack attack her once again. What if they really want to use his roommate for their purposes like in his dream? He shook his head as he realized that such thoughts now weren't helpful. Then he has to admit that waiting wasn't the solution to his problems. He pondered not long and ran off to look for her.

Although he felt his injured part again with the running around, he didn't care. It wasn't long that he has the smell of one of his friends in his nose. So he first made a trip there.

"Hey Manny."

"Diego? Since when have you all become early risers? Sid is also around for a while." The mammoth asked puzzled because if nothing was on the saber tooth is rarely seen before the midday sun.

"You know morning sport keeps you fit. But tell me did you saw Shira around here?" On this question Manfred turned completely and grabbed some snow to put it on his fiend injured shoulder.

"Yes she was her and has taken Ellie with her." He commented a little displeased, because he finally has a free possum day with her and something like that was really rare.

"Thanks." Diego continues to press the snow until it melted away.

"Say do you two have your first marital row?" The larger animal wanted to know with a mischievous grin.

"Ehm, no. You know we saber-toothed tigers also need our free space from time to time. We aren't the whole time together."

"Oh yeah? And why was Shira here before and with the excuse that she just wanted to talk to Ellie? Something like that is always a bad sign. Now that the two allied they will tell everything to each other."

"Sid if we want to hear your opinion, we ask for it." Manny told the sloth.

"Just don't say I didn't warn you." Sid had clamped a few large leaves under his arm and was gone.

"Does he want to build something again?" Diego remembered the last time as his buddy wanted to do something and these things never end painless for the sloth.

"Come on, we should go and watch. I like to live around here after all." The mammoth was about to take the same path as Sid but he noticed that the saber doesn't followed him.

"Diego?"

"I think I do something for the stomach at first." He himself knows that it sounded like a lame excuse. The larger animal saw skeptical to his friend.

"You surely didn't believe anything what Sid had just said?"

"What? No. Not directly. But you have to admit he is right somehow." Manny rolled his eyes at this sentence because the sloth was anything but not someone who understands women and yet he saw the worry in the saber tooth's face. Maybe something worse happened between him and Shira as a buddy he should then still stand by his side. Unfortunately, he also had the talent to worsen everything when it came to something like that.

"Diego I know this sounds stupid but sometimes it is better not to worry too much about everything. That's one thing we can perhaps learn a little bit from Sid."

"Yes, you can say that now, but I'm still new to this relationship thing."

"I didn't mean to say you shouldn't run after her if you think that's the best in the moment."

"Are we doing this always from now on?" The big cat asked curios before he begun to run off.

"What to talking about our feelings? Well we are buddies and at some point it would it happen to all of us." The mammoth nudged his friend slightly in the good shoulder to this to underline that it wasn't meant so seriously. Of course he couldn't leave it just by that.

"Well you can thank by designate one of your children after me."

"You can be sure that I don't do that." So the big cat had disappeared in the thicket and Manfred was alone again. Well with a sloth pair in sight. Apparently Sid didn't plan to do something dangerous. So he tried to ignore them and because no one else was here he allowed himself a nap.

Diego, however, could now pick up the trail of his roommate and pursued them rather cozy. It would seem strange afterwards if he would run there and that only because he wanted to see her. So he could say he randomly came by. But all of a sudden someone jumped in his way and he fast set back. Although, it was a tigress but I wasn't his friend. He could smell that she was also from this strange pack what was around here for a while. His question was when they would finally disappear because he knew when they would stay here it only they only make more problems.

"So you are the one who is with the silver-haired tigress." Noticed the strange and came closer to him. Probably to get a closer look at him but he wasn't a display item so he took distance from her.

"Do you want something in particular? Otherwise you can vanish again." He told her clearly because a sense told him that she doesn't have good intentions.

"Why so rude?" She looked fixedly into his eyes and showed so that she would stop at nothing. The situation wasn't getting better as two tigresses suddenly appeared behind him. Perhaps he should have stayed with Manny. He looked appraisingly around. The two behind him were still relatively young but the female before him looked like as she had already mastered some tough fights. That couldn't mean his dream would become true now.

"Do you want revenge?"

"Revenge? Oh you mean for the two that I have sent for your girlfriend. Have you killed them?" She asked that like she would talk about the weather.

"What?! No. They attacked us and we just defended ourselves. It's wasn't my fault that they came later in landslide." He enlightened them honest and watched at every little movement she performed.

"Whatever. Now I can understand why this silver-haired tigress doesn't want belong to us." Although Diego didn't quite understands what she meant but could this woman not even mourn a second. After all, he had just informed her that two members of her pack are dead.

"Ok. I have missed something here."

"I wouldn't also dare to leave such a well-built and handsome saber like you." The tigress came closer again but this time he dodged it and jumped out of the circle. As he stood behind the leader, this quickly turned to face him.

"Why so shy? I'll suggest something. Come with us."

"Why should I do that and what's with Shira?"

"Forget her. She has such a self-willed character. I don't like that." He on the other hand liked it very much and at some point he would make a nice compliment about it sometimes, but at the moment it was difficult for him to get away from these strangers.

"It's really rare to meet someone like you. So what is your answer? What is one tigress when you can have five? You never have to search your own food again. All you have to do is..."


	13. Chapter 13

A little bit he found it flattering what she said out if he had wanted something like that, he would be separated from his friends years ago.

"No." He interrupted her quickly because he knew what was required of him here. He had his herd and he would never replace them against a pack again even if it were only females. No he was a saber tooth for only one woman.

"No? Don't be fool. What can she give you what we can't?" Shouted the stranger outraged and her entourage looked on in astonishment. Perhaps these sabers have never received a refusal.

For everyone comes the first time, thought Diego to himself. Nevertheless, he stuck a little in trouble if they decide to attack him. Maybe he could talk himself out of the situation.

"Listen, I maybe look good but I have some years behind me and.."

"Shut up! My decision has been made." Again she wanted to approach him but suddenly she was pushed to the side. Right away, the leader of the pack made it up again. Then she could see who had shoved her away from her new obsession.

"You! How dare you to interfere here? You had your chance to join our pack!" But not only the stranger was a little surprised by the engagement of Shira. Diego was also a little perplexed. She didn't even looked at him now because before him. As he correctly realized her attitude he thought it was better to keep quiet.

"Get out of here!" As Diego then heard also the voice of his friend, he knew that no one should be joking with her right now.

"So you can have him all to yourself. I don't think he's the kind of man who can be satisfied with only one woman." To demonstrate what she meant the leader simply ran past her and wanted to lay a paw on the male saber but of course the silver-haired tigress doesn't let it happen.

"Don't you dare to touch him!" Diego really was in a stupid situation. The women were standing so close to him that he could feel the breath of the two on his fur. He could literally feel the tension as he looked between the two back and forth. Even if he wanted to take party for Shira he knew that he couldn't. She also had her pride and also the fight was fair this time when the two younger saber-toothed tiger shouldn't interfere in this. He glanced checking over to them and he already knew that they weren't really interested here. One of them sharpened her claws and the other played bored with one stone. But suddenly they all heard something in the distance.

"That sounds like a mammoth herd!" Said one of the young tiger and jumped away. Her companion followed her quickly.

"The last word hasn't been spoken!" The leader declared this angry because she was interrupted and then she was running away too. Shira jumped hastily behind a bush. Only the male saber tooth remained seated as a single in his place.

"Diego what is going on? Don't you want to jump to the side?"

"There is no herd of mammoths. It's just a single one." Then he knew these steps for years.

"You're a spoilsport." Said Ellie pretend offended as she stepped out from the bush behind him.

"Nevertheless, you must admit that she had managed it well." The tigress praised the mammoth.

"I'm sorry I was not here so fast."

"That doesn't matter. But unfortunately we must now consider how we get rid of these sabers again."

"Yes before they keep our Diego here as a 'slave'." Sid joked now as he also jumped out of the bushes when he realized that the danger was over.

"Sid! Tell me have you been here all the time?" The sloth shrugged apologetically his shoulders.

"What could I have done? Furthermore, it didn't look as if your life was in danger." He threw a knowing look at Diego. He on the other hand rolled his eyes and wondered why he had earned this.

"Did I miss something?" The mammoth mother turned then to Shira.

"Not really." This answered a little annoyed. She doesn't like how the other tigress looked at Diego. Of course, Ellie got it that something is wrong here. So she wanted to grab the sloth to give the saber-toothed tigers a little togetherness.

"Come on Sid, you should urgently looking for.." But he wouldn't just forget his actual projects. Hastily he ran so towards to the silver-haired tigress.

"Shira you're ready for a romantic evening?" Ellie wondered whether the slow sloth had now lost his mind more than usual. The asked one wasn't sure what to say to that but her male companion took the talk for her.

"Cut it out Sid!" Diego warned him and he himself was surprised that there was a little jealousy in his voice.

"What? Are you thinking I was about…No. I'm sorry, Shira, but my heart already belongs to another."

"That's a shame." She explained amused but also with peace of mind. She was still a little curious what the sloth was doing here. This then put an arm around her and turned her away from the other two.

"I actually thought that the four of us could have a beautiful evening. Diego and you and.." But he got a head butt from behind by the male saber tooth.

"You know I'm not deaf. Stop annoying her with your crazy ideas." He exhorted his friend clearly.

"I agree."

"You heard it Sid. She is..What?" Puzzled, he looked at Shira as if he hasn't quite grasped what she had just said.

"We meet tomorrow evening at the beach. Now the ladies will excuse us." Then the sloth wanted to go and pull the male saber with him but he doesn't move a piece.

"Diego you have to come with me otherwise is my appearance uncool." This sighed but went anyway because he was too shocked with what had just happened. As Sid found that they were far enough away he pushed his buddy with the elbow in the side.

"Hey you don't have to thank me for that. You are welcome." Diego didn't know what that means but he at least tried to inquire.

"Sid, what have I ever done to you that I deserved this?"

"How long are you living with Shira in a cave? I just helped you to move your relationship forward."

"Do I have to tell me that from a single sloth? It was all good. In addition, we constantly spend time together. An evening with you and your girlfriend is nothing special."

"Oh really? You know common foraging and sleeping in the same place makes you not go anywhere if you can't say anything to her."

"Why not? I have done this with other sabers too."

"But I hope you haven't snuggled up at night with the others with whom we have met you." The tiger looked a little dumbfounded at him, because Sid couldn't possibly know about that.

"That was just a guess." A bit embarrassed, he turned away from the sloth and ran on again.

"Well then you probably don't need my help. If you attracting other women without doing something for it. You're a real Casanova!"

"Hey I'm not like that, ok?" He gave his buddy a clearly answer. Even if in it was normal a pack for a saber to have several women, it was something he would never consider. Shira was the only one for him. Now Sid felt bad even if it was just a joke.

"Actually for what you need us if you want to be alone with your girlfriend?" Diego drew the conversation in a different direction because he didn't like the silence.

"Ehm.. yes.." He started nervously and looked at the floor. As nothing better occurred to the sloth he was kneeling on the floor.

"Please Diego, do it for me. I know it wasn't fair of me to surprise you with that but otherwise you would still have said no." Sid wailed and was almost close to tears.

"You're right on that. Now stop the whining!"

"So it's ok?" He winked still pleading with his eyes and made a pout.

"Yes. But woe betide you say or do something embarrassing!"

"You should keep me from doing so." Now Diego understood what the whole thing is about. He just hoped he isn't the one who did the something unpleasant.

* * *

 

So here he was. Thanks to Peaches, he also had a chance to be alone with her.

But unfortunately Crash was only full of mischief. He found it very difficult now to say something nice about that lady. So he thought it was the best to keep quiet and silently shake his head or nod when his opponent looked at him. He just did not understand why Eddie was acting so hostile. He remembered gloomily at his first meeting with a skunk. It was the first time they catapulted themselves through the air, although mother had forbidden it. Nevertheless, it was a great fun to fly through the air. Unfortunately, he wasn't as successful as his brother with the landing. He doesn't fell into a mud puddle but on a rhino. This wasn't very pleased about it. Filled with anger it wanted to crush him right there and he of course couldn't think of anything better then play dead. Just before the huge cattle could step on him something pulled him by his tail aside.

"This is really not the best solution to end your life. What if he only breaks your bones and you feel all the pain in your body?" Someone wanted to know. Crash blinked carefully with his eyes. There stood a skunk that looked at him slightly annoyed and spat on the floor by the way.

"Why are you getting in my way? He has disturbed my sleep. It was so hard to find finally some rest."

"You just can't do that to everyone just because they in your space!" The stranger explained angrily.

"Yes I can. You can share his destiny if you want it so bad!" The rhinoceros returned aggressive.

"Pah, as if I would let that happen. Take a nose full of this!"

"Ah! What's that smell? I can't see anymore." And so the big animal ran away. Crash just stand thrilled at the side and enjoyed the show. He found it so cool what she has done. Then Eddie fell on top of him and he became unconscious. The next thing he remembered was that he was dragged home by Ellie and then he got a lecture from his mother. Since then, he found skunks fully fascinating and that in front of him was pretty too. What was strange that it was a long time since he saw one. Ok, he wasn't really looking for them if he instead could have fun with his brother.

"Do you talk with me or do you want just stare at me all the time? At first I didn't mind that you keep your mouth shut, but slowly it becomes scary." She was right but the opossum didn't really know what it should talk about to a woman.

"Do you like boogers?"

"What?" He saw quickly that this was probably not the best question. Maybe he should have listened at least once when Ellie told them how to behave in the presence of a female.

* * *

 

"So you two finally have your first date." Ellie said grinning to distribute the silence that between the two women prevailed. She realized clearly that her companion has something on her mind but she couldn't simply ask about it. The saber should say it first and so she changes the subject to Sid's strange idea.

"If you take it exactly Diego and I were often alone together. Why should be something different this time?"

Shira was of course not blind and know that her companion was a bit curious.

"Although you can share some time with the guys but once you call it Date they are going to be nervous. Then they are going strong in impressing you." The mammoth mother knew exactly what she was talking about because it was the same with Manny. Actually, she thought that the male saber tooth would act rather differently but she had previously never seen him with a woman.

"Apart from that fact how comes Sid to a girlfriend? Not that I wouldn't be happy for him but here passed no other sloth by lately."

"They brought them along from the rescue operation. A sloth and two skunks. They seem to be quite nice. You will also meet them sooner or later."

"I just hope this saber-toothed gang makes us no more trouble." Ellie looked for a short time questionable in the distance. For her it would be better if they can solve the whole thing peacefully.

"As long as we stick together nothing bad would happen." She then added with confidence. Suddenly something scurried on their way.

"Peaches? Why are you in such a hurry?" The larger mammoth asked in surprise when her daughter was so out of breath.

"We have tried to go rid of a male mammoth. It was pretty pucy." Replied Ruby rashly.

"You mean pushy." Corrected Ellie her and the little girl just shrugged with the shoulders.

Actually it doesn't matter to her how to spell the word. She was just glad she was away from that Ethan. He wasn't a very likeable person.

"What happened? Otherwise you don't have problems with the other mammoths at your age."

"I don't know Mum. In addition, it was only Ethan. Usually are always the others nearby. But today we were alone there.."

"Hey." The skunk complained a little outraged because she doesn't liked it to be ignored.

"OK. We were almost alone. However, I somehow had the feeling that something was wrong. Before we found our new home it was my dream that he only has eyes for me and now that it has arrived I don't know if that is what I want. Is that weird?"

"Of course not. You are grown up and see things different with that you can assess better now what you really want." Shira started to interfere in the conversation.

"She is right. At your age you will know what is right and wrong." Peaches didn't know why but she felt only slightly better by the words of the adults. Of course she didn't show it. She gave a half smile of satisfaction of herself and turned back to the saber-toothed tiger.

"By the way Shira. This is Ruby." So she changed the subject skillfully without that it seemed forced.

"Ruby that is Shira. She is the girlfr... eh" But the tigress interrupted her with a smile.

"You wanted to say 'She is the girlfriend of uncle Diego.' It's ok." It was clear that she liked the saber-toothed tiger. So it was no use denying it.

"He has a pretty girlfriend." The skunk said simply because she liked stripes.

"But you're also a little beauty." Then she tickled the girl with the paw and brought it so giggle. Ellie and Peaches threw a look at each other.

"I'll tell her mother who will take care of her in the future if she wants to be alone again."

"I don't think her mother would be very excited when a saber-toothed tiger would take care of her daughter." Peaches thought about her words and had to agree to this. Diego and Shira were never something like the other saber-toothed tigers. They were friends and because of that she couldn't see the wild and dangerous animals. Others around them saw only that in these two.

"Well. I will go to bring her back and drag uncle Crash from her mother away." That explained the young mammoth before she grabbed the little girl and disappeared. The tigress understood the last sentence not really and Ellie could see that on her face.

"I tell you a funny story that happened this morning."


	14. Chapter 14

"Here comes our great womanizer." Katie had announced but only because she knows that the other girls are not around. The Budy's foraging took to long for them. She stayed here while and held the position. Just as she looked at the male mammoth she saw that he had probably successes. Or he only pretends it so he won't lose his coolness. For her men were sometimes real idiots. But without them had their species no future. Sometimes life could be really hard for a woman.

"Judging by your face you had an enjoyable tour." But she couldn't resist a comment. Some jibe had to be allowed. She just hoped Peaches knew what she was doing. Then where should Ethan have otherwise been. This man on an enlightening stroll while admiring the nature, probably not.

"Yes, he was very pleasant and more don't have to interest you." Ethan responds in a good mood even if the curiosity of blond mammoths annoyed him a little. Finally, she doesn't have to know everything. He still wanted to tell her a few things to that fact but his buddy came in between.

"Hey, I have everything I should be looking for." Budy was a little out of breath but he nevertheless was pleased that he first encountered with Katie here. But this only gave him an angry look as he looked at her closely.

"Where have you been so long? Steffie and Meghan ran already by themselves because they didn't want to wait any longer."

"I'm sorry. But I wanted to bring a few fresh mangoes and they grow in such high place." Budy explained sheepishly. He was a little ashamed that he couldn't do anything right. Of course his opponent was bit sorry and so she slapped him with her trunk encouragingly on the shoulder.

"That was really sweet of you. Come on let's eat." Then he scratched a little nervous with his trunk his side. Then of course he had done it just for her. If you knew someone so long then you learn what someone likes and what not. Ethan just took some fruits and ignored the two because he was still with thoughts on Peaches. The conversation with her wasn't running quite well thanks to the little fur ball of wool but it could have been worse. In addition, she also hasn't rejected him and tomorrow he will meet her again. He had heard that her little friend was still resting and so he had to use that time. Actually, he would still like to spend the whole day with her. But something distracted her constantly. So as she was with thoughts somewhere else. It didn't seem as if it was up to the skunk. Maybe the saber tooth attack left her a little traumatized. If he sees her again he will say that she now doesn't need to be are afraid any longer. Finally, he could always stay by her side and protect her if she only wished it. He would still say it even though he was not particularly keen to fight with a saber tooth. Women like strong men. Ethan will use that and ensnare so long that she even can't help otherwise then say yes to him.

He only hoped that she hasn't misunderstood the thing with the offspring. Actually, he doesn't want to have children so fast. He doesn't really saw himself in the near future as a father type and if he would ever so uncool as Peaches father then it passed him entirely. When he was earlier with her it just slipped out of him. When he was thinking about it now, it was perhaps not the best idea to say something like that in front of a toddler. But he believes that she again wanted to turn her back on him and as he babbled something of the future he had for the first time her full attention. It was probably because she already occupied himself with such topics. Then he came to ask her the question that floating around in his head for a while. Well for a few days if he was honest. But the most important thing was that Peaches not simply rejected him again. His ego felt even polished up a little after this conversation. She had admitted that he was an attractive mammoth. Ethan didn't know exactly why but from her it sounded really like a compliment. This could be related to that it was boring to hear it from the other female mammoths. Well to be exactly from Steffie and Meghan. Katie had stopped it some time ago probably because it was boring for her. He didn't care because she wasn't really his type. He was referring to appearance and character. He looked over to her to be one hundred percent sure by his statement. Then he saw that she was nagging his friend. Yes she was more like the annoying sister who knew everything better.

A little pitied Ethan his buddy because he knew he had a thing for the blonde mammoth. It had long been clear for him. Although his friend isn't exactly the brightest and was easy to see through the girls still knew none of that to this day. Maybe he knew a trick but it shouldn't matter to him. His goal was Peaches and he wasn't going to give her up easily. By the time she in fact become really pretty and there was no mammoth far and wide that would better suit her as he. He would only ensure that nothing comes between them. Even if it meant he had to exchange a few words with the molehog.

"Tell me where you were again?" He knew that it was the end of his peace. As Steffie got to see Ethan's face, she naturally has to ask about his whereabouts. She doesn't like it when he just disappeared without saying anything.

"I was nowhere. Slowly, you should leave me alone. I can go where I want!" The male mammoth replies a bit rude because this woman could sometimes really get on his nerves with her control addiction. He wasn't her property.

"Listen! I will maybe not as often hang out with you in the future." Only when it was spoken he was aware that it was probably a little hasty of him. Finally, the matter with Peaches was practically still in the stars.

"What do you mean by that?" Steffie replied a little intimidated because the guy in front of her has never been as serious as now. The other mammoths just looked at them.

"We are adults and should think about the future. This includes that you stop the constantly running behind me!" After all he doesn't need a mother who told him what he had to do. If he had wanted something like that he hasn't ran away with the others.

"But I have.." She wanted to explain but he gave her no chance for that.

"You what?! You were just jealous again because I wanted to do something with Peaches but you should get used to it. I'm a free mammoth." He turned resolutely away from her. Now he was wondering what she would say even he was a bit sorry for his harsh tone.

"I was just worried about you. So many strange animals streak around here lately. But you can do whatever you want. I don't care!" Steffie was close to tears and run away from him. She doesn't want to be weak in front of him. This idiot would even consider her just as whiny.

"That was great." Katie said sarcastically and ran behind her friend. Meghan did the same, but before that threw an angry look at Ethan. He felt just a little uncomfortable indeed. Steffie had never said before that she was worried about him. That it was uncool to meet certain persons or what suited her best to her appearance, that was something she could throw around but she never expressed something like that. It couldn't be that he now felt guilty because he hasn't said to her that he was going on a stroll.

As if that is happening that I say everything to her, he thought and shook the feeling off.

"Women." He sighed and watched his buddy who still munched undisturbed.

"I envy you Budy. You didn't have such problems." With that he took also some fruits. The other mammoth stopped briefly his meal to assert the contrary perhaps. But he found it better to just shrug his shoulders. He doesn't know if Ethan would understand that he also had his eyes on a mammoth. The two ate in silence what was left.

* * *

 

Gradual Diego had enough of the talk with the sloth and so he simply ran away. Sometimes he wondered if Sid was also listening to himself. The whole confused stuff what he uttered all day. He was his friend but that doesn't mean he wanted to spend all his time with him. There are so much more important things he could do now. So he ran around and allowed himself something to eat and then drank something from the nearest source. Of course he was very careful on his way. He doesn't want to meet some fellows. He indeed became goosebumps down the spine when he though on this words of the stranger. Actually, he doesn't wanted trouble with them but if they continue to attack his family then they could get to know the wild tiger in him. On one hand, he was glad that they were no longer after Shira but on the other hand, he was still worried. This leader seemed as she would do anything to get what she wanted. If something happened to any of them then it would be his fault. He eventually could develop a plan earlier to get rid of these strangers. It was still strange for him to attack conspecifics even after all these years. That's why he also avoided any contact with them. That Shira was now with him and also understands his life is pure luck for him. It's nice to have someone who understood him even if he had never believed in something like that previously. That he fell in love with her wasn't planned but it wasn't also an obstacle. At least it was none until now. If she wasn't near him he was automatically worried. When she was with him she managed it that he felt like an idiot.

The idea of Sid came back to his mind. He still wondered what the sloth has taken that he has to pull him into it. After all he could also ask Manny and Ellie. On one hand, he thought that on a date can't happen that much. Finally he was alone every day with Shira. The only thing that bugged him a little was just one word. Romance. He just doesn't saw himself as a romantic. He doesn't even think he could bring the sentence 'I love you' so easily out. Either he found a way that she still understood what he felt for her or they just remained as that what they are. Friends. When he took it exactly they were friends who snuggled together. At least if he was looking from her side. Not that he would complain. Shira smelled very nice for his nose and her fur was so soft and warm. Well he expected nothing else from a woman like her.

Now he has arrived back to his cave and he wondered whether his roommate went the same thoughts. After all it was also about her future. But he shouldn't burden his head with this things too much. His sloth buddy did it so rarely and was always ok. Maybe he should at least for now relax a bit and let everything be as it is.

"What are you thinking now?" A little startled, he turned to the side. Again he hasn't heard her coming. He wasn't aware of how much he has been preoccupied with himself. Shira also has known him too long and knew how to sneak up to him.

"You're worried because of these saber-toothed tigers." She could understand that very well but she also trusted the words of the mammoth mother. This had promised that they together will soon find a way.

"We should have thought of something much earlier. Then this with Peaches and the two saber-toothed tigers wouldn't have happened." Once again she was positively surprised by him. Even if the death of two male sabers wasn't his fault nevertheless he made his thoughts about it.

"Diego, you couldn't have changed a much there. They were brought up that way in this pack. You couldn't also have dissuaded them." Her words calmed him a little. It seemed like she would always understand him.

"Nevertheless, this leader could have shown some sympathy when I told her that they are buried." Even if he does worse things in his past life, if someone died from their row it never went just past him. Although he was used to be brutally but he never was heartless.

"Not everyone is a softi like you." The silver-gray tigress joked and tried to dissuade him from his troubles. On that she also snuggled a little closer to her partner. She found that this seriousness just doesn't fit to him. His casual and sometimes funny way was much more appealing for her. Then she heard a faint chuckle from him.

"But somehow you must like that otherwise I can't explain that you were so jealous previously." He answered to other in exactly the same teasing tone. Of course, he also wanted to annoy her just a little. Nevertheless he found her attractive when she went into battle position. Not that she ever seemed unattractive to him in any situation. The woman had wrapped him around her paw without ever having to do something for it.

"For a good looking but old man it's worth it." The male saber tooth was rather unpleasant about that fact that she heard his word from a little while ago. So he was pouting slightly hung his head a little. Then it was true. He was really getting old.

"Diego you not really think of you like that?" She couldn't quite believe that such a strong saber had such a picture of himself. Shira didn't know that he was only thinking like that since she was at his side.

"You're not old but rich with experience and wise." She just said as he doesn't want to answer.

"I mean it doesn't surprise me that this leader wants you. Each female saber that you met had immediately thrown an eye on you. As attractive as you are you could have anyone." Her roommate grinned slightly on that and shook his head. She only wanted to tease him with the things she said.

"Now you're exaggerating. Also, I don't want anyone. It may sound enticing for others to have several women but it's nothing for me." It wasn't at all clear to her that it would make her so happy when he would say something like that but now she was here with a lightened smile on her face. So she went close to him again. She wanted to see straight into his eyes again. This time Diego didn't moved back. First because after a few steps came the edge of the rock and secondly because he found he should end this shying away. At least from his side. After all he was the man here.

"Well it would be nothing for your age this chasing behind several tigresses every day. You can't even catch me." She whispered in her teasing tone to irritate him a little again. Then she briefly kissed his cheek with her tongue and then simply jumped away. The male tiger was shortly a bit perplexed by the action

before he was grinning getting into the game and ran after her. Playing catch with a conspecific makes the most fun, he thought. The risk of injury is also lower than when he was doing it something with other animals. So raged both back and forth in front of the cave as if they were still children.

"You started this with the wrong guy kitty." He warned playfully and he caught almost but she sprinted laughing in the other direction.

"You didn't think that I would make it this easy for you?" She asked cheerfully.

"Of course not." He replied and looked at her fascinated. Shira just threw a quick look back because his tone surprised her a little. The expression she saw there made her slow down the movements. But because Diego was rather dreaming he noticed that too late and so he couldn't make a stop before her in time. The two rolled right into their home. When the ball came to a halt again was the male roommate on top and tried only to find his normal breathing rhythm again. Let alone to get his head and body under control. Their little game enfeebled him out a little. That was probably because his food wasn't fully digests yet.

"And you seduce woman like that?" The silver-haired tigress asked with a smile from below. She was just out of breath as him but it also was a great fun for her. A little she wondered why they don't do that often but then it came to her mind that it was something more likely for couples if they always end up in this position. Yet Shira can't avoid feeling his body and the heat that came from it.

"Well.." So he tried to go off her but she took advantage of it and rolled them both around once more. She was the one now that looked down on him. She just liked it too much to embarrass him a little here and there.

"Diego, I was just joking."


	15. Chapter 15

But Diego wasn't really listening as he looked at his roommate from this angle. The late sun rays from outside painted her fur slightly orange but her eyes remained still sea blue. He never thought he had seen anything more beautiful in this moment. It was now her turn to get nervous as he continued to stare at her. He never looked at her like that before.

"Are you okay?" She asked, half amused and half worried. She wondered already if she was too heavy and wanted to move away from him. But then she noticed his smile that spread across his face and so she stopped her movements. Somehow saw her roommate something she just couldn't see but she returned his expression anyway. When her eyes met again Diego only then noticed that he has grinned at her all the time. Embarrassed, he shook his head and turned it aside.

"Hey..Um do you plan to stay like that for a while?" Suddenly everything was more interesting in the cave as her face. Shira other hand, smiled at him challenging.

"What if I want to?" She threw a question at him in return. Besides, she came closer and closer to his face. Sometimes he made it almost too easy for her.

"Uh..well yes. I really don't mind. I mean isn't that a little uncomfortable?" Shira thought it was sweet that he always thought first of her and her well-being even if it was used as an excuse here. He was just a real gentleman. But at some point she will get the animal out of him.

"No, you're just like your nickname very soft." She brought him a little to sweat here. Because of her body was also giving a heat away which he couldn't just ignore. Once again, he was looking for a way out. But with every move she came closer it was more difficult to shy away from her their triumphant glance. Suddenly he noticed something that reassured him. It was her heartbeat. He went just as fast as his own. Briefly he looked at her chest as he couldn't quite believe what he heard. It couldn't be denied. She was just as excited as him. Satisfied and determined he looked into her eyes.

"Shira, I know I'm not the perfect choice." The male saber tooth didn't know why he whispered probably because of the proximity or because he doesn't want to scare her with his words. When he wanted to continue the talk she just kissed him. Perplex he first wanted to draw back but then he remembered that he was on the floor.

"Sometimes you talk too much. To me you are perfect." His roommate told him and now she went off from him. Something in her head told her that she shouldn't go too far.

"Let's go to sleep now. We have so much to do tomorrow." So she lay at their common place to sleep. Short thought Diego on that what could happen if he a bad dream again.

"Come here!" On such an invitation he just couldn't say no. He also would like to get used to her proximity during sleep.

"If I should..you know.." But she already knew what he was getting to say.

"Then you get to feel my claws this time." That startled him not in the slightest but he just nodded in agreement and snuggled gently at her. When he closed his eyes and wished her a good night he knew everything wouldn't be so complicated from now on at least in their relationship. The slight grin never left from his face. I fallowed him even in his sleep.

Shira looked for a while down on Diego before she nestled her head close to his. For her the evening was a new beginning. Until today she has always believed that her male companion was only shy in her presence. Slowly she understood why he acted like that. He only wanted to give her every opportunity to withdraw if should she realize that the whole thing wasn't for her. She should have guessed that by his character. Now was this fact not so relevant anymore. Because tomorrow she would surprise him and show how much she wanted him. She would act s that her roommate even couldn't help but to respond. Shira was sure now if she wouldn't take the chance that she never would find someone like him ever again. Diego tried always to understand her view of things even when they had disagreements. Now she could hear his quiet breathing and it was clear to her that the other saber was deep in sleep.

She raised her head again when she remembered that she should maybe see after his wound. It was good that she was already on the right side to do so. For a moment the silver-gray tigress thought whet ever her idea was ok or not but then she doesn't think anymore but simply licked over the better looking injury. Then she listened and looked into his face but without moving quickly. She thought she has woken him up with her action. But that wasn't the case. On the contrary, she heard a deep purr from the male saber tooth. It seemed strange to her that they lived together for so long and she had never heard this noise until now. But she also had to admit that they only had begun with the together sleeping so close. Nevertheless, these sounds were very soothing for her and she put her head close to his again.

She has to think back to these foreign saber-toothed tigers even if she wanted to suppress it actually for tonight. What if they really want that Diego goes with them? Jealousy or protective instinct? It didn't really matter to her but she couldn't just stand by idly if they want to get close to her friend again. Of course he wouldn't go voluntarily but the leader knew certainly ways and how to change someone's mind. Shira also knew some tricks. She wasn't first officer by captain Gutt for years for nothing even if she would like to do many things undone again. At that time, she had thought that her life would never change. That she would either die in a fight or drown in the water. Nobody would have helped her. She doesn't need to see herself as a victim. After all she had also passed the paw to no one.

But now everything was different. Now Shira had friends who took care of her and they liked her the way she was. At her side was someone cared for her and watched over her. Even if she could defend herself well, she still appreciated that thing Diego did for her. Living with him made her almost carefree and for that she was grateful. Sometimes she wondered whether if it was clear at all to the male saber tooth what he did for her. It was still not clear to her whether this is love but who could tell to a hundred percent what it was. Of course she always could ask Ellie but somehow she found it stupid. Moreover, she could just tell from her experience and Shira didn't really know if she could make comparisons between mammoths and saber-toothed tigers. She was aware of the fact that the feelings are more based on the character than on the species. Yet she wanted to ask someone for advice who might still stood at the beginning of the relationship as they. The sloth was there out as well. He knew his lady not for so long and also Sid wasn't really someone for serious talks. Although the young mammoth was still an option but she doesn't seem as if she had her eyes on someone. Actually she was a bit sorry for Peaches. It should be more mammoths at her age around.

Nevertheless, she had only one desire in all of this. Whether as friends or more, it would make her happy if he would stay the rest of her life with her. She would almost do everything for that. She was aware that she should consider where she stood before she is going to be intimate with him. Even Diego will eventually ask her what she felt one day. That was also his right to know this. If he would ask her now she wouldn't even have an apologetic response ready.

Shira tried to expel the idea because the whole thing wasn't really a big problem now. If a conversation should arise with someone then that would be good but if not then it wouldn't be so bad either. The most important thing first was to get rid of the strangers. Everything else would just come to them in time. Searching for warmth she still snuggled a little closer to Diego and finally closed her eyes to let drop the sleep over her.

* * *

 

"And has she behaved?" Lorene finally wanted to know from the young mammoth.

She had forgotten it all the time. She was too happy that she saw her child in one piece again. Nothing mattered when her daughter was intact at her side again. Of course she doesn't show it so openly.

"Mummy!" Protested the little skunk because she doesn't like that her mother thought she doesn't know what decency or something like that was.

"Of course she was just a sweet child." Peaches ruffled the little one through fur to that sentence. The white sloth on the other hand found it good to just be lazy a day. Sid brought her everything she needed even though she was to begin against it and that he was a bit clumsy. She could still say she had a nice day.

"Somehow it is so peaceful here. I like that." Yolanda namely knew other times before she stumbled into this cave. But she certainly doesn't want think back to them now.

She has also seen not really much because she spent half the day with sleeping. Since she was used to it because there wasn't so many other options to choose back in the underground.

"Well. Sometimes it can also go differently but otherwise it's nice here." Ellie added cheerfully then she had also a wonderful day.

"It is time to go to sleep." The oldest mammoth said slightly grumpy. He wondered if he was the only one who was worried because of these strange sabers. Not even Diego has visited him again today because of this issue. He was the one today who were attacked by these strangers. But Ellie had insured him that everything went well and no one was injured.

"Haven't you slept all day?"

"You weren't even here. How do you find out about that?"

"After all this time I just know you very well." The mammoth mother replied with a grin and wanted to turn straight to her daughter but the young women looked lost away into the sunset and also sat a little apart from the others. She was about to say something to her but then she saw that Eddie joined Peaches. Ellie thought at first that he wanted to annoy her but it didn't seemed that way. So she was looking for other possum. Only now she realized that this wasn't even present.

"Hey have anyone of you seen Crash?" So she throws a question around. Lorene pointed to a tree in response.

"While he has said he just wanted to go to bed earlier so that he has more energy tomorrow but I'm sure he sulks because he lost to me in arm wrestling."

"I'm sure that he had forgotten it in the morning." Manfred said and tried to his wife to say with his eyes that they should go to sleep now. Ellie just smiled because her husband just couldn't say that he wanted to spend some time alone with her.

"You can sleep in the cave again. If you want that."

"Only if it isn't too much trouble." It doesn't really matter to Lorene but Yolanda wanted to be sure that they don't overstay their welcome.

"It really is ok if you stay here." The mammoth mother explained friendly and then shoved her husband a little.

"What? Yes it is all right." Manny also didn't really matter as long as he occasionally got some rest.

Lorene just brought a few berries for her daughter who she earlier set aside. It was then that the little skunk thought of something she almost had forgotten.

"Mummy what does propagation mean?" Peaches had hoped that the little girl hadn't heard it as Ethan uttered that and she actually thought he knew how to talk in front of children but now she looked a little panicked to her father. Because she knew already what would ask the skunk mother next.

"From where had you caught that?"

"This other mammoth had told something like that."

"What other mammoth?" Manfred was quick from ignoring to listening when certain keywords fall. So he looked seriously at his daughter now. Of course he knew exactly of which other mammoth was spoken of. It had no longer a name to be said. Peaches wanted to avoid that anyone finds out about her conversation with Ethan but now that wasn't longer important.

"Dad, he spoke of someday. It isn't a crime to speak of it." She began to explain herself.

"Nevertheless you could still wait a few decades for that." Even Ellie was slightly surprised at the reaction. The mammoth father wasn't so upset today like usually. Peaches just nodded in agreement to defuse the situation.

"What does that mean now?" The little skunk wanted to know finally.

"I'll explain it to you. So when two animals.." But suddenly a trunk kept Eddie from talking.

"You weren't the right one to declare it Peaches at the time. That unfortunately hasn't changed to this day." The mammoth mother then put him on a branch above her. The possum was slowly sick of it. Was he allowed to do to nothing here anymore?

"I'll explain it to you when you're older." Said the skunk mother and Ruby looked displeased at the floor. She already knew this phrase by heart. For everything she was too young and too small. Even up here at the surface it isn't a difference. She just hoped that Louis would soon be better again. He sure wants to do something with her and he would also tell her everything. At least she thought so.

* * *

 

"Stop kidding me! I am not in the mood for your jokes today." The enraged leader was almost on ready to jump her ally and just because this couldn't take their whole situation seriously. No wonder that the other will never it bring to something if they had only inanities in their heads all day. Her scout really wanted to tell her now that she saw how this silver-gray tigress talked normally with a mammoth.

"I'm telling the truth. I also thought first it would only be her tactic to catch it but they seemed quite friendly with each other." The tigress knew herself that it sounded strange but she had seen it with her my own eyes.

"And I have seen other things too." So she reported everything she discovered on her tour. Although the leader held some things still for nonsense and tomorrow would she would read the riot of this saber when it was all fictional. Nevertheless knew their subordinates what happened when they lie to her and she still assured her that it was only the truth.

"So Diego is his name." Somehow there came a plan to her for the whole thing how she still could get that male saber-toothed tiger. Someone like him she wouldn't so simply let go again. If you consider it for how long it could be until the next man stands before her. She sighed because in her age she couldn't be picky anymore. But this Diego also wasn't exactly under that what was called a rivet. It was quite the contrary. All a saber tooth tigress could ask of was represented in this guy. Only that he apparently was drawn to that rebellious woman displeased her. But fortunately she knew how to bring someone like that under control. This saber will pay for her stubbornness even more.

She only thought there was one mammoth that she saw the other day. Today she thought by the incident not on mammoths. She rather though that it was some rhinos. The tigress wasn't planning to stay long enough to find out.

But if there are several here they will stay for a while at this place. Appreciatively she thought of the last mammoth she had ripped. It's been years since she could eat that meat. Unfortunately, the last exemplar was a little older and therefore very tough. But if there was a bigger selection here then her mouth would be satisfied at some point.

"What is wrong with you?" Inquired her friend. Together they have founded the pack to be no longer dominated by men. At first it was difficult at all for them break away from their last pack. They were more like prisoner than take care of each other like she learned it as a child. But times change and now she was a leader. Of course they were once more but who needs weaklings.

"Have you heard that? There are mammoths nearby. Tell the others they should be ready tomorrow. I don't want to wait too long for such a feast."

"It's been a long time since we captured a mammoth. They can be very strong-willed and we are only to fifth."

"Oh come on. You like the taste of the meat as well. We just try first to find a weak one and see if we still can do it." So she wanted to convince her ally. It didn't really matter to her whether she agreed or not. She wouldn't relinquish on such a chance.

"Alright. But only because I know the others will overrule me when you tell them about it." Or I would just do it behind your back as always, thought the leader clever. So without further words and full of anticipation of the coming feast she lay down ant waited for the sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Since a long time Louis doesn't felt as rested and fit as today. There is no pain in the feet and his body isn't weak anymore. That was for him the best sign of a good start in the day. The wound on his arm was almost healed. If you have a healthy diet, your innermost gives it back to you one day. The fur had only to grow back again. So in a hurry he dug his way up nearby where Peaches family always was around. He was perhaps a bit too fast but he was happy that he finally be able to do something with his friend without that something cam in between. Then for now it was the end for the resting or to be sick. When he was on the surface he was short dazzled by the sun. The weather was also nice with him. Can you ask for more?

"Hey Louis." A voice said monotonically from above. As he followed it he saw that Eddie hung alone on a tree. Somehow he looked down. Moreover, he called him by his real name. There has to be something in the bush. Actually he wanted to search the mammoth girl quickly but he indeed could take a short time for the opossum.

"Hey. Say Eddie, is something wrong?"

"No everything is ok. I like to hang around alone here, yeah." The rodent answered snappy from the tree.

"OK. I've understood." After all he doesn't need such a mood today. So he turned away and walked on. But he stopped again then the possum appeared before him.

"All right. It'll tell you what's going on if you want to know it that badly." Sighing, he grabbed Louis's shoulder and then pointed with the other paw in the sky. Irritated saw the other just in the blue. Somehow he had an idea that Eddie just would make fun of him.

"It is.." He took a dramatic pause and then put his free paw to his forehead to pretend he would faint.

"..my brother."

"What about Crash? Is he ill?" Louis tried to speed things up with his questions.

"Yes it has caught the fever."

"What fever? How did he get that?" But he was completely ignored. Eddie continues with the theater and fell to his knees.

"Why has it caught him? He is still so young. Curse you fever of love." Either he caught also a disease or the possum brothers are even more crazy when they were separated, thought the molehog in his head. But he doesn't he just said something about love.

"Eddie, it's not bad if your brother is a little in love." He tried to calm the other one down. Finally the other rodent was serious and got up again.

"You can't understand that. He only hangs out with the skunk what you brought along. I feel so useless when I'm around them."

"Wait a minute! You want to say that Crash and Lorene.." He couldn't even pronounce it. Well he was a bit surprised but not really shocked.

"Yes and they're not the only one. Everybody are suddenly so in love. It stinks." On that sentence the other got a bad feeling in his stomach. Because he had to immediately think of a particular mammoth.

"What do you mean everyone?"

"Well just all around here. OK, almost all if you scratch Sid's grandma and the little skunk girl out of it."

"Oh." Louis gave out quietly. Nevertheless, he was still able to questions Peaches if they could do something today. That is if she still could make some time for him.

"I was just a day away." He whispered a little crestfallen to himself.

"What did you say?" The possum inquired again because he doesn't understand it exactly. This was totally unaware that he might have hurt the other with his statement.

"It isn't that impor.."

"LOUIS!" A very happy animal ran joyfully towards him.

"Eh, hey Ruby." The girl had such a speed that she almost him down as she clutched to him.

"Where have you been? Peaches said she doesn't know when you come back because you have to recuperate yourself. I'm glad you're back now." She snuggled a little at him.

"It's all right. I'm back here now." He patted her head briefly. Nor could he do that because she was shorter than him. When she reached her mother's size, then she will soon be a head taller. Then he pushed the girl gently away from him, because he felt bad as Eddie looked at him.

"So you too." The possum shook disappointed his head.

"What do you take me for? She is still a child." The molehog whispered energetic to the other.

"I know. I know. You only have eyes for .." But before he could finish Louis held the blabbermouth shut with his paw. Yes he regretted it until today bitterly that he let the possum saw that he liked Peaches.

"Ihhhh, Louis you have taken your eyes out for some one?"

"He hasn't taken them out. That's just a phrase. You throw your eyes at someone means.." But again the molehog held Eddie back from the babbling.

"He wanted to say that you like somebody." He explained fast.

"What do you thought I would say?" The opossum asked indignantly as it broke away. But it was ignored then Ruby just wanted Louis attention.

"What do you want to do today?" Cheerful she ran alongside the molehog as this ran on to go after his previous projects.

"Actually, I wanted to look for Peaches. She always has good ideas."

"She definitely has already plans what with the other mammoths. At least she said something like that." The little skunk didn't quite told the truth but she wanted to be alone with Louis. Now that her mother was a bit distracted too and she could do whatever she wanted to do.

"You know Eddie, Louis is a real hero and always knew what to do." She raved about him.

"So you here!"

"Mummy let me go!" But Lorene didn't seem too pleased.

"I told you to play near where I can see you!"

"But I wanted to do something with Louis." The small one wailed loudly.

"Oh hey. You also around here again hm? At least you look healthier."

"Well. I've recovered a little."

"Oh, wiener is back." Crash greeted him. The skunks looked at him in surprise because they hadn't heard that name before. Annoyed rolled the molehog with his eyes because not everyone has to know that.

"Manny has given him this name because he is so tiny." Lorene glanced back and forth between the three of them. The possums didn't seem to mind that Louis was even a little larger than them.

"You two are also not much bigger." Ruby complained now before her mother could say anything. Something like that was mean and what should she say because she was the smallest one here.

"Anyway, you are coming with me now. You can play later with Louis."

"But Mummy." The mother ignored whining and tucked her daughter just under the arm.

"Well then, I see you later." So she threw a small smile to Crash before she ran away. He saw with a look of love behind her, placed his paws on his chest and let himself fall backwards onto the floor.

"What a woman." He sighed contentedly. The molehog watched the scene and was irritated. So it turned out that Lorene also could be different. He just hoped that she remains so nice. Probably she was just missing the sun, he thought to himself. But then he saw that Eddie wanted to set a stone on his brother.

"What are you doing?" Louis tried to beat that thing out of the paws of the possum.

"We just say it was an accident."

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Very sure. He's your brother."

"I'm not sure about this fact anymore. Just look at him." Crash was up again and danced now through a field of flowers as there wasn't a better thing to do in the world. The molehog had to admit it was a little weird but it was also funny.

"Eddie, that is only a phase. Soon it's over again." He had to stop to see to Crash or he is going to laugh out loud.

"Now you find it funny but tomorrow you also think it's ridiculous."

"Without him you can be a bit of a grouch. Come on we collect your brother the grasshopper and then we're looking for fun." Because they probably needed all a little distraction. Eddie coughed briefly and then disguised his voice so that it had a higher pitch.

"Of course you great hero." He tried to imitate Ruby. Louis rolled his eyes and pushed the rodent annoyed away. As Crash felt more like himself again he run to the other two.

"Oh, finally Sir I-lost-my-mind found time for us." Eddie said half amusing and half derogatory.

"You're just jealous." His brother answered and let nothing spoiling his good mood.

"Of course not. I just go searching someone for me too." Then he put his arm around the molehog.

"Hey Louis? How about the two of us have a little thing?" A little irritated and disgusted beat the other that paw of his shoulder.

"Better not." He was just thinking on whether it wasn't such a good idea to run around with the possums. No matter how the situation is between the two they make only fun of him anyway.

* * *

 

"No Manny." The mammoth father was about to spy behind his daughter again but his wife didn't want to let him this time. He couldn't so easily go past her.

"But.." Every time he wanted to find new reasons to go racing but she found it gradually a bit silly.

"She's old enough." Peaches had so often proved that she could go out on her own.

"But when.."

"She's our daughter. You should trust her." The mammoth father wasn't happy but when Ellie has set something on her mind then she was very persistent. That was also one reason why she was his wife.

"But if she comes home crying today and tells the guy had groped her with his trunk, then I spear him with my tusks. Just to be clear here." Manfred declared his point and she rolled her eyes on that.

"Ok you can do that." She agreed because she knew that something like that will never happen. Furthermore Peaches could defend herself very well. She wouldn't send her only child out without showing her a few trunk handles. Her daughter did know something like this since she was a teenager and therefore the mammoth mother wasn't worried as much as her husband. Then she looked around and noticed something she liked.

"Manny." This still saw the worst things in his head and doesn't notice her calling.

"Hey." She walked closer to him and then touched him with her trunk because he still ignored her.

"Hm?" He was a little annoyed by it. Ellie ignored his morose tone and gave him a certain look. As the other mammoth understood properly what was signaled to him he looked quickly around.

"Ellie we.." He started nervously but she interrupted his excuse quick.

"We are alone. All alone." Now also a grin went up gradually on the face of the male mammoths.

"What shall we do with so much togetherness?" He inquired and played ignorant. Smiling, she went closer to him and touched his trunk. He returned it and snuggled a little closer to her.

"I'm sure something would come to our minds." She answered whispering.

* * *

 

"Hey." Ethan greeted her charming way. He had such a look on his face that Peaches her stomach felt slightly queasy. It wasn't the butterflies in the belly she should actually feel. It was rather as if she had eaten something wrong that now is heavy in the stomach.

"Hey." She tried it as cheerful as possible to say. The talk of yesterday hung still in her head and she really wondered what he wanted from her today. She just hoped that he had arranged time to meet with her because he really wanted to spend time with her. It sounded strange but she was never alone with him long before. Ethan knew practically nothing about her and yet he had just asked yesterday whether she wants to be his girlfriend. When she saw his face for the first time she would have said yes immediately. But now she was older and not so swarming for him. She first wanted to get to know him properly before it begins a steady relationship.

"And?" This guy really wanted to have an answer already, she thought irritated.

"And what?" She asked innocently to perhaps hesitating everything.

She doesn't want to say no before she really knew what she wanted for herself.

On one hand Ethan is a good choice. He looks good and you can have a good time with him when no one came in between. Maybe that was the problem. Couldn't she come closer to him because she hanged out too much with the molehog? But it's fun to fool around with the little one and go searching of an adventure. Peaches had never contemplated to say it to her friend that she doesn't have time for him today.

"I understand that I have surprised you a little yesterday. But it's so hard to find an answer? I can accept a no. I'm a big boy." The male mammoth joked cool but his opponent took the situation seriously.

"Ethan, I really like you as a friend but that's not something I or you should decide overnight. I mean you will not only spend time with me but also with my family. This is something serious. I would like to meet you more alone. So that you are also sure that I'm really the right one for you. Or can you say that about me now?" He probably hasn't expected something like this. When she was honest, she has just pulled that out of the hooves. She needed to talk with someone about that which understood her and gave her good advices. Louis was there the only one. Of course, her mother also came into question but she was a little stubborn in that matter and doesn't want to run to her with every problem.

"Peaches you're a very pretty and attractive mammoth. That is clear to you. Maybe I have acted so rashly because of that but you're right. We can learn to know each other better. What do you think about that we always meet at this time in the morning from now on?" But normally I always wait for Louis in that time. She would have almost said that but that wouldn't sound so good. She just could have turned him down when she prefers to do something with the molehog. It wasn't the thing that it wasn't true but she also wanted to be sure for herself that Ethan wasn't really her type. So she nodded approvingly to it and that was apparently the keyword. Then suddenly they were talking about other things. For Peaches that was more than ok.

* * *

 

Slowly, a male saber tooth awoke from his sleep. As the thoughts of last night came back he was about to snuggle up to this person but then he noticed that this wasn't even present. Surprised, he blinked to look for Shira.

"Good Morning." He then heard her voice. She was about to bring something into the cave

"If you're hungry you can have some." Offered she to him and then took a bite out of her prey. Diego looked a little thoughtful on the food for a moment. Actually he doesn't want her to go out alone but he also doesn't want to give her a scolding after that hunt.

"I was careful." She explained to him as she looked into his face and probably there she could see what he thought.

"Shira I really don't like to dictate you anything.." Then she finished this sentence for him.

"But you don't want me to run around alone while the other saber toothed tigers are near." He did not know what to say next because it was clear that she wouldn't remain only at his side because he demanded it. Now he began to eat in order to say nothing more. For a while there was almost silence in her cave. Apart from the eating noises and nature that came from outside.

When she had satisfied her hunger she began secretly watching from the side. But it didn't last long because he noticed it and chewed out to say something but again she didn't let him get to a word.

"Compromise, I promise I will not stray far from you." Diego had to smile slightly on that. After all she doesn't must commit to anything but he was still glad that she promised to be careful. So he doesn't want to spoil the day in which he always was on the same topic. So he pushed the remains so at the side that nobody got them right in the face when he was coming in here.

"I know you would like this saber tooth tigers to go as fast as possible but please do from now on no more strolls on your own." A little defiantly she looked at the floor as if she were a child and had been caught at something forbidden. Actually, she thought that he couldn't smell where she was but she was wrong.

"Now don't hang your head like that. Let us look after the others and then we could think of something together." Although his suggestion sounded very good but as she looked at him again she thought that they both should do something else first. Then Diego wasn't someone who was very adept to avoid spots on the fur during the eating and when she looked down on herself she wasn't exactly presentable either.

"We should wash ourselves somewhere first." Shira told him, pointing out to his fur. She also went closer to him. Then for what concerned the cleaning up, there were two possibilities.

"Or we just stay here." At first he doesn't understand it completely because no matter how flexible he was a few spots on his neck he wasn't able to reach. But then her idea leaked through to him as she demonstratively licked with her tongue over his snout. Diego has decision-making difficulties again. The woman really knew how to make someone mad. Then he heard her words from yesterday in his head. Without thinking about it he walked closer to her and started to with clean her with his tongue.

She doesn't look as bad as he. Shira on the other hand still liked his treatment and his tongue felt warm on her body. When he started at her shoulder, he was cautious because he probably doesn't know how she would react but then when he realized that she doesn't retreat, he continued. It was just a simple thing and yet Diego felt good about it. Perhaps it was the proximity to another saber tooth or simply because she was there. So he just doesn't know what it was but when he was done he regretted that Shira wasn't as stained as he.

"Well let's.." The male saber tooth was about to walk past her but she wouldn't let him.

"You don't really think that we're done now. No." She smiled a little mischievously and urged him further back in the cave. Actually, he doesn't think she really wanted that because she had already inspected his healing wound and this here wasn't really necessary. But everything disappeared out of his head as her tongue touched his paw. It seemed as if she really wanted to make everything away because she begun at the very bottom. Diego sat there petrified and tried not to move a muscle. She was only on his leg and he felt a tingle went through his body nevertheless. The thought of things that maybe could come gave him goose bumps. Shira was only slightly on the side of her neck stained but almost his entire front was sullied.

Stay cool. There is nothing wrong in mutually supportive fur care, he mentally told himself. He briefly peered with his eyes down to her and just met her gaze.

"Is something wrong?" She inquires and using same smile like before.

"You don't have to do that. Let us quickly.."

"Relax Diego. I do it because I want to." She came with her face closer to his again.

"Your fur smells pleasant." It was just a whisper and then she wanted to bow down again but he uses the moment and kissed her. It was simply because he wanted to confuse her also sometimes or because it was just so fitting in the moment. Shira was in fact a little puzzled about the action but not long enough.

"What was that for?" She teased him and looked straight in his eyes again.

"There was a spot I have missed on my turn." He replied and played clueless as he hasn't other motives. Somehow the whole thing was going to please him.

"I should go on with it. We can't stay inside here all day." If it was up to Diego it wouldn't be so a bad idea because all of the sudden he had nothing except his tigress in his the head.


	17. Chapter 17

"Why can't you just stay near by me for a while?" Lorene asked still nice but her daughter crossed her arms and looked offended away.

"What's the matter with her?" The bright sloth wanted to know as this discovered the two.

"She is only offended because she isn't allowed to play with her new friend."

"Why don't you let her play with him? He looked very wise to me." The skunk mother looked surprised at her friend.

"That's not the point. I don't want her to constantly run away when I just blink. Also, I've found an old tree with a hole around here. That thing would do it quite well as our new home." From one moment to the next, the face of the little skunk brightened.

"That means we really stay here?" Her mother nodded to it even if she knew that there would be much trouble.

"I'll show you everything and we make it habitable." Ruby was still tucked under the arm but memorized the way well so she would learn fast the area here. She doesn't want always the help of an adult if she lost the way.

"Say does he speak with you now?" Yolanda then changed the subject.

"Who? Oh you mean the possum. Not really. But he is a good listener. He could simply run away when it gets bored but he hasn't done that so far. I just think he should spend a little time with his brother. Somehow I get the feeling he has something against me."

"I'm sure that everything is good at the end. Did I tell you that I have a double date with a saber-toothed couple? This is really crazy but it'll be fun." Lorene wanted first to list everything that was wrong with that but then she thought she should save the trouble and hope that nothing happens.

"Yes it is a bit crazy but why not." She was just glad that she doesn't have to participate.

* * *

 

At last Louis got rid of the two. This day also began really exhausting if not strange. But suddenly he heard a familiar voice. The owner of her he had been looking for. He hastily dug in the direction where she came from. When he assumed to be correct, he rose to the surface again. Of course he had to bump his head on an overturned tree. It had surprised him if it wouldn't happen again. So he rubbed his head and pushed a few leaves aside. Then he saw his lost friend already.

"Pea.." But he stopped when he also noticed Ethan. Unfortunately, he couldn't understand what the two mammoths discussed but he was pretty sure that he wasn't being used in this conversation.

Actually, yes they fit really well together. Who could I've fooled? It had to happen. She always liked him. I should be happy for her that she got what she wanted, Louis thought dejectedly and turned around. Since he was now in the forest he no longer dug into the earth so he doesn't pop back to a root or similar. So he strolled just with hanging head on. Now he had no plans for today. It looked like he could now play with Ruby even though he doesn't really felt like to do it. Because he totally ignored his environment he unexpectedly bumped into someone.

"What was that?" Shira pushed the high grass a little to the side to see who she had just caught.

"Louis? Is everything all right with you?" She helped him up when she discovered the little one.

"I am sorry. That was not my intention." She explained apologetically and he shook himself a leaf from the head.

"It's ok. It's my fault if I walk around in the dense grass here." He even knocked a little dirt from the fur.

"At last I could talk to you now. I assume you're back to full health."

"Yes. If you sleep through time properly the body heals by itself."

"I wanted to say that I'm really sorry that I don't informed you of the flower.." But he interrupted her even if it was hard for him to do that.

"No. It was not your fault. It was only my own. Fortunately, not much happened." Even if he looked calm and serene from the outside in the inside he was everything other than that.

"That you saved Peaches from this sabers was pretty heroic." This made him a little embarrassed. Because he doesn't think he would get a compliment from her. He just noticed that he was for the first time alone with one of the two saber-toothed tigers. That perhaps declared his nervousness.

"By the way, you're going in the wrong direction." She said suddenly out of the blue.

"What do you mean?" Because he doesn't really understand what the tigress wanted to say.

"You are looking for Peaches or not?" She asked with a little mischievous smile. Then the molehog in front of her tried to hide something. She found the little guy really a bit strange.

"Oh ehm .. No not really. I'm sure she hasn't time for me now." He said that with a played joyful face and made his way to go further. The female saber jumped quickly front of him. A little scared he backed away.

"How it comes you face two saber tooth tigers, but now you just run away?" She want to know now because she could smell the two mammoths were near and she knew that Louis had seen them as well. Even if she sometimes doesn't participate anywhere so she got however much of what happens around here. She was just like Diego a master in hiding in the undergrowth.

"I didn't want to bother now." He only said, staring stolidly on the ground because he wouldn't go back. It may come across as childish but he would need a while until he came clear that Peaches was forgiven now. He was sure she also wanted to spend as much time as possible with Ethan. No, he really doesn't fit into the picture. Mammoths fall in love with other mammoths. This is completely normal.

"You like her." Her voice wasn't loud and yet he looked up in panic. When she saw his eyes she knew that it is true and that the little one was afraid.

"That isn't.."

"It's ok. You don't have to justify yourself in front of me. I tell it no one. May I still give you some advice?" He just shrugged with his shoulders. Maybe she was able to actually help him.

"You should tell her." Or not, Louis thought a little irritated.

"Of course, perhaps it's best if her family is also nearby so that everyone knows it." He doesn't know from where he took the courage to talk to her in such a tone but he couldn't bring himself care either. No one could understand his problem.

"Peaches!" Shira just roared and kept the molehog simply fixed under her paw. Because he was shocked and getting ready to dig his way back in the underground. It doesn't take long for the mammoth girl to show up.

"Shira? Is there anything wrong you..." But then she saw someone else besides the saber tooth.

"Louis! Finally you are around here again. It was going to be boring without you."

"Really?" The wondered the little one a bit. After all, his friend wasn't alone over there. Nevertheless, he felt happiness in his insides.

"Of course. Why you looking at me so strangely? Something wrong?" He looked again to the tigress before he answered her.

"No. Everything is all right. Let us not waste the whole day here." So Louis began to start running again also because he could escape from the situation.

"OK. Shira are you coming with us?" Peaches inquired.

"You will be fine without me." She said, smiling slightly. So she had disappeared in the thicket and the two friends ran in the other direction.

For Louis the happenings are very strange. The female saber-toothed has always something mysterious on. He was aware that she had a good nose and that she smelled the Peaches was nearby. Yet he couldn't quite understand why she helped him or why she knew he was looking for the mammoth.

I should Peaches tell what I feel for her and this idea also came from her. Maybe this was her way to annoy me. Just like Eddie and Crash. But she has such a serious face on when she said that. As if she really meant what she uttered. For the first time someone knows it who doesn't make fun of me immediately. It might be finally my chance to talk with someone about something who applies some understanding. But I was just so confused and would never have thought that she would talk with me.

"Hey? Are you listening to me?" A trunk was waving in front of his face and with that he came back into the here and now.

"Oh, um could you say it again." She sighed out beside him. The mammoth called out his name three times and he simply doesn't respond.

"Still not quite fit?" She asked slightly worried. But when she looked at him he looked so much better. At least his eyes weren't so pale anymore.

"I'm fine, really but what we want to do now?"

"This was the part where you haven't listened to me. I said it would nice to go for a swim by this weather."

"Is that necessary." After all he could not really deal well with so much water around him.

"Oh come on. It will be fun." She tried to change his mind. Of course she would be careful that nothing happens to him. There are also flat spots on the lake too.

"All right." He agreed half-heartedly. As if he could refuse her anything. Nevertheless, the previous scene with Ethan wasn't completely out of his head. He would really like to ask her nut maybe it was better to leave it. For now, he should just be lucky that he was with her.

* * *

 

Meanwhile Sid was full with work to decorate the beach. Eventually he doesn't want to forget something. Then he saw in the corner of his eyes that the saber tooth tiger also wants to help him.

"Hey Diego. It's good that you're here. So I don't have.." Only now he looked at his friend properly. He quickly moved towards him just to have a closer view of big cat.

"Sid what are you doing?" The other wanted to know irritated when he came so close to him.

"Something is different about you."

"Yes, I've dyed my fur." The tiger said sarcastic and pushed the sloth away. This looked at him skeptically again then he snapped with his paw and apparently had the solution.

"Now I know it. How could you Diego? I'm here in the trouble and you reap the fruits earlier."

"What?" Sid showed then to the side and told that he can't speak loudly before his grandma but the saber tooth still didn't understand what he meant.

"Shira and you have ye.." Just then the older sloth came closer to them.

"..eh picked flowers." Sid completed his sentence. Just then all arrived at Diego's mind.

"First, we haven't 'picked flowers'.." The older lady came in between.

"Secondly, you should let the kitten do what it wants. It's none of your business Sidney." The younger sloth got a head knock and his grandma strolled away.

"Picking flowers? Pah what are they thinking?! I've made something like this since you were all not born then. We have *********." So she was gone.

"OK. Sid, where should I help you now?" Diego moved the topic quickly to forget the newly experienced information.

"The best thing is you look for food for you two and I try to rip these pictures out of my head again with a stone."

"All right. Let me know if it worked." So the big cat was running away from the beach. He thought about catching fish. Finally, it wasn't so good when he serves something that was a bit too bloody. Shira wouldn't mind but he doesn't want to spoil the appetite of the others. His thoughts were already on this evening. When the day ends only half as good as he had begun he would certainly not complain.

* * *

 

"Are you sure?" The leader was on the way to with her scout to seek an easy prey for them. She was told that this one sat alone on the water for a while now.

"Quite sure. It also looks not very strong." The subordinates replied and continued to watch the animal before them.

"But what if it is sick, I do not want to spoil my stomach."

"Should I watch it all day?" Actually, the tigress was not so inclined but it was better than to cope with the vagaries of the leader.

"Not a bad idea. But if you see this saber tooth again you break this here up ok?"

"Understood." So the older tigress left the place. She had something better to do than look out for the food all the time without being allowed to attack it. So she rolled in the next mud pit to make her fur odorless at least a little. The trick had often helped her and maybe it would work this time too. So she came little by little further into the forest. Until now her nose found unfortunately nothing interesting. But what was that, two possums who are throwing mud at each other. She wouldn't eat something like that but she could tease them a little.

"You had it seen coming. Now she wouldn't find you so great anymore." Eddie triumphed as his mud ball met his brother right in the face.

"Oh yeah. I don't even have to hit something in your face to make you ugly." Replied the other quickly and throw also something. But as more Crash lifted more from the ground and then looked at his brother again he just froze like ice.

"What is it dude? Do you give up already?" On that question Eddie answered just by doing his paw in in the air to show him something behind him. Hastily he tried to find out what was meant and turned around. There stood a saber that sharpened her claws.

"I do not mean to interfere but you are in my way."

"Uh then we are going to stand around somewhere else." Eddie apologized and ran to his brother to drag him along.

"Wait! I wanted to chat a bit." The tigress waited a moment before she ran after both. It was just fun for her to test her skills on weaker ones since you just couldn't lose in such a situation.

"Run brother!" Crash cried now because Eddie looked like he was going slower."

"Hey, we can still run up a tree."

"Oh right!" Since it occurred to them again that they were possums they climbed up the nearest tree. It doesn't take much time and the leader of the sabers was there too.

"It's a shame that you can't climb.." Any further word stuck in Eddie's throat as the larger animal came up to them. Her claws adhere well in the bark and so she doesn't need long for it.

"It was necessarily that you had to say something." His brother didn't want to be pertly but it was getting dangerous here. The branch wasn't very long. So they couldn't jump to another.

"Ellie!" The two possums began to scream loud as they couldn't think of anything better. It was luck that she was close and quickly came running to them. She quickly recognized the problem and took the branch where her brothers were. The tigress wanted to exploit this but mammoth mother was let the thing go in no time. This almost brought the saber to fall down. Furious, she jumped down from the tree while the rodents are hiding on Ellie's back.

"Why are you protecting these rats?" The leader inquired and tried to distract the mammoth while she pushed it in a corner or something.

"That's none of your business." But her opponent didn't even think about backing off. She already knew how something like that was going. So they ran a little while in a circle and kept always an eye on the other. But the tigress had quickly lost the desire for this dancing and tried to jump to her prey. Ellie of course dodge it quickly but realized too late that it was a trick. The saber didn't want to attack her but to climb up a tree to get higher. It wasn't time for a moment and she saw the sharp claws to come down to her. Panicked, she closed her eyes but then nothing happened. Carefully, she blinked and turned joyfully as she saw that Manny had placed himself protectively in front of her. It looked as if he had caught the big cat and thrown to the ground.

"If you don't want me to step on you then you should disappear very quickly!" He explained as threatening as possible. The tigress didn't say anything more and looked that she could run away because of the impact with the ground was hurting too much for further attacks.

"Everything all right Ellie?" Hastily the larger mammoth turned to his wife to check that she really was fine.

"Yes, thanks to you. My big strong hero." Ellie flattered her husband and snuggled up to him relieved.

"You're also our hero." Now the possums said at the same time and kissed the fur of the mammoth thankful.

"OK. Now it is unpleasant." He pulled the rodents from his face and put them before him on the ground.

"How does she even come here?" Manfred then wanted to know urgently.

"Did you see Manny? She was smeared with mud." Ellie brought then to the conversation.

"You're right but her kind didn't do such a thing. At least I've never seen that Diego made anything like that."

"Maybe she only shares our hobby to play in the mud." Eddie said and Crash only nodded approvingly.

"I think certainly not guys. There has to be something else."

"What do you think if we go to eat something and then search for Diego and his girlfriend?

They're also saber toothed tigers. So they will know what that means."

"You should leave it." The mammoth mother exhorted her husband.

"What do you mean?" He inquired sanctimoniously.

"You know really well what I mean. This undertone and these allusions. You wouldn't also like something like that." Manfred couldn't just tell her that Diego was also just like that as they freshly become a couple.

"I try it." So he promised, glancing secretly to the possums to tell them with a glance that they can continue this mission for him. The two nodded silently and then clung to Ellie's tusks so she carried them to the food.

* * *

 

"You were with her again, right?" Ethan had to roll his eyes a little on that comment.

"Please tell me that you don't act like her too." Finally, the thing with Steffie was bad enough. It was strangely enough that he had spoken with Peaches about it. Actually, he had no reason to. With her you could simply chat about everything without being convicted. Nevertheless, she had asked him to apologize to the other mammoth or at least to talk one more time to her. Now he had actually struggled himself through to do this but Steffie was nowhere to be found. At least she was not in her usual place.

"If you are looking for her she said she wanted to make a women relaxing day or something like that." Budy was partially clear the Meghan just said that he doesn't go with them. But what he should say against three mammoth girls. Ethan was better with the assertiveness.

"Tell me what you like suddenly about her?"

"We are talking about Peaches, yes?" The red-brown mammoth asked a little confused. It's not often that Budy was interested in something.

"Yes. I mean first you run secretly at night to her. Then you say she is too philistine way for us and now you want to get to know her better. Sorry if I'm stomp to close but you should already know what you want."

"And that came from you of all." Ethan replied but the other did as if he didn't catch that and just talked on.

"If you will hurt one of them deliberately no girl would adore you so quickly again." Budy wasn't the brightest he said that himself but he would never hurt one of the girls.

"Listen, yes I will apologize to Steffie when she comes back but I still don't stop the meetings with Peaches. Maybe we really fit together."

"If you say so." Then his friend just shrugged his shoulders and then looked for other things to do just to leave Ethan with his thoughts alone.


	18. Chapter 18

"First she pretends to be a good friend and then she meets up with him quietly!" Steffie was beside herself when she had watched Ethan and Peaches.

"Probably they are planning already their future."

"Now you're exaggerating." Kathie came in between. This didn't really understand where the problem lay here. Peaches weren't a mammoth who took a guy overnight.

"Oh yeah. I've seen them as they were whispering sweet nothings to each other. She made the innocent face thing."

"It takes always two for something like that." The blonde mammoth held Ethan also not for an innocent angel.

"What he finds on her? I mean he was the one who said she is strange."

"Perhaps he has changed his mind." Meghan said but was completely ignored by the other two mammoths.

"Please don't run so fast. I think you should calm down first before you go to her." Kathie suggested even if she already knew from the start that Sfeffie the proposal not perceived. This simply ran down the path where she had seen the other two before and there she came past the lake where she saw the searched one.

"There she is!" A little surprised Peaches and Louis turned to the voice. But it was only the three mammoth girls. One of them looked slightly displeased but they ignored it for the time being.

"Oh hey. Are you also planning to passing time here by this weather?" But Steffie don't want to hear innocent fuss here.

"Stop with the friendly nonsense! You said that you're just friends with Ethan. Then why do you meet him secretly in remote places? Just say you want only to seduce him!" She explained upset and wanted to talk further but the molehog didn't wanted to listen any longer.

"If she says that she is just friends with him then it's true. Peaches isn't someone who is simply lying to others." All were a little surprised at the small one but Steffie quickly came with more questions.

"How do you know that? You aren't constantly at her side." She was indeed right but he also doesn't think his friend wanted to seduce Ethan this morning. Whether she liked him or not now she just wouldn't do something like that.

"Come down and stop talking to him in that tone." Now mingled Peaches in between, who found it was a little nice to hear that her friend trusted her.

"Can't we just.." She wanted to talk again but the other mammoth just don't want to calm down. Louis found it better for him not to interfere further and go out of the way of the two. At least Steffie who ran to Peaches almost like a wild one. The other two mammoths don't want stay in this any longer and so they also were going a bit away. The little one of the group wanted to ask the girls what's gotten into their leader but a loud splash interrupted him here. Everyone looked to water in that Steffie was sitting little surprised now. Peaches had to grin a little because did her opponent really thought that she wouldn't escape. But the wet mammoth was yet really angry. She just doesn't look like it. Katie on the other hand wanted to use the opportunity to finally talk with the molehog.

"Can we borrow him briefly?" But before Peaches could answer that her little friend was kidnapped. Louis just made a questioning look to that but she also could only give him a clueless shrug in return.

"Hey tell me what the two want to do with Louis over there?" The question now went to the very wet and angry Steffie.

"I don't even care now. Just see what I look like because of you!" She scolded her and tried to make her hair like before again.

"They're going to be dry again. Come here, I'll help you out." Stated Peaches helpful even if she didn't understand why the other mammoth almost had a panic attack because of water. But when she took the trunk of Steffie she was abruptly pulled into the lake. Snorting she reappeared on the surface again.

"Hey that wasn't fair!" She complained and pretends playful to be angry.

"Well now we're even!" The other mammoth declared with a superior smirk.

"You shouldn't be so sure about that." On this Peaches opened fire and the two girls fought a hard water battle. After a while Steffie had even forgotten why she was so pissed because she just has too much fun here. Others would also like to see that but the blonde mammoth was persistent and doesn't want to let the molehog go until he agreed with their plans.

"Please Louis. Finally you know her longer than we do. With you she will answer honestly." Actually, the little one don't really want to do that. If the mammoth girls already asked Peaches out about Ethan why should he repeat it with her now? He doesn't really saw sense in it.

"Whether she likes him or not, it isn't our business." He said and was about to leave but a trunk pulled him back.

"But what if she really has feelings for Ethan and he also has them for her. Don't you want her as friend to be happy?" Now he doesn't know if the dark brown mammoth just said it out of nowhere or whether the whole thing was planned here exactly. Of course he wanted to see Peaches happy but he doesn't want lose her that quickly to Ethan. What was if the guy isn't so bad behind his I-am-the-coolest facade? Again he was about to leave before but then turned back to the two girls. Because it occurred to him that the two were probably for Steffie and Ethan and so maybe everything could run out well for him then.

"All right. I'm in this but on one condition."

"Of course. Anything you want." Meghan agreed triumphantly and hastily.

"Well, almost everything ok? Just say it already." The blonde mammoth added.

"If you want to ask Ethan you can't do it yourself."

"Why not?"

"He will never answer honestly because and sorry I say this but you are girls." First Katie wanted to say her opinion to that but then she thought about his words again.

"Listen you.." Meghan was already trying to insult the little one but the other mammoth held her back.

"No. He's right. Ethan would never tell us the truth. He would answer what he thinks is the coolest. Okay. Let this be our concern but you must also do your part." They even gave themselves a pawshake or trunkshake on this before the noise from the lake became louder.

"Hey guys! Do you intend to stay behind there all day or do you come in too?" Peaches called out as her friends were whispering behind a bush for a while. Actually she was a little curious what they were discussing over there but she would just ask Louis later when they were just the two of them again.

"Say Louis, the scar on your arm did it came from the battle with the saber tooth tigers?" Katie changed the topic as the three of also were going back to the water. The called wondered how she knew of it but now he doesn't even care anymore.

"I haven't fought with them. I just made sure that doesn't anything happened to Peaches."

"Now don't make you smaller than you are. It was very heroic what you've done." Peaches kame in between now as the three finally arrived at the edge of the lake. A little embarrassed but still with a smile on his face the molehog scratched the back of his head. It wasn't unpleasant to him that his friend said that. On the contrary, it pleased him even a little that she praised him in front of the others. But the moment didn't last long as Steffie distributed it making a water fountain over them all.

"What's wrong with her?" Wanted a astound and wet Meghan to know.

"You should take a look at you." The mammoth laughed that was still standing in the water.

"Her mind was flushed out." The blonde mammoth added while she wrings her hair.

"Well don't behave like that. That's why we came here or not?" Peaches couldn't help it and shoved the two other mammoths also into the water. At first the girls were reluctant but after a while they had just as much fun like Steffie in the water. She couldn't understand that the other mammoths have never done it before. It cools a bit the body with such a warm weather and passes the time. Only then the molehog came back into her mind. But when she looked at the edge couldn't find him.

"Louis?" She called in surprise and thought a little sad that he was probably already gone.

"I'm here." This replied at once close to her. As she turned her friend sat in a hollow piece of wood and rowed around with a tree branch.

"That's really a good idea. Just watch that you don't come too close to the others over there." She pointed it at the raging mammoth girls. They were acting as if they never wanted to go out of the lake again.

"You can go over to them or you will miss all the fun."

"I got enough water on my face for now." To emphasize this sentence she brushed a few strands of wet hair out of her face.

"I just stay here and swim here in peace back and forth." Louis said nothing anymore and just lay on his back in his small boat so the warm sun can dry his fur. Somehow he found it good that he had come here. So he could relax and even though he couldn't swim. So he closed his eyes and enjoyed the beautiful day.

* * *

 

Actually Diego thought Shira had promised him to stay nearby. Now that everything was nicely done on the beach he couldn't find her. May these strangers worship in whatever they believe if they have done t something to her. Nevertheless, he trusted her of course and perhaps the silver-haired tigress had gone back to their cave to rest a little. It was the best when he looked there next. From there he had a better overview if she isn't there so he could find her easier then.

"Wait!" A trunk stopped him suddenly from going to run.

"Manny? I thought I didn't get to see you today." He said a bit sly as he looked at his friend.

"Whatever that means, I just don't care right now. Your new friends have attacked Ellie."

"What? But nothing serious happened. She is ok right?" The big cat inquired immediately shocked and worried. So the other saber-toothed tigers have really dared to come this far here, Diego thought.

"Actually, she has attacked us." Now Eddie threw in between.

"She wanted to eat us as a dessert or something." Crash added to this. The two came now with Ellie into the picture.

"I'm fine Diego." The female mammoth soothed him and ignored her brothers.

"If I hadn't been near something else could have happened." The male mammoth was really concerned that these strangers attacked them clearly now.

"It was only one saber tooth. I could have handled it myself." His wife appeased all the talk. She tried to play the whole incident a little down. Yes she was a little scared but she wouldn't be so easy to intimidate.

"Nevertheless, it is time that we do something." Manfred put it firmly in concrete terms. He doesn't really like it when everything was going slow. It was very clear that these saber toothed tigers had no good intentions.

"You mean right now?" The large animal saw appalled down on his buddy. Otherwise, he was always by his side by such situations. The older mammoth wondered what was going on.

"What do you mean? Of course, right now." But Ellie knew exactly what it was. Her husband had the incident with the date either forgotten or simply ignored.

"Tomorrow we will just go to them and ask in a nice way that they should leave the area."

"But Ellie." It came almost whiny from Manfred.

"Today it is such a beautiful afternoon. Let us enjoy this before we rush to some unpleasant things." The male mammoth doesn't even bother to say anything more against it.

"All right but at least I would like that each of us is at the beach tonight. So we have all in a safe sight."

"The idea isn't so bad. I don't believe either that they will start an attack when we are all together." Diego said and hoped that nothing would happen.

"Well run and get your love." The mammoth mother only rolled her eyes by Manny's words. She wondered when he'd finally had enough to annoy the saber tooth. Diego however ignored that and said that he should search for Shira now.

"See you later." Was what the others heard and he disappeared in the thicket.

"Say why do you do that always?"

"Oh you missed something there today." Manfred said and told her that he has seen the tiger running lightly footed and grinning to the beach. Of course, he still had to add his theories. Ellie found this wonderful news. She knew perhaps that it isn't all like her husband described it but she was glad that her friends finally came closer.

* * *

 

The possums weren't observed anymore and that didn't bother them. They easily crept unnoticed away as their sister finally let go of them.

"Don't run after me!" Crash ordered his brother and tried to shake him off. But this wasn't so easy to lose. Finally, he was worried that an incident with a saber tooth could happen again.

"I'm just trying to take care that you don't become a pillar of salt when you see a larger animal again."

"As if you were never afraid."

"That's not it. Are the two of us not a better team together?"

"We would be if you wouldn't act so stupid. There is something else than play silly games." So Eddie stopped and let his brother just run away. That was the proof for him that they definitely didn't fit together anymore. It was true that they did silly things but everything made fun together and now this will be over. He doesn't want that. What has this skunk drummed in his brother that he turned so against him? What could he do anyway?

Sadly, he just went ahead and tried to find something in his mind that made his brother to come back to him again. But no matter what it was this Lorene was always in the way. If he only knew how she would reject Crash. So that his brother sees that his behavior is inappropriate and was idiotic even for them. From all the thoughts he almost got a headache. That it wasn't quiet around him made the whole thing worse.

"Can't I make plans here in peace?!" He yelled into the forest and a noise was getting louder at a time. Curious, he went to after it then it almost sounded like a cry. After a few steps he was a hundred percent sure that someone was sad. The small skunk girl sat on a wooden bark and wept bitterly. For the possum was it strange that his legs wore it so quickly to the howling creature.

"Hey what's up?" He sounded almost worried and that should already say something. With big shiny eyes, she looked at him. She sniffed and more tears rolled down towards the floor.

"Oh, your nose is blocked if there is nothing else. Do just what I do." Then he pressed his paw on one nostril to blow from the other contents out of his nose. He perhaps shouldn't teach something like that any child he was either unaware of it or just don't care. When the girl's nose was free but everything had stuck to her he made short an ugly face.

"Well that was your first attempt." Eddie said and took a leaf from a bush near to wipe the child clean.

"Because of something like that you don't need to cry." Then the skunk remembered why she was sad and her vision blurred again.

"No, no. Please don't start again." Now he was really taken aback by himself. He namely thought he didn't know the word 'please'. At least he rarely asked strangers for something and the thing in front of him was a stranger to him.

"It's just I thought I could do something with Louis but he paid no attention to me."

"Isn't he with Peaches by this lake?" He knew that this girl ran away from his mother just to see the molehog.

"Yes and I called him but they just ignored me. That's so mean." Eddie was glad that nothing happened to the girl by the water and for a moment it he had wondered about himself again. It doesn't have to concern him. But when she looked at him with those big eyes he couldn't just run away. It was like Peaches when she was little.

"Maybe they only haven't heard you."

"I though mammoths have good ears or were that other animals? Anyway, they had at least asked me whether I want also go to the lake." She sniffed again.

"Because I have nothing else to do we can go there together again. What do you think Ruby?" That was her name. He wasn't sure until there was a smile on the face of the girl.

Irritating as it was but he does the same. Hopefully anybody he knew didn't see this.

"You're nice." With that they both began to go.

"No I'm cool." He disagreed so doesn't break his image.

"In addition Louis is your hero and we don't want to make him jealous." He then just joked as usual without thinking. She hung her head a little on that.

"What if my mom is right and he has a girlfriend already." Eddie sighed because he was really the wrong person to talk about something like that.

"Maybe she is right. I mean he's a little older than you." He couldn't quite believe that he was talking to a child about that but she had begun with it.

"Is it Peaches?" What should he respond now? Maybe Ruby had also noticed what looks threw the molehog at the mammoth. At least so Crash and he came to it. Well they have caught him and then annoyed him until he had no choice but to confess. He and his brother weren't very good at such things but for him is it until today a mystery why Peaches couldn't notice even once. He asked himself about what he actually was thinking. Without Crash really confuse things went through his head.

"Uncle Eddie, are you ok?" The skunk inquired as the possum plucked off the fur. Then he shook himself briefly.

"We should just keep going. We should make spitting on the go. With that you came to other thoughts."

"How do you do that?" Played disappointed he put a paw to his head.

"Did your mother teach you anything at all?"


	19. Chapter 19

Peaches and the other mammoth girls remained on the lake for a while to let the fur dry and for a proper talk. Louis left already and was going to the beach. He wanted to think about the thing with Ethan in peace before he spoke with his friend about it. Of course it wasn't uncomfortable for him to talk to her about it but what if she really held back in that matter. It would be hard for him but he would tell her that it would be ok to do something with the male mammoth if she wanted to. Although maybe Steffie had feelings for Ethan but it didn't matter. On such a thing you should put yourself first.

"Hey kid, what do you do that face for?" Sid was still looking for some things for his project when he discovered the molehog. This was a little shocked because he was so lost in thought that he was no longer paying attention to the environment.

"Oh, hey Sid. I've just thought of a few things." He welcomed the sloth quickly with a better expression.

"Well if you don't mind could you help me to find dry branches or roots? When it is dark in the evening I want to make a small fire. This is going to be nice and comfortable."

"Just for you alone?" The molehog asked curiously.

"Well actually I wanted to hold only a small get-together at the beach but Manni has said the all should come to the beach. It would be safer because of these foreign big cats."

"If you say a little get-together you don't mean Yolanda and you." Of course it was clear to Louis that Sid would woo the bright sloth. After all, he did it with every female of its kind that dared to come around here.

"I'm telling you she is the perfect woman for me. The evening will show her that I'm good for her too. By the way, you should also tell it Peaches." Then the little one was getting nervous because he understood it wrong.

"What should I say to her?" He tried to be cool while to get over with the sentence but unfortunately it didn't work out so well. But Sid didn't notice anything of his mood swings.

"You should tell her that she should also come to the beach by the dawn. Where is she anyway? Otherwise you two are always together." Only then the sloth remembered again what he was watching some time ago. He would have totally forgotten it because of his Courtship experimental and other stuff. Now that the spined one stood before him he could at last talk with him about it.

"She's still on the way with the other mammoth girls. Is this one here ok?" The little one pointed to a root which he had just dug free. The thing was bigger than both of them together.

"That's good, but a bit heavy." Sid explained as he tried to lift it.

"I'll let Manni or Ellie drag it across the beach. What are you doing?" He irritated watched as Louis was trying to turn the wood.

"You break off this branch and then we can roll it down to the place where you want to have it." The sloth had to recognize the little one was pretty smart. He wasn't talking much with him in the past. The fact was probably that as soon as Manni was near he was shy.

"Tell me why don't you have a girlfriend? I mean as smart as you are I'm sure the women would lie at your feet."

"The molehog was glad that the other couldn't see his face as they were rolling the timber. The answer was simple but he couldn't pronounce it. Sid on the other hand, had only dare conjecture that this little guy might like Peaches but the silence now was somehow a proof. Of course he had already noticed how the possums teased the molehog with it. That was only nonsense for him. Finally, they like to annoy everyone from time to time.

"There aren't as many as me around here." The spined one answered and it was true. The sloth never had seen another molehog.

Louis hoped that the other believed it. There were of course more of his kind but usually they came only out in the evening.

"Can I help you?" They both heard suddenly a female voice behind them and turned to look at her.

"But only if you don't mind." But what the sloth actually meant was why you are still standing passively around.

"Where is your boyfriend? I gave him a job by noon and now the sun is almost going under and he's still gone." Unlike Diego no one could easy tease the saber-toothed female.

"I'm sure that you were just fine without him." She said with a smile. To this Sid leaned casually played at the root.

"Well yes. A man does what he can." In doing so he had forgotten the little one on the other side. Thus came what was to come and root tipped in this direction. Louis was about to dig his way out in the sand but it was too dry. But then someone grabbed him and he was abruptly pulled to the side. The wood fell in the sand but no one noticed it.

"Sorry." Sid explained with an apologetic smile.

"That could have gone wrong. Are you ok?" Shira turned from the sloth to see if the molehog was all right.

"I'm ok." Thankfully but also surprised he looked at the tigress. Finally she doesn't owe him something and so he wondered why she helped him. When he looked at her face he noticed that she was hurt.

"Oh no, some of my spines have wounded you. I am sorry." Immediately she dabbed her snout with her paw to see how bad it was. But it wasn't bleeding much so it was only a small scratch.

"That's not so bad." So Louis thanked her that she helped him but left it to question the action. They didn't notice at first that Sid was gone.

"In addition, Peaches wouldn't want that something happened to you." The tigress had a smile what irritated the molehog again. Then he could never be sure what she wanted.

"It's alright if you don't want to talk about it."

"That's not it..." He stopped to look around for eavesdroppers. Shira however saw how scared the molehog was. The whole thing had burdened him over time. She knew how hard it was to be on her own. Since she was in this herd she saw the little one running around with either Peaches and he was alone. Often wanted to question where his family was but she didn't even ask because it was also none of her business.

"There's no one here." Then she said to calm him a little. Now that he was standing in front of her she almost didn't believe the things he did to save the mammoth. But she also knows it wasn't a lie.

The molehog was still wondering about whether what he wanted to do was right but perhaps it was a chance that would never ever come again. He clenched his paws shortly before he took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Yes it's true what you said this morning. But I don't know how it could happen. Finally something like that isn't normal." Shira took her paw to raise the head of the little one because this was just staring at sand during the speech all the time and looked like as if he was waiting for something bad. Carefully, he looked at her and saw for the first time he saw that someone understood his problem.

"I told you before that I don't want judge you and that you have feelings is completely normal. But if you don't plan to tell her then you should.."

"But.." She gave him no chance to contradict.

"Let me finish. Of course you can always stay friends but eventually Peaches will look for someone else." Then he let his head fall down again.

"I know. It's just that..."

"You have the feeling that you're not enough. Louis you've proven that you can help her if she is in danger. You put her life over your own. Do you think that wouldn't be enough?" He had to think about these words for a moment because that doesn't come to his mind until now.

"I can't promise that everything goes well but I can say that I'm here if you need someone to talk to." He was now quite curious why she did that all.

"Why are you helping me?"

"Ellie told me that we are a herd and help each other."

"But I'm not a part from it. I'm just an appendage that always is running behind Peaches."

"That isn't.." But Shira couldn't continue to sentence because a male saber tooth suddenly stood before them.

"Where have you been?" Diego said it concerned as planned.

"I was around here." She soothed him but it didn't seem to be quite working.

"She's also been quite a while here with me." Louis wanted to help her but he doesn't quite know if the large cat would notice him. After all it was rare that the larger animals do it. Moreover, he just noticed that he was alone with the two. He wasn't really scared but the fact made him nervous.

"If you say so then it will probably be…Shira what happened?" Diego said but then was alarmed when he saw a red stripe on her face. He carefully wanted to check it with his paw but she escaped him and pointed to the large timber.

"A small accident as is we wanted to move that thing here."

"What do you want with it?" The tiger wanted irritated to know.

"Sid wanted to use it for a campfire or something like that." The spined one replied and he envied the couple in front of him a bit. Well if they were really together now he didn't care and it was also none of his business but you could see that the two liked each other.

Lorene was close because the little skunk ran away again. She searched for a while on the beach but she only met an old sloth that you couldn't help her. Yolanda couldn't go in the sun and so she left her back in their new home. Now she saw two saber-toothed tigers were attacking the small prickly one. At least it looked to her like that.

"Hey you! Can't you lay your paw on someone else?"

"Lorene everything is all right. These are friends." Louis soothes the skunk quickly as it showed its claws.

"The one I've already seen but who is she?"

"This is Shira. Shira this is Lorene. She is the mother.." The molehog tried to talk on.

"..from Ruby. The little girl I've met. She's really nice." The tigress now mingled this conversation. The skunk was suspicious by these words but said nothing and tried a little to trust the stories from female mammoth. In addition it wasn't advisable to fight with a saber-toothed for no reason.

"You haven't seen her by chance?" Lorene also tried to use a more friendly tone to this.

"Unfortunately not but we could help you to find her." Louis offered.

"No thanks. I'll find her alone." So the skunk mother was gone again. The left behind were just shrugging with their shoulders.

"Is it ok if we let you alone here?" Diego inquired from the spined one.

"What? Of Course I'll be fine." The saber-toothed tiger nodded to him.

"Shira come. Let us go... to eat something." She followed him simply because she could tolerate a bite.

"You don't want to look after the others?" The silver-colored tigress inquired halfway.

"They attacked Ellie today and I just want to make sure that they are far enough away from us." He didn't know whether it was wise to tell her that but she was finally about to become his partner and so he doesn't want any secrets to keep from her.

"Nothing bad happened to her." He explained as he saw her worried face. She just nodded understandingly while she was running slower.

"We should go slowly from here." She suggested and he agreed to it. After all, they both didn't want to walk into a trap or something. They knew that it was dangerous to strike out alone but perhaps they could avert the danger without to pull their friends into it.

* * *

 

Meanwhile the young mammoth said goodbye to her friends. Now that she was alone and the sun slowly reaches the horizon the forest seemed a little creepy. She simply hasn't considered that the path from the lake to her home was quite a long way. Louis distracted her all the time to pay close attention to the environment and now she has only her own thoughts. These weren't really helpful here. Here's a rustle beside her and there a tree branch broke behind her. She was about to swing to the next appropriate tree as something jumped suddenly out of a bush towards her.

"So is it true?" A little more perplexed the mammoth back away when the little skunk appeared in front of her.

"Ruby it is only you. You scared me quite a bit." She explained the little girl but that looked almost disappointed at her.

"Don't change the subject! Is it true that you're his girlfriend?"

The skunk wanted to know but Peaches of course had no idea what exactly she should answer.

"I'm whose girlfriend? If you mean Ethan.."

"Of course I mean Louis. Uncle Eddie just told me that you are always together. Otherwise you wouldn't between us." The small one pointed to these and the mammoth looked questioningly there. The possum just shrugged his shoulders innocently.

"Come between you? He is obviously not my boyfriend. So Louis and I are best friends but we are not...you know.." Peaches seriously wondered why she stammered. She was almost an adult woman and so she should actually find better explanations.

"Yes?" Eddie asked curiously. The mammoth found that he wasn't exactly helpful and gave him a glare for it.

"Are you perhaps secretly a couple because you are ashamed of Louis?" The ignored child in the middle wanted to know now. She was getting a little angry. It would perhaps have been ok if the mammoth would have just told her the truth but she couldn't bear the thoughts that molehog was unhappy.

"Hey, don't be so loud." Peaches exhorted the skunk still reasonable. That had it misunderstood.

"So it's true!" Ruby whispered a little horrified, thinking back when Louis had done these things in the underground for that girl. She doesn't understand how she could so veer round with someone.

"No, I would never.." But it already happened and the little girl did what skunks do when they were really angry or feel attacked.

Silence followed. Well that and that everything that was in sight and had a nose suddenly began to run away because an acrid scent was in the air. The mammoth had almost fainted because of the scent but instead it doesn't say anything to the other two and ran back to the lake.

"Well, that idea wasn't so great." Eddie said to Ruby and looked at her reproachfully.

"I know. Mummy will be so angry. It is just Louis is so nice. I don't want that somebody hurts him."

"Don't worry. Peaches wouldn't trample on his heart."

"That's not funny Uncle Eddie."

"But how long do you know him already? Everyone suddenly finds love at first sight. How can that be?" In this case, the opossum spoke more with himself than with the skunk but that had heard him anyway. So she put her own ideas in her mind together.

"Can it be that you are sad because you have no one?" The larger rodent turned offended away. Finally the sentence came from a child and they know nothing. Ruby just wanted to have someone with whom she could do anything. Her mother wasn't the right animal for that. When she met the cute molehog she thought that he was the right one but apparently he had already someone. So careful she walked to the possum that just showed his back to her.

"If you want I can be there for you." Eddie wanted to say something at first but when he saw her shy smile he couldn't just say no to her. In the end it wasn't the fault of the little skunk that he was in a bad mood.

"Come on, we are looking for your mother and she could tell us how the stuff will get out of the fur."

* * *

 

"Where is she all day?" Manfred stomped waiting back and forth. That these saber-toothed tigers were nearby and his only child was alone out there just made him nervous. Finally these foreigners have already shown that they aren't afraid of an attack. Actually it doesn't please him that he has to wait until tomorrow to drive them away.

"Hey everything is fine." Ellie assured him and wanted to ask her husband that if they should go together to the beach already but Crash came in between.

"Maybe she also uses the nice weather for other things." The rodent of course didn't thought about his words but it was enough for Manny was to run off. He would have come far if there weren't suddenly something that stood in the way.

"Sid! How many times have I told you before that it is dangerous to jump in my way?"

"Ehm not that often. Otherwise I would have probably noticed it. Anyway, you must help us to bring a big dry root to my chosen spot." The addressed mammoth rolled his eyes then it doesn't really like it to do that now.

"Please help him Manny. You want also to sit on the warm fire in the evening." The sloth still doesn't agree with the idea that all came to the beach now but what could he say against his big buddy. So he said yes easily but the mammoth really had to help him.

Sometime later they reached the beach. The large animals collected a few fruits for their friend on the way. When they arrived at the chosen spot they all were astonished the sight.

"Sid you've really outdone yourself." Ellie praised him and looked at the rest of his work. The sloth had put some strong branches into the earth. At each peak he had fastened lianas that went to the next branch. So he could hang anything in the air on those long strings. He decorated the place with shells, colorful feathers and other things he found. Sometimes he needed a little tree sap that then got stuck in his fur but the look of his friends told him it was worth the work.

"You've done it all alone. I can hardly believe it." Manny said who pulled the root to instructed point now.

"Oh, don't listen to him. It's beautiful." The mother mammoth said and then looked searchingly around.

"So tell me where is Yolanda? Finally you did that for her." The sloth sighed at the words.

"She can only come out when the sun goes down. I wanted tinker a parasol for her but I wasn't so successful." He pointed to a pile of large leaves that looked as if something had shredded them.

"I can help you with that." Louis offered now. He came hoping he would see Peaches but she wasn't there. He ignored the thought of her and looked at Sid's work. When he knew what an idea came up here he was trying to recreate it.

"Bring me a few short liana pieces and a few large leaves." Said and done and the molehog quickly made the perfect parasol. Even the oldest mammoth was now amazed at the skill of the little one.

After the saber-toothed tigers were sure everything is safe they returned after a snack back to the beach.

"Hey everything is ok." Shira had her eyes on her roommate who still looked a little depressed in the distance.

"It's just.." Diego wanted actually to enjoy it here. He had also to admit that his friend was really good with decoration but in his mind he still worried.

"It is ok." She leaned understanding on him and he really felt better that she was there.

"You really did a great job, kid. I'll show her it right away." Then the sloth ran joyfully with the parasol into the bushes. Somehow the molehog felt very unnecessary now. Peaches parents walked along the beach and not far away sat a tiger couple who probably wanted also to be alone. The sun had almost reached the horizon and he slowly made his thoughts where his friend was.

"See there he is." Two skunks and annoyed possum appeared suddenly behind him.

"Oh, so you've found the outlier." It was clear to Louis that Ruby couldn't hide long from her mother. Moreover, it was a little careless to constantly running away from her. By the dangers that lurk around here. The girl hung under the arm of her mother and pouted a little. Eddie who was dragged behind by his tail didn't look happier. Only Crash who followed Lorene everywhere was again by her side and watched her with a silly face.

"She wants to tell you something." Said the older skunk and put her daughter before Louis feet. However, this only crossed her arms and didn't think to say anything.


	20. Chapter 20

She could scrub and wash herself as much as she wanted but the smell still remained in her fur.

"How did I get in this situation?" Sadly, she looked at her reflection. It wasn't her intention to come between Ruby and Louis. But the molehog was also her friend. So she could spend some time with him. Or maybe the little skunk was right and she claimed it too much for herself. Louis wasn't the kind of animal that just could say no. Why does tell her a feeling that it wasn't fair? Maybe she made since the attack too much. Maybe she worried too much since the attack. Well for the next time she wouldn't be able to do anything with anyone. At least as long as this smell clung to her. This situation had also taught her something. It was that Ethan doesn't like her as much as he wanted to make her believe. If he really had liked her he would overlook such things but he ignored her as she saw him in the woods. Well she weren't virtually running towards him in her state. But she was sure he saw her. It was clear to her before that they didn't really come together. She just doesn't understand why she animated herself to give him a second chance. Perhaps it was because she is getting older and all are searching for a partner. Could it be that Louis already had a girlfriend? He was sometimes really difficult to see through. No, that can't be. They were both the whole day together mostly. However, he sometimes looked tired as if he hasn't slept properly at night. Normally molehogs are more active when it gets dark.

Ah what gibberish she rhymed together here. Being alone has never been something for her but maybe they should get used to it with the adulthood. But suddenly something hit her on the shoulder. She looked shocked after someone who wanted to annoy her here in this situation.

"Louis?" The smell that hung on her had surely scared all the animals in the area. So Peaches really wondered what he was doing here. Added to this he had thrown an overripe tomato at her. Then she saw a large tree bark with even more of the type of vegetable. The molehog had put some thick sticks under it to move it around.

"I thought I help you with your problem." He already took the next tomato.

"By throwing these things at me?" She asked skeptical and pulls some peel out of her fur.

"The juice should get the odor off from the fur." He tried to explain the whole thing.

"Have you collected them all alone?" She then asked surprised when she saw the mountain with the red balls.

"Well, I thought you wanted to get rid of it before it gets dark and.." A little embarrassed, he scratched his head and stopped talking. The mammoth would have liked to cuddle him if she wouldn't smell so bad.

"You are a true friend. You know that, right?" She said instead with a smile. The molehog quickly took another tomato into the paw to divert attention from his feelings.

"Are you sure?" He inquired playfully and hit her again.

"You've spent too much time with Eddie and Crash." She said and tried her best to avoid the attacks.

"At some point it had to rub off." He answered and landed a hit again. That wasn't so hard then she stood in front of him.

"Just wait you. I also know some tricks." She teased with a mischievous grin and grabbed a few of the round vegetables.

"Ah, no. The tomatoes were meant for you." Louis exclaimed laughing as he skillfully dodged her attacks.

"Hey, digging into the earth is a fraud!" Complained to the mammoth and then swung almost silently on a tree. Then Louis shot spot out of the earth and was ready for the next hit but his friend was gone.

"Peaches?" Everything around him was quiet and he knew that something was wrong. The mammoth slowly let herself hanging upside down behind him. She had forgotten that her smell would tell where she was. But the molehog still had no chance when she fired the tomato with her trunk towards him. By the force of the hit Louis was thrown backwards and rolled a few times around before lay motionless on the ground. The girl didn't realize that much as she jumped back on the ground and triumphed.

"Ha ha! I'm winning at this game. No one can beat me." She cheered and then turned to the little one as she doesn't hear anything from him.

"Hey, come on. You don't have to be offended now. Louis?" But the little animal whose back was to her didn't even flinch. A little worried she quickly rushed over to him. Panicked, she thought about whether she had underestimated her power. Of course, he wasn't as small as in the past but nevertheless she was still a mammoth. But when she wanted to turn him with her trunk there he gave her one of the red things in the face.

"Who is the winner now?!" He announced laughing but suddenly it passed away as she looked at him so seriously.

"That was not funny at all. I thought you were hurt." So she turned away from him and went back closer to the water. Louis rubbed a little clueless his right arm. Maybe he should really leave such jokes to the possums. Without a word he removed some peel from his fur before he ran closer to her.

"Peaches I'm sorry..I didn't want to.." He began as he stood next to her but she doesn't let him finish.

"It's all right. I probably overreacted. Finally, we make permanent things like that." When she said that, he knew that there was something else. Yet she gave him a smile and he left it to ask her about anything. So there was silence between the two for a while even though it was strange for both. Normally Peaches could talk endlessly if she wanted but at that moment she doesn't felt like it. There were so many things in her head that were difficult to arrange.

"Well, we should clean your fur from tomatoes." Louis of course helped her wherever he could.

""It's almost dark." The mammoth girl noticed as she looked into the sky again after the washing action.

"You should go home now."

"And what is with you? I can still walk you home." He offered but she just shook her head.

"You don't have to do that. I'm not going anywhere until I smell bit normal again. Even if the tomatoes have made it better, I still stink. I simply repeat the whole procedure again tomorrow."

"And in the meantime you want to stay here? Alone?" The little one thought that the idea of his friend wasn't so good. Doesn't she think of the dangers that wander around at night?

"Your father has of course simply agreed with that?" He inquired then a little incredulously. Something was foul here.

"Well, I actually don't really tell someone where I was going to but since here is the only lake in the area is should be clear to them where I am. You also found me."

"Your father wouldn't accept this so easy."

"He must. I am more than old enough to be on my own."

"We'll see what he says when he finds us here later."

"You want to stay here?" It was strange to ask it because she knew that her friend was very helpful.

"I don't leave you alone so easy."

"Thank you." She said with a loving smile and he couldn't help but to return it. So much occurred to him now but it was better if he doesn't confirm it. He just turned around after a little while to comb some peel from the vegetables out of his fur. Peaches however looked at him a little longer. Even if it was no big deal for Louis that he spent the night with her, for the mammoth was it was more. It may sound odd because she was the larger animal here but with the knowledge that he was staying she felt a lot safer. It is true that the molehog wasn't very large but he compensates it with other qualities. For one, he was very smart. To this came his friendly and lovable nature. It also was to blame that she couldn't be mad at him for long. She sometimes really wondered what he wanted at her side. Nevertheless, she was still glad that he was there.

"Hey? Are you dreaming already?" The prickly one wanted to know when he noticed that his friend looked at him in silence for a while.

"No. I was just thinking about something. Say Louis, did you ever.." But a noise from the bushes stopped her sentence.

"I finally found you young lady. You can't just stay away all night!" As Manni appeared on the place the little one threw a glance at his friend that said 'told you so it would happen'.

"Dad hasn't Eddie explained to you why I'm here?"

"Well, I don't really listened when..What smells so strange here?"

"I am. But now it's bearable. Earlier, it was much worse."

"So the story with the skunk is true?"

"Yes and now you know why I don't want to go home. I want to spare the others."

"And what is he doing here?" The mammoth father asked irritated pointing with his trunk on the molehog. Not that he had anything against the little one after the actions he had done but he was still worried.

"I didn't want that she is the whole night alone. So I offered to stay with her." Replied Louis and towards the end of the sentence he goes quieter because the older mammoth had a slightly angry look on his face.

"You see Dad, everything is fine." Peaches added to appease her father.

"Ok. Now that I know that everything is ok I can tell your mother that she doesn't have to worry so much. Good night you two." So that the older mammoth was gone and the others couldn't even reply something.

"That was weird." Peaches began to talk first after that.

"It probably wasn't so easy for him to leave you back here."

"He must to deal with it that I no longer come home every night. We're slowly grown up enough to know what is good or bad for us. Of course I love my family but at some point I would like to have my own." She saw with dreamy look up into the sky. The first stars already showed up but the moon was still hiding. The molehog gulped as his friend revealed her plans for the future. He knew for sure when she would find someone then there was no room for him anymore. But he should get rid of these thoughts quickly because all this isn't going to happen tomorrow.

"But somehow I have a feeling I won't be a good mother." "What makes you think that?" The smaller animal inquires surprised.

"Well Ruby is also a child and she doesn't like me very much."

"That isn't your fault. She has probably never met her father or does not remember him very well."

"And now she sees something like substitute father figure in you?"

"Exactly. Therefore, she also is a little jealous because I spend time with you. Please don't be mad at her for that but still she has to learn that it can't go on like that."

"You'll be a good father someday. Say when you're just become so clever?" She asked smiling and ruffled over his head.

"Hey that's not fair." The little one snorted laughing as she also began to tickle him. She couldn't help it but during their conversation Louis made a thoughtful face.

It could also be because she could not see very well in the dark but to her seemed her little friend almost sad. Peaches wanted to think about whether she had said something wrong. But suddenly she felt something behind the ears and when she wanted to look at her friend on the ground she realized he was gone. This was probably because he took his revenge and tickled her now.

"Ha ha. Not there! Stop it! I give up ok?"

"You just shouldn't mess with a professional." Louis said as he triumphantly jumped down again but then he gave a yawn that he couldn't suppress.

"A professional hm? If you are tired we can go to sleep." The mammoth suggested before it sat down on the floor.

"This is probably not a bad idea." Thus began the molehog to dig a hole.

"Louis, what are you doing? Come here." This didn't quite understand and then looked at his friend. Now he realized why she doesn't hang on a tree. She wanted that he snuggles up to her at night. Of course, she thought nothing more.

"No. I like to sleep in the ground."

"Did you fear that I crush you when I sleep?" She inquired half funny half serious.

"Of course not. We are just no longer children." He said as cool as possible and disappeared into his hole.

"Good Night." Peaches heard and said it softly back, although a little disappointed.

When they were both younger, they have always slept like that when her mother said that they should take nap. At that time she wasn't so good at hanging on a tree. Maybe it was better that way. Then she was much larger now and she really doesn't want crush her friend at night. She just hoped that Louis could sleep here because the water made the ground moist and thus colder. Peaches also found it a bit odd that the molehog was suddenly so uncommunicative. They had just been laughing and then there was something on his face she couldn't read because of the lighting conditions. It was also possible that it was an imagination but it looked like he was uncomfortable.

She probably shouldn't think about it and she hung on the tree that just stood next to her to rest.

* * *

 

"So how did you two meet each other?" In contrast to the skunk mother was the white sloth open to strangers. So it happened that she started to talk with the silver-haired tigress. The men tried meanwhile to light a fire.

"Well it's a long story but our first meeting was rather unromantic."

"But that's not because of your fur color?" Shira glanced a bit surprised to her but then thought about what the bright animal said.

"I had the same problems in the past. But no, he isn't interested in that." She turned her gaze over to the saber tooth which she was speaking of.

"Actually, I didn't quite deserve it to be here because I was anything but nice when we first met." That was all she wanted to talk about because she wasn't proud that she was a pirate.

"Yet he is by your side." Yolanda said looking also over to the men now. As Sid realized the look he whispered something to Diego and both tried immediately be cool. Of course it was unfortunately clear that something would go wrong and so put the male sloth his butt on fire. Although the water wasn't far away, Sid came back with an almost embarrassed expression. Finally, he wanted to try that nothing goes wrong and now his beloved one had to see that. Sadly, he thought that she now saw in him the fool that everyone here sees. Laughing, he tried to overplay his little mishap and his friend even wanted to change the subject but the bright sloth simply stood up. He was sure she would go now. So he was surprised when she came with a worried face up to him.

"Did you get hurt?" He was so irritated then most women would have been long gone. Honestly she was the first who stands by his side for this amount of time.

"I…it's ehm ok. Would you like a smoothie?" He stuttered a little until he actually saw that she really was a little worried about him but then he was glad for it and simply decided to be himself in the rest of the evening.

Shira, however, has taken the opportunity and also crept up behind her date. Even if Sid was often teased by his friends but she could see that they also splurged him the happiness.

"Would you like a fried fish?" Diego then wanted to know. She apparently wasn't skilled enough as she crept up to him. I didn't came to her mind that the male saber-toothed already watched her from the corner of his eyes.

"You don't have to if you don't like it." He continued as she didn't answer.

"It's just that I never have eaten something like that." That surprised him a little now. After all, his roommate was once a pirate. Yet she had no reason to lie to him but now that he thought about it made sense. She was probably the only flesh eater on the ship of Captain Gutt. But he couldn't be sure.

"It is eatable." She brought him back to reality. Diego wondered why he was thinking about such things if he could have a nice evening with a beautiful woman. If he already managed to push away the problem with the other saber-toothed tigers then he shouldn't be distracted by other things too. Now that they sat by the fire because of the fish a warm tone beamed at her and he suddenly found no more words.

"Is something wrong?" She asked as she looked up from eating and her counterpart looked at her silently. This quickly looked at the sky.

"I...ehm it is really a good night, don't you think?" He would have liked to beat himself for his excuse. I couldn't be so hard to make Shira a decent compliment. She smiled and looked also at the stars. In fact, it's been a while that she could admire the full moon without clouds in the view. The tigress closed her eyes for a moment and thought about what would happen if their future be together would always so peaceful. Of course, she needed here and there a little excitement but by their herd it came of its own. Without warning her friend she leaned to his side.

"Diego, did you have another fish?" This was just dreaming a little when he looked on the tigress.

"Of Course." Thus he handed her still one of those things and silence returned between them. The male saber-tooth thought again of these strangers. When his companion and he had found her camp they sneaked out of there immediately. This leader wasn't lying when she said they are five. The day of tomorrow terrified him a little. But he thought more of his friends and Shira than himself. His dream came to his mind again and he hoped that no one gets injured in the meeting. He suddenly felt a tongue on his nose and he startled stumbled back.

"Hey, there is no reason to run away at once." Shira was amused and licked prompting over her snout. At least it looked like that for the other one.

"There hung a little piece of food. It didn't look like as if you intend to lick it of so I helped you." Diego had to smile then he could see that she does it too. Even if she wanted to tease him again it doesn't bother him.

"Let's go." She then suggested.

"Are you tired?" However, in her eyes who reflected the fire he saw that it wasn't the reason. He short looked over at his friend and noticed that he wasn't needed as a watchdog from the beginning. The two sloths seem to be in their own cheerful conversation and took no more notice of their surroundings.

"You don't have to worry about them." Then something abruptly hit him. When he looked down at himself an overripe tomato stuck on his fur.

"Where did you get that now?" He asked as he began slowly start moving. Finally, he couldn't let her do everything with him.

"The molehog lost it earlier. Actually, I didn't mean to throw it at you because you have taken the effort to look nice earlier." She shouted to him as she ran along the beach.

"That was just normal fur care." He replied as he slowed down. She quickly noticed this and was worried about him because she thought of his injury again.

"Is it your shoulder again?" But he just grinned as he threw her playful to the floor. Shira hasn't seen that coming but she use the momentum and rolled them around so that her attacker was down now.

"Just because you've done so a nasty trick doesn't it mean I'm easier on you."

"You should know that I like challenges." Without thinking about it, he turned them around and now she lay on the ground.

"By the way, the color of your fur is interesting to me."

"You have been listening."

"You two weren't that far away but I must say that it is very unique."

"My fur?" She was a little confused because she never was worried about that. The look doesn't mean as much to her as to other conspecifics who were living in a pack.

"Yes. I am certainly not the first one who told you that you look good." Embarrassed, he let her go.

"Perhaps not, but you are the first who really means it." She gave him a little kiss but Diego suddenly doesn't want it to leave it there and pressed himself demanding against her to show what she got when she challenged him.

"Get a cave!" Eddie yelled over to the two when he saw them from afar.

"What are they doing? I hope that don't fight or something."

"You again! Say hasn't your mother already sent you to bed?" Even if the opossum hadn't much idea of raising children he still turned the girl away from the view that was there.

"Yes but she has also said that you can look after me again because you have done it so well today." He rolled his eyes and huffed. His brother wanted to be with the mother. Thus, the question came to his mind why he now has to play surrogate father.

"Who told you that I want do that?"

"You don't have to if you don't want it. I just thought that.." When the girl's voice was getting quieter he looked back down at her.

"Don't start to cry again now!" He admonished her strictly but patted her head soothingly.

"I'll bring you back to your bed now.."

"But I'm not tired." She began to whine.

"I'll tell you a good story." Ruby had to consider this. Her mom told only scary stories that dealt with the outside world and which allegedly are all true.

"But you have to promise me that we do something together tomorrow."

"Now fist we go back and then we'll see." Without thinking about what he was doing Eddie grabbed a paw the little one to make sure she doesn't escape again.


	21. Chapter 21

"I'm so done from the water." Steffie had no desire to go on. She was so exhausted that she could sleep on the spot here.

"Now get up. You can't sleep here." Katie wanted to pull her up but the lying mammoth was stubborn.

"Of course I can. The moss here is very convenient." The other sighed annoyed and looked to Meghan.

"Hey should help me and don't look around in the area." She told the dark mammoth but this still looked at the bushes.

"Just be quiet for moment." Steffie liked that right now because she already lay her head on her front legs. Katie wanted to ask first what is going on but then she heard something. Now she stared also in the undergrowth.

"Who ever wants to play games with us, we don't fall for something so silly." She announced loudly and the sound fell silent. Relieved, the mammoths turned back to her friend to motivate her to go on.

But someone else in the bushes use this as an opportunity and ran with a roar to the large animals.

"Stand up quickly! Saber-toothed tigers attack us." Meghan wanted still to push her up but it was to late as four sabers came closer and closer. Steffie slowly realized the danger and stood up but in contrast to the other two she was too exhausted to run away fast.

"Stay together and try to ward off the attacks with the trunk." Katie cried to the others even if she was also scared but one had to be strong. Three mammoth against four tigers. Their advantage was their size and strength but unfortunately it also made them slower. So far, they have never had to endure are against any danger. Maybe because they normally were five and untouchable with two male mammoths. Now she would have been glad if the boys or anyone else who could help them would have been close. But as one of the animals jumped to Meghan and she panicked and ran away.

"Stay where you are!" But it wasn't heard because her friend disappeared into the dark bushes. She wondered why did this happen now because at the night her eyes were not as good as by their opponent ones. She could still talk of luck that the moon shone so brightly. "What shall we do?" Steffie wanted to know when she could just ward off the next attack. It wasn't long and the saber returned who ran after Meghan. The other two mammoth painted worst ideas in their heads.

"I don't want to die like that."

"Listen now! You wont die here." Katie insured her friend but she was already attacked because she was careless.

"I wouldn't be so sure with that." Said the leader of the sabers. It doesn't bother her that one mammoth was away. She finally wanted to part three for her pack. Since it seemed to her that this is quite right that one of them appeared weak.

"I'm not afraid of such an old cat." But the blonde mammoth regretted her words immediately then she became a scratch on the trunk for them.

"Not so insolent but I want be so mean this time. You can tell which of you want to stay with us. The other mammoth can go unharmed." The large animals could not believe what was just proposed to them.

"And you can choose who you will first be trampled on." Roared Steffie angry and just ran to the them.

"What are you doing ?!" She wanted to prevent her friend from walking too far away from her but it was too late and two of her opponents jumped between them.

"Until now you had the chance to get away but you die with her." Declared the leader who the attacked Katie. This was still fit but she looked in horror other who began to waver. She wanted to run to her but she doesn't make it, despite her size.

"Let her alone!" She yelled but it brought nothing and one of the saber-toothed tigers tackled Steffie to the ground.

"No!" Scared she closed her eyes because she doesn't want to see it when her friend is going to be killed. But then she heard a familiar stomping what came near fast and she blinked careful. The male mammoths were standing there with branches attached to the trunk to chase away the big cats. Although the leader cursed again but when her people fled she has no choice but to do the same.

"Ethan, Budy! What are you doing here?" The blond mammoth knew it was stupid to ask that but she was full of joy to see them so nothing better came to her mind.

"Meghan told us you are in danger."Explained the dark brown mammoth and then checked Katie from top to bottom. He was just about to inspect a small injury with his trunk but she blocked him.

"Could you keep you trunk away from my butt." But when she saw his sorrow in his eyes she tried it in a kinder tone.

"These are just small scratches. We should rather look for Steffie." She said quietly before she had the terrible images from moment before back in the head. She quickly pushed aside Budy only see that Ethan helped her friend already to get up. Just as she assessed the scene she doesn't need her help. Thus, she turned back to thank her hero that he saved her.

Steffie in the time tried to keep herself from crying in front of the male mammoth. She just was scared to death and then Ethan came out of nowhere and saved them.

"I'm sorry." He began unexpectedly and she doesn't know what he was talking about.

"That I yelled at you." I little depressed he looked aside but she had totally forgotten it by the fun in the water and the attack. She probably wouldn't stayed angry for long anyway. Nevertheless, she was pleased with his apology.

When she still brought no sound out he looked at her again and the moonlight offered him a better view. He noticed only now that she had many wounds and he doesn't even want to think about what would have happened if he and his buddy would have arisen later.

"Are you alright?" The female mammoth couldn't answer because her eyes suddenly closed and she fell to the ground. Ethan is still trying to steady her before she reached it.

"Katie! With Steffie is something wrong "Almost frantically he called for the blond mammoth so she quickly came over. This was a little startled when she heard his voice and looked at her friend.

"Tell me what she has!" Prompted to reddish-brown mammoth because he doesn't like it to stand helpless to next to her. It was odd that it reminded him of something.

"Chill out. She is only unconscious because she is so exhausted." Clarified the bright mammoth to him and he was relieved. Earlier he thought if he should bring a gift over to Peaches tomorrow and now he couldn't think on any other girl then that what was next to him. As Meghan informed them that there is an attack he thought not long or was thinking about his life. He just ran. Perhaps Steffie was all the time the right one for him and just needed something to pointed out to him. But he would liked to spare the girls from a confrontation with saber-toothed tigers.

* * *

 

It didn't take long and the darkness came bringing the cold and other things with it. Leaves rustled behind Peaches and she looked around quickly.

It's just the wind. She tried as much as possible to persuade herself. Her eyes wandered to the hole on the ground where her companion was. From the tree she couldn't see if he was still there. As quietly as she was able to, she went back to the ground.

"Louis?" She whispered and walked closer to the hole. When no one answered, she went with her trunk in the digging and gently groped for something prickly. When she finally found him she got slowly goose bumps from the sounds around her. Until now she never had to even worry about her safety. Finally, her parents were always there for her. Now, however she had decided to stay outside here because of the failure. She doesn't like it at all. When she finally brought her little friend out of hiding she realized that this was shaking. She knew it was too cold for him. So why doesn't came back out to her?

But these thoughts vanished quickly as it is not far from her cracked slightly. Fast and as quietly as possible she jumped back up on tree. She tried to climb with the molehog up so far that she could hide in the leaves. Peaches was sure there was something. Only now Louis waked up and wanted to cry out as he was so high above the ground. But the mammoth reacted quickly and held his snout shut with her trunk. She tried to explain to him with her eyes that was something there and he seemed to have understood because he nodded. Maybe he had seen something then his eyes were better at night than a day time. So let go of him a little but slightly had a grip on his body. Finally sh never had taken him so far and therefore she doesn't know if he had something against this hight The mole hedgehog pointed abruptly at something and she followed his gaze. So her assumption was confirmed then she could dimly see that there a was a big cat down there. Everything tensed in her now. She knew that they wouldn't unscathed get away like the last time if she makes a wrong move. Nor does she wanted that her friend has to go through a dangerous action for her again.

She noted that Louis stroked her trunk soothingly and she tried to give him a little smile for it. Even though she wasn't ready to perhaps stay out here on her own, so she was still glad he doesn't let her alone.

* * *

 

"Did you certainly heard it?" The leader was outraged when they couldn't find the mammoth that was supposed to be staying near the lake.

"Yes. I immediately ran off when I heard that it said to an other mammoth it would spend the night here."

"And where is it then? I smell none here. Just say you have lost out of your sight!" Slowly she had enough but because of her age, she was unfortunately getting tired. These running around today made no fun at all. At first she thought she has feast wit this mammoth but unfortunately for this was not alone. She would have liked to test whether she could still finished grown animal alone. When she was younger she did it all the time. Not even to feed them but to prove herself and other saber-toothed tigers that she was good at it.

"I really don't understand that. It was here." Stated the scout almost desperate.

"Spare me your whining and pray that we catch one tomorrow." The tone of the leader let the younger tiger's blood run cold. The she knew very well what happened to the last member of their pack the failed too many times. She would just get up very early tomorrow and give everything that she has so they could eat a mammoth or at least die trying. Thus, the two saber-toothed tigers disappeared from the square. Finally, they couldn't spend the whole night in this cold.

* * *

 

The mammoth mother sat on the beach and waited for her husband to came back. She also was worried about whether it was good to let her daughter alone out there. Just after she had to learn herself that this strangers dared to come this far. It seemed like an eternity to her when she finally saw Manny again.

"And?" She inquired anxiously and looked around for her child.

"I tell you the stuff stinks and .."

"Didn't you bring her here because of that? She is our daughter!" Ellie realized that she was still a little upset since the incident.

"Hey, everything's fine. I'm here with you."Assured the male mammoth and came closer to his wife when she began to tremble slightly.

"I know. I am sorry."

"Peaches is by the lake to wash to the stuff from her fur. When I got there I made sure that there is nowhere a saber hiding. In addition, Louis was already there to help her." The other mammoth had to grin a little.

"Your future son in law is very helpful." Sometimes it was fun for her to tease her husband. She was a little like her brothers but she never goes too far.

"Ha ha, very funny Ellie. You will not be laughing when it really comes to that." Manny had tried to keep Peaches from guys away all the time. He had completely overlooked the Louis was also one.

"I wouldn't mind it in the least. If Peaches is happy then everything is fine." Then she hooked her trunk with his. Manfred sighed and leaned slightly against Ellie. It wasn't his intention to argue with his wife now. Yes he wouldn't mind if his little girl that wasn't so little anymore is going to be happy. However, there was still so much what she should know and learn before making such an important decisions. It didn't matter when she would start her own family for him would the moment always too early. Unfortunately, he couldn't simply drop to be overcautious. He realized when something would happen to Ellie or Peaches then it would be his end.

The mammoth mother looked to the moon for a while but when she returned to her husband she saw that he was starring forward with a face full of sorrow.

"Hey what are you doing that face for? Everything is fine. Tomorrow we scare these rebellious big cats away and then everything is peaceful here again."

"I'm glad you're here." Replied the male mammoth it a little quieter and closed his eyes. Ellie looked at him a little puzzled. Where should she be otherwise?

"I'm also glad that I'm here." She whispered back then but and snuggled a little closer to the other mammoth. Her husband was sometimes strange but she thought nothing by it. So she continued to enjoy the view of the full moon and the togetherness in silence.

* * *

 

"Your brother is really good with kids." Lorene said as she saw that Eddie brought her daughter back. This time she doesn't even noticed that this had slipped away again. For Crash ears sounded that not so great now. He should be noticed by her. But she got the change in his face and took it in her paws.

"Don't be jealous." With that she gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

"You're still my favorite but tomorrow I want that you make up with your brother. All right?"

"Understood." Even if he found that his brother was the problem he agreed.

"Look at that. So you can talk with me." For a brief moment the possum forgot that he wanted to stay in silence.

"Now that you're so eloquently you can tell me a little about yourself." The skunk was getting tired of always talking only of herself.

The attention of her counterpart was flattering but she also wanted to know more about the possums. Now that her daughter has apparently made friends with one of them she needed to know what to expect.

"Come on." She called for him again and pushed him a little with her elbow. Crash didn't really want t because he had no topic. Actually, he could thought about one but he had simply forgotten.

"You can talk about boogers." She joked and he was glad she was mad about that. Be romantic just was not his thing. He had always laughed at Louis for his crush and that it would never happen to him. Now he was himself in the situation and he found the whole thing not so funny. So he cleared his throat and looked around. Then the bright ball in the sky came to his sight.

"The moon is so full this night." He began to finally form a sentence and she had to giggle a little.

"This is certainly because it's full moon."

"Oh yeah. That must it be." Embarrassed, he scratched his head and noticed only now that they were under a fruit tree. So he showed with one paw up.

"Are still a little hungry?"

"Now that you mention it." So Crash climbed up and then helped his lady to fallow. Even if she struggled a little at the beginning but when they were a little higher she realized that it was worth it for the view.

"You can see the whole beach from here. I see Yolanda didn't let burn anything. Well, she hasn't had it easy in the past. In a cave there aren't many sloths." Moreover, her friend was lucky she was shunned by their own species because of her fur color. Good you need time to get used to her eyes but otherwise the skunk found that she was quite ok.

"Here." He handed her some fruits and then the possum sat down beside her to eat.

"How is it that you call a mammoth a sister?" It wasn't Lorenes business perhaps but he could say that then. On the other hand, she was kind of curious. It was perhaps because so many different animals at this spot were friends. There were three mammoths, which otherwise you meet rather in large quantities. Then there were two sloths and she wasn't sure whether the young or old one was crazier. Yes and then the two possums who live with her 'sister'. Well the molehog was actually ok but thing with the saber-toothed tigers she doesn't understand. Normally, the rest of the gang was on their menu. She will probably never get used to that and show her daughter how to defend herself properly. But as long as they were tame she wouldn't do anything.

"It's a long story and I don't think so..." Finally her partner reply to her question.

"No problem, I have time. Don't worry you can bore me not so easy." He sighed and told her a short version of that story. But because he was so good at it he told her everything that happened to them. Of course everything from his point of view. Here and there a little embellished so that she doesn't consider him as a scaredy-cat. He was about to begin enthusiastic how they met Buck but when he looked at her he saw that she was asleep. Crash sighed in relief that the evening was nice. Was that the reason why Manny sometimes wanted to be alone with Ellie? That was comforting somehow.

He slowly and carefully slipped away from her. Fortunately, the branch was a little wider and she could lie on it. Because he doesn't want that she became a shock in the morning and fell down so he wrapped his tail around her waist. Actually it shouldn't make him so nervous. He just wanted to make sure that she doesn't fall down. However, he hasn't a other opportunity as to lie down very close to possum just hoped it wouldn't be misunderstood in the morning.


	22. Chapter 22

"Ouch!" Sid woke up with a pain. This came from the stick of his grandmother. The old sloth had been searching for him and now gave him a demanding look. He yawned as he stretched himself first.

"Grandma what are you doing here?" He wanted to know as he scratched his back and stood up.

"You weren't in the tree house last night. I thought one of these new kitties has eaten you."

"I am sorry. But when you're already here you can get to know my new girlfriend." Happily, he wanted to turn to Yolanda but it was like she is swallowed by the earth.

"Sydney if you're talking with the crabs again then you don't tell me all their names." So the old lady turned off again and let her grandchild alone there. This immediately scanned the place. Last night they had both decided to sleep here under the palm tree and he turned her umbrella so she wouldn't get the morning sun in the face. Now she was gone and that without her new utensil. He cursed himself and his deep sleep. Perhaps in the night happened something and he doesn't notice it. The others always laughed when he said he fears to be eaten in the dark. Because they thought it wouldn't happen to him. If Yolanda really got kidnapped then the kidnappers were very rude because they simply ignored him. But he shouldn't spend the whole day with thinking here. So he went frantically with the umbrella on to look for her.

* * *

 

The silver gray tigress had been awake for a while but she just doesn't feel like getting up. It was just too comfortable with her roommate. A small smile conjured up on her face as she thought that it will be always like this from now on. Not that she has real doubts previously but when she looked in the eyes of other yesterday she realized that everything is clear now. Suddenly it was as if he had nothing more to say and yet he put everything openly what she wanted to hear. The question whether she felt love for him or not played no role anymore.

After all, who knew what this was. The saber-tooth tiger at her side had shown her more than once that he deserved her. In addition, she couldn't imagine a better place who she wanted to grow old.

"Hey." She heard someone whisper and then looked him in the eyes. He gave her a small shy smile.

"Did you sleep well?" She inquired but still made no movement to stand up.

"Always since you're with me."

"And what was that about your dream?" She teased him a little again.

"Just because I had a bad dream didn't mean it was uncomfortable." She smiled and snuggled a little at him.

"Shira I would love nothing more than to lie with you the whole day here.." However, the Tigress of course knew what he was talking about and so she interrupted him with a kiss. That didn't made it any easier for Diego to go out of their cave now. When they parted from each other Shira took slowly distance from him and stood up to stretch.

"So? What do you suggest what we should do now?" First, we should all drum up but before we do that let us quickly eat something. Who knows when we come to that again today." She nodded and then had to laugh when something occurred to her.

"Yes, we don't want you to starve and then nibble on Manny." The male saber tooth rolled his eyes then.

"This story told you Ellie as well? I think I must have a word with her." The tigress smiled and gave him a small kiss on the cheek as an excuse.

"I think it's great to have to tell such stories." He had to remember for a moment that while he had fun with his friends Shira probably had to endure some other things. However, he did not want to dig in the past now. First, he hasn't time for that and secondly because he couldn't change it even if he wanted to. The only thing he could do was to make sure to create better memories for her.

"Let's go." The tigress was already the front of the entrance. He nodded calmly to her and they both ran off.

* * *

 

The skunk mother yawned once heartily and then she climbed down the tree on which they slept on. She found the possum was sweet somehow when he had the idea to hold on her. But it wasn't the first time she slept like this. Only she doesn't get rid of the animal which had wrapped his tail around her. Crash was so in a deep sleep that she doesn't get him to wake up. She turned him so she could carry him on her back. Now she was running fast to her new home. On the way her companion woke suddenly up because she ran a bit to precipitate. "Ellie? Why are you so..." But then he realized that it wasn't a mammoth which he hung on. Quickly he wanted to get away from the skunk but it brought them both to stumble.

"Are you awake now?" Inquired Lorene and was slightly annoyed as she lay on the ground.

"Eh, yes. Sorry." He unknotted his tail and pulled it away before he helped her up. She said it isn't so dramatic and so they ran normally on. As the skunk mother doesn't found her child on their place she slightly panicked again.

"Hey, she's up there." Both were surprised when they saw two possums up there. No one had the same fur colour as Lorene so it wasn't one of the upside down animals. It was only then that the mother saw it was Ruby who was hanging dangerously high above her.

"You coming right down here and I mean both of you!" She called her but she really doesn't know that her daughter had sneaked up when the other possum slept. Eddie was after the story just to tired to walk somewhere else. He immediately hanged off to the next high branch. The not so possum on the tree was startled by the cry and the little girl didn't know for a moment where she was and lost the hold. The older skunk ran frantically back and forth on the floor and tries to catch her child but then she noticed that she no longer has to do it.

"Got you." Said Eddie somewhat groggy because he doesn't like it to be ripped from sleep. Still, he couldn't just drop the girl.

"And I got you brother."Added Crash just as tired but still he was fast on the tree and held his relatives firmly by the tail. When all were safely on the ground again Lorene wanted to begin with the scolding but one of the possums came in between.

"You can't simply hang on the branch that high! Haven't you learned the first time that it is dangerous?" Admonished Eddie to Ruby and she flinched a little. She hasn't heard him speak in such a tone before.

"You could have hurt yourself." Crash got involved now but realized that he has never seen his brother so worried. If he were larger and more mammoth he could have mistaken him for Manny.

"But you were close to me." Brought the little skunk subdued out.

"I was deep in sleep." Eddie replied and then folded his arms. He himself doesn't quite know what was wrong with him. Manfred was always there to take care that they both did nothing silly with Peaches. Now no father was there and he was really frightened a moment that something could happen to her. Maybe it was because she was much smaller than his niece after birth. Whether a mammoth was big or small they aren't very fragile. But the child in front of him seemed so vulnerable to him.

"You heard what the uncle said." But she didn't really listened what her mother said. Ruby was too busy to hold back the tears. She thought that her new friend wanted nothing to do with her anymore.

"So that something like that...why are you crying now? Why is she crying now?" The last question was more for Lorene and she was about to reply but Eddie ignored her again.

"Is it still because of Louis? If we see him we tell him some things but please stop it now. I can't see that." Crash couldn't believe his ears when he heard the word please from his brother and he said that he had gone mad here.

"Don't...you...you like...me anymore..now?" The little skunk was sobbing so hard that she couldn't speak.

"Wait a minute! What had Louis to do with it?" Lorene wanted to know and Crash and told her in a whisper tone what was the situation. He could imagine the little girl probably adored the molehog a little. She wasn't the first animal that did this. Louis just had only eyes for Peaches and was therefore a little blind for others. The possum left that part out. Finally, he doesn't want to give the prickly more problems.

Eddie, however, couldn't believe what he just heard. The little girl in front of him was so sad because she thought that he doesn't like her. He liked Ellie and Peaches. Yes and his brother. Even if they didn't understand each other so well now. The other animals around him were only tolerated because hey could occasionally annoy them.

Now there is this weeping thing in front of him and he doesn't know what to do. Actually, the answer was very simple. He just has to say that she has misunderstood it and that he liked her. But how effeminate was that if he would say something like that with the others around? After that, he might as well go to those other saber-toothed tigers and beg to be eaten. No she could whine as much as she wanted. He couldn't care less. After all, it wasn't his child.

But he couldn't even let her fall off a tree. She would probably just get something broken and a lesson nothing more. Nevertheless, as he looked out of the corner of his eye with the folded arms looked and saw that her tears got bigger then he couldn't just the whole thing stand like this.

"I still like you." He brought out between his grinding teeth. He was really glad that the others didn't notice it. Ruby must have heard it because she abruptly stopped crying and looked into his face.

"Just to clarify it! I don't say this again." He said a little louder that the other two gave them more attention again.

"Let's go eat something." Said the skunk mother now as if nothing had happened, holding her elbow to Crash. Eddie couldn't believe that Lorene doesn't the scene.

"Which mother leaves her child crying without starting the attempt to do something about it?" Then he remembered that when Peaches was a child and cried that only Ellie could calm her down the most time. But it was rare because she was very tough even as a baby. That's why he doesn't understand why the older skunk did nothing.

"That's because you don't know her for that long." Irritated, he wondered what that had to do with it. She understood that she should explain it more clearly.

"If she is crying like that then that's just to achieve something."

"You mean it wasn't real?"

"It was real but you have to learn to ignore it. Otherwise you'll have a really hard time with her." She pointed with her paw behind him. Surprised, he looked over his shoulder and has to recognize that Ruby had grabbed his tail. Probably she has just read his face and knew that he wanted to leave immediately. He sighed then only, ruffling her head.

"You're a little trickster. You really shouldn't do that." He said played exemplary. But as Lorene and Crash went finally off and were a little out of earshot, he bent down to his appendage again.

"Forget what I just said. You should do it more often. Just so you get more in life." The little girl smiled happily as he said this and both now followed the other two. Although more slowly so that he could put some nonsense into her head without Lorene hearing it. Strangely enough he thought about it if his ideas were dangerous before he shared his them.

Eddie thought it wasn't good for him to be ripped out of sleep that early. The brain lets you think of strange things then.

* * *

 

When the molehog blinked, surprised him first that the sun shone right in his face and secondly why he has so much peach-coloured fur in front of his nose. Then he glanced down to get only a shock by the height.

"Ah!" He woke his friend who for the first moment doesn't also know what was going on an and lost the balance. But she has quick reflexes and caught her little friend before they landed on the ground. Unfortunately, she couldn't prevent her own landing.

"Ouch!" She wailed while she put Louis on the floor.

"I am sorry. I'm not used to that." Apologized to the prickly one immediately and ran around her to make sure she wasn't seriously injured.

"I know that. I was finally the one who was afraid and has hauled up there." She admitted and rubbed with the trunk her side.

"This is going to be a bruise."

"That will be fine but we should tell your parents about last night."

"Even though I will never go somewhere alone again you're probably right." Peaches dreading it already before talking to her father. She was sure that he would freak out again.

"Still, I'm glad you were here."

"Oh, how I said this isn't a big deal." Said the molehog merely and tried to find another topic quickly. As much as he liked to be alone with the mammoth girl so annoying was it when she said something like that because it made him nervous. He knew it wasn't her fault but sometimes he wanted just to run away. But willing and doing are two different things. While Peaches washed herself again Louis came up with the idea to search jasmine to rub it on her fur.

"Hey this smells very good. Maybe I should take it more often."

"No, you don't need it." Stated Louis carelessly as he freed the thicket from the weeds before he gave it to her.

"Are you saying I smell good usually?" She inquired jokingly but another feeling broke out into her. But she couldn't quite tell what it was. The little one stopped in it's movement when he heard this and he just don't know how to answer it.

"Emm .. Well.." But he never came to form a sentence.

"Peaches" Louis sighed when he heard that voice and turned in the direction.

"It is Ethan. I completely forgot our meeting." The female mammoth shook herself and fixed her hair.

"Here you are." Said the red-brown mammoth when he discovered the two.

"You're quite wet. Were you swimming at this time already?" He wanted to know, ignoring Louis for the time being. Because now he knew that the attack of last night reminded him of the molehog. This had attacked this pirate monkey without a second thought. At that time he never thought that he could do something like that. But when he saw Steffie in danger yesterday something in him switched and he just run to help her there.

"Yes that's healthy. Listen, I'm sorry for our meeting .. " She wanted to go to say more but Ethan didn't give her a chance. Finally, it was he who had to explain something here.

"It's all right. We can go for a walk another time." He suggested charmingly and the molehog was felt a little nauseous when he heard that.

"I'll go Peaches. We could meet another time." But before the boy could dig himself somewhere else his friend grabbed him by his feet and he simply tipped forward. Surprised, he looked back to see what was that now.

"Sorry. Actually, you can stay."

"What?" The prickly one sounded more surprised than intended to and Ethan didn't really care that the little on stayed. He hasn't slept much at Steffie's side in the night because he just could think what should he do in the further. Something that was really rare for him but it hits everyone in time.

"Wait here." Stated Peaches to the molehog before she went a bit further with Ethan.

"Ethan it isn't easy for me to say this but with us it would never..."

"He told you." Maybe the female mammoth wasn't rested enough since she hasn't become much sleep last night but his words confused her complete now.

"Actually, I think that the thing with us didn't make sense because we're too different. But who has told me what now?"

"Why too different? We're both mammoths but I know what you mean." He distracted her.

"Yesterday it was still somewhat unclear to me. But I will always hanging on a tree when I sleep. Yes, not only to think."

"Even now?" He really found that a little strange because he thought she was grown out of it.

Louis dug himself under the earth to make sure he got nothing of the conversation. It wasn't that he wasn't curious but if they just exchange some expressions of love he doesn't want to know. Peaches was a very nice and reasonable mammoth. Maybe she told her Ethan just now that she still wants to spend some time with her best friend. He wondered if he still could be at Peaches side when she was with the other mammoth together. He quickly shook his head to let go these thoughts.

"You were attacked?" Slowly, the whole thing was too dangerous for the female mammoth. If even the gang was attacked then the foreigners make no stop before anything.

"Yes from saber-toothed tigers." She immediately thought back to last night.

"You should continue to run away from the mountain as long these strangers are around."

"Steffie isn't feeling so well today but we could do that. I only came to ask you how to treat wounds correctly." Ethan felt quite stupid ab bit. After all, he was an almost full-grown mammoth. He should know such things by now. But Peaches didn't mocked him and told what she knew from her mother.


	23. Chapter 23

"Were always so many branches here?" Sid asked himself as he run into the woods and something with leaves hit in his face again. Slowly it became annoying. On to the last piece of wood was a caterpillar that caused an itching. Either that or he should just wash again. No, he agreed that it was definitely the insect. He still wondered where the other sloth was. Moreover, he couldn't find any of his other friends. He already had the idea that they moved away because of this strange saber-toothed tigers and he had missed everything in his deep sleep. But then he thought that this was silly. Finally his pal Manny was too insecure to change the place. Furthermore Diego and Shira just set up their love cave so beautiful that they have no desire to move on. At least he thought so. The tigers were so transparent for him. In public, they trying to be shy but when they were alone they hanging on each others fur. He shook his head then a thing like that shouldn't be inside. Finally, he still had a problem to solve. The more important than anything.

"Hm? Either I have seen this bush before here or a few of them grow here." Since his orientation was never the best he really passed twice on the same shrub.

But suddenly he heard something that sounded like Diego when he was scratching his claws on the floor. Either that was a good sign now and he had found his buddy or he should run as fast as he could. Just before he could move his feet he heard a scream. It sounded a lot like his new friend. Now he had to decide if he saved his own fur or if he would rush there and throw himself protectively in front of her. Even if he had to leave his life in the end.

"But I like me so much." He whined under his breath and yet he walked cautiously in the direction from where he heard Yolanda.

"Maybe she wasn't crying because she was in danger" But the idea didn't really make him move faster.

"Help, I am under attack!" It was now clear enough for Sid that it gets dangerous and so he ran anxious closer to the spot.

"Don't let it be a saber-toothed tiger. Don't let it be a saber-toothed tiger." He whispered to himself over and over again. But what is he thinking here anyway? Diego and Shira were the only specimens who ate meat here. But the two never hunted in the area. At least the sloth hoped he never got into hunting grounds. He has once caught his buddy by it and actually he could have lived without seeing it. Nevertheless, Diego let him unharmed until now. Well a few head knocks here and there but you he got used to it quickly. Finally he could see her his and strangely his feet made only stop as he was before the female sloth. Actually, he wanted previously to examine the situation from a safe distance. Now that two tigresses looked a little irritated at him Sid knew it was too late for that.

"Hey Yolanda. Did you just get to know new friends?" The bright sloth was glad that she was no longer alone. Because she was pushed forth here by the sun and met so the big cats. Sid of course gave her immediately the parasol. The thing seemed very robust because he hasn't looked after it while running.

"Tell me why the two look so angry? Were you telling a bad joke? So yes, I know a few better one." However, the saber-toothed tigers are discussing that situation.

"You get the stinking one."

"Hey! Don't be so rude please. You two don't smell jus like a field of flowers. Sid knows that it wouldn't really help to make the animals before him mad but maybe he could safe some time with his babbling.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, the mammoth father is looking for Peaches and Louis. Because the two still aren't back and that annoyed him tremendously. Moreover, he could feel that this tigress who had attacked his wife couldn't wait long for the next attack. He admitted Peaches knew how to defend herself when it matters and he also admitted that the molehog is a better help than he expected. Nevertheless, no one must necessarily challenge the danger. That's why he stomped the straight way from home to the lake. So he could run into the two if they were just late. Why came Ellie's words into his head just now?

'She slowly gets at that age where you can't tell her anymore what she has to do.' Despite everything, he was still her father and he would always help her if she was stuck in trouble. Finally, he could smell the water and he tried to go slower. He should remain calm after all. At his age it wasn't so healthy to get upset often. For others it may be just little things but for him it was pure seriousness.

"Peaches why you need to dally if .." He broke off as he could see no one. Then he quickly scanned the entire place. It was still a little foggy because of the water. He found something but it wasn't what he has bargained for. There were saber footprints in the ground that led directly to the mountain. Halfway he was glad that he found no traces of a mammoth or smaller ones there. So the tiger tracks had to be younger or older. He really don't these things. Diego and his girlfriend were the experts in tracking down. Manny don't want to run to them just to find an empty. Finally, the two knew what was going on here. To Continue to look for his daughter wouldn't bring him to anything alone. He knew that this strange pack don't move around the area with all the members. Yet he doesn't want necessarily to find that out whilst he ran more through the forest in their direction. Unnecessary attacks would only weaken him now and he wanted to save as much power until it was really needed. So he ran back to Ellie. After all, he doesn't want to leave her alone too long for no reason.

* * *

 

Diego met Ellie now who is searching for her brothers.

"Why are running around here alone? Where is Manny?" The mammoth sighed at it.

"When our daughter didn't show up this morning he wanted to see if everything is fine but he doesn't came back again. Moreover, my brothers weren't at their usual sleeping place. You haven't seen them around?" He denied her question with a shake of his head.

"We should still stay together. Shira and I are just about to contact all the animals in the place before we meet again later. If we go to the other saber-toothed tigers and they don't want to go then we should at least warn everyone here." The mammoth mother nodded in agreement and but didn't stop to look out for the possums. Finally, such an incident shouldn't happen again. Unfortunately, her brothers were sometimes just too reckless.

"Don't worry. You shouldn't be far away from the beach." The male saber wanted to cheer her up a little, trying to keep his distance. After a while the mammoth mother noticed that.

"Diego, do I smell bad or why are you so far away from me?" Ellie looked at him questioningly.

"Well after you were attacked by a saber-toothed tiger, I thought that.." But she has to interrupt his speech.

"That's really nice of you that you consider that but I know that you would never do anything to me." She cuddled him a little.

"Is good Ellie. I can't breathe." Of course that was a lie the mammoth didn't press him too hard. Nevertheless, she backed away from him.

"Do we interrupt something here?" Eddie wanted to know now who saw the whole scene and still had a skunk on the tail. But Ellie ignored the question and looked closely at her brothers.

"There you are. Please stay from now on in my area."

"Why? What's going on?" Crash wanted to know annoyed. After all, if he had to stay the whole time with his sister then he couldn't repeat such a beautiful moment like last night.

"I just try to guess. These other saber-toothed tigers run amok now. Can't you talk to them? After all, you're also one." Now Lorene interfered and turned to Diego.

"Believe me. You can't talk to her." He explained then.

"With her? I understand what's going on here."

"What Mummy? I also want to know." Ruby doesn't like it when adults talked and she was simply ignored.

"The big cat has too many girlfriends." She said then to her daughter.

"Definitely not." The tiger rolled his eyes. As if the skunk would understand the situation. "We should wait for Manny and see what he can say about that matter. I am only surprised that Sid and Yolanda didn't show up. Are they still sleeping on the beach?" Ellie changed the subject so that no one began to argue here.

"When I checked the two were no longer there. " The skunk mother namely threw a look over at the place before she left the tree on which they had slept on.

"I hope Sid hasn't done anything stupid again." Diego has the feeling that his buddy was in until his neck in problems again problem but he also doesn't want to run away to search him.

Then even when Ellie said she was fine but his experience said she doesn't want to be alone. Although he has nothing against the other animals here but they couldn't protect her if she got attacked again. So he waited just like the others for Manny to show up. Shira could also slowly come back here because she as well shouldn't walk around alone too long.

* * *

 

Peaches and her little friend were on their way to the beach after Ethan was gone. Along the way they made a little detour to have breakfast.

"Tell me, what did the girls actually wanted from you yesterday?" The molehog had almost forgotten the conversation with the mammothgirls until now. Well, sooner or later it would have occurred to him again. So he could also tell it her now.

"Hey, they haven't threatened you bad or something?" Inquired Peaches a little amused because her friend put on such a serious face. But it didn't disappear again after her sentence.

"No. You they are just wondering if you're still after Ethan here." Then she rolled her eyes on that.

"How many times do I have to say that we're just friends." She defendant annoyed. Yeah, it wasn't so clear to her yesterday but no one had to know that.

"Are you sure? I mean he is an attractive mammoth and until recently you don't really know if you liked him or not?" He was going quieter.

"What's the matter with you? I didn't know that he's your typ." She joked when they both started moving again after they had eaten enough.

"I don't exactly know. We only wanted to meet more often to get to know each other better but.." For the mammoth it felt strange to say that. She was a little nervous how he would react but at the same time she wondered why she thought that. Finally she just spoke with Louis here. On the other hand, she also wouldn't really need to tell him this but why was there a sense in her that said she should lay everything open. Maybe it was because she always could discuss anything with him since they were children.

"Perhaps he isn't such a bad guy. I mean we get older and it's normal that he may be secretly jealous. Well there is really no reason for it but your father is exactly the same. He wants that you always stay near him. It might be better if you spend more time with Ethan from now on." Then he just stood there. He was just so good now and so he thought it would be better to confess everything.

"Ok. That sounds a bit as if you want to get rid of me." She replied still cheerful but also a little irritated. But when her friend didn't say anything, she also stopped and turned to him. This turned away from her and rubbed his arm, the place where his wound had been. Louis just doesn't know how to explain that to her. He has just believed he was able to afford courage for all that and now he felt her gaze in the back and no words came out of him. On the one paw, he doesn't want to lose her as a friend but on the other she wouldn't let him stand by her side if she knew his secret.

"Hey Louis?" The bigger animal tried to get his attention in a quieter tone because she felt somehow that there was something wrong. The mole hedgehog sighed and reluctantly turned to face her.

"Listen to me...it might be better if we don't see each other for a while. I mean if you meet Ethan then I don't want to stand in the way." He tried to express that as calm as possible.

"What do you mean?" Rarely she saw her friend so serious. Now she really knew that something was wrong here. Even when she meets Ethan it doesn't mean a she can't spend time with her best friend. She wouldn't like it to not see him for days. Then she wondered why she thought so. If she doesn't see Ethan so much she wouldn't mind. Maybe that was because they were so close friends.

"Getting older and.." Only now the subject really wanted to bury went through her head again. That Louis has a girlfriend all along and now he wanted to say her that. Suddenly she felt terribly hurt that he told her it so late. Of course she knew that her friend would one day maybe get together with someone. However, she the idea just made her sad and strangely enough also angry.

"I already understood." She explained in an indignant and almost bitter tone without to notice him further.

"You really should be able to say that you haven't time for me anymore." She never has heard herself speak in that tone with him. Of course she was sometime mad at him. But why was it so hard for her to stay calm now?

"Peaches it isn't that. There's something you don't know. I have..." But his attempts to explain failed because she doesn't wanted to hear more.

"No. You mustn't talk anymore. I thought we were friends and we can tell us everything." She doesn't mind so much that it wasn't working with Ethan but now she felt down.

"Of course but.." She couldn't even look at him.

"Apparently I was the only one who thought so. How could I be so stupid." With this sentence she just started to run away from him. But the molehog couldn't just stand there and followed her of course.

"Peaches, wait for me!" He cried but she don't heard him and he was too slow like that. So he decided to dig through the earth. Now he was at least somewhat faster. But she was nearly a full-grown mammoth and so he has realize after a while that giving up was the only thing he could do now.

What had he done? He just wanted to make sure she never finds out that he loved her and now he had probably completely destroyed their years of friendship. When he had finally found his normal respiratory rhythm again he could only continue to stare in the direction in which she was gone.

"Maybe it's better this way." He tried to make himself clear and wanted beginning to plan what he would do without her now. But instead of designs for his future came only memories from the past up in him.

_"Uncle Eddie and Uncle Crash?" Cried a voice above the surface and doesn't let him go back to sleep._

_"Please come out again! This isn't funny anymore." Now the voice sounded desperate and he felt that he has to see at least once if the creature up there is ok. His mother had indeed put him to bed but he might to claim later that he couldn't sleep with such a noise. So he dug up carefully. What took a while because he was without his parents not really good at it. But the more he came up so sadder sounded the animal at the surface. Careful he dug himself to the daylight. Quick he looked around for any danger. The sun wasn't there and so he could only see clouds in the sky. Now he also noticed that something was sobbing in front of him. It was a huge peachy ball. Inwardly, he hoped that he wouldn't get eaten now or something similar when he addresses this animal. Still in him echoed the horror stories about Uncle Lonsen they told in the underground. The poor animal was once not careful enough and was kidnaped by a monster and this feed him to his brood._

_So he takes a deep breath and tested whether he was able to use his way up here also as an escape._

_"Ähm..Hello?" He whispered then hardly noticeable. But the other must have heard it because it suddenly stopped with the sound. It slowly turned to him and he had to recognize that this ball was little mammoth girl. This looked at him in surprise now but also sad._

_"Hey." She briefly sniffed again. Both stared at each other just speechless for a while. The molehog was stunned because he still nothing has happened to him and the girl because she had never has seen anything smaller than her uncles._

_"Do you need help?" Inquired the mammoth and came towards him. Frozen he just stood there as she grabbed him and pulled out of his hole._

_"Ouch!" She wailed then as something poked in her trunk and so she let the little on go again. This was about to disappear quickly but then he saw tears who came up in her eyes and he also saw why. A sting stuck in her trunk. She just wanted to help him somehow and if she really wanted to do something to him then she could has crushed him. He turned back to her._

_"Calm down. I'll help you." When she stood still, he pulled the lace thing out quickly. But when he did that, he had to see that she was bleeding. He wanted to help her but now he has hurt her even more._

_"I'm sorry." He explained trembling because he thought he would now get hurt. However, the mammoth don't understood his reaction. He probably hasn't seen anyone hurt before, she thought to herself._

_"Now that it doesn't hurts anymore it would heal again." She explained brave._

_"But that doesn't hurt you? You have so many in the back." She wanted know to distract him._

_"No. We molehogs are born with it to protect us."_

_"With spines? That's cool."A little irritated, he looked at the mammoth then no one had given him such an admired look._

_"Cool?"_

_"Yes. I mean who has something like this?"_

_"Everyone in my family." She thought about that for a moment._

_"Well this is perhaps normal but I've never seen anyone like you."_

_"We actually come out only under cover of darkness." He explained still a little uncertain._

_"I'm Peaches." Said the girl with a slight smile._

_"Louis." He tried to return the smile a little._

But suddenly he heard his name again and he blinked. Then he got that someone spoke with him.

"Are you dreaming?" Silver-haired tigress looked at the boy who just gazed before him for a while now.

"Oh, it's you." His voice wasn't going to work so well.

"Are you okay? You don't sound fine." He cleared his throat, hoping it would help.

"That's not it." He wondered whether he should tell her but then he looked right at her and noticed that she was still out of breath. So she just happened to meet him here and wanted actually to go somewhere else.

"I don't want to stop you from something that matters." He said and so he was about to dig into the ground but she held him back with a paw.

"Diego said it would be better if we gather all together to discuss what we can do now because of this strange saber-toothed tigers. Also, I think it isn't good if you're walking around alone out here. Where is Peaches? Were you not together last night?" Louis looked sadly on the ground.

"Have you two argued?"

"You can also put it so." He answered and she understood that she probably shouldn't ask more.

"Do you know where she is now?" So the molehog showed her the direction in which the mammoth was running. Shira asked him then to go to the meeting point of the herd before she ran away to find Peaches.


	24. Chapter 24

"There you are but you come alone." The mammoth mother looked questioningly at her husband.

"They were no longer on the lake. I think we shouldn't waste any more time and 'ask' this saber-toothed tiger to go immediately." Then Manfred announced seriously and looked around. He noticed that his daughter wasn't the only one missing here.

"Where are Sid, Shira and Yolanda? Shira can probably take care of herself but where are the sloths? If they laze in the tree house then they could have said it at least."

"They aren't there. Sydney was the whole morning too lazy to bring me something decent to eat." The oldest mammoth rolled his eyes on this sentence because he couldn't use the senile sloth now. Ellie just hoped that her daughter was gone with her friend somewhere where it's safe.

"I suggest me and Diego.." But Manny was interrupted by his wife.

"If you think you two can go alone then you can forget it."

"But what .."

"The more the better." With that she pulled away to go on.

"Although I also want to get started as soon as possible but could we wait a while for Shira." Suggested Diego before because he doesn't do anything rash without his roommate.

"Just because you want to wait for your girlfriend."Manny was annoyed.

"Coincidentally, she is also a saber and so she knows better what to do."

"Ellie, you should be on my side." Defendant's the oldest mammoth more.

"But he is right. We aren't a saber-toothed tigers and therefore we don't know how to deal with them."

"It can't be that hard t spank a few cats." Said the old sloth lady.

"And here is she right for once." Agreed the male mammoth to that.

While the adults were discussing a little skunk had enough of it. So she wrapped a small branch on Eddie's tail and went on her way. Because she has to think of Louis and if he was really in danger it was no use for him to talk the time away. She has already managed to oust a larger animal. So why wouldn't it work again?

Of course she wasn't proud of the incident with Peaches because she realized that even her new friend didn't like it. Nevertheless, she was sure that she will delight everyone with a salvage operation. Perhaps Louis then would also refer her more than the mammoth. She shook her head because she shouldn't dream but run faster.

* * *

 

However Shira doesn't came far in her search for the young mammoth. Because she sensed two sloths who were in danger. Slowly she walked her after nose and crept near the place. Through her position, she could now see that really Yolanda and Sid were there. She has to think carefully about what she could do now. Running away to get help there was no time for that.

Nevertheless, she might be difficult to get against two opponents. Her nose smelled fresh blood and she realized that Sid was already injured. So it wasn't much time to think twice. Then she had an idea and she hoped the others would join in. She just jumped in front of their friends and looked reproachful at her enemies.

"What are you doing on our hunting ground?" She hissed and everyone was a little taken aback by her appearing.

"Finally someone comes to help us." Sid was relieved by the appearance of the silver-gray tigress and patted her lightly on the shoulder.

"You have no chance against her." He continue but Shira sighed only briefly and shook off the sloth.

"They belong to us. Did you two and the rest of your pack really think that are only two saber-toothed tigers here? Please don't be silly."

"But Shira. You and Diego .. "But Yolanda realized what's going on and kept the other sloth mouth shut.

"We don't believe a word of what you say. I've seen how you went for a walk with a mammoth." Threw one of the opponents at them.

"You are so young and stupid. Don't you know the muscles in the mammoth meat tastes the best? You get this only of you let this critters run around. I like to thank you. You have picked up two runaway sloths." But she couldn't convince both attackers so easy.

"If are more saber-toothed tigers running around, why didn't we get a glimpse of them?" Shira shook her head cool.

"You are really only traveled with your pack around. Moreover, you don't have much experience how to deal with the food." She pushed a sloth roughly aside to underline the whole thing.

"Just think over it. Go hunting might make fun a day. But what if you have no desire for it tomorrow? We already thought of that in our pack. Of course there are still some animals running around but the best food is in our huge cave." The two younger tigress considered it and looked briefly at each other.

"If it is like that. Why did our leader know nothing of it?" Shira rolled her eyes.

"She hasn't searched in the whole country. She is old and you even make the work for her. I heard your growling stomachs already earlier. How long has it been since you ate that something good?" The sloths watched her friend and were a little confused.

"Well since we should catch a mammoth..."

"That's not important. In addition, how want you overwhelm a mammoth with an empty stomach?"

"Uh, Shira?" Whispered Sid and wanted to really know what is going on. Because he thought he would be eaten now. The silver gray tigress pushed him carelessly aside again.

"I suggest something. We let the two sloths here and I give a sign that others from my pack should take care of it. Believe me you have to get used to sloth meat. But we eat something a lighter and there is a lot of it." Again, the other two looked at each other questioningly. Even though they might not want to trust Shira but the offer with the food sounded very tempting.

"You can trust me. Should I lie to you can still beat me. Finally, since you are in twos." She attached then to convince the opponent more.

"All right." Agreed one of the tigress to it.

"But.."

"We haven't eaten anything decent for two days and so I will not turn down that offer. No one is here who can stop us." The other thought briefly about it before she nodded. Thereafter, the silver-haired one shouted very loudly to give the fictional sign.

"You two can still run around a little before you get caught again." She said then cool to the sloths. So Shira then ran away but of course she looked if the other two followed her.

"Did Shira just moved to the other side?" Sid wanted to know then he was confused now. Of course, he doesn't understand anything about the whole thing.

"No. That was certainly an act. But we should also disappear now." Yolanda grabbed his uninjured paw and both set off in the direction of where normally the mammoths stayed over the day.

* * *

 

Peaches ran also on and on. Her outbreak and what she has said to Louis was simply childish. She realized that after a few steps but she couldn't back because she felt so hurt by his words. He said they shouldn't see each other for a while. But doesn't he know she would be missing him? She doesn't made it a day without thinking of him. But unfortunately it was also clear to her that she couldn't dictate everything for the molehog. He knew her wish that she wanted to have her own family one day and she has never thought of him. What did he want for his future? She just doesn't know it.

Also, he was always there if she wanted to complain about her father or raved about Ethan. She never had the feeling that he felt annoyed by it. He was always understanding and helpful. Maybe he just wanted to have some good advice from her this time and doesn't know how to express himself. In the end she doesn't even let him finish speaking as she ran just stubborn away and thought only of herself. Now she clearly saw what she did wrong but still it doesn't want come to her mind why she has become so angry earlier.

"What have we here?" Startled, the mammoth looked around as she stood suddenly in the middle of two saber-toothed tigers. The whole time she had been so busy with herself that she totally ignored the way. She still wanted to try to run away but she saw after a while it was a futile. Around her were only rocks and small bushes there was no escape route. But the saber-toothed tigers apparently don't wanted to kill her immediately. As she was led further up to the mountain she doesn't know if that's a good or bad sign that she was still alive.

* * *

 

Shira was glad that the two behind her were little gullible. Or maybe they are really hungry. She doesn't care what the reason was when she ran on a long detour to the river with them. Of course it took a while but she told the two that it was of course hidden otherwise everyone would eat there. When they finally were at the location of the water where it was a little flat to stand there she started first. But the other two didn't understand what they should do here.

"Where's the food?"

"Just below you. You just need to catch it." So she showed the younger ones how they catch a fish and yes she liked it a little to be admired as she has a big in her mouth. She threw him on land and began to catch the next one. The other two also tried their luck. Together they caught quite a few copies and Shira even has fun without thinking she was in danger. Just as in the time when she did something with Diego. These two saber-toothed tigers at her side weren't her opponents. They were just like her and needed only a better guidance. Maybe they were better off elsewhere. But they still couldn't stay because they wouldn't understand the friendship with the other animals. Not that it wouldn't make her happy if more saber-toothed tigers as they would live here but that couldn't be forced.

When they had enough food and were back on the shore Shira showed them how to eat a water animal.

"You are so young and talented. Why waste your time here?"

"Listen! We are perhaps grateful that you've shown us how to fish but we owe you no accountability." The silver-haired one sighed because unfortunately it was true but still she wouldn't give up. Diego and the others had taught her that you don't always have to fight and as long as she saw a non-violent way she would take this. Moreover, it would be really hard for her now to attack these two tigresses.

"That's true but is the life in your pack really fair?"

"Maybe not always. But we don't know otherwise. If we weren't found by our leader we wouldn't live no longer." Shira thought about these words. Had these older tigress saved them and then taken two up in the pack? But what was then with those who attacked them and are now buried under the ground? She had the suspicion that this arrogant old saber had more dark secrets. Maybe they just had to get rid of her. What should happen with the other members of the pack they still could discuss. Because so bad weren't the two on her side. Yes the feeling of jealousy played also a role here. Actually, she knew that Diego was trustful but when she has the pictures in her mind as these other tigress clung to him she felt very different. Unfortunately the two conspecifics gave nothing more about the pack and their lives. So the young saber-toothed tigers said goodbye and let Shira just standing on the riverbank.

"This was the first time that someone foreign helped us." Told one as they were far enough away from the water. Both were running a little slower now because they had a very nice sprint behind them.

"However, we shouldn't immediately be soft and switch sides."

"I didn't say so. However, she wasn't like our leader. She even told us her name."

"And now you're starting to like her or what? You can run back if you want."

"Nobody in our pack knows the name from our leader. I find it nice time to time not to be yelled at." The other looked at her and sighed.

"It's true, yes, but it isn't right to just run away after all this time. She was a stranger. All she said may have been a lie. The thing with the fish was perhaps done only trick us in thinking that she is 'nice'." Her friend nodded and thought it was somehow a pity if this were true.

One of the two saber-toothed tigers would almost bumped against something. But the big cats didn't notice something like a molehog. Both were too busy to think about the gesture which made a stranger for them. However, Louis was able to dig himself in safety just in time.

"Hey, did you hear that? We should give a sign when a mammoth was caught. I hope it didn't escape again. After the thing that happen to us yesterday we can't have more mistakes." The molehog was poorly soundproofed and made it to follow these big cats unremarkable. Then his first thought was that they maybe had caught his friend.

I think our leader sometimes overestimated our strength. What could we have done against the four energetic mammoths yesterday? In addition, the fish exactly wasn't so bad." Said one saber to the other during their cozy walk to meeting place. Well for the two it was slow but the spined one must run fast. It was good that he was used to something like that.

"You're right. Our normal food has always brought us through the rounds. Why must a be a mammoth now?" Meant the other, she looked from the wide and her ears weren't wrong earlier as the signal was given. So it wasn't long before they arrived by their pack. The smaller animal could talk of happiness that it wasn't free area here otherwise they would have noticed him. So he dug down under a bush to the surface and looked out through the leaves. Unfortunately, he has to recognize that they had really caught his friend. He tried to think of something to get her back out.

"I say we eat it just now! It's enough flesh for all of us." Suggested one of the younger tigress and wanted to annoy the mammoth a bit. But Peaches wasn't simply

listless here and fought back.

"Let your paws off me or I trim your claws now!"

"Quite cheeky. Just wait for it..." With that she wanted to show the mammoth how sharp things at her paws were and wanted to scratch her eyes out. She doesn't get far with it then suddenly something came flying from the side and stabbed her in the shoulder. Cursing the tigress jumped back off from the mammoth and she was now face to face with the thing that hit her.

As Peaches recognized as who are is there to protecting her she would have liked to cry with joy. She has yelled at the molehog and now he was her to help her in such a dangerous situation. Even though she was the largest in the round here she of course was also afraid.

"Well what we have here?" The leader wanted to know interested when she saw the little one.

"Not so important. Let her go!" Prompted Louis without thinking. When he saw that Peaches was attacked his brain turned off and his body moved on its own. Unfortunately, the mind came back now and he realized he was surrounded by five saber-toothed tigers.

"And what if we don't want you rat?" It was clear to Louis that perhaps his intervene was thoughtless but he couldn't just run away to get help. In that time they would have otherwise do something with his friend.

When there was no response from the little one the oldest tigress grinned maliciously and was going closer to him.

"Now you wanted to be so brave but you haven't thought far. Very well. I don't want to be so mean and give you a second chance. Run and tell all your friends about who we got here. I propose an exchange. The mammoth against the male saber-tooth named Diego." But Louis didn't want go away. Finally, he trusted his opponent no piece and when he disappears now he saw Peaches perhaps the last time alive.

"I don't just let her alone here with you!" The mammoth didn't come around to admire him for his courage and determination. But she doesn't need him here. In addition, she would feel better if she knows he is somewhere safe.

"Well, the you will probably need to do it. Otherwise, I can also send someone of my people and you'll end up as a .." She just wanted to swipe him but Peaches moved him away from the leader with her trunk.

"Don't worry Louis. I'll be fine." She insured him. He nodded and she put him on the ground again. Briefly he had to see her face one more time before he ran into the bushes from which he has come. When he was out of sight Peaches has to give a sigh out.

"What is wrong with you not? I mean it was only a rat." One of the pack said when the mammoth looked into the distance.

"Maybe the two are even a couple." Then almost any other laughed because it was funny vision for them.

"Enough! For stupid jokes you will still have time later." So the leader brought her people back to be silent.

Peaches, however, sat down in a corner. But so that she has all in her sight. She found the word from before anything but funny. She doesn't understand why the outsiders can't at least tolerate that some animals of various kinds are friends or even can fall in love.

"So you two weren't very diligent today. Run behind him and who caught him may eat him. The other goes to this 'herd' and says that we have a member here." When the mammoth heard that she panicked.

"You can't do that! Louis it's a trap!" She screamed as loud as she could but henchmen were already gone and the leader held her with the remaining tigress back.

"I can. In addition, he can't hear you anymore. I left him a small lead. Be glad that I haven't killed him before your eyes." Peaches swallowed and went back as she saw that a break out was impossible even with only three attackers. Behind her, a steep rock face which was very high and in the front three aggressive saber-toothed tigers. Sadly, she sat down again on the wall but still watching her opponents.

She just has sent her best friend to his death and the thought to never see him again made her eyes water. For a moment everything was hopeless but then she quickly wiped away the tears with her trunk. She doesn't want that her enemies saw that she was crying like a child and she will see Louis again as well. He was strong and smart. Someone like him wasn't so easy to bring down.

Only then it all came down on her. When Louis said previously they couldn't meet anymore she has become angry because she felt jealousy. For someone who perhaps didn't exist. The reason why she always wanted to see him wasn't that they had been friends for years and she got used to it but simply because she maybe liked him more.

Why does she never noticed it before? The voice in her head told her that she had paid more attention to the look as to what really mattered.

The leader was trying to find out what the spy wanted here. Then the little rat wasn't the only thing that showed up here but she didn't show it to the others. This silver-gray tigress probably thought that no one would noticed her. This was so wrong there. Because she memorized her smell by the first time she met this woman. Of course, it was already clear to her that she would show up here again but now she ran away. She probably wanted to warn her lover but that was just right for her. Her two henchmen will surely argue about that rat and so it was better to have a direct messengers.

The captured mammoth observed everything. One of the saber-toothed tigers looked tired. Maybe she could use it and break out. Unfortunately, the safer way down was blocked by this leader. To run down the steep hillside might be too risky. When she stumbles then she wouldn't have just a few scrapes. But she couldn't wait until her uncle appeared here and gets captured because of her clumsiness. She wasn't even sure whether this saber-toothed tigers want to let her go at all. So she has to think about a plan in which she could be injured but came out alive. That is it so dark early through the clouds didn't help for an escape attempt.

"Done." Heard she suddenly one of the hunters say and this was completely out of breath. Peaches tried to check precisely from her place. It was one of the tigress who were behind Louis. Moreover the fur of this one was dark red in some places.

"No .." She whispered shocked to herself when she realized what it was. That means they had caught him. She shouldn't let him go so easily. Finally, she was a mammoth and sh she could have protect him. As a friend, she has completely failed but it wasn't fair that he has to leave his life for it. She has been so mean to him and yet he has seen over everything to stand by her side. And what has she done?

Louis is a molehog but his size was never important to her. They became friends because they understood each other well despite some differences. She could always rely on the little guy.

As she thought about it tears came to her eyes. Peaches wanted to hurry and wipe them away but there were more and more. Usually it wasn't her to act like that but the thought to see Louis never again from now on hurts. So she at least tried to run the water from her eyes unnoticed so that the saber-toothed tigers don't hear something.


	25. Chapter 25

Of course Shira doesn't let the two younger conspecifics so easily go. She followed them even if she wanted to go back to talk about what happened with Diego and the others. Although these tigresses ran very fast, still it wasn't a big problem for her to keep up. No one would easily manage it to get rid if her. Perhaps her roommate if he would try really hard.

But that didn't matter now. When she arrived by this pack she was aware of why it was difficult for her to find Peaches. Unfortunately, she arrived too late to prevent the spined one from doing something dumb. I should have been clear to her previously that the boy would look for his friend despite a disagreement. She couldn't stop him from anything but when he ran away from here again she knew that this leader was hasn't good things for him. The tigress don't want to let the mammoth alone but she doesn't have much of a choice and so she ran after Louis. She quickly caught up with him and now he sat on her back.

"It would be better if I ..." The molehog wanted to suggest to run by himself. Then he felt a little uncomfortable but Shira shook her head.

"So we are faster by the others."

"Well, you're right and thank you that you were nearby." Said the little one because he was really glad that she helped him to escape. But he was ashamed then without the support of other animals he was simply helpless. Alone he could just cowardly dig himself in the earth. In the next time he probably could only come out at night. But to get to know other animals in the dark was difficult.

In addition, he had become so accustomed to Peaches adventurousness. He had to admit that it would be pretty boring for a while without her around.

But that's all beside the point. Now it was important to free her as soon as possible. Yes he said they should see each other no longer in the near future, it doesn't meant that he wouldn't help her when she was in danger. Even if she would never want see him again, it doesn't changed nothing on this fact. They had been through so much together. It doesn't matter whether he felt more for her now. Friends are just there for each other in difficult situations.

"Hey?" Shira could smell that they were close to their friends now and so she wanted to get the little one's attention. But this was so deep in thoughts that he doesn't notice her. Therefore she just kept silence because she doesn't really know what to say to cheer him up. The situation was more than difficult for the little one. The tigress could empathize with his concerns. Finally, she was almost exactly the same. She doesn't want to say to Diego that there should be an exchange. It was clear to her that he wouldn't refuse it. The mammoth girl was too important than he would risk anything. To bring herself from any bad thoughts she ran a little faster.

* * *

 

"Hey, there are the sloths!" Noticed Lorene when the two larger animals appeared abruptly behind her. Yolanda supported Sid a little because his side hurts a bit.

"What happened to you?" Ellie wanted to know and inspected the injured paw.

"Oh, that. Yes Shira's new friends like it a little rough." Stated Sid and woke Diego's interest with that sentence. This continued to an eye out for his roommate all the time. He slowly was really worried where she remained all the time.

"What do you mean?" The undertone in the sloths sentence doesn't go past him.

"Only that she has made friends with the other saber-toothed tigers."

"I still believe that she just wanted to help us." The bright sloth came in between. Just as the saber-toothed tiger wanted to reply something to that a scream stopped him.

"Ahhhhh!"

"Eddie what's wrong?" Ellie then wanted to know because that just went into any animals ear

that was around.

"And this was very high for a male opossum." Manny wanted to tease him but everyone ignored his comment. The rodent looked horrified behind him. Then the skunk mother got it why the striped was so in panic. Her daughter was gone again.

"He got a stick on his tail. What's so shocking on that?" Sid wanted to know and looked questioningly at the others.

"The shocking thing is that Ruby was in the same place a while ago." Lorene was desperate and angry at the same. Why was it so much fun for her child to run away? Searchingly she looked around in the group

"You should have noticed it! Why.." But as the skunk looked in the direction of Eddie again this was suddenly gone too.

"Is he running after her? "Ellie got slowly confused now. Running after him was useless. This would only bring the others in danger.

"You stay here!" And put her trunk on Lorenes shoulder. This was on the verge to also run off.

"I can't leave her alone out there!" She slapped the trunk aside but then Crash stopped her.

"We can't just leave without a plan. But we also can't wait longer for Shira."

"He's right." Diego sighed and all discussed some details of how to proceed from now on. The remaining possum kept his love all the time by the tail. With crossed paws Lorene stood there and waited. Actually she could overpower him easily but it was true what he uttered. Without a plan she wouldn't get very far. It could take forever until she has searched everywhere to Ruby. She doesn't even know where her little girl wanted go. Maybe she was bored and so she slipped away. Or worse, she wanted to search for Louis.

"Grandma you should go into the cave with Yolanda. What happened later is only for real men." Ellie and Diego threw on a certain look at each other because they knew what was coming now.

"Tell no nonsense. I can still can spank big cats with a stick. You are never too old for that fun." And the younger sloth got a taste of it at same time.

"Did you have to do it in front of her?" He whispered to his grandmother and both looked to Yolanda.

"Of Course. She must learn how to do that." Grinned the old lady.

The oldest mammoth held the whole discussion for a waste of time. It wasn't important whether if a possum or a skunk wasn't here. Finally, they ran continuously back and forth.

"Peaches and Louis are definitely alright. They are both old enough to take care of themselves." Manfred then turned around to Diego and this knew his sentence was a mistake. "You can have a say in it when you have children yourself." The saber tooth was actually glad that Shira wasn't present. The theme made him in fact a little uncomfortable in front of her. Finally, they hadn't the chance to talk about something like that.

"Hey! I'm also .." But he doesn't continued his sentence then suddenly a heavily breathing tigress with a molehog on her back showed up.

"They have Peaches!" Reported Louis and immediately jumped down from Shira. She needed a short break. Of course the male saber tooth was immediately by her side to check if she was injured.

"WHAT ?!"Manny stomped angry closer to the prickly guy and lifted him up so that he was on his eye level.

"Who has her? Tell me already what happened!"

"He would but you almost crushing him!" Ellie scolded and her husband now and punched him in the side so he let Louis go again.

"Here drink something." Said the mammoth mother and handed him a leaf with water. She then gave some water to Shira and this was really thirsty.

"Thank you." The molehog quickly drank all the liquid before told everything.

"This saber-toothed tigers kidnaped Peaches. They want her to be free again but Diego has to go to them."

"How about I go to them and tell them a few things they should learn?!" The mammoth father was almost beside himself with rage. First they frighten his wife and now they demand such a barter deal. Slowly he thought this saber-toothed tigers really want to get to know his unpleasant side.

"No!" The little one dug himself fast up as he could before the largest animal to stop it. This wasn't perhaps very smart and he had still is afraid of Peaches father but if they make a mistake now then something might happen to his friend. The thought made him brave enough to stay against the oldest mammoth.

"They will smell if we just go there and then they do something to her. The wind up there is very unfavorable for us."

"Unfortunately, he is right. The only chance is if you really are going alone up there." Proposed the silver-haired tigress. Shira still doesn't want that Diego should do that but also nothing better came to her mind now.

"Where have you been all this time?"

"I had tried to find Peaches but soon I realized that she was caught and I had no chance alone. That's why I came back with him." It was still difficult for her to show weakness.

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Interrupted Yolanda the whole thing.

"She's right. You helped us when we were attacked and I'm sorry that your spectacle let me thinking that you were going to the other side." Sid added a little ashamed.

"In addition, you also have prevented that I was eaten. We will save Peaches and everything would be alright again." So the mole hedgehog patted and encouragingly her side to show they will be fine. He kept telling himself in his head over and over again that it has to be like that.

"I should immediately go." Diego doesn't wanted to waste any more time.

"Wait!" Exclaimed Louis. Then in fact he has something like a plan. Furthermore he trusted this stranger wit no piece. Finally, a saber-toothed tiger wanted to kill him on the way here already. His luck was the enemy didn't catch that he could dig through the earth and that Shira has found him.

"I have an idea but I don't know if it would really work."

"Spit it out!" Commanded Manny gruffly and got another one from his wife. He knew when the day ended, he couldn't sleep on this site.

"Ok. Please tell us." He said then something more polite. So all listened to the idea and followed the whole thing quickly.

* * *

 

"It takes far too long. It looks like you apparently aren't important enough in your 'herd'." The leader was at going back and forth on her place. From her position she has a good look at every animal who wanted to come near to the mountain.

"What do you know of it? Two of your people were buried under the earth and yet you don't seem like as if you would grieve." The mammoth was aware that her voice sounded awful but slowly it doesn't matter to her anymore whether the others here noticed that she was sad.

"Oh, are you really crying about your little friend? If it comforts you. He tasted good." Explained the tigress who has allegedly eaten Louis to annoy the larger animal. She even showed gleefully how she licked the red-colored fur. Peaches eyes couldn't give a single tear anymore as long as she sat in the corner and cried. But something else was bubbling inside her and tried slowly to break out.

"His little button eyes have practically begged.." But the saber came with her sentence not to an end than the mammoth had enough and got into a rage. The grief was suddenly replaced by pure anger and thus she grabbed the cat and threw it to the side. How could she know that Louis was alive and their counterparts lied all the time because of the leader. If the pain of her friend wouldn't have made her so deaf to everything then she maybe has noticed that it was only berry juice in the fur of her opponent. When she had thrown this tigress against a rock and this lay lifeless on the ground now it came to her mind that she wasn't better at this moment. Peaches has never seriously hurt anyone before. In her view, the whole thing wouldn't happened if she has spoken sensibly with Louis. Then maybe he would be still alive. The blame that was now on her let her body shiver and it took all the power that raged in her only a few moments ago.

The oldest saber was literally relieved. She doesn't know why the mammoth sat back on the ground now but she was glad for it. As aggressive as it just acted it nobody might have hold it back. It couldn't be that this animal regretted the attack yet. She should be just happy that it was quiet again and so she turned her eyes back into the distance to wait for the male tiger.

Finally she was able to locate something but as it got closer it was only the missing member of her pack. She sighed because apparently she has regarded these male saber-toothed wrong.

Who would exchange his life with an animal that was below in the food chain? At least they were able to eat plenty tonight.

"They were on the place you've described to me." Enraged the leader rolled her eyes on that. She wondered if the others couldn't do anything right.

"What does it mean? Mammoths don' run far away in such a short time. You must have taken the wrong way."

"But I .." The other tigress tried to explain it but it was no use.

"But nothing! Be glad if you even get some of the meat from behind there today and now get out of my sight!" First the other wanted to say something but then she lowered her head and walked away. It was no use to say something against the eldest of them.

* * *

 

In meantime a certain skunk wasn't far away from the this pack. Somehow she just doesn't feel as brave as at the beginning of her tour. It was getting darker and even if it wasn't a problem for her, she slowly got goosebumps. She hasn't thought to ask whether saber-toothed tigers are immune to her attacks. But now it was no more time for that.

Moreover, she has no idea where these big cats were and also with each further step all looked the same to her. Did she have been here before or occurred the forest just bigger to her because she was alone?

Suddenly she heard something rustling. She told herself it was only the wind and ran on. But the sound wasn't going away after a while and she just doesn't know where it came from.

"May I ask you what are you doing here?"

"Ahhhhh! Don't eat me. There is nothing under fur." Wailed the skunk and squeezed her eyes shut tight. But when nothing happened she blinked careful and she realized that before her wasn't a voracious saber tooth.

"Scream even louder around then you will surely get eaten." Explained Eddie a little annoyed because he doesn't think that Ruby could run so fast. He has namely discovers the girl a while ago but she abruptly began to run and he could barely keep up.

"What are you doing here?" She angry wanted to know now. The possum couldn't simply fallow her on the bailout. Afterwards everyone would say that she couldn't have done it alone. She doesn't want that to happen.

"Oh, I like walking around alone at night." Replied the possum and the skunk was confused now.

"Really?"

"Of course not. I followed you because .." She couldn't understand the rest because he was going quieter.

"What did you say?" So she asked after some time.

"Not so important. Why are you just running off alone? These animals aren't like Diego and Shira. They don't care how little you are and make no exception. They just eat you. How did you actually know where this pack is?" Ruby seemed to him as she doesn't knew what he said, so he took some leaves aside. Now she could look up a small slope and see one of the saber-toothed tigers.

"Hey, there they are. So how do we go on from now ? I'll tell you right away I will afterwards say that I have done it alone." Eddie beat his paw in his face when he realized what he had done wrong now.

"You didn't know that the cats where around?" She shook her head on that.

"It doesn't matter. You don't going to do anything anyway." With that he grabbed her paw to pull her away from here. Finally, it was too dangerous for the skunk to play here.

"Hey what are you doing?" She complained and wanted to break free from the hold.

"We are going back together to the others." But the girl doesn't want to and also she doesn't think Eddie would act as the other adults.

"Let me go! I need help Louis."

"You want to do it by ending as snack for the sabers?"

"But what else should I do that he noticed me?" She had no more power and so she let herself fall to the ground. The other sighed and looked down at her.

"Don't you think you'd overdone it with that action a little? For your age.." But she felt insulted and babbled in his sentence.

"Yes I know. I'm too young and too small. I'm not hearing it the first time."

"And that is why you should start with small things." Surprised, she looked up at him.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well it isn't necessarily to save your 'hero' from saber tooth tigers just because he should notice you. You don't even know whether he is really up there. Do you think that he is impressed when you bring your life nonsensical in danger?" She looked ashamed away again because it didn't come to her mind before.

"I do not think so."

"Come on, get up and we will find something to impress Louis." He doesn't believe that they both would really find something for the molehog but it might distract the girl a little from such dangerous things.


	26. Chapter 26

"Finally you here. You've taken a lot of time. We just wanted to start eating."

"I came alone just as you asked it. So let her go." Diego looked over the place but he couldn't see the mammoth. It can't be that his counterpart from the start don't wanted to let her free again.

"Where is she? Peaches? "He called loud out and now he could spot her. Two saber-toothed tigers had apparently hidden her a bit up the mountain. He quickly ran to her and shooed the conspecifics away. The tigress who was unconscious earlier is now ready to run again. The young mammoth was a little relieved about that fact even when she was attacked. She knew that she only fought back but in the moment where the tigress lay helpless on the ground, she has to think of Diego and Shira. If she was honest with herself, she knew no longer what was right and wrong. Everything was so confusing and somehow it would be nice if she could just talk to someone now. But it wasn't time for that or the right place. Furthermore, she would no longer find the animal with whom she liked to talk. She tried nevertheless as best as she could to stay on her legs to make not things worse.

"Peaches are you okay?" Outside, nothing seemed to be different but her eyes said otherwise.

"I'm ok." It came rather weak from her and he knew it wasn't the truth. But there was simply no time for long conversations now.

"You have promised. So let her go." Demanded Diego now. He would protect her otherwise with his life if he must.

"It's all right." The leader nodded to her allies and this gave the way for Peaches free. The mammoth looked at her uncle again. Because she wondered whether it was right to leave him back here alone.

"It is ok. Go ahead." He insured and so she was going even when he noticed it was hard for her.

"You are a strange herd. What is it that you have with the mammoths? Cradling her in her safety and if you get hungry then..." But he wouldn't let her finish.

"No. It may sound strange to you but there is more than chasing and being chased." She gave him a confused look to that.

"We are at the top of the food chain. No one would dare to chase us."

"Except of course members of your own species." The leader grinned at him and walked a little closer.

"Sooner or later you'll realize that you have it better with us." Even she doesn't looked so affected on the outside she still was surprised that he has come here.

"By doing only what you ask of me. I'm sure the others here have their fun with it."

"Do I have to hear that from a saber-toothed tiger who is 'friends' with the mammoth?" Then she nodded to two of her members and they immediately ran off.

"What do you mean, how far will she come?" She inquired teasingly and watched his reaction.

"You said you let her go!" Roared Diego and wanted to run after to help the mammoth. But an escape was impossible. His opponents weren't five anymore but three against one would be still exhausting for him. Therefore he was forced to stay here and believe in the plan the molehog had.

* * *

 

"Do you feel better now?"

"Very much so." Steffie really tried to hide to be pleased. Maybe Ethan was just so caring and helpful because he felt guilty. But Katie has told her that her male mammoth said something like they should split up to Peaches and that made her secretly happy. Everything still hurt a bit but here and there she overdid it a little because she liked to be served. Of course, she doesn't even told the other two girls that she was pretending a bit. Finally, they only would chatter it out or speak into her conscience until she gave up her game. It too nice to be treated by her swarm like that. Maybe soon there was more. He wasn't only apologizing to her but he openly admitted that he cared for her. He said it only to her but she soon would get him to accept her as his girlfriend also in public. She doesn't know if it was because she was so close to death or because she has caught something in the night before but for the first time she was almost happy how everything is. Well that with the aggressive saber-toothed tigers wasn't so practical but who actually said that they must remain in that spot here. There were five and therefore a herd. They could go wherever they wanted. But Steffie herself wasn't too fond of travelling. Running around means seeing new things and meet the danger. That wasn't really something for her. She liked her daily routine of sunbathing, eating tasty fruits and adoring Ethan. Although the last she should probably doesn't do anymore in the future. Maybe it was because of it that she has driven the male mammoth to Peaches. In addition, it was nice of her to help Ethan. She knew it because he told her it even while she treated her wounds. She never would have thought that he changes that much after one night like this. Or was he always like that and just doesn't show it?

"Are you sure you don't even need anything?"

"No. It would be very nice if you would just sit down beside me so that I can lean on you." And he did it even without further re-words. Only today I'm going to take advantage of this, she thought with a sigh as she snuggled contentedly at him.

* * *

 

"Uncle Eddie and Ruby? What are you doing here?" Peaches nearly stepped on to the two. When she ran from the mountain she hasn't expected them to be here.

"Someone here has fun bringing himself in dangerous situations and.." But then the possum saw exactly at the mammoth girl and he knew that something was wrong. He was about to ask if anything has happened but the skunk pushed her way in between.

"Hey, I just wanted to see where Louis is." At the mention of that name the large animal winced. What should she say to the others now? She even doesn't wanted believe the fact herself that her little friend wasn't there anymore. Still, everything seemed so unreal to her as if would all be just a bad dream. She could do whatever she wanted, still she wouldn't wake up. She tried well to maintain her posture and grabbed the two smaller animals to put them her onto her back. Somehow she has the feeling that they shouldn't stop here too long.

"We should get out of here." She explained and began to ran.

"Yes, that was also my idea." Said Eddie and he was happy now that he was no longer alone with the skunk. After all, he wasn't the bravest one in dangerous situations.

"But we have to find Louis." Called Ruby but the opossum didn't let her go. Peaches ran on and pretended as if she doesn't heard anything. If she continues to think about it she would again lay on the floor and ignore everything. But she couldn't risk that something would happened to the others just because she makes a mistake again. That's why she focused on the way which they had taken to be faster at the place where here parents are.

"Wait!" The mammoth shook her head. She had to be pretty messed up she could already hear the voice from the molehog.

"Peaches" Now the voice was much closer and it sounded more feminine.

"Hey there's Shira!" Cried Eddie who saw the tigress. She quickly came running towards them.

"Went the exchange well?" She wanted to know then when she stopped in front of the larger animal. Also, she noticed that Peaches doesn't seemed like usual. She was about to ask whether the saber-toothed tigers had done something to her but her fellow jumped off her back and took part in the conversation.

"No matter how many times I do it. I'll never get used to that speed." Explained the molehog while holding his head because he was a little dizzy from the fast ride.

"Louis!" Suddenly a skunk flew from the top down on him. Since he doesn't see that he was lying on the floor now. It was only worse that Eddie lay on top of him too because he has lost his balance but doesn't let Ruby go.

"I thought the saber-toothed tigers had caught you." Added the small one but she was glad that he was here now.

"Well, if you take it exactly then one had caught him." The possum couldn't let it go by to pester a little.

"We don't have time for that." Shira simply ignored the comment and looked up at the mammoth.

"It's the best if you.." But she broke off when she saw that her counterpart was only staring down absently. The eyes of Peaches depended more on the spined one than on the ground.

"Peaches are you alright?"

"Hm? Oh, I'm ok. But shouldn't we continue to run? Or did you want have anything particular to say to me?" Anyone got that she seemed a bit of and Louis did worry that she might was too long by the saber-toothed tigers. But he couldn't take care of her now otherwise his plan wouldn't work.

"You should really go now. Shira will tell you everything on the way. See you later." But even before Louis could dig himself away and was lifted by a trunk.

"Take care of yourself." She whispered and pressed the little one a bit to her. It doesn't matter to her that his spines poked lightly into her cheek. It was proof to her that he was really alive. The moment was too short and amazing for Louis to respond at all. So he nodded silently as he was back on the ground before he dug into the earth thereof.

"Uncle Eddie, could you stop to keep my eyes shut!" Complained the skunk.

"I don't know whether you could see something like that." Peaches just rolled her eyes and threw the two on her back again. The fact that her friend was alive also gave her more energy again and she followed the silver-gray tigress. This told her on the way what they're up to.

* * *

 

The sloths, a skunk and a possum were make networks of lianas in that time.

"How big have this thing to be?" Sid wanted to know annoyed even if he hasn't really done much but he also doesn't want to continue.

"Just work further and faster. If Wien..Louis appears here we must be ready." Admonished Manny him strictly and held an eye out for the molehog.

"Why is it so hard for you to call him by his name?" Ellie wanted to know as she sorted the useless lianas out.

"Must we discuss it now? It doesn't bother him." His wife rolled her eyes.

"He just doesn't say anything because you make him constantly nervous."

"That's true. The little one don't know that you have a soft heart."

"Sid if this isn't done when the saber-toothed tiger arrive here then I use you as a weapon."

"Somehow I have the feeling the mood drops since noon." The skunk mother whispered to Crash."

"He's just worried about Peaches." Said Ellie who has noticed it.

"In addition, he get's moodily fast when nothing goes as he pleases." Added the opossum.

"Maybe we should welcome this saber-toothed tigers here after all and then we offer them some possum snacks as a gift." You could hear from Manfred's voice that he was getting impatient. Then what if they don't want to give his daughter back. For him, the whole thing took too long. Either Shira or the molehog should already be here again.

"I just hope your brother has found Ruby." Lorene was also worried about her child. Yes, she was slowly getting older and the incident with the mammoth had shown her that she could defend herself. Nevertheless, the little skunk was still bad at saying when she was in danger.

"Does your injury still hurt?" Yolanda wanted to know to drive the silence away and because she really cared about the male sloth. This wound looked pretty painful before. But the mammoth mother had just given them a few dry grasses to patch it up. Of course they had cleaned the scratch with water. Well you couldn't see anymore that it was bleeding but the bright sloth thought Sid was only pretending that he was fine. She even know him for that long but he was a nice guy and she seemed to like him. You don't meet someone like Sid every day.

"Oh, that one. No, I have already forgotten it. This can't bother someone like me." Manny wanted to say something but his wife held his trunk and gave him a warning look.

"Don't you just said everyone should take care of his own duties. So you should continue to look forward." She attached in a whisper and the male mammoth couldn't do otherwise than that.

"It's all right. I'm at it."

* * *

 

"Your members don't come back at all." Diego thought everything had worked out and so he tried to tease the leader. Perhaps he would bring her to do something thoughtless. Although they were three but he really has only to look out for the oldest tigress. He noticed that she was nervous and grinned behind her as she walked back and forth on the rocks.

"They're probably busy to handle the animal in the place. The mammoth was all the time so depressed and that only because one of us killed a rat." The male saber thought about the words and Peaches face when he arrived here. Shira mentioned that they wanted to kill Louis but they haven't even caught him. So they acted like they have killed the little one. No wonder she looked so bad. She was a strong girl but he doesn't know whether the fake loss weakened her so much that she could be captured by the saber-toothed tigers again.

No. Of course Shira had intercepted her as it was planned, thought Diego and retained a superior look. The leader also tried to persuade him that he is the one who makes mistakes. He wouldn't let this happen. Diego still wanted to expel these other saber-toothed tigers of their territory and in the night he could calmed go with his tigress back in their cave again.

His tigress? He shouldn't often think like that or he may speak it out sometime. After all, he doesn't want to sound possessive.

"While waiting for our food we can chat a bit." The oldest tigress sent another member of her pack to the cliff for watching out.

"I don't know what we should talk about." That meant Diego as he said because except that they were of the same kind, he doesn't share anything else with his counterpart.

"Don't be so shy. I'm sure a saber like you has some stories to tell to impress a woman."

"I don't brag with my deeds."

"How noble." He doesn't like it how close she came by conversation. If he draws back then after a few steps he wold stay before a stone wall. Slowly he not only wanted the others to hurry to save Peaches. Only recently, it came back to his mind what this leader had offered him some time ago.

"How did you two met?" She interrupted his thoughts.

"That's none of your business!" He admonished her sharply.

"As a guest you should choose a different tone."

"Guest ?! If I had a choice I would never have come up here."

"Somehow I like it when you get angry. It has something appealing. I bet you also got your silver gray girlfriend like. She was sure an easy prey for you. You have pressed her firmly on the ground and.."

"Shut up!" Now he was really angry. He would never treat Shira like that. When he had a bad dream he maybe wasn't the master of the situation but she forgave him. Quickly, he tried to calm down here again. He couldn't lose control, so keep this leader could do anything else.

The saber doesn't understand the plan of this tigress.

"Your feelings for her are ridiculous. Sooner or later she will leave and find another male."

"How do you want to know that? You don't know her." The male saber tooth wouldn't even take offense if Shira would run away one day. But he knew now that it will never happen. His heart was still beating faster when he thought how she snuggled up to him at night. She still hasn't told him that she loved him but he could feel there was created something between them that just couldn't break so easily again. Yes, she wasn't weak but he would be always worried about her and wanted to take care of her. Diego often thought he must be getting old and crazy because for the silver-haired tigress he would do anything.

The leader now saw that it was a mistake to let the mammoth go. She should have used it against this stubborn saber tooth. Furthermore, it should have been clear to her that the two she had sent couldn't fight against such a large animal.

Now she could only wait. Either for the remaining members who would probably come back with empty paws or for members of that herd. The latter will probably be more reliably come here because they wanted their friend back again. She wasn't sure but the silver-haired tigress will come. Then she know for certain that this saber was against it to hand her beloved Diego over. Honestly the leader would like it herself if she would show up here sooner rather than later. Because it attracted her to fight with this woman first and then it breaks the will of the male saber tooth when he noticed how weak his girlfriend is.

* * *

 

Finally, the molehog had found the two saber-toothed tigers. Oddly enough, they don't ran so fast behind the mammoth how he first thought. The opposite was more likely the case. It looked like as if the two tigresses don't wanted at all to capture the big animal again. Perhaps they have realized that they have alone no chance. But there were at least two saber-toothed tiger and they were bigger than him. However, he never wanted to see Peaches angry. I didn't really matter to him what the reason was for them that they don't hunt the mammoth again. He was just glad they didn't do it. But on the other hand, he wondered whether he should follow his plan further. For the time being the two aren't dangerous for them. Then he suddenly heard someone sneak up to him. But he doesn't bother to turn around because he knew the steps of that animal already.

"What are you doing?" Shira wanted to know because the spined one only watched the other saber-toothed tigers.

"I could ask you the same thing. Shouldn't you run to the others and tell them that Peaches is safe?" He whispered back.

"Yes, but I wanted .." She broke off because first she doesn't want to interfere in other people's she would have to disclose that the young mammoth is very worried about him and would have preferred to run behind him as she explained what was the plan.

Secondly, the way to her friends is longer as the one to the mountain where Diego was. She just doesn't want to let him alone with this leader for too long. Her roommate was indeed decent but she wasn't sure by this other tigress. The thought that he was up there just made her furious. But outwardly she could hide that well.

"Now that you're here it might be better if you talk to them. I mean from conspecific to conspecific." Well she could try it but she doesn't think that they would follow her. With one of them she had already talked so there was a minimal chance that they trust her again. She took another breath then ran over to the other tigers.

"Hey." She tried to act as if she just happened to come by here.

"You again. I thought that we would met you sooner or later again." The spined one continued to watch the whole thing even if he would like to be somewhere else. Then when he saw Peaches earlier she doesn't really look like herself. He hoped that nothing has happened to her. Even though he knew that she is very strong, so it was also clear that she has a vulnerable side. Oh if he were a mammoth he could protect her with ease. In addition, he would simply say how wonderful she is and that he liked everything about her.

He could only shake his head at these fantasies once again. It isn't wrong to be a molehog and he liked himself just as he was. But in this state Peaches would never see anything other than a small appendage. On one hand he accepted that but on the other hand there happened things who gave him hope just as before when his friend gently embraced him a little.

Now that he was here and looked at this saber-toothed tigers he began to think realistic again. The mammoth made all this just because they were friends and nothing more. Louis also couldn't tell her that she should stop because it made his heart beat faster.

Again he shook his head, for now he has more important to do than to think about such problems.


	27. Chapter 27

So and she should just wait here until everything was over or what, Peaches asked herself displeased. Shira had delivered to them to their sleeping place and said she should stay until her parents show up here. Moreover, she would preferred to run back as she had heard the idea with Louis. He was the decoy for the saber-toothed tiger who were after her. Why was her father still thinking that she is weak? He probably thought she was traumatized by brief captivity. A small part of her was but she really doesn't want to stand around idly here.

"What do you think of just waiting here?" She inquired from the other two who still sat on her back.

"Well I think it's.." But Eddie couldn't end his sentence and he knew what he would hear now.

"I think it's stupid. We are all old enough to help." Said Ruby determined.

"Who thinks that we should get involved?" The mammoth doesn't have to look back to know who had just raised his paw.

"I'm sorry Uncle Eddie but you're outvoted."

"Peaches we have a toddler here. Do you really want to bring this sweet thing in danger?"At the same time the possum pressed the skunk in the mammoths face.

"Hey!" It came almost simultaneously from the two female animals and a trunk sat Ruby back again.

"I understand that you want to help your boyfriend but.." Then Eddie hit his paw to his mouth. Thinking before he spoke still wasn't his strength. The skunk jumped to in a hurry to the ground in front of the large animal.

"So he's your boyfriend?" That was really a situation that Peaches doesn't need right now.

On the one hand she was still overwhelmed that the molehog was alive, on the other hand they hadn't talked much since the argument. But she doesn't want say no because she knew that Ruby then wants to be with Louis more often. She also wouldn't like this.

The possum was a little glad now that he had said something like that because when the two argued they wouldn't run nowhere. Thus he just layed down relaxed.

"So it's like that."He heard suddenly from the little skunk and he was surprised at this. That was really odd. Peaches hasn't given a sound out now. He climbed on her head to see if any other messages were exchanged. Eddie saw no sign on the floor or something else that hinted that she has responded to the question.

"Thought transference?" He asked himself and scratched his head thoughtfully. But Ruby grinned as she was lifted onto the back again. Eddie therefore couldn't hear anything because his niece said nothing but her expression has declared more in the moment. Because she has become very embarrassed. The mammoth was just glad she has thick fur because otherwise her cheeks would glow with redness. She shouldn't have to thought so much about the question. At the same time as the little girl in front of her smiled ever so knowing she almost started to feel ashamed. When the child was sitting on her back she tried to shake off that feeling quickly. Finally she doesn't want to behave like that when she met Louis again. She could only hope that Ruby doesn't babbles it out to the next best.

"You aren't angry anymore because of what I've done and I don't say anything." Suggested the small animal then while the big animal began to run. Peaches has totally forgotten the thing with the stink attack

"Deal." She answered relieved and hoped that the little one would stick to it.

However, the skunk girl was a little depressed about the fact that the molehog officially had a girlfriend now. She could also be friends with him but the mammoth would always come first. The girl thought she still had a chance because she doesn't believed that Peaches would return this feelings. She also doesn't wanted to see that Louis really likes a larger animal. It just wasn't fair.

"Are you ok?" Whispered Eddie now when he saw her sad face. He could understand that she was now disappointed that her swarm doesn't liked her back. Actually, he found the little girl was too young to look around for guys. She was hardly more than a baby. Then he slapped himself in the face because he doesn't want to be the type for father feelings.

"Are you ok?" She wanted to know now the same thing when she saw what the opossum did.

"Mosquitoes."

"What?"

"You know. The flying things that sting." But as he looked at her he knew that it wasn't the best excuse because she had no idea what he was talking about.

"Doesn't matter. What do you two think what we should do if we meet this saber tooth tigers?"

"Uncle Eddie, since when do you worry so much about what we do?"

"I am not that young anymore and so I can't protect you so good." That was the only explanation he gave out. He couldn't just admit that he was worried about the little skunk. Although he also thought of his niece but she was almost fully grown.

"I'm sure that this saber-toothed tigers have no chance against us. Together we are an unbeatable team." Ruby was full of energy and jumped a bit back and forth on the mammoth. She showed the possum how she would fight these cats with her paws.

"A one right and one left. Then of course the stink bomb." She yelled and almost fell down if Eddie hasn't held her.

"Calm down. Safe it until we meet one of them." He added before he made sure that the girl sat down safely again.

"Look, they are there!" Announced Peaches after a while where no one was saying something. was something. The possum leaned back relieved because now he would no longer have to meet on one of those strange saber-toothed tigers. In addition, Ruby was again the problem of her mother.

"Peaches!" Shouted the mammoth father pleased and wanted to go to her but he was jostled away from his wife.

"Are you all right? Your father and I have been so worried." Ellie was so happy that their child is with them again that she immediately hugged the girl.

Manny was obviously relieved to see her again and began to join to embrace her.

"Mum. Dad. I'm ok. Really." She tried to calm her parents.

"Group Hug." Cried Sid and the remaining animals came also to the young mammoth.

"I'm really glad to see you all again but what about Uncle Diego, Shira and Louis?"

"And what about my daughter? "Added Lorene who couldn't see Ruby because she was still concealed by other animals all the time. Finally, all let go of Peaches again and she fished for the two who sat on her back.

"I have found them on the way here."

"Ruby." Lorene pressed the little skunk immediately overjoyed to herself but then she also remembered why she should be angry.

"Brother." Of course, Eddie was also cuddled by the other possum.

"Run never so simply away again." Said Crash when he let go and the other rodent was actually pleased that his brother thought a bit about him.

"Well someone had indeed to look out for the young lady here." He explained then and clearing his throat so the whole thing become too emotionally. Now, while the little girl got a scolding, the young mammoth distribute one to her father.

"I know that you've been worried about me but why you approved that Louis plays the decoy?" She still couldn't fully understand this decision and she was a little disappointed that her mother didn't said something to the matter.

"It was his own idea and he said that he would be the only one who could do it because he can hide in the earth." Peaches looked depressed to the floor.

"You know that he could do more than one thought at first sight." Manfred added to appease her.

"I know that but he expected too much from himself." He isn't immortal, she also wanted to say but she stoped. The young mammoth doesn't want to explain before all what had happened today. She doesn't even wanted it in her head any more that she thought a while ago that her little friend was no longer there.

"If I had suggested something like that then your answer would have been no. Dad, I'm not mad at you but you have to start to treat Louis like a member of our herd. The oldest mammoth thought briefly about the words of his daughter before he answered her.

"You're right. My behaviour has to change." He said then and Ellie was at that moment proud of her husband that he doesn't began to discuss again. Maybe he was himself sorry for starting unnecessary arguments over nothing in the past.

"I really don't want to destroy the moment but the expected guests arrived." The male sloth interrupted then to direct their attention to the saber-toothed tigers who is running towards them.

"You all know what you have to do?" Inquired Manny so they make no mistakes now. They all nodded at him but when the big cats came closer to them he saw that they were led by Shira.

"Stop and lay down the lianas!" Said the silver-haired tigress loud so everyone was really paying attention.

"They don't hurt us." But the oldest mammoth had his doubts. Ellie put her brothers and skunks on her back. After the attack, she was just too unsure if she could trust these strangers. Sid pushed Yolanda immediately behind him to protect her while his grandma went forward to these cats.

"So because of these kittens we have all the trouble here. If I knew this before I would have saved me the way over here. You are bad kitties.." But before the old sloth could hit someone with her stick Peaches pulled her back.

"We don't hurt you if you behave peacefully." She said and put the old lady as far away from the saber-toothed tigers back on the ground. The other two sloths immediately ran over to continue to hold her back when she should start a stick attack again. Sid was still suspicious.

"How do you know that they behave?" He wanted to know while he was observing the young tigers from his safe distance. Shira looked over to the two once more before answering it.

"I need you simply to trust me." The mammoth mother then couldn't help but stand on the side of her friend.

"And of course we do. Nevertheless .." But Peaches interrupted her mother when she noticed something.

"Those are the two saber-toothed tigers Louis should distract but where is he now?"

"He said he would run ahead already because he also knows where the other saber-toothed tigers stay." The young mammoth doesn't like this response. She just doesn't understand why her friend has to do this alone. Did he does it on purpose because she has never really apologized and therefore he wanted to go out of her way? Absolutely not. They both had been arguing but Louis was still really reasonable and wouldn't risk his life for something like that. Or was it all only in her head? That in the end she was to worried because she was afraid that the feigned death still could be a real one. One thing was clear. She certainly wouldn't sit idly by.

* * *

 

The spined one tried not to think about the mammoth all the time. She was safe and that was the most important thing. He shook head to make this clearer. Perhaps the saber-toothed tigers had hurt his pride when he should run without Peaches to the others. In any case, it is oddly enough he has a feeling inside who told him he must prove that he was more than just a wiener and could only dig into the earth. Yes, he admitted that he wanted to show a strong side the most to his friend. Louis was also tired of all the hiding.

He wouldn't do this for a while since he was already on his way to the mountain. Shira has helped him and so he wanted to do the same as he ran to check if the male saber was ok. Of course he wouldn't be able to do much if there was trouble. But he could try to help at least with his paws. If he gets eaten then he at least died halfway heroically. This called a nice vision in him awake.

'Oh Louis. Why did you just do that? If you were alive then I would tell you how glad I'm that you are my friend and I like you. No, it's not only that. Actually, I'm very in lo..'

There went his imagination very far with him. As if Peaches would say such a thing. However, he doesn't came around to grin very happily but then he realized even if something like that would happen he was too lifeless to enjoy the moment.

Enough dreaming. You have a task before you which has to be done now, he reminded himself and dug immediately to the place where the saber-toothed tigers are staying. This time he just shouldn't make the mistake to jump out so easily. He doesn't know what were that for impulses when it came to his friend. His body did what he wanted then and he couldn't even think about it beforehand. Was it because he is already too deep in the matter of feelings and that's why he always wanted to protect her? The fact that she was much bigger made no difference to him.

Again he shook himself. Now wasn't the time for such thoughts. Thus he dug even faster so he have to focus only on the way.

After a while he heard a sound that made him tremble even under the earth. Something he had never heard before because it's rarely that sabers have struggles in their area. Nevertheless, he was sure that it came from these animals. He pushed back his fear and but was more cautious as he dug to the same place under the bushes. That didn't last long and now there was no turning back. He took another deep breath before he was slowly and carefully going up to the surface. In short, he looked in all directions to make sure he couldn't be discovered. When it was clarified, he looked through the green stuff to the front. Now he could even think of who gave that bloodcurdling sound out before. Diego himself was it. Even if Louis could only see the back of him, he realized that this saber tooth was angry. Unfortunately, he was able to follow this heated discussion only now and s he wasn't sure what it exactly was about. But still he tried to hear something while he thought of something how he could get the male saber-toothed tiger out of here without having to fight. In an emergency, he can still use his quills but that just wasn't a weapon in long fights.

On the other hand the tigers argued really more violently. Diego still doesn't understood what it did for his opponent if he gets really angry. The leader doesn't only insulted his family constantly, she even took the right out that she knows Shira better because she was also like that in the past. The bad thing was that some of what she uttered really hit him. Maybe he was too old for such disputes or too soft but it still shouldn't make him so upset inside. Everything that came out of the mouth of the old tigress was fictional and yet he could hear she probably experienced something similar like him in her past. He snorted and ran back forth to calm his anger down. She probably thought it made them to friends when they tell each other their stories. Something like that will never happen. She has too much of Soto in her eyes for that. If he was thinking about it then the two would certainly have understood each other very well. It is strange that the thought of him actually calmed a little but it doesn't really matter what it was. The main thing was that he got the image out of his head how he jumps at her throat. He would only consider it as a last solution and of course when he lost control of himself because she couldn't sop to annoy. Never before in his life he would have thought it would be better if Eddie and Crash would do it instead. The two were here and there annoying but they don't hurt feelings of anyone. At least not on purpose.

"What's up? Did I make the lovely and gentle tiger angry?" The leader likes it more and more to tease her guest. It was already clear to her that it wouldn't be easy to pull him over to her side. But when his friends realize that he wasn't the cuddly cat as he pretended, perhaps they would turn away from him. Then no saber tooth can suppress his wild nature. Not even if he tried very hard. Yes maybe he could fool himself for a while but he will eventually be tired of it. A meat-eater couldn't be friends with a herbivores. This is simply against nature. Birds also don't suddenly began to talk with insects. Or that Diego was just crazy and his girlfriend let him do these games because she always has something to eat nearby. It couldn't possibly be both saber-toothed tigers really believed in an alliance with other animals.

The mammoth came back to her mind. That was also distraught when it heard of the death of the rat. She wondered if the two were also something like friends. The whole thing was really going on her head. Of course she had heard that herbivores among themselves understood very well but so many different animals on a pile that was even new for her. Nevertheless, the longer that all was going through her head if so confusing was the situation for her.

"Why can't you just leave us alone?" But her counterparts finally spoke to her again and she doesn't have to think about so moronic stuff anymore.

"I've already told you once. Male sabers come very rarely in our way. It could take months, if not years until we meet someone reasonable again. I can't understand why you don't feel honored that you.." But Diego interrupted her speech.

"I should feel honored that I'm forced to do something like this? What's with the other members of your pack? I don't think that the two are so keen to do it.." When he realized he was shouting he stopped himself to calm down again.

"Believe me these two find you as charming just as I do." He looked over at these tigresses and they replied with a shy smile.

"Listen! I already mentioned it's flattering that you find me attractive but nothing would happen between us."

"Are you starting again with the I-am-just-for-one-woman-number? If you bore me with this then we can also do some other things than talking." Internally, the saber tooth was shocked that this leader actually wanted to force this thing on him. Outwardly, he naturally kept his superior mask. Yes he hasn't really paid attention to other on male counterparts. But if you have such a beautiful woman like Shira at your side then you aren't looking after competition. However, he doesn't think that there are so few male tigers that a female would do anything to mate with one. If the others don't appear soon they could buy him later here. If he only thought that it could happen. After that he could never look Shira in the eyes again.

No. You'd better say that out loud so they noticed it, he told himself mentally. He was after all a man and if they want a real saber to scare the ladies a little then they should become that.

"No. This is my last word!"

"Think .." But he also was tired to be polite.

"I said no!" He roared aggressive and he doesn't even notice it that the old tigress grinned because she found it funny to tease him. He fell for her games and that's why she could be happy today.

And he thought a few moments ago that she would never be able to make him angry. Why can't he just admit that he is searching for a challenge in a tigress. Well what you can't find at home you can get somewhere else. This silly silver gray saber will see what her friend is capable of and so the leader almost gleefully began to walk around her guest.

Provocation, confusion and attack.


	28. Chapter 28

"Why are they so fast?" The mammoth father wasn't used to running like this this and he was also getting old. What he would never admit but his bones shouted it at him almost every day.

"Maybe because they're worried about the others. Oh come on Manny, the place isn't so far anymore." Ellie tried to encourage her husband. It wasn't an easy thing for her too but she thought of Diego and that may be in trouble. This information alone made her to be faster.

"Dad, it's ok if you want to rest. We can do it alone." Peaches called who ran behind Shira. She was followed by her mother and this in turn by her father.

"Yes of course." Manfred replied, trying to move even faster with his body. He doesn't want that his daughter falls again into the clutches of this tigress. He was glad that she hasn't done something to Peaches. Even if this leader or for what she thinks she is seemed aggressive as she attacked his wife. Then now was the end of being nice to each other. They had left the sloths, opossums and skunks behind because they would only stand in the way. He even still hoped just as Elli to settle everything peacefully.

At last he saw the first rocks and Shira jumped up without looking back to them.

"Hey wait a minute!" But the tigress doesn't want to waste any more time. She has enough as she ran a little slower because of the mammoths. Now she couldn't wait any longer and took the direct route. She just has to see whether the male saber tooth was fine.

"Well, who do we have here? Has the mistress come to save her lover?" The silver-haired tigress just saw this leader in front of her. There was no trace of Diego and because the wind was still so strong here she couldn't smell where he's gone.

"I knew that you'll turn up again."

"Where is he?" Shira inquired harshly. If her opposite touched her roommate only with one paw she would gave her a new style for the fur. This older tigress had such a superior smirk on her face that she would like to scratch it out.

"Not here. Or should I say not anymore. There are only two of us. That's fair. Let's see who deserves to remain at his side in the future."

"I have to prove nothing to you." Shira would excite it to fight against this arrogant woman but it would be until death. She couldn't do that now because she wanted to stop such things. Even if she was provoked, she had to keep calm. Diego can also do it.

"Unfortunately, you've got no choice. Either you're going to defeat me in battle or he will never belong to you alone."

"He belongs to no one. It's his free decision to do and what he wants."

"Then it doesn't bother you if he voluntarily comes with us." Shira seethed. Because she knew that Diego wouldn't go away from here.

"He would never do that."

"And yet he isn't here. I suggested he should go once with two tigresses advance. Probably the three didn't come far because they are play.." This was clearly too much for the silver-gray tigress so she hit the elder one with her paw. It wasn't strong and she doesn't use her claws but her ears shouldn't hear more lies from the other.

"I ask you one last time. Where is he?" She inquired politely. The whole time she thought about what could happened to Diego. Actually, from this point it there are only three ways to leave. Shira knew it because she already walked along here often. First, there was a little steep hillside that she just jumped up. Then the light path that was for the mammoths and of course the way above.

There were only the cliffs which went deep down but you have a good view if it wasn't foggy. Moreover, she noticed now that she also couldn't smell the spined one. Yes, the wind was still strong up here but on the way she should have seen a sign of him. Maybe he was also very close and she doesn't notice him because he is stuck in the ground.

"I told you but when that just now was an attack it looks bad for you." So the leader set to battle and Shira got ready for anything. If it can't be avoided then she shall see for who it looks bad here, she thought and gave way from the first attack with ease.

* * *

 

During this time Diego ran a path along which he couldn't remember. It was really odd. Otherwise he knows everything around here. Finally, they all have lived here for a while. However, the landscape seemed to him very strange. It was only worse that he doesn't know how he escaped from the other saber-toothed tigers. Maybe it wasn't actually that important. However, he would like to know how he came back to his friends. It was also weird that he doesn't meet other animals along the way. The sky was pitch black and he wondered if it was even so dark earlier. The farther he went the more he was disoriented. There had to be a high rock or a tree somewhere here. But all he saw with his eyes were small dead bushes and a rocky bottom before him.

After a while, in which he ran as fast in one direction as he was able to without finding anything, he then had to admit that he was lost. Yet his orientation let him never down. It took only a few more moments and his body began to ache because he asked after a break. But he had no intention to waste precious time. He may have escaped the leader but what if his friends were in danger again now. He couldn't breathe easy until he had a clue where all the others were.

"Shira!" In addition to the run he began to call for his friends.

"Manny!" But no mammoth answered him. He couldn't understand that no one heard him and that he still met no animal here. It couldn't be that also the nocturnally active creatures avoided such darkness.

"Sid! Someone hast to be out there." But again everything around him remained silent after his cry and now his legs want finally to give up. Because he ran out of breath and so he ran slower until it finally came to a halt.

'Everything would be all right until tonight.' Shira had said that this morning to him. He also had really believed in it but now he was in the middle of nowhere and it made him doubt slowly. Of course it wasn't the grey-haired sabers fault that they may have underestimated all these strangers. Although he himself thought that he could keep them in check. Now he saw what he had from it. Left alone in the dark night and he was getting tired. Therefore he lay slowly down to the ground. This wasn't very comfortable but now he simply has no choice. With one last watchful gaze around him, he slowly rested his head on his front paws. As long as he could Diego still tried to keep his eyes open. But he soon lost this fight and he thought about whether it wasn't perhaps better to wait until the next morning.

Suddenly a sound came to his ears and he was wide awake. Although it hurt anything he still jumped up to see what it was. Unfortunately, he could see nothing but what he had just heard is getting louder. By the time he was finally able to hear it was a voice and this called for him.

"Diego." He was sure that it was Shira who called him there. But no matter how much he tried couldn't locate the origin. It was as if he heard her from all sides.

"Where are you?"

"Diego." This time, she sounded a little cold and angry. He shook his head then there was no reason for it and so it must be his imagination.

"Shira tell me where are you?" He tried it again, searching for any sign of her.

"You better tell me where you are."

"I don't know." He gave out a little ashamed.

"You ran away so easily." She threw back and that shocked him a little.

"No! You know I would never .." But then he stopped because he really doesn't know whether he did it or not. Finally, he ran a while aimlessly here.

"Why did you let us down?" Asked the voice now a little desperate and he gulped.

"Just tell me how to get back out here and I'll help you." He cried as loud as possible.

"Why did you leave me alone?" Then he opened his eyes and ran almost panicked searching in a circle. Shira's tone sounded sad and disappointed. It was his job to change it now. Not only because he was apparently responsible for her situation. But also because he couldn't stand it any longer that she has to suffer because of him.

"Shira?" All his calling who almost sounded like pleading was ignored.

"I thought that I meant something to you."

"Of course you do." He answered without having to think about it much.

"Why are you lying to me.." The male saber-tooth couldn't let her talk further.

"Shira! You should know by now that I would do anything for you. I would never let you down. Please tell me finally how I get out of here so I can run to you!" He sounded desperate but he doesn't care. He just wanted to get out of the darkness to go to Shira. That he just can protect her from any danger from which she was threatened.

"It's too late."

"What ?!" This couldn't be true. Even if he had no way he began to run again. But shockingly, he couldn't hear her anymore.

"Shira!" He roared out of his lungs but no one gave him an answer. He asked himself how he could fail like that. Had he really let his friends and Shira down? That explained at least why he was alone. But that couldn't be his fate. One mistake and everything he previously knew is gone.

"Please .." But his body gives in and he fell unceremoniously on the floor.

"Why can no one hear me?" That was also no longer a roar what came from his throat. Everything on him was beginning to give up. So why shouldn't he do it as well? Alone he could do nothing. He also doesn't want to lead such a life in solitude. Without all his friends and without Shira it was pointless.

"..aber tooth tiger.." Wasn't there something in the distance? No, it was just an illusion because if he opens his eyelids he was in the darkness again.

"Ehm..Mister saber tooth.." His imagination was really going through with him because no one addressed him like that. Although there was someone who rarely spoke to him but when then it was like he just heard. But he couldn't remember exactly who it was.

"Diego.." Well that name he heard often.

"I really don't want to do that..." The tiger wondered what that was supposed to mean. Shortly thereafter he knew it as something stabbed him in the side and he jumped up.

"Ouch!" He doesn't say this because the previous thing hurt but because he had hit his head on a rock as he was going up.

"I'm sorry .." Then he heard a small voice at his side and now he realized that he was in a crevice. The molehog stood a little unsure in front of with an apologizing look on his face. Then he knew what had happened. The little one had pricked him with his quills to get him awake.

"It's ok but it's not going to be a habit."

"Of course not." Heard the saber-toothed an immediate answer and he was suddenly relieved that this was the reality here. However, these strange dreams annoyed him gradually.

"They knocked you down and thrown you in here. Then they pushed a rock in front of it." Diego looked searchingly around but all he found was a small open gap through that came air and something else in.

"What's that smell?" Inquired Diego and was sure he had that in his nose before.

"Well...that's the same plant that I had picked.." Louis explained even if he doesn't want to think back on this.

"That's probably why you slept so deeply. It's not healthy if we.." But the spined one suddenly began to stagger and held his head.

"Hey are you all right?" The large animal immediately understood what is happening here. The molehog was already too long in there and breathed in the scent of the plant all the time in because he wanted to wake him up. It was no wonder now that he dreamed stuff like that. But that wasn't important now. They both had to get out of here quickly. The little one especially because he has already seen what happens when it was inhaled it too long. He didn't have to go through that again.

"So how did you get in here?"

"Here in the back is earth between the rocks. The only way I could come here at all. Although I have tried to undermine the stones at the entrance but there's all mountain in front wall." Grieved because he couldn't do more Louis looked at the floor.

"It's good that you found me and get me awake." Said the saber tooth and went to the opening to the front. He did his best to push away these stones. But those things were moving no piece. Even as Diego and the molehog both braced against them it was no use. It was clear for the little animal that he couldn't do much but he wanted to help at least.

Annoyed, the tiger looked around. This wasn't a lot of space and here was also nothing which they could use to push away these stones.

"Can't you call one of the mammoths that they make the way free again?"

"That's what I also thought at first but it is too steep outside the opening. Furthermore the foreign saber-toothed tigers are sitting before it. Said Louis and he really doesn't want to mention it in the front of the mammoths. He knew that Peaches would try it when she hears her uncle is locked up here. She was also very brave and helpful but he found she doesn't have to overdo it. After she was freed and told him he should take care of himself she doesn't seem like her normal self. That is why he couldn't expect more from her.

"I know it's asking a lot but the only way is if you go through the earth.." The molehog was getting quieter than his counterpart didn't really look pleased with the option.

"OK then. If you can promise me that I don't get buried." The little animal scratched his arm nervously because he couldn't really say that. The earth in the mountain was so dry because the rocks were holding the water back.

"I might.." But as Louis staggered again Diego saw that there was probably no other way out. It wouldn't be long and the prickly one falls asleep.

"Hey, try to stay awake and start to dig. There seems to be no other way to escape from here."

"Ok." With that Louis did what he could do best and digs the way back free. But he had to be careful that he took a path where the earth wasn't so loose otherwise it could happen that behind him everything collapses when the saber wanted to fallow him. Opposed to Diego's expectation was the thing for a while good. He could breathe and there is no dirt in his face as he previously thought. Yes, he had to crawl all the time but that wasn't so bad. They had quite a bit behind them as the molehog abruptly stopped and fell forward.

"Oh no! Hey kid, now is not the best time to sleep." He shook the spined one a little and he opened his eyes again.

"I also don't know...I'm usually awake at night.." The largest animal thought that his partner didn't noticed that it was still the flower that made him so sleepy. Unexpectedly Diego began to yawn himself and he shakes his head right away.

"Louis! We must hurry. "The little one did what he could but after a few meters he was getting slower at digging again. The male saber tooth was thinking what could keep that kid awake. For example, he couldn't sleep when he was angry but he doesn't know if it worked at the molehog. In addition, he couldn't possibly offend some one so small and innocent. Something came to this mind then but he doesn't think it would really work. Then he knew nothing about the little one in front of him.

"I think it's nice that you help me even if you don't actually have to." But when he saw the little one swayed again he had no other choice.

"Anyway. You're a good friend of Peaches." Actually, Louis is the best friend of the young mammoth but he wasn't supposed to be nice here.

"And I was wondering if you might know which mammoth she likes the most. So I don't want to squeeze an answer out of you but I just thought it is good to know who I need to keep an eye in the future."

"Why does it have to be a mammoth?" Only when the question was out Louis asked himself what he had just uttered. He just dug further and hoped that the saber tooth hasn't noticed it. But this was impossible because he was close behind him. The prickly one sighed and thought it was better to say nothing more.

The largest animal couldn't believe what he had just heard. Moreover, it had worked. He put his words just from presumptions together. But the digging went faster again and so he ended the conversation for now. Some things that have happened in recent times suddenly gave a different picture.

But he had to think later on this because his front man is back to the surface. Finally, he thought happy stretching properly once he was out there. Louis did the same even though he still seemed a bit tired.

"Jump on my back." Diego said so that they could both run to their friends.

"Just go. I need to take a break first."

"Ok. If you want that." The saber doesn't even ask further questions and ran back to the place where he was before with the other fellows. Well it surprised him now that they are crawled half way through the mountain. It must have been a big work. So the molehog deserved his break more than anything.

Diego's thoughts are also much more by Shira since he returned to the fresh air. Her fake voice from his dream just doesn't stop to gnawing at him. Again and again he heard her words but he knew it wasn't real. Why he has that feeling that he really disappointed his roommate? In any case he had to see her now.


	29. Chapter 29

"That's not fair. Why couldn't I go with them and Peaches could?" When Ruby had known that the whole thing ends like this she would have remained in the place previously. She also had never promised the mammoth to be silent over this certain thing.

"First, because you're still my daughter and her parents are also there. Second, because.."

"Because I'm too small and too young. Yes I know. But how long do I have to hear it before you say that I'm an adult? Finally, I am old enough to have a boyfriend." The skunk mother was about to ask where she had catches that but Yolanda got involved because she saw that this conversation became too heated.

"Of course you will slowly grow but you still have to learn so much." But the male sloth melted away besides her.

"I think it's great how you deal with children." He told her a little dreamy and pulling on the leash which actually should hold the net in front of the cave. They had in fact locked the two saber-toothed tigers in a small cave as long as the entire ordeal wasn't clear yet. Although Shira said that it wasn't necessary and the two were harmless but Manny insisted on the safety precautions. Therefore the two tigers were a bit stuck inside but they tried to ignore the small animals in front of the cave as much as possible. For them, this was still better than to be yelled at by their leader.

The net was anyway on the ground and Sid tried everything to turn as if it had been his full intention to let it fall down.

"Idiot!" The old sloth said and pokes him with her cane in the side.

"I'm getting out of here because my beauty sleep does not make itself on its own." Without anyone of those present couldn't say anything, the old lady was gone.

"And now he's your boyfriend?" The little skunk wanted was curious when she saw the looks between the larger animals. The sloths looked almost the same time nervous in a different direction.

"You shouldn't ask something like that." Lorene speaks again after she calmed down a little previously.

"Furthermore, you're not old enough to have a boyfriend." Ruby then turned with a pouting face to her mother.

"But Peaches has also one." The little one complained loudly.

"You can't compare you to her because she's a mammoth. Or should we agree that as soon as you are large as her you can do everything you want?" The girl crossed snapped the paws in front of her body.

"Wait A Moment! Peaches has a boyfriend? Hopefully Manny hasn't noticed it yet." He didn't want to imagine what his buddy would do with this poor guy. Out of the blue the scene with the molehog came back to his mind. He wondered why he forgot it all the time. Maybe he shouldn't really interfere there.

"How do you actually know that she has a boyfriend?" He nevertheless wanted to know.

"That is because she told me of course but I... should keep it to myself." Then the little thing noticed what went wrong.

"You can't tell anyone that I said something." The male sloth looked thoughtfully up.

"All Right. But only if you tell who the boyfriend is." Ruby was about catch air for the answer but her mother holds her snout shut.

"That really is blackmail. She must not say anything more when she has promised to remain silent." Only then Lorene saw that the possums weren't around anymore.

"Hey where are Crash and Eddie?"

"Mummy they're up there. The day must have been stressful for them." Her daughter showed it with her paw.

"Well I think it's good that the two back there don't make any trouble even if someone has torn the net down." Sid gave her a certain do-you-have-to-mention-that-again-look. But Yolanda was getting used a little to the clumsiness of the other sloth.

"Otherwise Sid would have defended us. Then he is very brave." The meant animal held his breath to this again to look better.

"Yes I am."

"Really?" The skunk mother didn't really believe what the other uttered. Even the two saber-toothed tigers giggled when he started with the hero number.

"Please Mummy, let me also have a boyfriend." Began the young skunk again when she saw how bright sloth looked at the other.

"Peaches has one." Then she whispered further so that only her mother heard it.

"Yolanda has one and you, too."

"How do you know that I have a boyfriend?" Of course Lorene knows that her daughter wasn't stupid but she wanted exactly to hear it from her.

"Is Crash not your boyfriend?" The older animal glanced up to check if he was really asleep before she spoke.

"Let's say something like that."

"So Eddie could then be my boyfriend?" For a moment you could hear nothing at this place. The anger bubbled up in the mother and she drove her claws out. Of course she misunderstood it all. Yolanda held her friend back she couldn't wake the possum and maybe hurt it.

"I'll kill him!" She roared and the hanging rodents didn't miss that. Unfortunately, Eddie was the first who came annoyed down from the tree to complain about the noise but he doesn't think that it would be a mistake. Soon after his arrival on the ground, Lorene came free from the sloth and rushed at him.

"Mummy what are you doing?" The girl wanted to know a little scared. She couldn't understand the fuss.

"Ahhh! Could you please remove these pointy thingies from my face?!" Eddie didn't really know what the situation was and panicked. Sid and Yolanda make it somehow to separate her from the little striped guy. This took much air as he could once his throat was free.

"Are you crazy?"

"When do all of you are finally getting quiet? I really can't sleep." Yawning, Crash had also managed to come down from the tree and rubbed his eyes a little.

"Your girlfriend is really insane. She wanted to kill me." Told him his brother agitated.

"She can do that but please a little quieter." You could tell that the other wasn't really in the listening mode.

"Did you put that flea in her ear that she needs a boyfriend?" Lorene hissed as she still tried further to get free from the sloths.

"What makes you think that?"

"Because she has said that you can become her boyfriend. If you have touched her then.." However, the little skunk didn't really know what they meant and talked in between.

"Of course he did." Then was all you heard was shouted cries from Eddie who tried to escape from the killer machine.

"I swear I didn't do anything to her!" He roared desperately. As Lorene came over to Yolanda and the others, she got captured again.

"Why are you so angry, Mummy?" Slowly Ruby wanted to an explanation why her mother was so mad at her friend.

"Please Lorene. She has just misunderstood something." Actually, the bright sloth thought that the skunk mother already knew that her child was like that but now she snaps out of it.

"Yes. She just understands it all wrong. I guarantee that I'm not her boyfriend!" Eddie cried from a tested high branch down.

"What? But..but you said that you like me.." The skunk kid looked with sad eyes up.

"She's a little girl! Not cool, dude." Crash gave his opinion to it.

"First I'm not so small and secondly he is the same age as you." So she pushed the possum that was near to the side. The rodent on the tree sighed and jumped to back down because he already knew what Ruby would do and she doesn't should fall down somewhere now. But then he had an idea how he can finish the whole thing quickly.

"You still continue to hold her firmly right?" He asked the sloths to be on the safe side. They both nodded and he walked slowly to Ruby to talk with her. But of course he doesn't stepped too close to her.

"You necessarily wanted a certain digging friend as your boyfriend first or not?"

"Yes." The girl still pouted but she was grateful that he doesn't mention Louis by his name. But Eddie was nevertheless sure everyone knew who he was talking about. Well, all except Sid.

"And you like him but different than me?"

"Of Course. I like you more now." The possum noted that the plan backfires and so he checked his escape way again. On the other hand, he found it sweet what the little girl said but he would never admit it.

"I still don't understand what is so bad about it?" The possum took a deep breath because the next step isn't easy. Whether it's played or real Eddie doesn't necessarily want to make the girl cry but if there was no other way.

"You know he's trying to tell you that you can be friends." Yolanda tried to stand up for him.

"Yes, that's what I also meant. Just as we are friends." And then all the tension disappeared from Lorene because only now it came to her mind that her daughter had twisted something.

"Ruby, you can't tell others that I am your boyfriend. Especially not your mother." When Eddie has turned the little on the shoulder to him, he immediately let her go again as he saw the eyes of the older skunk.

"Is it a secret just like the one with Peaches?"

"No. That's not it. Indeed, there are different kinds of friends."

"Sid!" All shouted almost simultaneously and of course the little skunk had immediately to begin to question it.

"It's late enough. Now we go to bed." This Lorene grabbed her child and disappeared. The possums sighed relieved and ran back up the tree. One of them had trouble to fall asleep because it knew what probably comes to him tomorrow. However, Crash was quickly back away because he hasn't even noticed the half from down there correct. So the two sloths were now alone.

"You must be careful what you say around her." The bright animal said to the other who let his shoulders sink.

"I can't simply hold my mouth shut sometimes. But is the little skunk not getting old enough to talk about such things?" Now that Sid mentioned it the female sloth had to think about that. Then it occurred to her that she doesn't know how old Ruby was. Yolanda just held her still for a child because Lorene always treated her like that.

* * *

 

"Well, do you have enough?" The leader inquired from her opponent. This had to grin.

"If you think I would give up then no." Both sabers have been struggling for a while. What initially began as a rough playing was going more and more into a bloody serious thing. So the two rivals looked really bad now but also none of them wanted to begin to show weakness. The older animal hasn't expected so much endurance from the other. But her power doesn't last forever. The only advantage she possessed was the experience. If she can't land good hit in the near future then her body would give way. That just couldn't happen. So she tried it with illusions. So that it looked like she would hit one point but attacks then a very different place.

Shira doesn't easily get confused and so she saw through the plan quickly. But she also couldn't stand much longer and she gradually moved away from the attacks. She just thought that her opponent was quickly tired of struggling with her if she did nothing. This made the leader only angrier and she got a few scratches. At some places it burned a little because they also tossed around in the dirt. By the time she was also getting careless. She couldn't even tell how long this fight lasted.

Suddenly after a jump she found no real support with her forepaws and her opponent wanted to use this mistake immediately. Shira couldn't do much but to close her eyes. But nothing happened.

"Now is enough with this." Stated Manny and had grabbed the leader with his trunk. Diego showed him how to hold the big cats without getting injured by the claws. Shira smiled gratefully at the mammoth and took a lung full air.

"You have waited for us and then you would have missed that." The mammoth father said but the old tigress interfered.

"Let me immediately down you fat beast!"

"Hey that's all fur!" He complained but then Ellie came finally to them.

"Shira! Are you right?" This just nodded and then looked back at the leader.

"Where's Diego?"

"Find him but if you want him." That was all she got as response.

"He would be further up this way." Peaches explained who was standing more at the edge to look for someone else. Of course, she also thought of the male saber tooth but a bit small prickly just had priority now.

"And what shall I do with her?"

"She will disappear now!" Everyone turned to the voice.

"Diego." The silver gray tigress was so glad to see him again that she ignored everything else and ran to him.

"Are you ok?" She inquired a little worried because he smelled like dirt again just as a few days before.

"I'm sorry that I let you down." He licked over a scratch on her cheek before he snuggled a little up to her.

"What are you talking about?" She wanted to know but the mammoth father got in the way.

"Can't we just clarify that first here?" He was only one moment careless and the captive gave him a scratch with her claws before she jumped down.

"You think it's easy to go rid of but you have fooled yourself." Furious, she kept running up because the leader couldn't understand how the male saber tooth escaped.

"Dad, are you okay?"

"It's just a small cut under his eye. You have been lucky again." The mammoth mother nudged him in the side.

"What was that for?" Manfred annoyed wanted to know from his wife.

"Because you haven't been paying attention you almost lost your eye." She scolded him further.

"Mum, it's all gone well. But we shouldn't we go after her?" Threw Peaches in and looked then questioningly at the saber-toothed tigers.

"We could do this alone. You can.." But the young mammoth doesn't let Shira finish.

"No. Louis is certainly up there and I have to help him."

"He helped me to escape from a crevice in which they had locked me. But afterwards he was too tired to keep up. He makes a break down somewhere this way."

"Then I go to look after him. Of course, only if you don't need me anymore."

"Go. We could do the rest alone." Ellie said with a smile and when her daughter was gone she turned to Diego.

"Is he really ok?"

"Hello? I was just attacked here." The male mammoth complained because he wanted also a bit of attention.

Meanwhile, he began to move forward. Finally, the night was almost over and he eventually needed his sleep.

"Actually, it was your own fault but I pity you enough when we are home again." Ellie said to her husband and even winked at him. The two saber-toothed tiger got nothing from it in the back because they just concentrated on each other while running. At least that was the case with Diego. He had in fact large allegations that he let his partner alone. These scratches and wounds she had only her body because he was careless and got beaten down. At this point he still had a black gap and he also had a bit of a headache but the molehog had observed it so. This didn't really have a reason to lie to him nor would he dare to do that.

"I'm really ok." Shira insured him again and she knew that it wouldn't be the last time that night in which she had to say it. Yes some wounds burned a little but she will survive it. She stopped. He did immediately the same and looked at her questioningly. The silver gray tigress looked forward a short time to make sure that the mammoths were out of earshot before she turned to her male counterparts.

"First of all, let bring the whole thing with the other saber-toothed tigers behind us. Then we can go to the river together to wash us both a little. If you want you can then see yourself how bad these injuries are." She said with a certain smile. But she doesn't quite get the desired reaction from the other. Because Diego wasn't nervous as usual but only starred briefly at her. He may not know it or he did it on purpose but this look made her weak. Shira then couldn't read from his features what he was feeling.

"Agreed." He gave her a kiss on this promise before he went on. Then the tigress was actually a little embarrassed because her roommate doesn't know where all the scratches were on her body are. Nevertheless, she was a little glad that she had trouble with the leader. For now she followed him and stayed close to his side.

"Where are all your friends?" Manfred wanted to know as his group finally faced this evil tigress. She doesn't run off as he thought at first but simply walked up to the top of the mountain. But now she was standing there alone and he would get almost feel sorry for her if she hadn't been so nasty with his wife and daughter. Two of their gang were down in the valley and hopefully made no trouble. But there were five members or had he misheard something?

Diego asked himself the same question then the molehog had told the two tigers should guard this crevice. Maybe it was too much for them and they run away to do something else.

"I still wonder how you got out there but now it doesn't matter so much anymore." The leader still didn't look like as if she wanted to give up. The male saber tooth saw the gap opening from the outside now and was wondering how he got there without noticing it. The path was steep and rocky. Even as an experienced climber, it was surely difficult to carry his unconscious body there. He could later think about it. Nevertheless Diego considered what they should do with their enemy. Shira had done quite well in some places on the older tigress but she wanted it like that. It can't be that she really wanted to fight until the death.

"It's your last chance. Get lost." The male mammoth stated loud and clear. Ellie stayed in the background and still hoped that the tigress would just leave.

"It is over. Admit your defeat and just go!" Announced Diego again more forcefully. She stood completely alone there now. So why wasn't she running away or doesn't she know when someone is beaten and when it was time to give up? He doesn't want to kill her if there are others ways.

"No one is here to help you. Go somewhere else and start a new life." He tried it again and steps closer to his opposite. For a moment the old tigress seems thoughtful. Yes, he could imagine it was hard but to start a new life somewhere alone but she had proven that she doesn't want a place here. Finally she moved again and dropped her head. Recognizing her situation she walked silently past all.

"You're right. I should go but not without a gift." Shira doesn't trust her for a moment and so she expected the current attack. She quickly pushed Diego aside and got hit herself. The leader swore as she missed her target and the silver-gray tigress came with her over the cliff. The mammoths weren't just sitting around but they were too far away to help her friend or other falling saber. Manfred could only hold the male tiger so he doesn't jump behind them. This struggled against the grip but once the trunk let him go he still ran down the steep rocks.

"Diego!" Manny called out and turned then to his wife. She also looked just as shocked down the hill. But they couldn't see much because thick fog enveloped came around the mountain.

"Leave him." Ellie whispered sadly because she still couldn't quite believe what had just happened.

"We should also go to try to find her." So the mammoth mother turned around and went to the safe route to run down. Manfred followed her silently. He doesn't want to mention that it is impossible to survive a fall from that height. Even if he doesn't believe in miracles or something he wanted that the silver-haired tigress was alive. Not only because she belonged to the herd but also because his buddy shouldn't fall into the same depth as him in the past.


	30. Chapter 30

Peaches don't really realize what was going on up there on the mountain. Finally, she was still looking for Louis. Slowly she had the feeling that he really went out of her way on purpose. If she doesn't get to see his face how should she apologize then? Perhaps he sleeps somewhere under the surface and she was worried for no reason. She actually thought that his species likes to walk around at night.

Now that it came to her mind it was a little strange that they met and became friends. They were completely different and yet her heart beats faster if she thought that he might perhaps like her little more too. Slowly, she had to admit that her feelings were more than friendship. But she always told herself that it was because they spent so much time together. It wasn't that in her childhood she never met other mammoths but this always behaved differently than her. Of course, her parents said nothing on this subject even thought her father found it so great at first that she also learned to hang on a tree. However, often was there the question whether she should stay that way. Peaches herself actually thought that she was fine like that. Nevertheless, she was a little confused about some things.

She wished that this mess will end soon so she could finally talk to someone about it. The whole time she was so busy with her own thoughts that she doesn't even noticed that she ran through the forest alone at night.

But suddenly she heard screams and one of them sounds a bit like Shira. She quickly ran in the direction where it came from. The big animal was approaching a steep slope and had to be careful not to step on loose stones. Otherwise she would slip off herself and could no one help anymore. Step by step she was going farther and farther on the rocks. The tighter the road would get the more fog appeared around her.

"Shira!" She cried out but not too loudly because she feared to trigger a landslide. Normally, these steep cliffs without green plants were nothing for mammoths and when her father would see what she was doing right now he would surely freak out.

Again she heard something and she ran a little more quickly towards the trigger. Now she has finally found the tigress but she hung on a dead branch. She tried stretch herself as good as she could to grab her with the trunk. But it did nothing. Peaches were too far away. The wood didn't look very stable and if she stepped on it then maybe she made things worse. She looked over to Shira who has her teeth into wood and also clung at it with only one paw. Now she saw that the other was bleeding and so the saber couldn't us it. A fierce wind gust seized her and the branch creaked as if it wanted to say he can't anymore.

The mammoth saw that she had no time for long considerations and climbed on the branch. She quickly grabbed the tigress. But it creaked again and the big animal threw Shira rapidly over to safe ground. This caught herself on the rocks with three legs and tried to get back to the edge quickly.

"Peaches!" She roared out of her lungs. Shira would never be able to look into the eyes of her friends and Diego when something happened to the girl.

"I'm okay." She heard then and located where the mammoth hung. At the last moment she had somehow managed to hang herself on sharp outstanding stone with the tail. Slowly she swung back and forth a few times and then also stood on solid ground.

"I had almost forgotten that you can do that." Shira said relieved.

"I'm glad that it worked."

"Thank you for helping me." The elderly spoke further and then looked her rescuer in the face. Only then she saw what she had done.

"That was just..why are you looking at me like that now?"

"Peaches, I'm sorry. As you just helped me I probably scratched your face by mistake." The mammoth tried as best as she could to look on the said place but of course she doesn't see much. Here are also no puddles so she could check her image. So she touched her face with the trunk but doesn't notice an injury.

"Oh, you just cut fur. It grows back." She then gave out as she could find nothing serious.

"You sure?" The tigress asked.

"It looks probably worse than it is. Hey we're both still alive right? Also, uncle Diego would be very unhappy if I couldn't help you." The saber smiled and was about to start moving again but she stumbled.

"Shira, are you sure you're ok? What is about your left front paw?"

"It's only a small injury. I'm just a little tired. That's all." Peaches saw that she couldn't step properly sow she went up to her and took the tigress on her back. Even if she was heavier than all the other animals which she otherwise was carrying around it still wasn't a large burden.

"You don't have to carry me."

"It's OK. I'll just take you to your cave where you can rest a little." Shira would agree but there was something she had to do.

"No. Bring me back to the valley where the other two saber-toothed tigers are."

"Oh, I have almost forgotten the two. I hope the others get along with them well and didn't do anything stupid." The silver gray tiger was going to be a little tired. She also hoped that the others are fine. After being pushed down she couldn't get much and suddenly her paw and her mouth were stuck to that branch by itself. Her luck is that Peaches was nearby because she doesn't know how much longer she would have been able to hold herself there.

The warm fur of the mammoth made her drowsy and it wasn't long until she was asleep.

The larger animal doesn't wake her up again because you saw that the tigress was on her limits. The mammoth also saw that all the wounds couldn't come only from the stones. It looked more as if other claws were responsible for it. She remembered that Shira had a fight with this leader. Nevertheless, from nearby she looked worse than before.

Peaches also yawned and already saw something bright on the horizon. Soon the sun would rise again and she was a little happy about it. Then everything was brighter and the world looked a little better.

Her ears heard something in the distance but she pushed it to the birds who wanted to welcome the new day. She knew when she was in the valley again and found a stable tree, she wouldn't get far with the weariness. She earlier was still pretty fit. Probably it was because she was rarely awake all night.

* * *

 

During this time Diego ran like wild down the slope to find a sign of life from the silver-gray tigress. His powers coming to an end but he ignored the cries of his body.

"Shira!" As loud as he could, he yelled for her but it came no answer back. If this fog just wouldn't be here then he could see clearer. He has already seen her then. Maybe she couldn't answer because her voice wouldn't work properly for some reason all the time. Or worse, she was badly injured and unconscious.

The saber tooth shook his head, he wasn't allowed to think about what might happen. Luckily the sun was coming up soon and he hoped that this fog would then finally disappear. Finally, he heard the sound of the river and that means he arrived at the bottom of mountain. On one paw, it would be good if she had fallen into the river because that would cushion the impact from a height. On the other paw, the water was very deep at this point and wasn't very safe for cats. Therefore he decided to run along the river until he has new knowledge or anything else that would calm him down a little. Besides, he kept saying the name of the tigress and he doesn't care whether he would disturb others with it.

Unlike in his dream animals were there or rather they went past him. The pace which he forced his body to run he really had but it finally was for someone's important life.

The landscape around him slowly changed and the trees were less. It wouldn't be long before he would reach the beach. The river went into the open sea. If one of the two female tigers managed to stay afloat so long they could escape here and swim to the land. Yes it will be like that, he thought hopefully and runs continuously further down the path.

* * *

 

"Ellie, I know that we are in a hurry but could you wait for me a moment?" Manfred couldn't anymore even if it was important that he was fast. But his wife suddenly really stopped before him and he couldn't slow down immediately and ran into her.

"I'm sorry, but I meant you should just go a little slower." Then realized why the other mammoth stood still. The two disappeared saber-toothed tigers were standing right in front of them and blocked their way. At once he was going protectively in front of Ellie, ready to attack.

"Let us pass and nothing will happen to you."

"Have you killed our leader?" One tigress wanted to know. It doesn't sound reproachful as the mammoths would have expected it.

"Believe me, we wanted to solve the whole thing peacefully but she apparently saw no way out and dived with a friend from the cliff." The big cats exchanged a quick glance before the conversation went on.

"Was it this silver-gray tigress?"

"Yes." Ellie told a little monotonic and then took all her courage.

"I know the whole thing is our problem but I ask you to help us in our search."

"Ellie, have you lost your mind? What do you want them to offer them as thanks? A piece of meat from you?" The mammoth father couldn't understand the idea of his wife. You just don't beg by the enemies for help.

"Do you have a better idea? Unlike us, the two are fast and surely they want to find their leader. Besides, they can also look after Shira.." But a saber interrupted Ellie if a little reluctantly because the larger animal seemed angry to her.

"To be honest we left as we've locked this saber-toothed tiger in the cave. Actually, we had changed our minds and wanted to get him back out but we couldn't push the stones out of the way again. When we saw how our former leader fought with your friend we simply left."

"All in your pack really understands what cohesion and helpfulness means." Manny said then as the animal apparently finished the talking.

"What does a plant eaters know about survival? Green stuff is always there and everywhere. Our food isn't so easy to find. Have you ever thought about what your friends the saber-toothed tigers are eating?" But the mammoths didn't get irritated so easily. Especially Ellie doesn't found that now was the time for moral questions and so she pushed her way past the smaller animals.

"We can also talk about that later. Either you help us or you let it be." So she just continued to run along the path. The two tigers now looked to the abandoned Manny.

"You have heard her. If you choose for the latter then I advise you that you will no longer get in our way." He followed his wife quickly because he wanted know why she just left him with two tigresses alone.

"Believe me, if they wanted attack us, they would have done it before." Ellie noticed that the two don't want to harm them. They were just not used to talk with other or larger animals.

There wasn't a matter how fast they would run. She knew that both of them would never make it to Shira to help somehow. The flat was way too far and she noticed how it was sapping on her that she was awake all night. Ellie could understand that her husband was tired but they couldn't give up yet. If Shira doesn't survive then Diego wouldn't be the only one who takes it hard. She would lose a newly found friend and she doesn't want to simple accept that. This world was dangerous. How often had they already noticed that on their adventures but she would do everything so the silver-gray tigress was with them again. If she has to do it without sleep then she couldn't change that.

"You can run slower!" She heard suddenly beside her and she turned her head.

"Mammoths aren't built for such a sprint. We decided to help you. For the trouble we gave you it's the least we can do." The two saber-toothed tigers didn't wait for an answer as they ran past her and disappeared from her sight. So she stopped and looked behind to her husband.

"Now we can go slower." The mammoth mother doesn't really want to dawdle but her body told her that she had no choice.

"No. Let's make a break here. I know that you also can't run anymore. Don't overdo it." He stated more worried than determined. She smiled slightly and then briefly sat down next to him.

* * *

 

It didn't take long and the sun throws the first rays on the country. Yawning and rather slowly Louis dug in the direction where he assumed Peaches was. He wanted to be near her to sleep little under the earth there. Later, he wouldn't have it so far if he wanted to talk to her.

'..it might be better if we don't see each other for a while.' If he just thought about his words, he was a little ashamed for them. The mammoth would've never run into the paws of the saber-toothed tigers if he had explained it better. Now she was indeed safe, but he wondered if she was still mad at him.

'Take care of yourself.' Then that came back to his mind and the very warm feeling was also there again. Maybe she did it because she was still in shock but something like that had to be avoided in the future. The logical side of him knew that Peaches was doing it because she was worried about him. After the captivity she was a little confused and perhaps glad to see him again. But another part of him responded quite differently to something like that. This scooped hope and he had to stifle that in the bud. He realized that no matter how he twists and turns Peaches would break his heart at the end. Of course it wouldn't be intentionally.

However, he doesn't want to get away from here. Louis wanted to ask how she's doing. Whether if this tigers have done something to her and if he can help with anything even if he wouldn't ever get sleep. He doesn't care if she was better and it wasn't the first time that he renounced on sleep for her. For the mammoth he had also become accustomed to sleep more at night than during the day.

He briefly looked at the surface to see how far he still had it but then he realized that he had taken a wrong turn.

"Louis!" Yelled a known skunk and he was too good-natured to hide from Ruby again. It was his own fault that he dug so lost in thought through the earth

"Good morning, Ruby. Hopefully you're not running away from your mother again."

"No. We are living over there now." She showed with her paw to the tree.

"Mummy just hasn't the desire to get up. But I don't want to stay in there on such a beautiful morning. Well now that you're here I'm not alone anymore." The molehog just could resist a roll of his eyes. The little skunk was really nice but actually he had something else in mind. He doesn't will bind her that on the nose.

"Or did you wanted to do something with someone else?" She inquires with a pout.

"No. What would you like to do?" The prickly one saw that he had a little choice here but Peaches was safe and he could also see her later. Although his heart urged to leave the animal at his side, he tried to ignore it.

"How about we go to the beach?"

"But only if your mother allows it." The smaller animal immediately ran to the other skunk to ask for permission.

"It's fine by me. But if you run away again, it was the last time." The prickly one heard from Lorene and sighed. He was really hoping that she was against this idea but he had to go through this now.

"She has agreed to it so let us go." The girl announced happy because she found it wonderful. Inwardly, she was even gladder that she could spend time alone with Louis. Although she knew about the feelings of the mammoth now but it was unfair for her that Peaches left her behind yesterday evening. She doesn't care if she was too small and too young for that matter. She thought they would stick together. Therefore she would be spending the day with the molehog just that the fairness was balanced again. Then she remembered what the sloth said in the night before her mother forced her to go to sleep. All she wanted to know she could ask the spined one now.

"Louis?" She stopped and turned completely around to face him.

"Yes?" The other animal didn't really know what was going on and patiently waited.

"When you like someone one then this one can also be your friend?"

"Actually, it presupposes that you should like your friends. Otherwise, you don't make friends with someone right?" Louis began to explain and to him it wasn't really clear where this talk was going to.

"That's true. But yesterday evening I told my Mummy that Eddie is my friend and she has become quite angry."

"Really? What's wrong that she doesn't like it that you make friends? Yes the possums are chaotic but your mother spends her time also with Crash."

"I've also said that. Yolanda has a friend and Mummy. You've got also a friend. Can't you talk to her that I can have a friend too?" It was then that it came to Louis what the little girl meant. Now he understood why Lorene became angry. He considered how he should explain it to her. Although she thought of normal friendship but she doesn't noticed that she only enumerated couples. Well of course, he and Peaches were excluded. But he ignored that now.

"Or is that one thing that you can only have when you are older?" She inquired further and actually he would have said yes to it but that would be also wrong somehow.

"You know it's not because you're friends with someone but rather because how you like them." He started trying to explain it to her. But then he remembered something.

"Why do you insist Eddie as your friend?"

"Because he's funny and pretty nice to me. I don't hear so often that I'm too small or too young from him. I just want someone only for me. I know that I will fall in love with him." The prickly believed that he gets a headache.

"Ruby you're a sk..a other species than Eddie."

"This tells me one who is in love with a mammoth." He sighed and wondered why she couldn't forget that. Much more he wondered when he had admitted that he loved Peaches. Probably the girl had figured that out but he wasn't in the mood for denying it and so he talked on.  
"You can't force yourself to like someone this way. It's enough that you make friends with everyone and in a few years you know then who you feel more."

"Was it like that with you?" The girl had become a little curious.

"A little, yes."

"Yolanda told me a story about several animals that loved the same. Does it really work?" He sighed and nodded.

"Yes, something like that can happen."

"Goes it also the other way around? So if one likes more animals." The prickly just knew that this conversation might take an unpleasant turn. Once again he wondered why no one was around when something like that happened. All appear again only if he wanted to have his peace. Well it was still very early in the morning and maybe it was because of that no one is around yet.

"It's possible." Then her face lit up and then she was right in front of him.

"Can you be in love with me then?" The girl was extremely rapid here.

Earlier Eddie should be her friend, Louis thought nervously and she looked at him silently with her big eyes. The molehog thought he was something like a father figure. The child doesn't even know what love is. She just wanted someone to have who she could always play with. A growl broke the silence and the elder one was glad about it.

"You are hungry huh?" She nodded it a little embarrassed.

"Come on. Let's get some breakfast and then we'll see what we can do otherwise." She let hang her head a little because Louis had given her no right answer. If she really thought about it, than he actually gave one. He had said that such things can't be forced. Yet she should still see the good side. She could spend some time alone with the molehog.


	31. Chapter 31

"I'm sorry to report that your leader is dead." It wasn't easy for the silver-gray tigress to reveal that the other two. Still, it was her duty to do it. There was a brief pause between the big cats. Meanwhile, Peaches carried the sloths in the cave. They had found them asleep at the entrance. Actually she only would have to take Yolanda into the cave but they looked so cute together. So she also took Sid to the place where the sun didn't reach them. The sloths were so tired that they don't even notice the whole thing. They're probably gone to sleep recently. The mammoth found it really nice that her uncle had found someone for himself. She even wanted to go to sleep too but she doesn't want to let Shira with the other saber-toothed tigers alone. No matter how nice they look, her friend was injured. Therefore she clung to her father's words. Better safe than sorry.

"It was her, right?" One of the younger tigresses showed with her paw on the wounds that Shira had on her body.

"Yes." Replied the elder one but since she was in the cave, she tried not to show that it hurts.

"We have already thought that it would happen."

"Why didn't you say something? Maybe I could have prevented her death." Shira hasn't directly seen as the leader how the leader was falling down but this was further away from the rocks. So this couldn't have griped a long tree branch like her. She also had concluded that it was her end and that's why she was really grateful for Peaches help.

"She was obsessed with you and your friend. No matter what we said it just doesn't interested her. You've probably heard of the two male saber-toothed tigers of our pack. When she heard about the death of the two she was almost glad to be rid of them." Explained to her counterpart and Shira ran outside. Peaches was close to her and always alert.

"We are honestly glad she's gone."

"Nevertheless, you are aware that you can't stay here." The silver gray tigress it couldn't justify it to let the four remaining members live here. It wouldn't be difficult to explain their way of life to one saber-toothed tiger. But they were just too many. In addition, Shira would have enough to do when she must explain it to her children. That is of course only if she and Diego should choose for offspring.

"But we thought that we could live with you.." But the elder one interrupted that fast.

"First we will seek the other two and see that they aren't hurt or something and then we'll see."

"You don't really want to go with them now?" The mammoth mingled back into the conversation.

"She is right. You're hurt. We are looking for the other two and we promise not to make any trouble." One of the younger saber-toothed tigers said and Shira nodded in agreement. Once they were gone she dropped because everything about her hurt. Peaches carefully grabbed her and put the saber on her back again.

"Where do you want to go with me? The night was long. You better go to sleep."

"No. We should go to the lake and clean your wounds. I don't want that maybe it will get worse. In addition, we should have asked your conspecifics if they were so kind to tell others about our situation." Only now the big cat remembered that her friends surely worried about her. They only saw how she fell off the cliff.

"Then let's go back to the mountain." But the mammoth was already running in the other direction

"First we should wash ourselves and then we'll see. My fur also smells pretty dusty."

"Not really. It smells a little like jasmine." A little embarrassed she thought back as she was on the lake with the molehog and he said she normally wouldn't need something like this.

"Where do you found those plants?"

"Actually, Louis collected them for me to make the skunk odor go way again."

"What? Did Lorene attack you?" Shira inquired because she hasn't notice anything.

"No. Ruby was it."

"Really? I can't imagine that she would do something like that. What happened?" Peaches actually wouldn't also have expected that from the child.

"Louis only thought that she was a little jealous. However, Ruby threw to my head that I spend too much time with him." The tigress found the conversation interesting now. She knew the feelings of the molehog but now had the chance to find out if it really was as hopeless like the little one thought. Of course she would respect it if Peaches doesn't want to talk about it with her.

"And? Do you do that?" Shira realized in the movements of the mammoth that the mood changed. Normally, the younger one would have answered immediately but now she fell silent. She gave her time to speak gain even if the larger animal wouldn't say anything at for the rest of the way. That was fine too.

"Shira, do you ever had the feeling that you do everything wrong in your life?" Immediately, the saber tooth climbed down from the mammoth to to look in her face. The girl sounded very sad and she couldn't just stay on her back.

"We all make mistakes .." But she was interrupted.

"Not such. Because I haven't really thought about what I was doing, Louis almost died back there." Peaches doesn't told the matter in which they lied to her and said they have killed the molehog. She couldn't reproduce again so easily. Just thinking about it made her shake a little but she kept telling herself that her friend was fine. Diego said he would sleep somewhere. So he will come back to her if he had rested enough.

But what if he wouldn't come back as usual because he was still mad? She doesn't remember exactly how he reacted when she saw him again for the first after the death lie. The mammoth was so happy to see him alive that she more struggled with her feelings than to look at him.

"Peaches, calm down! Everything is fine." The older one saw that the whole story wasn't so easy for the girl.

"It's his right to be mad at me. I was really a bad friend for him. I have thought only of myself too often. Maybe it's better if we don't see each other anymore for now." Although the thought was anything but likable for Peaches, she would do anything so Louis forgives her.

"Do you think he would have done all that if he was mad at you?" The big cat had to think about everything herself. Here, she realized how strong the feelings of the molehog for the larger animal are. She even thought at the beginning it was just a harmless crush. But she had seen less courageous animals and they were even larger than Louis.

"He's a very good guy."

"That's true. Nevertheless, you should talk to him before you jump to conclusions. I'm sure if he slept well he wants to see you." And that said the tigress with conviction because she noted how concerned the small one was when the mammoth kidnapped. How she would say it all to her but she doesn't know whether the molhog wanted that. The two just needed some time to be alone.

"You sure?"

"Of course." Peaches smiled again after the answer. Maybe she really overreacted a little and should at least try to talk to him. Without saying anything further, she gently put the big cat on her back again. Until the water no one said anything anymore because they were both busy with their own thoughts. In addition, Peaches doesn't want to annoy the tigress with their problems. She maybe could talk to her mother later.

"Peaches, it was nice of you that you carried me to the lake but now you should go back."

"I told you that I don't want to leave you alone. I can still sleep later. In addition, we should look at your hurt front paw." Although the mammoth came stubborn over, she doesn't care. Shira was in position in which it wasn't acceptable to let her alone. But the tiredness got stronger from moment to moment. She also went into the water to flush it through her fur and get a little awake. But it doesn't help because when she stood at the land again her legs were slowly going to be heavy.

"You don't mind if I rest here shortly?"

"Of course not." Replied the tigress and began to clean her fur. It wasn't long before Peaches has fallen asleep soundly beside her. She wanted to tell the others how their situation was now but the big animal infected her with the weariness. Therefore she lay also down in the warm sun. Only for a while, she thought before her eyes fell shut.

* * *

 

The two older mammoths were finally on bottom of the mountain by the river.

"There's nothing here." The male animal was glad that the mist is going away slowly. It also was a good sign that they don't found a dead body till now. Perhaps both saber tooth tigers fell into the water, he thought hopefully but then he remembered that they also couldn't swim.

"Over here is also nothing. What should we do now? If you look up there then Shira could be anywhere. What if she is somewhere seriously injured and needs help.."

"Hey, calm down. The other tigers have probably found her already." He wanted to prevent that Ellie got too much into it. He even tried to believe that Shira has fallen into the water because hitting the stones here or above, no one could survive that. Not even animals which always land on their paws. "Let's go down the river." His wife said after a while where they have looked around here and again he followed her silently. Even if she wanted to search the whole day after missing one, he would do it naturally. He would do anything so Ellie felt a little better. But Manny also asked himself all the time where Diego was. Maybe he really had found the silver-gray tiger. When it's right then in what a state? His buddy was actually very reasonable but what would he do if his partner wasn't really there anymore.

He shook his head to get rid of these dark thoughts. Until now it isn't proven that Shira was no longer alive. So he should keep trying to think positively.

But suddenly he saw a big cat in the distance. When he looked closely, he noticed that there wasn't one but four. He immediately turns protectively in front of his wife.

"What's the matter?" She wanted to know but then she saw the saber-toothed tigers run to them. Two of them should help them to search Shira. Have they decided against it to instead raise their allies for a mammoth hunt?

"She's all right." First the two largest animals looked a little surprised at each other but then they realized what the meaning of this was.

"I knew it." Ellie expressed joyful and pushed her husband to the side again.

"Where is she? Bring us quickly to her!" Manny doesn't know where his wife got all the power from but of course he was also happy that Shira is alive.

Although they haven't seen the tigress with their own eyes but he wanted to believe it anyway.

So he again just behind his wife. He of course had to keep an eye on the four saber-toothed tigers. Of course, he slowly got hungry now but that would have to wait until later. Now that he saw the big cats around him he wondered how two of them escaped from the cave. He kept telling himself he shouldn't give Sid no orders anymore but he does it anyway but because he couldn't hear his annoying 'Manny Manny! What can I do?' for long.

And now we also run through the forest, he thought annoyed as he jumped over a fallen tree stump. If it turns out in the end that sabers had just lied to them and they wanted only make them weak then he would still have enough power to crush one of the cats.

"Are you sure you she's here?" He inquired therefore then the road seemed more and more familiar to him. It doesn't really please him that four cats with sharp claws were running around in their home.

"Yes, she was here and asked us to look for our remaining members." A tigress declared who was in the cave before.

"Hm." The male mammoth gave out as an only answer. So he couldn't really blame the sloth that they were surrounded by saber-toothed tigers now.

What does Shira want achieve with it? I hope she doesn't fell too hard on her head and makes such decisions therefore, thought Manny and was glad when they finally became a little slower. His wife took also air before him.

"Shira!" Or it was because she wanted to roar through the undergrowth. Now Manfred noticed that they were close to the lake where his daughter was staying with her boyfriend. He quickly shook his head at the thought. They were friends. The prickly one certainly wasn't that kind of friend. He sighed Ellie must have infected him with her way of thinking. When his wife finally gave the view a little free he realized that they were actually by the water. During the day it looked much nicer than at night. No wonder that the two kids spend their time together here. Just the two. All alone.

Again he shook his beet because the thought just doesn't want to let him go. But the picture before Manny finally distracted him a bit.

Because there was the crashed one and he was glad that it really was Shira there and not this leader. "Mom why are you so loud?" Peaches wanted to know sleepily who was lying beside the tigress.

Also this noticed the others and slowly lifted her head. Ellie couldn't just stand here so she pressed her living friend happily to herself. Shira hasn't expected that now but simply endured the procedure.

"We are so glad that you're okay."

"If you keep hugging her like that than she isn't anymore." Manfred added and the mammoth mother immediately took distance from the silver-gray tigress.

"I'm sorry. It's only as we saw you falling down and were thinking.." Here, Ellie wiped a tear of joy from her eye.

"It's all right. She's doing well." Manny tried to calm his wife down.

"I really don't want to make you so concerned. I have to thank Peaches that I'm still alive."

The parents looked to her daughter but this had fallen asleep again during the talk.

"Let her sleep. It was certainly a tough night for her. "Ellie said and then looked at Shira again.

"What do you suggest we do with them now?" But the tigress was distracted because she just noticed that someone certain was missing here.

"Wasn't Diego with you?" It was then that the male saber tooth came back to mammoths mind.

"When you fell from the rocks he immediately ran down the steep path. It was impossible for us to follow him." Manny stated and then looked around in the group.

"One of you hasn't maybe seen him?" But the young tigers just shook their heads.

"If you four are hungry then go to the place on the river which I have shown you."

"But you know what you become when you make any trouble. No matter what it is I find everything out." The manly mammoth roared behind the four saber-toothed tigers as they moved away.

"Manny, why did you have to be so loud now?" Then the father noticed his daughter was still sleeping next to them.

"I just wanted to make sure that it was clear for them." He added in a whisper. But then he was again louder.

"What has Peaches on her face?" Ellie followed his gaze and noticed for the strips on her daughter just now. Guilt conscious Shira wanted to explain it already but the sleeping one came in between.

"It was an accident." The youngest mammoth gave out with a little whining from her and then still stood up.

"I get no sleep here anyway." So she went back to the water and threw a little of it in her face so she gets a little more awake.

"Mum and Dad, you should definitely rest a little and I bring Shira to her cave."

"Are you sure that you can manage that?" Manfred inquired a bit worried.

"She isn't that heavy."

"Of course not. I meant because you're certainly tired." He tried quickly to talk himself out. Then he knew from experience how women react when they are offended by their weight even if it wasn't happening on purpose.

"We both have rested quite a while here before you found us." Peaches gave that out as convincing as possible. Then she began to push her parents.

"Now go already. I promise to drop later by to take a nap." Although the parents weren't really convinced, they still tried to trust her daughter and rose up. As soon as they were out of sight the young mammoth grabbed the tigress again.

"We can't just run to your cave." The larger animal said then. She had namely to think of the male saber. She has seen the steep cliffs herself. Now what if her uncle thought that Shira hasn't survived the fall? So at this moment he could go through the same thing like her as she believed Louis was no longer alive. This feeling was terrible, but on the other hand, they could not drag all the time through the area the ailing tigress. This feeling was terrible but on the other hoof she couldn't drag the tigress through the area all the time. Also, she also doesn't want to burden her parents longer because she saw that they were exhausted. Let Shira alone here and looking for Diego wasn't an option either.

"Maybe it's better if I bring you there." Then Peaches realized that she was probably thinking too long because the animal on her back was already asleep again. These wounds and fight from which she had them made her really tired. So she ran to the cave of the saber-toothed tigers. There just wasn't another way. If someone from the small animals would be near then she could ask them to look for Diego. But the sloths were still asleep. The same counts certainly for the skunks and the possums. She would have liked to give Louis the job but if he comes in her vicinity once then she wouldn't let him go so easily again. In her mind, that sounded a little possessive but she just had to talk to each other and would be difficult to do that in private. Until now it doesn't really bother her that always someone from the others was near. Of course, that would have automatically changed if she really has started something with Ethan. Then he was a large animal and so others have respect just by seeing him. The molehog just wasn't it. Thus, it was her job to make it clear to the others that she wanted to be alone with him from time to time.

Again she was embarrassed. Normally something like that doesn't happen so often to her but since she thinks on such topics like love her body reacted on its own. Love? She still wasn't so far that she could tell that she loved Louis. She liked him more than a friend but it wasn't clear to her if this really is the L-word.

There they are again these confusing thoughts she just couldn't use right now. On the one hoof she wanted to talk to the spined one but on the other hoof, she doesn't know if she could do it unprepared. In the first place she would apologize that she was running away without listening to him completely. Finally, Louis was reasonable and so there was certainly a logical explanation for everything.

When she saw her goal from afar already the mammoth knew that she should think first about where uncle Diego could be now.

* * *

 

Yawning, Katie woke up from her beauty sleep. When she got up and stretched herself she looked over to the mountain, thinking of Peaches and the others. Maybe it wasn't so ok to simple run away. Finally, when they were five they're a really a strong team. But it was guaranteed that they wouldn't get Steffie anywhere. They first must convince the mammoth that it wasn't necessary to serve her from beginning to end. After a half day Katie left that all for Ethan. Yes it was kind of sweet that he was taking care of Steffie. But did he just do all that because of the guilt or was there really something more? She shook her head. It wasn't really her problem.

"Good Morning."

"Ah! Budy you shouldn't always creep up to someone like that! For a mammoth you make very soft footsteps sometimes."

"It wasn't my intention." The male animal apologized and immediately took a little distance from her. Because she probably overdone it with the scolding.

"How about we go for a walk to get some breakfast on the way?" Then her counterpart looked stunned if not shocked.

"We two alone?" After that question she was a little disappointed. Katie doesn't know that she was such a bad company.

"The others are still sleeping but if you don't want then..." But Buddy interrupted her quickly as he heard the sorrowful tone.

"No no. It's just that you never were alone... well, with me but just let us go." The male mammoth suggested and walked away. He just hoped that she would follow him. Only then a light was going on for the bright animal then the other was right. She was never walking alone with Budy and they knew each other for years. At some point you have to get to know each other better. His manner was somehow also really sweet.


	32. Chapter 32

Lorene stretched and steps out of her residence. The molehog was really sent from heaven. In fact she had no desire to get up previously but she knew if nobody had come over then she would have been no choice. Now she had peace for the first time. Then absolutely no one was near. She is determined that everyone else was still asleep because they gone to late or just gone to bed.

She just hoped that the whole thing with the saber-toothed tigers was under control now. It was a little bit nasty of her to leave Ruby to someone else so early in the morning. She would just look for something for breakfast and then immediately go after the two. Because she was sure the prickly one had something else in mind than taking care of a little girl the whole day. Actually, he could even refuse it before but her daughter was certainly too intrusive again.

Something to eat was found quickly and thus Lorene brought this also behind her even if she took quite a lot of time. It was strange that she still saw no known animal face. In all the time in which they were in the cave she's never been alone. Now there was so much space and no one crowded in the way. That was weird. Even the presence of the opossum beside her she was more tolerable than this silence.

She sighed, wondering where her daughter with the molehog had run to. The skunk mother knew that he was reasonable and therefore went nowhere where it's dangerous. That's why she was less concerned as she sends her child with him this morning.

"Now do it!" She heard at once subdued over her and she immediately looked up. First she was a little blinded by the sun but then she also saw nothing that could have just said something.

"And what if she doesn't like the gift?" Then Lorene recognized the voice of Crash and went carefully to sneak up the tree.

"Then she'll rip your head off." The other possum replied his brother.

"What? No, I cling so much to it and also I don't want that she is mad at me."

"But if she's mad at me then of course it's ok?" Eddie asked a little annoyed.

"Well then that's not my problem.." But Crash couldn't finish his sentence because he was already kicked down the tree by his brother.

"Just do it! Otherwise, we are still here tomorrow." He commented and followed the other possum down.

"You shouldn't push me so rudely. The flower almost got broken." Otherwise, you'd never jumped down here. By the way, where's your sweetheart?" Crash finally stood up and looked around as he knocked dust out from his fur.

"But she was just right here."

"That's because you needed too much time." Nevertheless, it was also a mystery to Eddie how the skunk could so quickly disappear. But suddenly he heard a faint rustling.

"Good morning guys." She tapped two on the shoulder from behind.

"Ahh!" Both shouted frightened and clung instinctively at each other.

"You are quite jumpy." Lorene said, grinning as she had decided to go in the direction of the beach. Maybe Ruby and Louis were there.

"Very funny. If I would have a heart attack then it would be your job to tell it to my sister." Eddie recovered after the shock first and followed the skunk. However Crash stops briefly and took a breath before he followed the other two.

"Lorene." When the other two stand still and looked questioningly at him he knew that he was too loud.

"So I something here.." His brother made signs behind the larger animal with his paws. Crash took a while until he realized what that meant.

"So I got weed for you here. Women still want something like this." He then explained and Eddie only his paw in his face. However, the skunk mother smiled and took the flower gratefully. Then she even gave Crash a little kiss on the cheek because the effort of the possum is sweet somehow. Then she snapped the long stem of the flower and put the blossom behind one of her ears.

"Well, how do I look?" She asked the other two and Eddie rolled his eyes. He wondered what he was still doing here. His brother begged this morning for his help to find a decent gift for Lorene. He had done that and went even sure that the flower was given. But at the moment he only was like a stone in the way.

"You look like.." Crash began to stutter a bit.

"A dead saber tooth!" Eddie cried suddenly and the other two looked confused at him.

"So that was really rude and inappropriate now." His brother said on this and wondered what that is for a comparison.

"Not her. Over there is one." Eddie explained in more detail and he left them to go over to the animal that was there. When he got closer he realized who was lying motionless in the sand and he hoped that this specimen isn't dead yet.

"Hey Diego!" But this didn't move. So he tried again but much louder

"DIEGO!" It took a while but the big cat blinked.

"Since when does he like it to sleep in the sand?" Crash wanted to know when he finally arrived with Lorene at the point.

"Leave me alone!" Commanded the saber-toothed tiger but his voice was broken. When he finally arrived at the beach he hoped it to find his friend here. But she was not here and on the way he found no signs of life. He couldn't even track down her smell. It was otherwise so easy for him even if it only slightly hung in the air. At the end of his strength, he just let himself fall into the sand. His dream was also a forecast that he would fail. He couldn't protect Shira in the moment when she needed him most.

What would he do without her now? Why had she pushed him away on mountain when she was already injured herself? It wasn't fair of her to let him so alone now. Alone with these terrible feelings that made him go no more step. Moreover, he could still hear the other Shira from his dream. Diego wanted so much to answer her and find a way to undo everything.

If he could have it his way, he would even want to trade places with her. Then he would lie somewhere hurt and alone. Even if he had to accept the death for it he would be fine with that. But unfortunately, there was no way. No matter what he would do now she wouldn't come back.

"Hey stand up already and don't be so lazy!" Crash wanted to make an attempt to awaken the saber-tooth again but Lorene's alarm bells were ringing and she pulled the possum away from the larger animal just in time.

"Hey what.." He wanted to complain because he was pulled away so abruptly. But suddenly that wasn't a matter anymore when he realized that he got nearly between Diego's teeth.

"Dude, everything is cool. We disappear, ok?" Eddie tried to tame the big cat but it doesn't work because their opponent got up and went into battle position. The possums don't notice that because they have never seen her friend really wild but this was preparing to go for a hunt.

"I knew that you can't be friends with something like that!" Thus skunk began to run away and pointed at the other two to do the same.

"Otherwise, he's never like that. I don't understand what's wrong with him?" Although Eddie thought but of course he doesn't came to a solution to their current problem.

"Quick, run back into the undergrowth!" Exclaimed Lorene but it was too late. The tiger jumped with ease over them and cut them the way off.

"Hey Diego, when you're angry because we have smeared boogers in your fur sometimes.." Crash couldn't finish his sentence because he had to avoid a paw already.

"I don't think now is the time for confessions!" His brother declared loudly to him. The three came closer and closer to the beach and the water.

"Can't you do the same thing what Ruby did by Peaches?" Eddie inquired from the skunk in their middle.

"I'm so sorry but so soon after the breakfast it doesn't work." Lorene replied a little sheepishly because she felt a little uncomfortable.

"Then there is no other option than to separate us." She added than louder as sea came nearer.

"But we know each other just for a short time." Wailed Crash and looked sadly back to her.

"She means that we all three should split up, you idiot!" Eddie took his brother by the tail away from the water and pushed him hastily in a different direction. Just in time then the saber tooth jumped already but landed only in cool water.

"Not even the water is helping!" Crash told when Diego still was aggressive running towards them.

"Don't slow down! I think today is the day he always meant."

"You don't mean when he said that he will eat us one day."

"Guys! Stop talking over that now and run faster!" Lorene interrupted them and then all three went in a different direction. The skunk took the road back they had come from, Crash ran to the undergrowth and Eddie further forward along the beach. Their persecutor didn't hesitate and took the animal what jumped into the forest. The other two were hoping for it then a possum could hide in the bushes.

"Hey do you play catch?" Ruby suddenly appeared in the green stuff and the saber-toothed tiger headed straight for her.

"Yes we do. Run away!" Eddie roared back to the girl and wondered why she had to be here now. Although the little skunk escaped the tiger but the molehog doesn't expected the attack and was beaten to the side. He rolled a while until he stopped in front of a tree. Confused, he held his head because he doesn't really got what happened here. He quickly got up again to check on Ruby but he saw through a few leaves that Lorene was running away from a saber-tooth.

"Just jump on a tree already!" Eddie cried to her while he continued to look after the little skunk. He couldn't see the attack so good from the beach and thought that something probably happened to her.

"Then he can eat me while climbing up. I'm not as fast on a road like you!" Lorene complained and the saber tooth came nearer. Abruptly she stumbled and thought that would be the end of her but then she was grabbed and she looked around. She had fallen into a hole which Louis had dug.

"What's wrong with him?" He wanted to know from her and dug a little deeper so that the saber tooth couldn't even come in here with his paws. In addition, he had never seen that tiger so angry.

"How should I know? We have found him asleep on the beach and when we woke him he just freaked out."

"Where are you going?"

"Well I climb back up. I don't stay here and the lunatic up there runs after my daughter."

"Let me do it." He pushed her back down and climbed slowly to the surface himself. But when he looked around he was alone and there was silence. This made him nervous.

"Crash, Eddie, Ruby! Are you ok?" Even if he should get the sabers attention like that it was better than to wait here in uncertainty.

"I'm here Louis! Is it still Diego's turn?" Because the little girl doesn't know the tiger as long she probably knew not what was fun and pure seriousness for him."

"Yes it is. Now come here and go to your mother." He took her paw and wanted to run the hole where the other skunk was. But just at the moment Diego barred their way. His eyes were cold and bloodthirsty Louis was really getting afraid of him. The mole hedgehog swallowed and moved slowly backwards. He couldn't dig them in the earth now because with Ruby at his side he would be too slow to safe them in time.

"Diego, we are your friends." The prickly one doesn't really know whether he could count himself to it but it was worth a try. The saber tooth in front of him was in a trance and responded to nothing he uttered. Louis wondered where Shira or other larger animals were. They really could use one of them now.

"Louis, you're sure that he still wants to play?" Ruby inquired also scared now and grabbed the arm of the other. He held her paw because he doesn't really know what to say or to do now. To their rescue jumped possums down from above and began to pull Diego ears. The molehog took the opportunity immediately and brought the little one hastily to her mother. He should also remain below but he couldn't just leave the other two on their own. Therefore he was at the surface again and then immediately Crash was hurled in his direction. He doesn't even have time to avoid it and the two were rolling like a ball into a bush.

"I must say that you have very soft fur on the belly." Crash said when he realized that he was lying on the molehog. This rolled his eyes and pushed the other down from him.

"Hide yourself. I look after your brother!" Louis ran back to the scene. The possum doesn't want to leave his brother alone and followed him. But the tiger didn't move and just stared at his prey. When the two little animals follow his gaze they noticed that he had mammoth before his eyes now. "Peaches run away!" Crash exclaimed and the spined one wondered what she was doing here right now. Yes, he asked for a larger animal but why of all had it to be this. Usually she is sleeping at this time.

"What's the matter with him? I really haven't seen him like that before." The mammoth doesn't saw her uncle Diego but only a wild beast before her. Even if he still looked like him but he behaved very differently.

"We have found him as he lies in the sand. When we woke him up he became like this." Eddie explained who sat on the large animal.

"It's as if he doesn't recognize any of us anymore." Then she doesn't have time continue because the tiger began to run and thus she had to do it too. She took Eddie from her back and threw him up into the branches.

"What are we going to do now?" Crash turned to Louis but then he realized that he wasn't standing next to him anymore but he was back in the ground.

"She doesn't make it." He heard from his brother and he ran up on the tree to see what happens.

"He doesn't really want to hurt her?"

"I don't know Ruby. Diego was never... What are you doing up here?" The little skunk was standing beside him on the road.

"That's not important right now. We need to help her somehow."

"We throw something at him, as always." Crash suggested and so the three attacked the tiger with everything they could find on the tree but to hit him wasn't easy by this speed. In addition, the saber wasn't really impressed by it.

"Peaches take me as a weapon. Perhaps he gets back to normal if one of my spines stings him." The molehog cried to the mammoth.

"And what if it doesn't work or I didn't hit him right? Think of something else." Louis doesn't understand why she talked in such annoyed tone with him. He just wanted to help her.

"Another option doesn't exist and you soon you can't run anymore."

"So I just throw you like a ball at him. Should I aim for his claws or his teeth?" Peaches went really soon out of breath but she still wouldn't give her little friend the tiger as food.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"These saber - toothed tigers on the mountain wanted to eat you. Want you to catch up on that now? And stop showing up constantly in front of me!" Louis had slowly too much. He couldn't explain why she was so stubborn now. The other animals watched the spectacle a little irritated from above.

"Can't you do your love quarrel move on later?!" Eddie exclaimed down.

"You stay out of this!" It came almost simultaneously from the two below.

"Nothing will happen to me. You do know that I can defend myself very well." The spined one tried it again.

"I've noticed. You were only almost killed." But he saw it brought nothing to discuss with her more. In addition, she was also getting slower and so he tried to lie himself in Diego's way. However the mammoth noticed this and immediately turned around then as long as she was near she would make sure that nothing happens to the little one.

"Louis what are you doing there?" She yelled angry and she just managed to him with her trunk so that he rolled away. But there wasn't time for her to dodge her uncle. Frightened, she closed her eyes in order that she doesn't have to see what happens.

"Peaches!" The molehog cried desperately out for his friend as he heard no more steps. He quickly ran back closer to the others because he was a bit away because of the hit by the trunk. The first thing he doesn't see much. The tiger was standing there quietly. He even expected the worst but then he noticed that the saber tooth had a vine around his neck. This stopped him from to get too close to the mammoth. Relieved a stone fell from his heart and he walked even further ahead to his friend. This just looked silently at the big cat.

"Are you oK? Did he hit you on the face?" The spined one wanted to know immediately as he realized that she had a scratch on her face.

"Yes I am okay. The strips here I got from someone else." She said a little breathlessly.

"Uncle Diego?" With that she turned back to the tiger and he looked suddenly confused at her.

"Peaches? What are we doing here? And why am I on a leash?" But the mammoth was so glad that her counterpart was back to normal that she immediately hugged him.

"I don't know what I did to deserve this but..ouch!" Then he got a nut on the head and the big animal stepped back from him.

"This is our thank you. You were running around like a madman through the area and attacking everyone." Lorene complained and was still looking for more stuff she could throw down.

"Now it's enough!" With that Peaches turned to protect her uncle.

"Did I really do that?" Diego inquired and looked on the floor. He honestly doesn't know what had happened. He also had a headache he couldn't explain

"What can you still remember?" Louis mixed into the conversation.

"I've been looking for Shira..." Then it all came back down on the saber-tooth. The silver gray tigress was no longer there.

"I'm hiding of for a little walk." But the mammoth stopped him with her trunk from running away.

"Shira is fine. She..."

"No she isn't. You can't know it but this leader has pushed her off the cliff on the mountain." That alone was hard to tell for him because it made things so final and true.

"I have searched the whole riverbank of the mountain to the beach. But I have found nothing. She is gone." All nearby animals found that what they heard terrible. Even the Skunk mother dropped everything. Because she just knew what it's like to lose someone that you liked. Over the years, she had just gotten used to the pain and also her daughter was still there to cheer her up.

Louis doesn't also want to believe it that the silver-gray tiger isn't there anymore. But he had seen the rocks and so it was clear that the story was probably true. And the saber tooth before him wasn't someone who lied about something like that.

He watched as Peaches lifted the head of her uncle with her trunk so that he looked at her again.

"Shira is really still alive. She couldn't be somewhere by the river because she hasn't fallen all the way down there."

"No?" Implausible blinked the saber and then tried to listen properly.

"Here, the strips are from her as I helped her to get away from the cliffs. If that's not enough proof for you then look in your cave. She is there and will be waiting for you. I really would have liked to spare you the pain but I didn't know where you were. I'm sorry."

"I .." But she interrupted him again.

"Now go! I don't carry you. I really can't drag another saber tooth through the whole valley." But Diego doesn't heard it anymore because he was running away already. He had almost forgotten the vine around his neck. But his sharp claws had also done that quickly.


	33. Chapter 33

Peaches sighed contentedly as she looked behind the big cat and sat down exhausted. Now she was really at the end of her powers. But finally she had time to rest and to maybe take a little nap. When she heard this attack noises earlier she thought that the rest of the saber-toothed tigers made trouble. She never would have expected that Diego was the trigger for anxiety.

Well, it's all over now and she was really happy that she could be there for Shira.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Then she remembered that the molehog was still standing near her. A little she felt ashamed of her behavior before. Of course she wanted only protect to him but she could perhaps solve it differently.

"Honestly I'm tired because I was awake the whole night."

"Why is that and how do you knew that ... You weren't staying on your sleeping place. I'm right?" She wondered what's with the reproachful tone. He sounded almost like her father.

"If I had stayed there I couldn't have saved Shira. In addition, it wasn't fair of you all to let me simply deliver there like a small child." She was used to be treated so by her parents but she wouldn't have expected it from Louis.

"Well your father just thought it would be a good idea." And if he was honest then he found that too.

"Next time I should be captured by saber-toothed tigers then you stay kindly out of this."

"Do you mean to say I shouldn't help you in the future?" The spined one understood nothing anymore.

"Yes. I mean you are small and so much could have gone wrong." It wasn't easy for her to say the whole thing. Moreover, she doesn't know how she should explain everything that was floating around in her head.

"I'm just a molehog." He always wanted to know what the mammoth just thought of him and now he had his answer. She doesn't like his voice and so she turned her eyes from the ground to finally look at him correctly.

"Louis, I don't mean it like that. But you have to admit that it sounds crazy when a molehog jumps protectively in front of a mammoth." She wanted to pull him with her trunk in her direction but because he had his back to her she doesn't know if it was ok to touch him. Somehow she had started the thing completely wrong. She only really wanted to say that she is worried about him when he brings himself in danger because of her. But suddenly the little one clenched his paws and turned back to her.

"Crazy yes?! Is it also crazy that I was worried about you all the time? I wanted ... Only because of me you were by these saber-toothed tigers. If I haven't said such idiotic stuff then you would never been there." First the larger animal thought that her friend was angry at her but at the end of his sentence it felt like he was more furious with himself. She was happy because that means probably that they could still see each other in the further but she doesn't want that he blamed himself for it.

"That also could have happened to me if I didn't was with you. Nevertheless, I would like to say that I'm sorry I didn't listen to you properly."

"No. I explained it all wrong."

"Still, I should have responded more understanding. I can understand if you had enough of me after all what happened and you want to be with someone of your own kind." She stroked a little nervous a strand of hair from her face.

"Peaches, I told that it was absurd of me to say something like that. Of course we can still meet us every day. That means if a simple molehog is ok for you?" Then she looked back at him because she thought he still was mad at her for what she said before. But when her eyes met his the mammoth knew that he only wanted to tease her. Smiling, she pushed him lightly with her trunk to the side. He held his arm and returned her facial features. But then he noticed these scratches on her face again.

"It really doesn't hurt? If you want I can search for a few herbs..." However, Peaches interrupted him when she realized what he meant.

"No. Shira has just cut fur." Then she put her head on one of her front legs and pulled Louis a bit closer.

"Now that you ask, you can quickly check it please. I had no time for it." Actually she already knew that there is nothing then she doesn't felt pain but somehow she had the feeling that he isn't satisfied with less. When she felt his paw on her fur she firstly couldn't believe how careful he was and secondly she doesn't thought that his paws are so warm. Of course it was clear to her that he is a living being but she simply never thought about such details.

Now that she was on the ground and he stroked her head her eyes closed themselves after a few moments. No one would mind if she was resting here little.

"You were right. There's nothing there." Because the spined one was so absorbed in to look whether his friend was injured, he doesn't notice until now that she has fallen asleep. He sighed and couldn't help but smiled a little. Louis was so glad that she was fine after all this and that she was apparently no longer mad at him.

"Well? Enough with the flirting?" With that Crash crept abruptly up to him from behind and he kept his mouth shout in a hurry to not say something out of shock. Finally, he saw that Peaches was tired and so he doesn't want to wake her up again

"You just have forgotten that we are still here." Eddie continued amused and grinned cognizant at the molehog of. The spined one had to admit that he really forgot the others for a moment.

"But where are Ruby and her mother?" He whispered back, hoping the possums would ignore a certain topic now.

"Lorene she said she had enough action for today. She wanted to go with her daughter near her sleeping place."

"Why don't you were going with them?" That question was for Crash.

"Actually, I wanted Peaches to gives me some tips what relates on romantic stuff but had to put her to sleep."

"You can always do that later. Lorene isn't running away from you for now and Peaches needs some rest." He explained determined to the two.

"Do you want to play the watchdog? Are you stepping in Manny's footsteps?" Eddie asked with amusement, ruffling the molehog over her head like a child. That was only possible because he stood on the shoulders of his brother. Ever since they arrived on the island Louis also had grown up a bit. He doesn't noticed that himself because he always travels with larger animals. But the possum are very aware of it but they couldn't stop to tease the spined one for his size.

"Well his are bit smaller so he jumps one footstep.."

"I understand it. I am small." The molehog interrupted Crash a little annoyed.

"In this job you really shouldn't feel up the object that must be protected." The other possum came again from the opposite side to him.

"What?" He quickly looked after the mammoth because he realized that he had just raised his tone. But she still slept calmly there.

"I'm sure I haven't done something like this!" He said a little quieter and pushed the two a little bit away from the sleeping one.

As he knew them they wouldn't just run away now and leave him alone.

"Could it be that you are blushing right now?" Eddie was watching him carefully close up until he was pushed away from Louis.

"That is probably a confession!" Crash announced and whispered something in his brother's ear.

"Hm. Yes. Maybe." This muttered to himself as he looked thoughtfully into the distance. Suddenly the theatre stopped and the possums turned back to Louis. This was a little uneasy because what comes can't be good.

"You're going to be our servant and we promise that we don't tell Manny what you've done." That can't be true, the prickly one thought swallowing. The two really wanted to blackmail him and he thought they would change a little after this whole story. He couldn't just say yes to that. But on the other paw, if he remembered the angry face of Peaches father because it ran ice cold down his spine. He shook himself because he doesn't want to imagine what this would do to him if he finds it out. He had done nothing here but possums would certainly embellish the truth a bit by the male mammoth.

"This is blackmail." He said then and thought the two would perhaps think of it again.

"This is such a direct word. We rather circumscribe it." Eddie began to explain it and his brother went on then.

"You do something for us and we do something for you. One paw washes the other." Then two paws were held in his direction.

"So we have a deal?" The molehog swallowed and felt a little shoved into a corner. Well he had no choice but agree to this. However, shortly before his paw met the others the two possums were lifted before him.

"How about a trunk washes you both?" Peaches asked a little displeased while she had two rascals hanging right in front of her face. The two rodents looked innocent at her but nothing would help them right now. Then mammoth had already decided what she would do with the possums.

"Wait here. I'll be right back." She explained to the molehog who just looked baffled behind her.

But then he has to wonder how much she overheard from the conversation and it made him nervous again.

"So, they're gone a while." Announced the mammoth after a few moments and yawned.

"Maybe you should go home and rest there." Louis suggested and doesn't want to know exactly what his friend had done with the possums. However it was still in his mind that the two wanted to tell something to Peaches father. What if they simply do it now? The large mammoth would crush him or perhaps throw far away that he would never find back here again.

"Louis what's going on? You're shaking. Are you cold?" A little worried because he hasn't responded to her first answer, she took him up.

"No. I was just lost in thoughts." He tried to talk himself out and also not to touch her so much. Because he thought the other two rodents were still nearby. But that was a little difficult then he was sitting on her trunk. Thus, he jumped down again and when he fell, he realized that it was a little high. But Peaches held him by the legs before he arrived on the ground. Then she turned him and he had to look at her upside down. What he doesn't do because he embarrassed looked down or rather up.

"What's the matter?" She inquired because she couldn't believe that he was behaving like that because her uncles wanted to blackmail him.

"Do you think your father will crush me or.." But then he stopped because she started to laugh. She quickly put him back on the ground so she doesn't shake him so much.

"You really do worry about it. But you don't have to."

"No?"

"You know Eddie and Crash. They are fools and if they tell my father, so what? You've done nothing wrong. Also, I don't think my father will listen to them and now let us look for a palm tree with a little shadow underneath. I still need some sleep." So she began return towards the beach to find the said place. Louis sighed and followed her of course. Although he doesn't like the fact that she had heard everything from the conversation. He should be glad that Peaches also doesn't take the possums so seriously, otherwise she would certainly have questioned some things. Or she hasn't noticed anything and wanted to get rid of the other two simply because they were talking too much. Now there were alone on the beach on a beautiful sunny day and no other animal is in sight. He wondered if he should take the chance to say something.

"That looks good." But the mammoth took him up again and he was carried a bit.

"Oh, I notice that I should maybe ask you whether you want to stay with me so long. I mean when I sleep it could be pretty boring for you and…"

"It will not!" He interrupted a little hasty and scratched nervously at the back of his head as she put him down.

"I mean, I'm also a bit tired and it disturbs no one if I rest a little besides you." Delighted smiling, she sat on the ground and leaned slightly to the palm. Silent and because he doesn't know what to tell more he did the same. It doesn't take long before both fell asleep at the sound of the sea.

* * *

 

Someone else couldn't sleep well at this time. Although she probably should do that and it would improve her condition faster. Shira just couldn't prevent her thoughts from wandering around. She wondered if the four younger tigresses really made no further problems and whether her friends are all ok. But most of all she wanted to know where Diego was and what he was doing. She hoped that he doesn't do anything stupid and Peaches finds him quickly. She even wanted to search him herself but the mammoth was right when she said it wouldn't be possible in her state. Maybe it was thoughtless of her to send them away but she just couldn't play the strong one any longer in front of them. To show weakness in front of her friends was one thing but another in front of strangers. She also has her pride and she was a little jealous. Of course she knew that the male saber wouldn't do anything. Nevertheless, she doesn't like the fact that four young girls would jump in front of his nose. It could be because she was tired and thought so because of it but no eyelid would fall shut until her roommate was here. It was enough for her now to just lie here and rest a bit. The nap on the back of the mammoths had already helped a little.

When she looked at her injured paw the reason for it came back to her mind again. It was clear that the fall could have ended differently for her. But she doesn't care. She couldn't imagine what would have happened if she had done nothing on top of the mountain. It also was clear to her that Diego had probably these thoughts after her deeds. She would have liked to spare him that but there was no other way as to push him aside. He was just too important for his friends and for her. Shira wasn't so strong to accept it if something bad had happened to him. The mere thought hurt.

"What's the matter with you? He's fine." She whispered to herself, wishing that he would finally come into their cave. She wanted to see him and lean against him in the sleep. So the first and last thing she hears is his calming breath. Otherwise she was always patient and now she was anything but that. She had to get distracted and so she lay on her side for a change. The tigress tried to think of better things so time flew faster. The thought of having offspring one day came back to her mind and she got really embarrassed.

Now she was a little glad that she was still alone. After all, she doesn't want to start a conversation about children with her partner like that. In this case, the problem wasn't that they were intimate but the idea how it might happen. Only Shira had kept thinking the other is more the shy type in such matters. But on the beach after their date Diego had shown her that he really could be quite different.

Only you had to lure out this side of the male saber tooth. Well everything by its time, she smiled slightly and her thoughts wandered back to the younger specimens. Of course, she would never say it out loud but she absolutely wouldn't like it when the four stay here. Not only because she was jealous but because she knew that sooner or later there are problems with them again. Because four tigers more also means more hunting. She couldn't do that to her friends. Thus it would be the best for all if she shows them how to live on their own and that far away from here. Before, she would of course have a talk with her partner about everything. After all his opinion interests her as well and maybe he has a better idea.

She sighed as she thought of him again and so the question came back where he remained this long. Shira understood herself no longer. How could she change in such a short time? Not that it was a bad thing. But when she was with captain Gutt she doesn't mind when she was alone. On the contrary, she enjoyed it sometimes. Even in the time before it hasn't been different. She had to beat herself alone through the world until she met on this monkey.

Now she couldn't even be half a day alone without wondering what Diego did. Maybe she overdoes it. Her injuries can be harder than she thought and made her think such nonsense.

Finally she heard something in the distance that came closer and closer. Moreover, it came very quickly in her direction. Again she smiled a little at the thought that the male saber-toothed wanted to see her also in such a hurry like vice versa. Then she shook her head a little then she noticed that she thought a little like a teenager in love. But she doesn't care as his smell got to her nose but as he stepped in the cave entrance he was just standing there and doesn't move further. She couldn't quite describe his gaze as he stared at her from there. Shira searched his eyes to determine exactly what is going on but was it was difficult. It was as if he doesn't look at her but rather through her.

"Don't stay there petrified. Come here." She said after a while in there nothing happened. When he heard her voice the life got back into the tiger that remained at the entrance of the cave. Slowly, he walked up to her and even if he still had a strange look in his eyes, she doesn't move.

Diego stops right in front of her, yet he still couldn't believe what he saw. Even as he approached their cave and the smell of her rose to his nostrils he thought it was because Shira lived here with him a while. But now she was here and even talked to him. He doesn't dare to touch her. The fear that she is only an illusion was too big. But the tigress took any decision to move away from him. Because she got up herself, even if it was little shaky but sat down next to him to lean on him. When he felt her warm body on him, he knew that it was real. She sat real and alive next to him.

"Diego?" But this said nothing but he only put his head in her shoulder then he doesn't want her to see that he shed a few tears joy now. Shira said nothing anymore but turned just a little so she could lay her head against his.

"Please don't do something like that ever again." She heard him whisper but she couldn't promise that because when he was in danger again, she of course would help him. That she was silent is also an answer for him and so he let the issue rest for now. They both were just too exhausted for a discussion.

"You should sleep." He told then when he was sure to be able to use his normal voice.

"I've been waiting for you for. You know without you I can't do it so well." He smiled slightly and she returned it. Then she let go of him to make herself comfortable on the ground again.

Waiting she looked at him but he just stood over her.

"It caught you quite a bit." Of course he meant her wounds.

"You mean you don't lie down to such an injured tigress?" She inquired playing insulted.

"You know it's not like that." Then she rolled her eyes and wondered if she had to do everything herself. Thus, she swung her good paw and beat Diego's front legs so away that he slipped on the ground beside her.

"So you're probably not that bad injured then." He noticed stunned and then grinned.

"What?" She doesn't like it if she doesn't know why he made such a face.

"You have a lot of scratches on the body. This will take a while until I have closely examined all of them." She hasn't expected that now and even less that he would immediately go with his tongue over a wound on her abdomen. It was just a small scratch but she felt a shiver down her spine by the action.

"Diego I .." But she couldn't continue then he kissed her already. She practically melts then. When they separated breathless from each other after a while, he even suggests that she could snuggle up to him to sleep but she had something else in mind. She put herself so that he could be close to her chest with his head.

"Are you sure .." He wanted to know if she really could sleep so like that but he already had her paw on his snout.

"Do you hear that?" Shira asked when he finally lean against her.

"Of course." It was strange but it calmed him immensely to hear her heart beating. He noticed only now how tired and how beautiful it was to rest. Diego knew he was so much happier sleeping with her by his side. Even if the nightmares would come back, Shira was there to wake him and to comfort him. The rhythm of her heart was like a melody that slowly carried him into the dreamland.

The silver gray tigress sighed contentedly as he finally breathed evenly at her side. They both had to consider later what to do with the other saber-toothed tigers. But for now that wasn't so important.

For now, she was just happy that she was in their cave with Diego and could finally rest.


	34. Chapter 34

So some days passed in which all recovered from what had happened. Shira and Diego were about to look for a new home for the other conspecifics. Manny was glad that all was over but nevertheless he still had an eye on his daughter. Although Ellie also tried to distract him with other things.

Sid was still trying to ensnare the bright sloth. Of course, he wasn't able to refrain from being Sid and thus was quite a little laugh for all animals nearby. But he doesn't think about quitting because Yolanda was the first woman who not simply ignored him. She also laughed but he doesn't feel that she made fun of him. He also doesn't mind to hear her laughter more often. The old lady sloth found the white animal also quite alright. Then she doesn't forget to bring her something to eat as her grandson.

The two possums still had all paws full with the skunks. One of them still acted as if he were annoyed by Ruby but his sister and Lorene had quickly found out that it wasn't the fact. Therefore, they found it both good when the little one often ran round the possum to instil this a little responsibility. For Crash that would have been good too but they could still think of something for him. The mammoth gang didn't come back often because they still were afraid that these saber-toothed tigers might come back. Actually, it was only because of Steffie but the others would show her that it was okay to wander around again. Katie and Meghan found the idea not bad to push her friend through the whole valley so that she saw something different than their current sleeping place.

After Peaches had talked with her parents about their situation she searched the five to tell them that it was all over. Steffie reacted a little as if she wanted to tear Ethan from the spot. The peach-colored mammoth pushed it the wounds they probably gave her delusions but she also spoke only with Katie. Of course she had Louis by her side the whole time. Even if she was aware that the danger is over, it just felt better when she doesn't go alone through the area. Or should she say she felt safer when the molehog was there. She knew that it's crazy and she had even said that to the little one. Nevertheless, it felt right to have him near her.

The spined one even noticed that something was different about his friend. He only couldn't exactly put his paw on it what it was. Of course, he realized that she no longer swung through the trees and always waiting for him when she ran too fast. But he just thought it was because she doesn't was in a hurry to go anywhere. Then when they both ran to the mammoth gang she even put him on her back. She said after the talk that she doesn't want that he gets stepped on by mistake. Normally he would have placed himself so that something like that wouldn't happen but also doesn't complain. Sometime went his thoughts what affected his feelings for her back and forth. Now he had finally taken the decision to bring it behind him and tell her the truth. Even if he wasn't quite sure about everything.

"When I said we can't see each other anymore I said that because of Ethan. Ok, not only because of him. Well, you told me you only want be friends with him. I am glad. Not that I find it good that it hasn't worked out with you two but then I would probably never came to confess to you that..." He swallowed hard and looked at the floor. No, he reminded himself, looking self-conscious up again. So much he had endured lately and thus he would also overcome this hurdle.

"I love you. Really...I.."

"And I'm sure if the tree could answer you then he would return your feelings." Eddie said from above and his companion giggled.

"Look Louis! How well I can hang on a road already." The molehog rolled his eyes. He wondered if he would ever get something like privacy. On the other hand it doesn't matter that the two had caught him as he thought how express himself to the mammoth. The two already knew it anyway.

"That's great. It only surprises me that you can hang around with him."

"As long as I am traveling with someone clever that's fine." Since when was Eddie that? He asked himself but tried not pay attention to that and focused on what laid behind him. Because he doesn't want to stand with empty paws before Peaches so he has picked flowers. This time they were definitely not poisonous. He doesn't want such disaster again. He gets already sick when he only just thought of what would have happened if he had done it with the plants to Peaches.

He quickly shook his head. This time no one will be poisoned or attacked. Well maybe someone will get hurt but that will only be him if the mammoth declared that she can't return his feelings.

But he could cope with something like that if they still can be friends. On one paw, he can never get over it properly when he says nothing and on the other paw he is still afraid that it could change everything between them.

All think you're smart and now you're standing here and chatting with a tree." Continued the possum to tease him and came down. Now the spined one reached after his gift. He doesn't want that it gets used as a toy again.

"Let him uncle Eddie." Said the skunk now and came also to the ground.

"What've you got there?" Caught the molehog stepped back when she saw the flowers.

"Nothing." But however he couldn't get rid of the girl so easy.

"Please show me." She pouted with large pleading eyes.

"No. That doesn't work on me."

"It's a gift for his girlfriend." Louis really wanted to know why the possum always do this.

"Oh, you want say it all to her today." The skunk said cheerfully.

"No, I .." But he doesn't come to his explanation.

"Of course, the Casanova wants that and perhaps a romantic atmosphere by the sunset." Eddie told as if he would know such things.

"And on the beach." Raved Ruby on.

"Could you two listen to me?!" Once again, Louis was simply ignored.

"You have to watch out that Manny isn't near." Warned the possum and the molehog gave up saying anything else.

"Why should he do that?" The little animal couldn't imagine why he should be careful around the male mammoth.

"As a parent you want to take care of your only child and if Louis wants to go out with her then.." This moved slowly and gradually away from the two. Then they paid no attention him now and so he had to take the chance. When he wanted to dig himself in the earth he was grabbed and pulled up by something. He of course hasn't dropped the wreath. That he had peachy fur in his face now made the whole situation not any easier. He namely doesn't know if and how much Peaches has heard from the talk down there. He chooses a tree in the forest and on that had to hang three known animals. Such luck could only come to him.

"Hold on." The mammoth whispered now and put him on her back. He immediately did what was asked and she climbed with him further up the tree. When they had both arrived almost at the top the molehog had to look down briefly. From below, it doesn't look so high.

She gently put him on a wide road. The larger animal was going to be sure that he was able to gold on even if it should get windy.

The spined one suddenly became aware that they both could really watch the sun go down. As he proved again that he couldn't fall down, he then slowly looked up at her only to look quickly away again. Not only the light hit his friend so that she looked like as if she would glow, she also smiled at him. Louis believed his heart would jump right out of his chest any time. He couldn't get nervous otherwise no reasonable sentence would come out of him. The flowers. Try that first, he told himself mentally and looked at his paws.

"I know they aren't as pretty as the others but I hope you like it anyway." He said, offering her the crown without making eye contact. If he would look at her again then everything would be for nothing.

But the mammoth found this gift more beautiful because it wasn't dangerous. In addition, she was glad that she had found her prickled friend in time. So they could enjoy together this view. Apparently Louis took her idea get up here well because he looked as if spellbound in the distance all the time. Maybe she shouldn't destroy the moment by beginning a conversation about things she has in mind.

In recent days, it was going back quiet around them and she finally found the time to think about all that what has happened. Of course, she also thought about her feelings for the animal next to her.

She was always in the belief that only another mammoth could make her happy. But with Louis she had also fun and she began to wonder if that doesn't counts too. Even if he is just a molehog he nevertheless did everything to protect her from danger. Of course, there were still some open questions but she is sure that they can answer them both together. That is when the prickly one also wants it. Actually, she wanted to talk to him about it but she also noticed in recent days that they never alone for long.

She realized she held the flowers still in front of her. So she tried skillfully to set the wreath on her head without that it can fall down easily again. When she was finished, she noticed that the molehog was staring at her.

"How do I look? I hope the stripes on my face are no longer the attention seeker." But he doesn't answer and only continued to look at her in silence. It made her a bit embarrassed and so she waved a little with her trunk in front of his face.

"Louis?" He blinked and then shook his head wildly.

"I was deep in my thoughts." Then he scratched his arm nervously.

"I've noticed. Now tell me what I look like with that?" The smaller one just sighed before he took up his courage and looked directly at his friend.

"It looks good on you. Of course you would even without the flowers.."

"What are you doing here?" Ruby inquired loudly between them. They both had totally forgotten the other two animals down there and that's why they almost had fallen from the tree as the skunk showed up.

"I think you just disturbed the moment we meant before." Eddie added with a grin and was a little out of breath. To show the little skunk how to climb up a tree was the dumbest idea he ever had. Since then he permanently ran behind the small one to take care that she doesn't fall down. Actually, that would have been Lorene's task but she only said 'You have taught her it so live with the consequences.' It annoyed him that his sister just had betrayed him and told that he would watch after the girl. On the one paw he doesn't want to play the guard all the time on the other side he could understand now how Manny has felt all these years. Not that he considers the little skunk as his daughter or something. That would be absurd. However, he was worried when she goes so high in the trees and hung on fragile branches. But the whole thing had a good side. Because the little girl learned fast and therefore they played some animals in their area great pranks.

"I should bring you two home." Explained the mammoth a bit disappointed because she really wanted to look at the sunset with Louis. Now they sat four in the tree and it was over with the romantic mood.

"Peaches you look very pretty with the flowers." Ruby made the compliment now what the molehog was going to say. He sighed silently, wondering why he couldn't afford as much courage to speak so bluntly.

"Thank you. Louis has picked them." She said proudly and grabbed his friend to put him on her back to climb back down. This couldn't help and smiled briefly to himself. But the possum had made it himself comfortable next to the molehog and nudged him with his elbow now.

"Well, have you already confessed it?" He inquired with a grin and Louis smile went away. He immediately held the others mouth shut so he couldn't give out anything anymore.

"Confessed what to me?" The two sat on Peaches back so of course she had understood everything exactly. As Ruby was seated there, she punched Eddie in the side and gave him an angry glance. She namely could recognize by the spined ones face that he had told nothing to the mammoth and she also found it inappropriate that the other said something like that.

"For what was that?" Wailed the possum as his snout was free again and wondered where the little one took so much strength.

"Actually, I just wanted to say that I sleep longer tomorrow." The mole hedgehog explained then because he still owed his friend an answer.

"Ok. Then we'll meet later." But she knew that there had to be more behind it. If it only was about sleep, Eddie would hardly be interested in that. But she left it there for now and climbed back down to the ground.

* * *

 

"Are you sure you're okay?" Shira rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Diego, we're be back soon in our valley. It would make no sense to take a break now." Although the male saber-toothed found that she was right, he also doesn't want she expects too much from herself. Finally, some wounds on her body still have to heal. Moreover, she could step normally with her injured paw just since today. He should simply say nothing more and run after her. Both of them were traveling for several days now to bring these four tigers to a new home. First the silver-gray tiger wanted to leave alone with them but that wasn't an option for him. Thus he was looking for a cave for the conspecifics and his partner told them something that involved hunting. After a busy day in which they had only run he wanted that they stay two days there. Of course, they weren't in nearby the other four all the time. Because they wanted to see how they pierce through themselves. When they were both completely certain that the others would make it without them they went back.

Today they would finally arrive back in their home. That meant if they still hold out without making a break for a while. Diego has to keep telling himself that the other tigress wasn't a child and he has forget what happened to live normally again. Shira sighed and shook her head as she ran ahead. Yes she could understand him and his concern but it can't go on like that.

"Are you ready for a race?" She asked but already moved away from him.

"Hey, that's not good.." But he broke off as the distance between them got too large. The other saber-toothed tiger also disappeared in a bush then. If she wants to play then she should have it, thought Diego and runs a little faster.

"Careful it goes down there!" He heard it but it was too late as he slid down the small hill and landed in a mud hole.

"Something like this should be healthy for the fur." Said the tigress amused by the dry edge.

"Try it out yourself. Then you know it." The male saber-toothed threw some mud to his friend but of course he doesn't hit her.

"Well if you want to play in the puddle then have fun." So she was going to run on. When she disappeared into the bushes she naturally waited for him. This got up a little annoyed from the dirt and out of the pit. He shuddered but unfortunately it doesn't help much to get rid of the stuff. Diego saw that it was no use getting upset now and he really should have concentrated more on the way. He immediately ran then he also doesn't want to fall behind too much. But he couldn't find her so easily even when he had her scent in the nose. He ran for a while because he thought it was because the bushes were so thick. But when he stood on an open area, still he couldn't see her.

"Shira?" He called because he figured that she couldn't anymore and was resting somewhere. No response came back. A rustling was next to him and he looked quickly between the leaves but there is no silver-gray tigress.

"Come out now! Didn't you say you don't want to make a break?" He turned again in a circle around to be sure that he hasn't overlooked anything but at the very moment the missing one jumped out of the bushes. Without that Diego saw a chance to ward the attack he was rolled around with her. But he doesn't want to be a loser lay down on the ground and she turned them both again. What he doesn't notice first was that they were both rolling down a hill this time.

"At least you're going clean now." Shira explained, laughing and pushes the others again into the cool liquid. They both landed in clean water now. Played angry he looked at her dripping wet and then stepped without words to the dry land. That wasn't far away because they were only in a small spring.

But the female tigress doesn't notice that her partner was only pretending, so she wondered now if she had overdone it.

"Diego, I don't.." Because she looked to the side she doesn't get how he grinned and started a counterattack. Just as she looked up to him to apologize he threw mood from his fur in her face. This namely began slowly to separate from him again.

"That wasn't fair." She complained and jumped away from him to wash the stuff quickly from her face.

"Was that here fair?" He asked as he pointed to his fur and probably meant his mud bath from before.

"At least it has expelled your serious face. Or you had you decided to be an old killjoy?" After that she stretched out her tongue to him like a little kid and jumped away again. Smiling, he followed her immediately. The cleaning of his fur could wait now.

"The first one who is by our friends is the winner." He heard her call and he put a bit of speed on to show her that he doesn't make it so easy. Of course, he still looked after her injuries but the mud bath somehow helped improve his mood.


	35. Chapter 35

"Now everything goes a little quieter." The mammoth mother sighed and wondered if all went well with the remaining saber-toothed tigers.

"You should be glad. If these attacks wouldn't have stopped we all had to go away from here or we could have ended as a snack." Yolanda nudged her friend with her elbow in the side.

"It's true. After the matter your 'friend' has provided he can stay away from here." Peaches had of course told her parents the incident with the male saber. Manny then has talked with his buddy and this apologized once more. Even though he still doesn't know what had gotten into him, so he assured that it will never happen again. Ellie saw that he was sorry and therefore they let the matter rest for now. In addition, no one got hurt. She couldn't imagine that Diego would freak out like that. But six animals were witnesses of the event. If it had only been her brothers she would have doubted it but there was no reason for others to invent this story.

"Lorene! He was in a pretty bad situation.." Tried the bright sloth to explain the whole thing but the mammoth laid the trunk on her shoulder to stop her.

"It's all right. Diego is a really good guy but he is also a saber-toothed tiger. I wouldn't hesitate to continue to trust him but you don't have that." The last sentence was more for the skunk and this wanted to say something else but Ellie came in between as she discovered her husband.

"Manny!" Caught this turned around at once and looked at his wife apologetically.

"Don't scare me like that. I was meditating." Even he knew that it was the worst excuse in the world but so fast nothing better came to him. He hasn't really expected the other mammoth now because he thought she was on a walk with the other women.

"Meditate? With one of my brothers in the trunk? Was that the meditations pose called 'throw the possum'?" The mammoth mother pushed her husband aside and then looked at that what Manfred previously had aimed for with the rodent. It was Peaches and her little friend. A little annoyed she turned back to the male mammoth. Let the two alone! For days you are running after her again. It seems to me that you have learned nothing lately. Why is it so hard for you to just let the two alone?" Then she noticed something and she grinned at her husband.

Don't tell me you're afraid to lose her to him? Do you see? You do trust that little one is capable of more."

"Honestly. She's grown up or not?" Lorene mixed into the conversation.

"Judging by her size she should be it." Yolanda compared the image she saw through the bush with the other two mammoths beside her.

"Louis maybe finally tells what he feels for her." Babbled the little skunk suddenly between.

"Really?" The mammoth mother found it very sweet and so she sat down to continue to look after the two behind the bush.

"Ruby, I hope you were all the time with Peaches?" The skunk mother inquired when she saw her daughter.

"Of course. But Uncle Eddie and I hid here in the bushes then because the two want..." But said possum kept quickly the mouth shut from the little one.

"Because the two have only eyes for each other." He answered quickly and laughed nervously.

"But you said that they.."

"..want to be alone." He finished her sentence and then tried to distract her by climbing on Ellie to have a better view.

"So now look at this. We can't miss anything." Eddie looked also forward but he felt Lorenes angry look in the neck. Crash had recovered from the throwing exercises and also came in between now.

"Louis could never do that. When it really matters he gets speechless or worse he stutters." Meanwhile, he had climbed from Manny's trunk on his sister's head to see more.

"Ellie what are you doing?" Her husband asks smirking now as she doesn't walk away from her place again.

"I don't watch them. I just want to make sure that everything goes well."

"Of course." Replied the other mammoth and sat down beside her.

"I think it's so very romantic." The bright sloth raved. Only the skunk mother rolled her eyes and found the whole thing a little childish. But she knew if she wants to move her daughter away from here now this would run away again because she isn't tired enough.

"What are you doing there?" Another voice wanted to know behind them and they all turned shortly. Curiously, Sid stood next to the mammoth to look through the bushes.

"Well, Ellie I didn't thought you would join Manny by his hobby." He then reproved firmly when he realized what everyone is watching here.

"This isn't my hobby!" The male mammoth complained quietly but emphatically.

"Of course not. How is it then that I catch you almost every day spying on Peaches? She is an adult mammoth and you should respect her privacy." They all looked a little ashamed to bottom after the words but on the other part they couldn't also believe that something like that would come from Sid. But this also doesn't push the leaves from the bush back.

"And why do you stay here then?" Inquired Lorene and the male sloth don't notice her and Yolanda until now because the mammoth covered the view from them.

"You too?" He distracted with a counter-question.

"Actually, I just wanted to see where you've ended up." The bright sloth not even has to use an excuse because that was the truth. Sid has hidden from her because he had stumbled into a stinky pond and doesn't get the stuff out of the fur.

"Pssst! Now it could be exciting." Announced Eddie and Manfred couldn't help but broke a branch off to throw this but Ellie noticed it and held his trunk.

"No. You will not do that." The male mammoth sighed and laid the wood down again. He was aware that his daughter can take care very good of herself and also that the small spined one is a great help whenever she need it.

* * *

 

But on the other side of the bushes had someone else it a little difficult.

"What are you doing?" Wanted Peaches to know amused as the molehog climbed on a tree. Well at least he tried.

"I just want..ouch!" Gave Louis out when he slid down from the bark to the ground again. The mammoth helped him with her trunk back on his feet.

"Your feet aren't made for climbing." She said then and lifted him up into the branches. At least she thought that he wanted to go there. The small one sighed a little depressed because he really wanted to do it alone.

"That's true, unfortunately."

"Hey, cheer up. As long as I'm around you can reach the high places." So she tried to cheer him up again and of course it worked. When he saw her smile he couldn't be grieving long.

"Hey where are the other two actually?" He wants to know then to not be disturbed again. Finally, nobody was here except the two of them. He has to take this chance.

"They play there in the bushes. I see how the leaves move. But we shouldn't stay here too long. After all I promised to take care of Ruby and you know how she is." He agreed with her and then quickly swallowed the lump in his throat he had.

"Peaches we're friends, right?" He asked boldly and she looks puzzled from bush to him.

"What are you talking about? Of course we are. The best friends even." With this sentence, she realized that he was exactly at eye level with her. She wondered if he wanted on this road to talk on equal terms with her.

The spined one however, thought it would be better to make his confession from here. Unfortunately it doesn't really enhance his situation. To say it straight out might also not be a good idea. But if he doesn't use this opportunity then he will always move it to later. That turns to tomorrow or the day after. Or in a few days. Maybe years.

No, he said mentally to himself. He had managed to look a dangerous saber-toothed in his eyes and he would do that also now.

"It's crazy that Crash is in love with Lorene, right?" Somehow he began simply so there isn't a long silence between them.

"Why? If he likes her and vice versa as well then it's okay." She wondered how he thought of this now but also noticed that he sat somehow tense on the branch.

"Do you think so?"

"Louis you seem somehow strained. Is there something else you want to tell me?" Although Peaches would like to deepen the theme she also saw more and more that something was wrong with him. She even wondered what she could do if he doesn't feel well.

"Maybe." Waiting, she looked at him and he knows that he only should one last time breath before telling everything.

"I like you." He couldn't even continue to look at her while he said this sentence because he was afraid of her reaction. The pounding in his chest must have already gotten through to her ears. At least it seemed very loudly to him.

"I like you too." Surprised, he looked at her and he thought she had misunderstood him now because she answered so easily. He just had to express it more clearly.

"No. I mean I like you more than... friends should like each other." So now it's out. He had finally said it. There was no turning back.

"Louis." His friend doesn't sound angry or otherwise irritated. Thus he dared to look in her direction again. But to his luck suddenly stood there not just one mammoth.

"Which one of you would have imagined that?" Even Peaches turned startled when she heard the voice of Steffie.

"I think we just a little unwelcome right now." Katie added and wanted to withdraw her friend already. But this doesn't want to disappear again.

"What do you mean? I find the spectacle here quite interesting. You don't see every day that a molehog makes a love confession to a mammoth." She jostled Peaches aside to talk to the little one. "Hey!" Complained the peachy mammoth because it was pushed away so easy but her cheeks were burning and she was glad that she had fur so that nobody could see it. To distract herself she looked over to the blonde one but she just shrugged with her shoulders clueless.

"I don't know if you noticed that but she's a mammoth." Then she wanted to pack Louis for no reasons but that doesn't work because of his spines. Thus, she only brought him to fall to the ground. The molehog doesn't really noticed the fall then he only had in mind that he had just made his friend laughable before the other mammoths. All the courage and the belief that she isn't angry with him had disappeared.

"Those things are pretty pointy. In any case you should look for someone in your size. You're not seriously thinking that it is normal what you do here. Is there no other molehog around here?"

"Steffie be quiet now!" Peaches had heard enough and shoved the other mammoth away from her friend.

"What do you yell at me like that?"

"You can't just interfere in others conversation!"

"I was doing a favor for you."

"For whom I have feelings is still my thing!"

"You're doing just so as if you also have a crush on him."

"If it is so, it is still not your business!" Peaches doesn't wanted to say it so loud but she also couldn't denied it. There was finally no reason to say no to Louis in front of the other mammoths. She still was a little confused because she never had expected that the spined one would tell her something like that.

"Good for you. Since you're going to ... Hey where is he?" When Steffie looked behind the other mammoth to talk to the spined one she noticed that he had disappeared. Peaches also turned immediately but Louis was actually gone.

"This is all your fault!" She wondered why of all animals in the valley just Steffie had to come by.

"I didn't know that he is so sensitive. Just go after him."

"Good Idea. If you tell me which way he is?" Steffie rolled his eyes at the snippy tone and then looked at the ground. Oddly enough, she saw nowhere churned earth.

"Since when can he run so fast?"

"If he don't want it that you follow him, he digs deeper so that the earth above is not loose." She sighed and hung her head to continue to yell at the other would bring her nothing. Louis had struggled through to say something like that to her and now he probably thought she wouldn't return these feelings. She never would have turned him down. She liked him, too but as he had uttered these words she finally realized how difficult it was for him to do so. The whole thing made her speechless for a moment. Steffie had completely ruined this then. Only by showing up. Otherwise it wouldn't have been bad to see the other mammoths but right now it doesn't suit her.

"You realize if that's just a little crush, then you should better leave him alone for a while." Katie came now to her to probably bring her mind off things than just look angry at Steffie.

"I do not think that it is only that. He must have carefully considered the confession." Peaches knew the mole hedgehog since childhood and something like that he would never just do so easy.

"I'm not talking about him but about you. If you don't really can return his feelings then you're only going to break his heart if you follow him now." She understood what the bright mammoth meant and suddenly it was clear what Louis wanted when he said they can no longer see each other for a while. Before she was kidnapped by the saber-toothed tigers he had probably planned to tell that he had such feelings for her. Was it really better to wait and think about what they could do without him? Until a nice mammoth came by that she liked. That could take a while and in time even Louis could get to know someone else. Someone who wasn't as big as her. Someone who is the small and cute and could embrace him if he wanted it.

No." She then said out loud her thoughts. It hurt to think about such things. She doesn't want to be without him. It had nothing to do with that they had got used to each other. She doesn't care that he wasn't a mammoth. He has proven more than once that he could be there for her. In addition, her heart beat got faster by his words earlier.

"I have to go... Ethan?" She was about to start running to try to find the molehog but the male mammoth was blocking her way. Not only that, he also had the disappeared one in the trunk. He held him by his feet because he probably doesn't know how he should touch him with the spines. Louis has crossed his arms upside down and was trying to not to look at any of them.

"I almost tripped about him." Told Ethan and because the girls were a little loud before he has heard something of the conversation. He could imagine what it was and as the spined one not even said something instructive to him but only stubbornly hung his head he had just picked him up. He was surprised that this doesn't run away so fast as usual.

"Ethan? If you're here now, are the other two alone?" Katie asked a little nervous in between. But her counterpart looked at her in confusion.

"If there three of us are here then of course there are two left." Steffie said it as if it were the easiest in the world to know something like that. But the bright animal wasn't concerned about that. But the two of their gang were the other among themselves. She just doesn't trusted Meghan with everything. That's why she let the others simply alone to look what Budy was doing.

Meanwhile, Peaches had taken the prickly one and put him on her back. She hoped thereby that he doesn't simply jump down to run away.

"The flowers look good on you." Said the male mammoth and she realized that she still had the wreath on her head. She also remembered why she actually wanted to have the flowers from the waterfall. That she got noticed among her species and now she doesn't care whether this happened.

"Yes it's good. Louis has braided the wreath."

"Yes very nice but.." Steffie couldn't even finish her sentence because the male mammoth interrupted her.

"Why are you running away without telling me something?" Asked Ethan of and she rolled her eyes.

First she should move and when she does it then that also likes no one. She ignored it and thought it was great that Ethan ran after her for a change.

"So you two are a couple?" Actually, it wasn't Peaches business but for the action which the other mammoth had just withdrawn she needs a bit of revenge.

"So well.." The male mammoth wanted to clarify the whole thing but then he doesn't know how to do it right.

"What's with the 'so well' here?! Are we one or are we not?"

"We must discuss in front of her now?"

"I can see that you should talk it out in private. So we see us perhaps later." Thus Peaches left them just stand there and is glad that she wasn't stopped. A little she felt sorry for Ethan but not enough to help him. Thus she ran swiftly in the direction in which the smaller animals were gone. Even though she knew that she should look out for Ruby, it was urgent to talk with the molehog.

"I'm sorry, Louis." She said then when they were both far enough away from the other mammoths. First she heard nothing and got afraid that he would no longer sit on her back but she still felt his weight. Even if that wasn't much. Then she heard a sigh but he moved no piece first.

"You have to feel sorry for nothing. I should have thought more over the whole thing." So the molehog jumped then off her.

"It was still mean from Steffie to talk you down like that. Have you hurt yourself when you fell off the branch because of her?" Peaches inquired immediately as that came to her mind again.

"No. But you have to admit that she's right."

"And can you tell me with what?"

"That's not normal what I've done. I .. Can't we just forget what happened?" It hurt her to see him so depressed. He doesn't even look at her as he spoke. She even wasn't angry or whatever he expected her to be.

"No."

"Oh. Then that means that we can't be friends anymore?" Peaches heard it not as a question but as a fact. She really wanted to know what was going on in his head right now.

"Hey, you don't really believe what she said?" She sat down close behind Louis to grab him in time if he should try to disappear through the earth again.

"Peaches I don't know what I was thinking about to tell you something like that. You're a mammoth."

"I don't even notice that." Apparently she angered him with it a little but finally he turned to face her.

"I'm serious! Something like that shouldn't.." But when he realized that she was so close to him and looked at him the same way as before as the sun hits them, he was out of words again. The large animal used this to stroke a few crumbs from the earth from his fur that got stuck there.

"Louis, since when do you listen to what others tell around? Of course it's not normal that a molehog has such feelings for a mammoth." He hung his head afterward again but she changed it by raising it back with her trunk. But his eyes were still on the side.

"Look at me. Is it normal for a mammoth to climb of trees or hang on a branch while sleeping?"

"That's something else. In addition, you know that I think that's pretty cool. It is.."

"Really?" She was surprised a little and thus let go of him again. But he actually meant his sentence how he expressed it and that made her happy because never told her anyone it so. Maybe she just wanted to hear from him but anyway it was great. She had already thought to quit it because she is no longer a child but now she had changed her mind.

"Of course. At first I thought that all mammoths can do this." He admitted and scratched his head because doesn't really know what to say further. He just tried to keep talking so that no awkward silence comes up.

"When we first met, you were so small and cute. Back then, I was always afraid to hurt you because you were so tiny." Now she was in memoirs and that found the spined one not so great because she talked about his size. She noticed it of course.

"Well yes, since then it hasn't changed much for me." He said and glanced down at himself.

"Oh yes. You have more and pointed spines on your back now."

"Yeah great. For fruit skewers is it very practical." But she doesn't let him bring her out of the concept.

"You're lot better in the digging than before."

"One does what one can."

"Besides, you really have grown a bit in all this time. When we first met you were a head shorter than uncle Crash and uncle Eddie."

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Well, if you say so then I probably have." She rolled her eyes because he made it so difficult to her.

"Then let me put it this way. Despite your size you impressed a mammoth." In their conversation, he noticed that they were still talking as before. It calmed him a little that it hasn't changed much between them. Well it made him uncomfortable that a part of mammoth gang saw his confession. He doesn't care if they were mocking him for this now but his friend hasn't earned it. Finally, it wasn't her fault. Yes it wasn't nice to hear from another mammoth that he has made a mistake but maybe he needed it to be shaken awake again. Still, he found the Peaches exaggerated a bit now because he had only done what he could to help her.

"Who? Meghan?" He tried to tease her a little and looked up at her carefully.

"Very funny." She said and was glad that Louis looked at her again. Also she doesn't know if her words were carefully considered but he has also dared to confess his feelings. So it shouldn't be a problem for her. Somehow she doesn't think that everything would go so fast but she couldn't simply leave this now.

"Maybe we should.." The spined one turned his gaze away from her and was about to suggest that they should look after the other two. But he broke off as a trunk brought him back to look up.

"Louis, I.."


	36. Chapter 36

"First! I beat you kitty!" Someone yelled behind them and they turned immediately to look who it was.

"That wasn't absolutely fair. My paw isn't completely healed yet." Said a tigress played offended when she appeared on the place.

"Hey you suggested the race and also ... Peaches?"

"There you are again. Was everything going well? And why are you so brown uncle Diego?" Wanted the young mammoth to know and runs to the big cats. Of course the spined one followed her immediately but first he made sure that there was enough distance between them. He namely noticed the gaze of the male saber tooth on him. Even if this only wondered what they both did here, he was taking no risk.

"Yes, it's all gone well and then he necessarily wanted a mud pack for his fur." Shira explained with a grin and then looked down at the molehog. After all, she noticed that they have probably just disturbed the two.

"Still not funny. But actually I expected your father here." The young mammoth looked at him questioningly and suddenly as if on command turned the wind. Then all got something bad in the nose but that wasn't the only thing.

"What stinks here so suddenly?" Peaches looked around searchingly. The two saber-toothed tiger looked at each other. They had noticed the other animals behind the bushes. Shira had then an idea and she whispered it to her partner's ear.

"Peaches could you bend down for me?" Diego told her quietly that they were probably overheard and the idea of the silver-haired tigress. Louis looked at the two only questioningly until he was tapped by Shira so he turned around to her. She then sat down briefly in order to not to speak so loud with him.

"Well, do you succeed?" Of course, the spined one knew what she meant but wondered if he has to discuss it with her now.

"I don't know what you mean?"

"I hope you haven't said it to her because you were overheard." He looked shocked at the big cat now.

However, for other questions was no time because Peaches suddenly began to speak in the normal volume again.

"Uncle Diego, you don't have whisper that in my ear. After all, nobody is here except us. But I find the idea of you to go away from here not so bad."

"What?" You heard it virtually twice. Once from the molehog and out of the bushes. But nothing happened then so Peaches went a little further.

Didn't you also just say that you met a mammoth herd on the way with many male specimens at my age? Maybe I should join this herd immediately."

"Manny wait! That is.." They heard from the bushes behind them but that was all before an angry father jumped through planting stuff.

"You can't do that! Diego how could you say something.." But then Manfred noticed only how all were looking at him and that it was just an act.

"You've just said to lure me out." He discovered and now the others came also out of hiding.

"Mum, you too?" Peaches was a little disappointed that even her mother is in the matter.

"Exactly, shame on you. As parents to eavesdrop on your grown-up daughter."

"Sid, what have you exactly done there?" Diego added as the sloth appeared.

"You said once I'm the crazy uncle. That is my permission to do it."

"Where have you been today?" Asked Manny now to distract a little from the topic and all went away one step from Sid. Now really anyone noticed the smell came from him.

"Maybe you should exchange the names with them." Eddie suggested from far. Lorene and Ruby looked at him questioningly.

"Well, he can be the skunk and you the sloths."

"Does that mean we are lazy?" The skunk mother put his paws on her hips and looked angrily at the possum. His brother threw him a look that certainly said 'apologize'. He wouldn't do it.

"I am also lazy and moldy?" The little skunk wanted to know with sad eyes. Eddie had a moment forgot her when he expressed his sentence. Thinking before he acts was still not his. He also wondered what mold had to do with it now.

"You don't, of course." Then he briefly held her ears shut.

"Only your mother." Then he stretched out his tongue to her and that was enough for the older skunk to hunt the possum again. Peaches couldn't be put off by the whole thing and looked furiously at her father all the time. This saw it of course but he wasn't sure what to say. The molehog was still confused whether his friend wanted to get away from here or not now. Moreover he doesn't found it so great that the others heard what he said earlier. Maybe he was lucky and they couldn't hear everything and became aware of them only recently.

"I don't understand it! These strangers are gone and I have also done nothing dangerous. So for whatever reason, had you secretly 'watch' on me?" The young mammoth was annoyed that she couldn't even walk a few steps without her parents.

"I.." But Manny doesn't get far with his explanation because two rodents sparked in between.

"You have to understand." Crash began knowingly.

"As a father, he just wanted to find out whether you run away with him here." Eddie continued and both showed to Louis.

"What?" Expressed this already stunned for the second time and pokes himself with one of his own spines. Unfortunately it hurt, so it was clear this wasn't a confusing dream.

"Now let him out this!" Said Peaches, grabbed the molehog and put him on her back.

"He isn't the problem here. You can't.."

"Oh no? Both of you were just cuddling like a couple over there. We have seen it all." Interrupted Eddie her again and his brother continued the theater. The male saber tooth was the only one who looked puzzled at the two because he knew none of that. However, Shira knew that the rodents only talked nonsense again.

"First .." The young mammoth wanted to try that whole thing doesn't get too embarrassing for them. But it was pointless trying to keep the two possums from making fun of them when they are so in it.

"Although I am only a simple molehog out of the earth and I know that this love has never a chance but I want to reveal it you." Crash told dramatically.

"I don't remember saying that." The spined one mixed in the speech and he would like to dig deep into the earth now to never come back out. It was all him so unpleasant to him. First it was the mammoth gang who heard that he had such feelings for Peaches and now even her family. Can it get worse anyway?

"Hey Louis? But you surely remember that I have thrown two possums through the air then." He smiled a little as his friend expressed this sentence.

"Yes that still hangs very well in my mind." He answered and the two rodents were already packed.

"This wasn't happening!" Eddie complained, trying to escape just like his brother.

"If you don't stop with the silliness then it will happen!" Peaches insured to both before she set her uncles down. As on cue came a yawn from the little skunk.

"We go to sleep now." Lorene waited for complain but it came none. As she looked at her daughter that Ellie sat on the floor, she noticed that this was already asleep half standing. So she simply let the others stand there and carried her child to their sleeping place.

Peaches sighed even when she was a little disappointed. Nevertheless, she couldn't be angry for long. Because she also couldn't make it undone now. At least she was able to save it to tell her family as how she stood to Louis now. She was about to ask him how it should go on but he already jumped off her back and ran to her father.

"Hey that might be interesting. Come we help him a little." Crash suggested to his his brother when he noticed what the molehog wants to do. But when the two rodents did run off they only slammed forward on the snout.

"Not so fast." Diego said and holds the two troublemakers firmly by the tail. The spined one noticed nothing of this when he was standing right in front of Peaches father. Although he believed that fear was written in his face but he has to be brave now. He managed to say to his friend what he feels for her and he would also get this right. Even though he has never expected such a conversation. At least not today.

"I know that I'm not the kind of animal am that you have wished at the side of your daughter and I haven't even the size and strength of a mammoth. Nevertheless, I will always try everything to protect her and to make her happy in future. That is of course only as long as Peaches wants that." After what has been said even Manfred was speechless and Ellie couldn't stop smiling because even she doesn't expect that the little one would do something like this.

"Come on Manni, give yourself a jolt." Diego was finally clear what the molehog meant on the mountain. He now wanted to support him because the spined one had also done a lot for his niece.

"For what should I make an effort now?" The oldest mammoth wanted to know annoyed and Louis gulped because he thought that his speech was for nothing.

"Dad?" Peaches was still a little surprised. Nobody stood so easily against her father.

"You all shouldn't look at me like that! When Peaches has decided that then I can't forbid it." Told the mammoth father and his daughter had to smile then. Louis was still a little frozen because he couldn't quite believe what he was hearing.

"But let me say one thing. If you ever hurt her.." Manni wanted to explain what happened then his wife brought him from it.

"Now let it is good. Don't screw it up again." With this Ellie grabbed her brothers and feigned a yawn to signal that they should all go to sleep now.

"Do you think that runs so well with us too?" The silver-haired tigress asked a question to her partner, leaning slightly on him. It doesn't matter to her whether her fur was getting sprayed with the dirt now.

"No Fear. The two have certainly noticed that we get along better now." Diego doesn't look at her by the response but still glanced at the mammoths. Shira smiled softly at his choice of words because he couldn't really say openly that they are a couple. However, it doesn't bother her because their friends certainly know it.

"I actually meant when we should have children ourselves one day." She added then with a grin.

"Well then I'm going to...what?!" Only then got the male saber-toothed what his girlfriend just said to him. But when he wanted to look at her he only found an empty space.

"Hey, wait! You can't just run away when you talk with me about something like that." He called a little confused after her.

"You see that I can do that." She answered smiling and disappeared into the bushes. Diego followed her course immediately.

"We still will have a lot of fun with them." Sid commented and wanted also to go but Yolanda just wouldn't let him walk away again.

"Hey where are you going?"

"I'll wash the stuff from my fur." And that for the sixth time today. He would have liked to add this but left it out then after all.

"Shall I come and help you? I'm not so tired yet." He felt somehow still unpleasant because it surprised him in this situation that she doesn't disappear because she thought he was disgusting.

"Of course you can go with him. Then you can also wash back." Thus Manfred pushed the sloths away and a moment later the two were gone too. Ellie looked strange at him.

"What? All the while he always does like he understands women and now he is suddenly shy because he stepped or fell in something again. Sid shouldn't pretend to be someone else and she should see what she goes through with him sometimes from the start." The mammoth mother was astonished by these words and said nothing more to it. Crash and Eddie hung still offended at the trunk of her sister. Any attempt to escape was useless.

"Goodnight, you two." Ellie wished her daughter and Louis before she disappeared with her husband in the bushes.

"But what if the two cuddle around again?"

"Or worse they..Ouch!" Peaches also heard and she knew that the possums both get a headbutt. This time the steps were going away in the bush and thus the young mammoth could be sure that they are really gone. Of course, she checked the bushes again.

"Now they are all gone." She said when she came to Louis again and brushed back a strand that the wind had thrown in her face.

"That was really a bit weird, huh?" She looked down at her friend. This had still written a little of the shock in his face. But when he noticed her gaze, he shook his head and scratched his arm clueless before he cleared his throat.

"Yes. I just hope I have said nothing wrong." After the whole thing it was somehow more difficult to look in her eyes. After all, they both hadn't even discussed properly how it should go on with them and suddenly her family stood there. He simply said what he thought was right.

"But on the contrary. I am very happy that you're on my side."

"You know I said that because you are very important to me but you don't have to return my feelings." Strangely, he felt that she gave him a kiss on the head. The list of things that he doesn't expect today was getting longer. Therefore he looked puzzled to her face. But Peaches avoided him, looking nervously at the ground.

"Was that strange?" When she saw the scene as Louis told her father how he stands to her, she would have liked to cuddle him of joy but she doesn't do it because of all the others around were watching. She wanted to spare the molehog just this but now she couldn't help and lifted her trunk to press her mouth lightly on his fur. In hindsight the idea was maybe stupid. Although she was very tough when it involved other stuff, this was new territory for her and that's why she doesn't really know what to do. The spined one then touched this spot and then he began to grin from ear to ear. Because slowly he saw that she was nervous as well. He wanted to say something to it but she cut him off.

"The thought that I might feel more for you than just friendship came to mind before all these events. But I pushed it to it that I was just used to you because we see each other every day. Then you were almost killed by a plant and by saber-toothed tigers. I am ashamed to say it but since that I only realized how much you mean to me. The thought that I might not be able to see you again was terrible." The mammoth set herself to the ground and was speaking softly because still she began to tremble slightly when she thought back to the feigned death. Immediately she wiped away the small tears that wanted to escape from her eyes. But the molehog was there and put his paws for calming effect on one of her front legs. Shortly she just looked at him in silence before a smile broke out of her and she couldn't help hugged him close. Louis tried for the first time to return the gesture and both enjoyed this quiet night like all the others before they decided to go to sleep too.

The End


End file.
